The Life Of Mr and Mrs Warrick Brown
by I'm-Not-Your-Average-Monster
Summary: This is basically stories showing certain parts of Warrick and Catherine's life together! It will start off at the end of season 8 and go from there Ships also included will be: GSR, Sonic, Greg&Ronnie, Wedges. Sorry for the delay! New chapter soon!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Things We Do For The People We Love  
**_

'_**This is my alternate ending of CSI season 8 finale: 'For Gedda'**_

Al's Diner, just 2 miles off the strip, was bustling with hungry, unsatisfied customers. The place was filled with laughter and small talk between friends, among those people were the remaining members of the Las Vegas Crime Labs Nightshift team. It had been a very eventful two days for these Law Enforcement Officers. Not only was one of Las Vegas' biggest, meanest and oldest Mob members, Lou Gedda murdered but one of their own was accused of it. Warrick Brown had unfinished business with Gedda, he had a stripper killed and blamed it on Warrick, and he just couldn't let go. Warrick had Gedda followed by a P.I everywhere he went hoping to get a confession and he did, well as good a one as he'd ever get anyway, that's when Gedda decided to settle it face to face and called him but what neither Gedda nor Warrick knew was that the dirty cop Gedda had working for him would kill Gedda himself framing Warrick in the process but Warrick's friends, his family weren't about to let that happen. They proved his innocence and identified the rouge cop. It was over and they were celebrating.

**~CSI~**

"Look at the state-it's black!" Catherine Willows blurted out through laughter, "What does it take to get them to serve decent turkey-bacon in this place?" she asked waving a piece around in the air.

"Eatable turkey-bake is not gonna make the food any better here." Nick Stokes replied, shaking his head.

"Well, fortunately we don't come here for the food." Gil Grissom added pointing his finger at his plate.

"No, no we don't." Catherine agreed sipping her coffee, Warrick and Greg shaking their heads in silent agreement.

"Well as far as I'm concerned there's no place I'd rather be." Warrick stated looking around the table smiling at each person in turn.

"Awww, that's so sweet." Catherine cooed looking across the table at him and smiling back.

"Yeah bro I bet!" Nick laughed as he patted his friend on the back.

"You'd rather be anywhere right now as long as it's not jail Rick." Greg Sanders laughed taking a bite of his over-cooked sausage and then grinning at his friend.

"Oh! You think that's funny?" Warrick stated trying to sound hurt but failing.

Greg just nodded his head in confirmation. Catherine, who was sitting next to him, smacked him on the back of the head playfully but clearly in warning at the same time. This caused massive amounts of laughter to erupt from their table once more at the look of shock on Greg's face.

"Oh come on Greggo." she teased, "You know I love ya really." then ruffled his hair.

Everyone laughed again as Greg leaned over and kissed Catherine on the cheek saying, "I love you too Cath." and kissed her cheek again. Causing more laughter from the table.

"Anything else?" their waitress asked as she placed their bill on the table.

"No we're done thanks." Nick replied flashing her, his Texan grin.

"Okay see ya next time." she answered with a smile glancing at Nick before turning and walking away. A chorus of thank yous and thanks sounded around the tabled before turning their attention back to each other, except from Nick that is who watched her walk away.

Warrick chuckled as he pulled the bill over to him before asking, "You still with us?"

"Huh?" Nick asked not taking his eyes off the waitress, "What? Oh yeah I'm still…" he trailed off as he started laughing, shaking his head slightly embarrassed.

"Uh-huh." Warrick nodded grinning, "I got this." he said referring to the bill.

"Thank you Warrick." Grissom said smiling, placing his wallet back in his pocket.

Greg and Nick smiled their thanks as Warrick nodded his head reaching for his own wallet out of his back pocket and throwing the money on the table.

"Thank you." Catherine said gratefully with a smile.

Warrick looked up and locked eyes with her before she broke the gaze and finished the last of her coffee. He watched her a few seconds longer, his smile wider than before as he caught her eye again and she smiled.

"Okay I'm going home." Grissom announced rising from his chair.

"Yeah me too." Greg agreed, "I got a plane to catch." he added patting Warrick on the shoulder.

"Get some sleep tonight." Grissom ordered Warrick as he placed a hand on his other shoulder.

"Yeah I will." Warrick assured them with a firm nod.

"Thanks for breakfast!" Greg called as he followed Grissom out the door.

"No problem man! See ya later!" Warrick answered as Catherine came around the table and placed one hand on his arm and the other around his shoulders.

"If you ever need someone to talk too, you know how to get a hold of me huh?" she asked pointedly looking into his eyes.

"Yeah." Warrick confirmed smiling as he took her hand, "Thanks."

"Okay." she nodded, leaning down and kissing his cheek.

He kissed her back lingering close to her before releasing her hand and watched her punch Nick's arm for some cheeky remark, before walking to the door.

"Later Cath!" Nick called winking at her.

"Behave Nicky!" she warned with a smile, "Talk to ya later Rick!"

Warrick nodded "Definitely!" he grinned after her retreating form before telling Nick he was heading home too and that he should stay and get the waitresses phone number.

Nick laughed and agreed straight away.

"Hey!" he called stopping Warrick before he walked away, "I'm really glad you're okay Warrick."

"Yeah me too Nick." Warrick answered before leaving the diner thinking to himself, '_I'm one lucky guy!'_

**~CSI~**

Halfway round to his car Warrick's cell phone rang. "Brown." he answered, his usual greeting.

_"Hey Warrick, it's me."_ came a very familiar voice through the other end.

"Hey Cath." he answered a smile appearing on his face hearing the woman on the other line.

_"Hey, um, I need a favour."_ she started slowly, _"My car won't start and I was wondering if you could give me a ride home?"_ Catherine asked sweetly, _"If it's not to much trouble of course."_ she added quickly.

"No, no of course not Cath, I'd be happy to, my car's round the side of the diner." he assured her quickly.

_"Okay, thanks."_ she said sincerely, _"See ya in a few."_ she finished before she hung up.

Warrick smiled _'Why does she always do this to me?' _he wondered as he continued to his car before the sound of another familiar voice stopped him before he put his keys in the door. "Sheriff?" Warrick said slightly shocked.

"Warrick hey." Sheriff McKeen greeted, "Just wanted to congratulate you in person." he started, "You sure made a believer outta me."

"Thanks." Warrick answered sincerely.

The Sheriff took a breath, "I don't wanna fire you Warrick, I just need to know that you're done running the streets on your own looking for bad guys?" he queried raising his eyebrows.

"Look, I'm telling ya.." Warrick began, "...my days of being a rouge cop are finished. But this one son of a bitch is still out there, Officer Pritchard, and I promise you we're gonna get him."

The Sheriff nodded and said, "Grissom taught you well."

"I like to think so." Warrick replied.

"You never give up." the Sheriff stated knowingly and Warrick shook his head, "That's what makes you a great CSI." he stated pointing his forefinger at Warrick. He took a step back and reached into his suit pocket.

Warrick watched, suspicious of what he was doing. Warrick was about to unlock his car when the Sheriff pulled out a gun and aimed it at him.

Warrick dropped his keys and froze.

**~CSI~**

Catherine flipped her cell shut and started towards the alley round the side of the diner smiling to herself. _'Why does he always do this to me?' _she wondered.

As she approached the alley, Catherine could swear she heard voices one she recognized as Warrick's and the other very familiar but she couldn't put a name to the voice. When she rounded the corner she saw that it was Sheriff Jeffrey McKeen. He had something in his hand but she couldn't make out what it was.

"Warrick?" she called approaching cautiously, that's when she saw the gun. Her breath caught in her throat and she instinctively reached for her gun holster on her right hip which was empty.

"Catherine." Warrick breathed now fearing for her life instead of his own.

"Sheriff? What's going on?" Catherine questioned evenly looking from him to Warrick to the gun and back to him.

"Just tying up some loose ends Catherine." McKeen answered calmly, "That's all and I'm sorry you had to get dragged into this but that's life you know?" he shrugged his shoulders and turned the gun on her.

Catherine's hands shot up and her eyes widened her breathing becoming quick and uneven. His eyes were the eyes of a madman.

"Sheriff don't! What are you doing?" she demanded tensely, eyes trained on the gun now directed at her chest.

Warrick who had been moving closer towards her was now only centimeters away wishing he was in her position instead.

"Believe me when I say it was hard enough knowing I would have to kill Warrick, I was neither expecting nor prepared for having to kill you Catherine." McKeen informed her sadly still completely calm.

"What?" Catherine exclaimed exasperated, staring at the gun and the man holding it.

"It's a shame to do this to Lindsey, make her an orphan but it has to be done." he continued with an affirmative nod.

"Sheriff no! Warrick!" she called desperately looking at him, begging for help.

"Sorry Catherine but you're a witness now and I can't have any witnesses." McKeen answered with a shake of the head, "You're next." he directed at Warrick distractedly.

"NO!" Catherine screamed, her blood running cold.

"CATHERINE!" Warrick yelled as the Sheriff pulled the trigger.

BANG!…..BANG!

**~CSI~**

Nick had just left the diner after talking to the waitress, Ashley, with her phone number and a date on Saturday night when he heard what he thought were gunshots coming from his right.

'_I must be hearing things' _he thought to himself but when the two uniforms previously inside the diner came speeding out nodding to Nick and then to the right, he knew he had heard correctly.

Rushing out in front of the officers-despite knowing that CSI's were to stay behind uniforms until the scene was cleared-he lead the way, gun in hand knowing that was where Warrick had parked his car earlier.

Nick turned the corner too see Warrick and Catherine on the ground and the Sheriff standing above a 9ml pointed at them ready to fire again. Nick raised his weapon, aimed and fired. All his thoughts on his family and protecting them, especially Catherine.

His round hit Sheriff McKeen on the shoulder of his right side. The gun in his right hand going off only seconds after impact, changing the direction of the bullet with the force.

Catherine cried out, as the bullet meant for her head sliced through her arm, blood oozing quickly from the wounds. As soon as the Sheriff went down the officers ran over to hold him as Nick ran to his family.

"CATHERINE! WARRICK!" he yelled as he came closer.

Catherine's head snapped up, "NICK!" she yelled back, "CALL AN AMBULANCE, NOW!"

"Are you okay?" Nick questioned extremely worried, as he finally reached them, "Did you get hit?" knowing that that was the third shot.

"No! No! I'm fine." Catherine assured him, lying through gritted teeth to hide the pain shooting through her left arm and trying to ignore the blood leaking from the two holes, "It's Warrick!"

Nick looked down at his best friend who was lying on Catherine's lap, blood seeping from the two gun shot wounds in his chest, his eyes wide, his breathing labored gripping Catherine's hand like she was going to disappear if he let go.

"He's been shot Nick!" she stated frantic, "THAT BASTARD SHOT HIM!" she screamed glaring at the Sheriff now up against the wall, the officers intentionally twisting his injured shoulder causing him to cry out in pain, receiving no sympathy.

"Oh God Warrick!" Catherine cried looking down at him again.

"It's okay Cath." Nick reassured just off his phone, "The ambulance is on it's way and this is an officer involved shooting." he pointed out, "They'll be here in a flash, it's gonna be 're gonna be fine bro." he said to Warrick who did nothing but stare blankly, still gripping Catherine's hand and gasping for air.

"God damn it!" Catherine exclaimed, "Why do you have to be a fucking hero with me all the time, huh?" she demanded of Warrick, her eyes welling up with tears waiting to be shed, "Those bullets were meant for me you idiot!"

"What?" Nick questioned confused.

Catherine ignored him, "God you're so fucking stupid Warrick Brown!" she cried the tears silently and slowly falling down her cheeks, "So stupid…" she whispered shaking her head.

"An-and I'd…do-do it…ag-again…in a-a…heart…beat…Cat-Catherine." Warrick choked out through gasping breaths, staring her straight in the eye as he said it.

"I-" Catherine was about to reply when she was cut off as Warrick was consumed with heaving coughs.

'_Oh God! Look what he's done Rick! I'm so sorry!' _she thought as she watched the man she loves fight for his life.

"Wow there!" Nick exclaimed as Warrick fought to regain control of his lungs.

Warrick fought to stay awake and not pass out from the pain tearing through his whole body. His lungs were searing, his head spinning and it felt like his chest was caving in on pain was unbearable.

When the coughing subsided the pain still remained and his world was still spinning. The last thing he saw before everything went black was the terrified, tear stained face of the woman he loves staring back at him willing him to stay with her. Seeing that she was okay he let the darkness take him knowing it would take the pain too just for a while, thinking to himself, _'Catherine's okay. I saved her. She's okay…that's all that matters.' _and then his world went black._  
_

"Warrick?" Catherine questioned with a light frown when she noticed him staring at her with a slight smile before his eyes fluttered closed, "Warrick? Warrick can you hear me?" she called urgently "WARRICK!"

"Warrick bro? Come on stay awake." Nick begged, "Stay with us Rick. Come on!" he tried again.

"Please Warrick! Open your eyes please! Come on!" Catherine pleaded desperately, crying loudly now. "Come on Warrick! Please!" she begged as she pressed her hands down harder on his chest attempting to stop the bleeding but the red liquid continued to seep through her fingers covering her hands.

"Don't leave me! Not like this. I need you! Please stay. Come on! COME ON!" nothing.

Warrick wasn't answering. He wasn't moving. Nick and Catherine looked at each other thinking the exact same thing. _'He can't be dead!'_

**~CSI~**

Nick was right. The ambulance showed up minutes after Warrick lost consciousness and Captain Jim Brass and Detective Sofia Curtis were right behind it, sirens blaring all the way.

As soon as the ambulance came to a stop the paramedics came rushing over and loaded Warrick onto a stretcher and into the ambulance where they hooked him up to a heart monitor, placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and started a saline drip into his left arm. They also hooked him up to another monitor to watch his pulse-ox, vitals and BP.

While they were doing this Brass and Sofia approached Catherine and Nick.

"What the hell happened here?" Brass demanded-seriously pissed off-looking around the alley and between his two friends and colleagues.

"We heard there was an Officer Involved Shooting and that we were to respond?" Sofia took over before Brass took his rage out on their friends.

No officer of the law is very nice to be around when one of their own is injured, "What happened and why is Sheriff McKeen in cuffs?" she asked noticing him for the first time and looking very puzzled.

Catherine and Nick looked at each other, silently deciding who should break the news that a man they all trusted just shot their friend twice.

"Um…" Nick hesitated stepping forward, "Sheriff McKeen is our perp."

"_What_?" Sofia asked completely shocked.

"Who's the victim?" Brass asked looking towards the massive blood pool on the ground meters from them and then to the ambulance, where the medics were trying desperately to stabilize their patient before transfer, unable to see who it was.

Sofia was doing the same.

"It's Warrick." Catherine revealed shakily staring down at her blood soaked hands.

"What?" Sofia asked again this time in disbelief as she caught site of Catherine's hands.

"Our victim is Warrick." Catherine replied her voice stronger this time as she looked up.

"Oh my god." Sofia breathed shaking her head, "Um…is he gonna be okay?" she asked her eyes fixed on the figure in the ambulance unblinkingly.

"We…we don't know." Catherine admitted, "It's…it's too early to tell but it doesn't look good." she continued looking over at Warrick and sighing, "He doesn't look good." she whispered.

Brass who had been silent the whole time was glaring daggers at the Sheriff, his hands balled into fists.

"Brass you okay there?" Nick asked slightly worried at his silence.

"Jim?" Catherine asked putting a hand on his shoulder after wiping them on her pants, "Don't do anything stupid." she warned, knowing all to well what he was thinking as she was thinking the same.

Right after she said this Brass looked at her decidingly before storming towards the cuffed Sheriff.

"You Bastard!" he growled"You fucking Bastard!" Brass grabbed McKeen's suit collar and shoving him against the wall.

Nick, Catherine and Sofia immediately sprang into action and ran after him. Nick and one of the officers tried to get Brass off the Sheriff while Sofia and Catherine tried to talk him down but it was no use. Jim Brass was fuming.

"It was you wasn't it?" Jim demanded getting right in the Sheriffs face, "You did all of this!" he continued his voice dangerously low, "You're the one Officer Pritchard answers too! You're the one pulling all the strings!" he declared tightening his grip on the Sheriff's collar, "You ordered Pritchard to kill Lou Gedda and frame Warrick for it because he was getting too close to the truth, you had to destroy his credibility. That way no-one would believe a word that came out of Warrick's mouth." Brass paused to take a breath before continuing on, "But when that didn't work, when his friends cleared him and ruined your little plan you moved on to plan B didn't you!" Brass spat, nothing but hatred in his voice, "To shut Warrick up once and for all! You make me sick!" he seethed before loosening his grip and backing away shaking off Nick and the officers hold on him.

"Put him in the car!" Sofia ordered the officers forcefully glaring in disgust at a man she once trusted.

"I only did what I had to do Jim!" Sheriff McKeen defended, "You understand right?"

"Understand?" Brass repeated, "Understand? Are you kidding me!" he yelled lunging forward.

"No!" Catherine exclaimed standing between the Captain and the Under-Sheriff, "He's not worth it Jim!" she said glaring at the Sheriff, "Warrick wouldn't want you too."

Brass glared at the Sheriff before turning on his heels and walking away.

The Sheriff chuckled as he called after him, "There you go again Jim! All you do is follow orders! Pathetic."

This time it was Catherine who reacted, spinning around sharply before striding over and slapping the Sheriff hard across the face.

"You are pathetic!" she spat hatefully pointing a finger at him, "You are a disgrace and an embarrassment to the shield and Law Enforcement itself and I am so glad that you are gonna rot in Jail for the _rest _of your miserable life!" she finished as Nick grabbed her good arm and her waist pulling her over to the ambulance and Warrick.

"If you last that long that is." Catherine smirked evilly, "You're not the only one with connections Jeff!" she threatened, "My father was Sam Braun after all." she concluded harshly, "And yes before you ask; that is a threat!"

"Who is riding with us?" the female paramedic asked the two men and two women standing before her all just as scared as the other, "I only have room for one!"

Everyone traded glances before Nick said to Catherine, "You go. I'll follow in my car."

"Yeah and we'll take the Sheriff in for booking," Sofia added a smirk on her face.

"That's about all we'll be able to do." Brass started, "Ecklie is gonna make sure no-one close to Warrick is on this case." he finished glancing at Warrick again.

They all nodded in agreement before Sofia turned to Nick and placed a hand on each arm gently, "He's gonna be okay." she assured, "We just have to stay positive."

"Yeah, yeah." Nick answered taking her hand "Thanks So.!" he smiled at her.

'_It should be you I've got a date with Saturday night. Not Ashley.' _he thought to himself bitterly.

"No problem." she smiled back. _'I really wish you'd ask me out to dinner Nicky.'_

She smiled again then turned to Catherine and pulled her into a tight, comforting hug which Catherine happily returned, "He's going to be fine. Don't worry okay?"

Catherine nodded still in the embrace, "Yeah. Of course he is." she lied unconvinced.

Sofia pulled out of their hug and squeezed Catherine's hand, "You stay strong."

After saying goodbye to Brass and kissing him on the cheek Catherine climbed into the ambulance closing the door behind her as Nick jumped in his car and sped off after them. Brass and Sofia got in the car with the Under-Sheriff and took off towards the police station.

**~CSI~**

The ambulance was almost at its desired destination before it's passenger in the back took a turn for the worst. Machines were bleeping all over the place and the medics were shouting all this medical mumbo-jumbo that Catherine couldn't comprehend in her present state. What she did know was that Warrick was running out of time and if he didn't receive the help he so desperately needed soon, he wasn't going to survive.

She sat there helplessly, holding his hand, unable to do anything but whisper words of comfort in his ear, "You're gonna be okay Rick. Just hold on." as two strangers tried everything they could to save the love of her it was not enough as Catherine heard the terrifying sound of a flat line echoing around the ambulance.

CPR was started immediately after intubation but it wasn't working. Soon enough the De-fibulator paddles were brought out. The medic used them multiple times while Catherine watched in horror as Warrick's unconscious body was jerked up and down. Bolts of electricity shooting through it. All this was in vain however as the heart monitor continued to show no signs of life in Warrick Brown.

**~CSI~**

_'Is Warrick Brown really dead or will the doctors save him?'_

_'If they do what will be left?'_

_Please review :) they make me smile.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Aftermath and What's to Come of It  
**_

'_The follow up fanfic of 'The Things We Do For The People We Love'_

Gil Grissom got out his car and walked the short distance up the rest of the driveway to his front door, digging in his pocket for his keys as he went. When he reached the door and slid his keys in the lock he realized the door was already unlocked. _'Did I leave it open before shift?' _he thought to himself.

'_No I definitely locked it! I always do!' _he decided as he twisted the door knob slowly. He walked silently through his house, listening intently for sounds of movement besides his dog Bruno. He walked down the stairs that lead to his living room and that's when he saw her. The last person in the world he expected but the first person he longed to see every day.

"Sara?" he questioned his voice shaky and unsure.

Sara Sidle was Grissom's fiancé. Co-worker and friend to the rest of the team. She was also the woman who left him almost 7 months ago. The woman who packed her bags and left her job, her friends and her family without even a goodbye. The woman who kissed him in the corridor and then vanished from his life leaving behind only a letter for her love to read. He had managed to get a hold of her 3 months after she left and after that they would talk over the phone a couple times a week but only when she called him.

This he didn't mind, he understood that she needed time to sort things through. To deal with the skeletons in her closet and bury her demons once and for all. She needed time to find herself again after being abducted and trapped under a car in the middle of the Nevada dessert by a psychotic serial killer. Her friends had found her in the end and she sustained only minor physical injuries but on the inside she was broken and that's why she had left. She needed time to heal by herself.

"Hello Gil." Sara greeted with a smile. The same gap-tooth smile he loved so much.

"You're here!" he exclaimed getting over the shock of seeing her again in his house-their house. It was 'their' house again, "You're back. You're here." he said again as he dropped his things and rushed toward her, pulling her into his arms.

"Yeah." Sara replied softly, "I'm here." she said glad to be home and enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

"I missed you." Grissom whispered, holding her tight.

"I missed you too." Sara whispered back, closing her eyes, "So much."

Grissom released her from the embrace and took her face in his hands, "I love you." he told her firmly.

Sara smiled wider, "I love you too." she said back.

Grissom smiled and he leaned forward placing his lips to hers. He had wanted to kiss her from the moment she left. He missed it so much. He missed her so much. Sara couldn't help but smile as the man she was so totally in love with kissed her for the first time in what felt like forever. Their moment was interrupted by the shrill ring of Grissom's cell phone.

"Ugh!" Sara whined as she pulled away from Grissom and his lips.

"No." Grissom wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close again, "Let it ring." and that she did kissing him again until they were interrupted for a second time by the house phone.

"It must be important if they're calling you on the house phone Gil." she pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah." he replied as he let her go and picked up the shrieking phone, "Hello?"

**~CSI~**

**Desert Palm Hospital  
**

Catherine stayed by Warrick's side as they led him through the front doors of the hospital ER and up to the third floor until she could go no further. She watched as the man she loved disappeared behind the big, white doors to the surgical bay praying to god that he would come out alive. She looked around for Nick but couldn't see him, _'He was right behind us when we left' _she thought, _'Must have got caught in traffic'_

She walked over to the seats a little down the hall and sat, her thoughts drifting from Warrick to the Sheriff, to how close she had come to death, to her friends present and missing, to her daughter and back to Warrick again. She looked down at her hands covered in his blood and got chills down her spine.

'_This shouldn't be happening! It's not fair!" _her thoughts were interrupted by another wave of pain shooting down her left side. Her arm was searing, her shoulder ached, her side was splitting from the impact of hitting the ground with such force as Warrick fell into her after….and she was sure she was going to get one serious bruise.

"I should get my arm looked at." Catherine mused aloud, staring down at the bleeding appendage unfocused but right now she just couldn't care less about her stupid arm. All she cared about was Warrick.

"Excuse me?" said an unfamiliar male voice, "Are you family of Warrick Brown?" he asked.

Catherine eyed the man carefully, who she noticed was wearing blue scrubs, before answering slowly, "Yes, I am." and rose from her seat, "What's going on?" she questioned, "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr Langdon." he replied, "One of Mr Brown's surgeons."

"Oh." Catherine blinked in surprise scared as to why one of Warrick's doctors was out so soon. _'He just went in'_

"I was wondering if you get us some information?" he asked very serious now.

"Uh sure." Catherine nodded, "What do you need?"

"I need the name of Mr Browns Power Of Attorney" he answered," Do you know who that is?"

"Um….I.…I.…" Catherine stuttered, "No. No I don't." she replied shaking her head, "But I can find out."

"Thank you. That would be a huge help." Dr Langdon said smiling.

"How is he?" Catherine asked fearfully.

"He's…" Dr Langdon hesitated, "He's not doing so good Mrs Brown." he admitted sadly.

Catherine tried to say something but couldn't find the words, she was too shocked, '_He thinks I'm Warrick's wife!'_

"Given the condition your husband is in right now…I'd say that you should prepare yourself for the worst." he finished solemnly, her eyes saddened before he turned and walked back into the OR.

Catherine was still in her own little world and hadn't' even notice the surgeon's departure.

'_He thought I was his wife!' _ she repeated before her thoughts travelled back to the reason the surgeon had come out in the first place. 'His POA? God I can't believe I don't know who that is! Grissom should know though right? ' she asked herself aloud, "If not it will be in Warrick's file at HQ."

Catherine looked down at her phone and her eyes widened, "Oh, shit!" she exclaimed suddenly, "I haven't called Grissom." she flipped open her cellphone and hit 3 on her speed dial. She waited and waited but he never picked up. It just rang out and went to voicemail so she called the time he picked up.

_"Hello?"_ came his voice over the other end.

Catherine took a deep breath before she answered him, "Gil? It's Catherine."

**~CSI~**_  
_

"God I hate late night traffic in Vegas!" Nick Stokes muttered to himself darkly as he made his way to the front desk at hospital reception. "Can you tell me where I can find Warrick Brown please?" he asked the nurse behind the glass, "He was brought in not long ago with multiple gun shot wounds." he shared hoping to speed up the process.

The woman looked up and smiled at him before asking, "Are you family?"

"Yes I'm family." Nick confirmed with a less than enthusiastic smile.

The woman nodded and began typing information into her computer, "Just give me one second." she requested slowly as she typed some more.

Nick drummed his fingers impatiently on the desk surface, willing the woman…'Janice' to hurry up.

"Oh here we go!" she exclaimed cheerfully, "Warrick Brown is in surgery." she informed him, "Up on the third floor. His wife is already up there, feel free to join her I'm sure she could use all the support she can get right now." she said sadly, "Just go down that corridor straight ahead to the lift."

"Uh…thank you." Nick said distantly, confusion written on his face._ 'His wife?' _he thought to himself, _'Warrick and Tina got divorced months ago, he doesn't have a wife! Who could she be talk….'_ his thoughts trailed off as the light bulb went off in his head.

"Catherine."

He stepped out of the elevator and immediately saw who he was looking for. Catherine was sitting in a chair with her head in her hands, staring at the floor.

Nick approached her, slowly reaching out to avoid scaring her, "Catherine?" he called, gently touching her shoulder.

The sudden contact scared Catherine and she leapt out of her chair crying out fearfully, obviously still shaken from having a gun pointed at her face.

"Nick." she breathed putting a hand to her chest, over her heart, "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry." Nick apologized sincerely, "I didn't mean to scare ya." he continued placing a hand on her arm.

"I know, I know." Catherine assured him, cringing at the contact, her arm now throbbing again, "I'm just a little jumpy it's not your fault. I'm okay." she smiled putting her hand over his and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Nick smiled back and asked how Warrick was.

"Oh. Um he's…he's really not good Nick." Catherine sighed her eyes welling up, "The doctors aren't too hopeful. They asked for his POA."

"Oh." Nick sighed taking her arm and sitting her down again, "Um…" he paused to clear his throat,"Do you know who that is cause I have no idea?" he asked looking at the floor.

"No I don't but I called Gil to let him know and he is going to stop by HQ on his way over and bring Warrick's file so…" she trailed off looking at her hands, "We'll find out soon I guess."

Nick noticed the look on her face straight away, it was exactly what he was feeling, guilt, shame, embarrassment over not knowing such a simple, basic thing about their friend. Deciding to change the subject Nick told Catherine that he called Greg on his way to the hospital.

"You did? How is he?" she asked worrying about their friend being so far away and having to deal with this on his own, at least she had Nick and Grissom whenever he got there and sure enough Brass and Sofia too.

Catherine had always felt very protective over Greg Sanders and she had no idea why. Maybe it was because he was the youngest member of the team or the fact that she was his mentor, she didn't know.

"He's okay I guess." Nick replied, "A little shocked obviously and scared for Warrick. I'm just glad he wasn't there to see Rick like that. I don't think he would've handled it well to be honest." he admitted.

Catherine nodded in agreement, "Don't think _I'm_ handling it." she muttered quietly to herself.

Nick's head shot up and he looked at her sadly worried about her but trying not to make it too obvious right now. Knowing she was doing everything she could not to fall apart just like he was, "He's on his way home." Nick added as an after thought along with a shrug like it was no big deal.

"What!" Catherine exclaimed shooting up off her seat again, "What do you mean 'he's on his way home'?" she asked sounding quite angry, "What about his book and the meetings with the publishers?"

"He's already met with one of them and signed already." Nick revealed standing up himself.

"Really?" Catherine asked her head snapping round to face him.

Nick nodded, "Yes. Great deal. Couldn't refuse." he assured with a grin.

"Okay. Well that is really good." she agreed nodding her head. Suddenly Catherine's hand flew out and grabbed Nick's arm, holding tightly as she lost her balance and started swaying on the spot.

"Wow there Cath!" Nick exclaimed as he put his free hand on the small of her back trying to steady her. "You okay?" he asked worried looking her over carefully.

Catherine couldn't answer him, she was light-headed, nauseous and the room was spinning. All she could do was shake her head before her legs gave out and she fell. Luckily Nick was ready for this and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her up and sat her down on a seat again, that was when he noticed the blood.

"Shit!" he exclaimed loudly, "Cath! What the hell happened?" he asked her as he lifted her arm up gently to the light.

"Nothing, I'm fin." she insisted breathing deeply to lessen the nausea but Nick was having none of it.

"Don't lie to me Catherine." Nick ordered sternly, "I know a GSW when I see one." he reminded as he examined her arm, "That wound is pretty bad Cat. You've lost quite a bit of blood I think you should have it seen too." he suggested looking at it closer.

Catherine shook her head and shrieked when he pressed his hand firmly over it to stop anymore blood loss, "It's okay, I'll be fine. Don't worry alright?"

'_God still as stubborn as ever!' _he thought to himself, "Ya know what?" he asked taking a deep breath.

"What now?" she strained through gritted teeth getting very annoyed.

"You!" Nick stressed pointing a finger at her, "Are just being stubborn and usually I admire that, especially when I'm workin' a case with you cause it seems to get you exactly what you want, which is good for me but right now it's just getting on my nerves!" he said very pointedly and looking her right in the eyes.

Catherine slightly taken aback by the outburst just stared at him, wide eyed.

"Now." Nick continued very assertively, "We are going to get that arm looked at. Okay?" he asked.

Catherine still completely stunned and slightly proud of Nick just nodded her head.

"Good!" Nick proclaimed glad to have won that argument, "Let's go." he announced standing up and pulling her gently to her feet. Seeing that she was still quite unsteady, Nick wrapped an arm around her waist and led her off to find a doctor.

**~CSI~**

**Las Vegas Crime Lab**

Gil Grissom raced back out to his car, Warrick's personal file in hand, and jumped back into the drivers seat handing the file to Sara as he buckled his seatbelt, started the engine and speed off in the direction of Desert Palm hospital.

Silence fell among the two criminalists' both distracted by their own thoughts of their friend and his survival. Neither wanting to acknowledge the possibility that Warrick might not make it and from what Catherine said over the phone the odds weren't on his side.

Grissom's conversation with Catherine had been fairly brief but managed to include all of the necessary facts and Grissom didn't hang on for any details, he just wanted to get there.

Sara opened her mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. She did it a few more times before Grissom said something, "Uh…Sara?" he called getting her attention.

"Yeah?" she asked looking away from the window she was staring out of.

"Are you going to say something or just keep up your imitation of a fish?" he asked with a smile trying to lighten the mood and encourage her.

Sara couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her lips at the remark.

"Erm…it's nothing really I just…" she trailed off not sure how to put it.

"Just what?" Grissom asked, "Come on Sara talk to me."

"I just…I don't know if I should go to the hospital with you." Sara admitted finally looking down at her hands.

"What? Sara that is ridiculous." Grissom exclaimed, "Warrick is your friend. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know." she shrugged her shoulders, "The way I left...I don't think I'll be welcome."

"Of course you are Sara." Grissom assured her firmly, "They've missed you. All of them."

"I've missed them too." Sara admitted quietly.

"I thought so." Grissom stated with a smile, "Now stop being stupid, they'll be over the moon. I know it."

Sara smiled at that. She really hoped they would be happy to see her again and welcome her home. She would never admit it out loud but she would be heartbroken if they pushed her away. She loved them. They were her family, all she had besides work and Grissom and Bruno. And she was prepared to say that to their faces if need be. All she wanted was their forgiveness. She needed it…needed them.

**~CSI~**

**Desert Palm Hospital**

"Owww!" Catherine moaned as she and Nick made their way back to the seats outside the OR.

Catherine had needed 30 stitches altogether, 15 each side and it wasn't a walk in the park. She also pulled a muscle in her shoulder and bruised a few ribs of her left side. They would be sore for at least a week. The doctor had given her painkillers but they hadn't taken effect yet and this was just adding to her frustration.

"Ow!" she yelped sharply, "I hate you!" she snapped at Nick as they reached the seats.

"Wh-excuse me?" Nick cried chocking on the bagel he picked up on the way back.

"You heard me!" Catherine glared at him, "I hate you!" she repeated, her eyes narrow slits.

"Wh-why?" Nick questioned after dislodging the bagel from his throat.

"Because!" Catherine cried petulantly, "You made me go see the mean doctor man when I didn't want too!" she elaborated and yes she was well aware of how childish she sounded but she didn't care. It was kind of fun.

"Are you serious?" Nick asked a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yeah, I am!" she answered nodding her head, "My arm hurts even more now thanks to you."

Nick didn't know what to say. He found it far too amusing and it was taking all he had not to burst out laughing right then but one look at Catherine's face and he couldn't hold it in any longer. She was deadly serious….and it was hilarious.

"UH!" Catherine exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, "I'm being serious!" she exclaimed hitting him on the arm, hard, and then pouting. But soon enough she was laughing with him. Unfortunately it didn't last very long as Nick noticed Catherine's laughter had turned into quiet sobs. His own laughter died instantly.

"Cath?" he called placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Catherine didn't even try to hide it. She looked up at him with a tear-stained face and watery blue eyes, pain and fear swirling within them and shook her head sadly looking down.

"Hey?" Nick called, placing his fingers under her chin and lifting her head so they were eye to eye. He waited until she made eye contact before speaking, "Come on Cat. Talk to me." he demanded gently.

Catherine shook her head again, "We are horrible people Nick." she answered breathlessly, "And terrible friends."

"What are you talking about Catherine?" Nick asked very confused.

"Am talking, about the fact that we're sitting out here laughing, joking and fooling around while Warrick's just behind those doors, fighting for his life!" she exclaimed in one long breath, stressing the last four words by slamming the side of her hand onto her palm on each word.

Nick sighed loudly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a comforting hug.

"We are not horrible people Catherine." he countered, "And we are not terrible friends either okay?" he asked her but not expecting to receive an answer, which he didn't, "We are just trying to find a way of copping with all of this." with still no word from Catherine he continued, "We can't be worrying about Warrick every second Cath. It will dive us insane and you know it." he said looking into her watery eyes with his own, "You have got to stop feeling guilty about laughing and just, for one little moment forgetting the hell that has unfairly become our life's right now, you hear me?" he demanded strongly, his own tears threatening to fall.

Catherine just nodded her head and wrapped her own arms tightly around Nick's middle offering him the comfort he needed right now too. Nick smiled slightly and leaned back on the seat, tightening his hold on Catherine, grateful for the comfort she was offering and rested his chin on the top of her head. The two sat there in silence, Catherine once again crying into Nick's shoulder as he held her tight, his own tears rolling silently down his cheeks. But Catherine being no fool knew they were there and held him tightly as he cried.

"I can't lose him too Nick." she choked out through the sobs, "I won't survive it."

"Me neither Catherine." Nick admitted himself, "Me neither."

**~CSI~**

Grissom and Sara pealed into the parking lot of Dessert Palm hospital and screeched to a halt in the nearest parking space they could find, Sara unbuckling her belt and opening the car door before it had even stopped. Grissom following close behind locking the car with a click of a button and racing to the entrance.

"UNCLE GIL!" someone yelled out from behind.

Grissom stopped and spun around and Sara skidded to a stop and ran back as they both knew of only one person that called Grissom 'Uncle Gil'…Lindsey Willows.

"Lindsey? How did you get here?" Grissom asked the 12 year old girl shocked.

"I hitch-hiked." Lindsey said putting on her best 'I'm so innocent' face.

"What?" Grissom exclaimed outraged, "Wait till your mother hears about this Lindsey Willows!" he said furious.

Lindsey gave a loud and exaggerated sigh, "Come on Uncle Gil give me some credit jeez! Grandma brought me, duh!" she said in a 'isn't it obvious tone' rolling her eyes.

"Lindsey I told you not to run off!" Lily scolded her granddaughter as she caught up with her. Lindsey just rolled her eyes again and looked at the floor.

"Oh hello Gil." Lily greeted with a small smile, noticing him for the first time.

"Lily." Grissom greeted back with a smile of his own and kissed her on the cheek, "It's been a while."

"Yes it has." the older woman agreed, "Too long Gil." she stated giving him a smile very similar to Catherine's.

Sara saw it too, she had before but never really paid much attention she wasn't as close to Catherine as she would like to be and in turn Catherine's mother and daughter but she was going to change that.

"Okay! Okay! Can we please go inside now I want to see Mom?" Lindsey asked suddenly very anxious.

"Yeah sure Linds." Sara smiled down at the young girl, "That's a good idea."

"At least _someone _is listening to me." Lindsey murmured rolling her eyes, "Thanks Sara." she said with a smile as she turned to walk away.

Lindsey had only gotten a few steps before she realised what she said and stopped dead. Turning around slowly her eyes grew wide, "SARA!" she yelled excitedly and ran at the woman wrapping her arms around her as tightly as she could without strangling her. She never really thought she was very fond or very close to Sara but since she's been gone she'd missed her like crazy.

"Whoa!" Sara gasped as she got the wind knocked out of her by the force of the hug. To say Sara was shocked was an understatement but she wrapped her arms around the blond girls waist anyway and squeezed her tight. After all she had really missed the kid.

"God I didn't even realise it was you Sara!" Lindsey admitted, "I can't believe your back!"

"Well believe it Lindsey." Sara said with a smile hugging Lindsey tighter.

"For good?" Lindsey asked pulling out of the hug to look Sara in the eyes hopefully, "Are you back for good?"

Sara smiled and nodded her head, "For good." she confirmed happily.

"Yay!" Lindsey squealed as she threw her arms around Sara once more, "I missed you." she informed the older woman quietly.

A huge grin spread across Sara's face at the comment glad someone, other than Grissom, had missed her.

"I missed you too Lindsey." she said sincerely. After a few more moments she released Lindsey and they headed into the hospital. Grissom and Lily right behind them.

**~CSI~**

The elevator chimed as it opened it's doors at it's required destination on the third floor. Sara, Grissom, Lily and Lindsey all clambered out and into the corridor searching left and right for the people the were looking for. The nurse at the front desk had told them where to go and that two people were already there

'_Mrs Brown?'_ Sara thought very confused, _'Oh that witch of an ex-wife Tina better not be up here! I swear to God!'_

'_Mrs Brown? Mrs Brown?' _ Lindsey thought to herself, _'I thought Warrick was divorced! Mom said he was!'_

They rounded the corner and saw them, well what looked to be them anyway.

"Mom?" Lindsey questioned part of her hoping it wasn't. She hated it when her mother cried. It scared her.

Catherine's head shot up and Nick's snapped round, "Lindsey?" she asked as she frantically tried to wipe away her streaming tears. She hated crying in front of her daughter. She was the mom. Mom's don't cry. Well that's what little girls like Lindsey think. Mom's have to be strong all the time. They're invincible.

"MOM!" Lindsey cried as she raced towards her mother, throwing her arms around her tightly.

Catherine winced at the sudden contact but tried her best to hide it. Nick noticing this put his hand on Catherine's back again to stop her falling over and help support Lindsey's weight.

"Hey my sweet girl." Catherine cooed lovingly, "Watcha doin here?" she asked.

"I came for _you_." Lindsey answered quietly, "And for Warrick. Is he okay?" she asked sounding very worried.

Catherine sighed and looked from her daughter to Nick and back.

"Um…we don't know yet sweetheart." she told her sadly, "He's still in surgery but he should be out soon."

"Oh." Lindsey sighed in disappointment, "Okay then, I'll just wait." she decided with a nod sitting herself down on one of the chairs and folding her arms looking very determined.

Nick leaned down to Catherine's ear and whispered, "Just as stubborn as you are."

"Oh you cheeky son of a….!" she trailed off remembering the presence of her 12 year old daughter.

"You still love me though." Nick slurred in his charming Texan drawl throwing in a million dollar smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Catherine waved it off and turned her attention to her mother, "You brought her here?" she asked Lily.

"She wanted to come Catherine." Lily answered defensively, "And like he said..." she started gesturing at Nick a smirk creeping it's way across her lips, "She's just as stubborn as you." she smiled and winked at Nick, just like Catherine does.

Nick returned the smile happily thinking, '_Definitely like mother like daughter!_' he sniggered to himself.

Catherine swatted him on the arm playfully but forcefully smiling all the same, "Watch it dude!" and she winked.

"Hi Gil." Catherine greeted hugging him, "It's about time you got here." she smiled.

"Well I would have been here sooner if I hadn't had to stop off at the lab." he fired back arching an eyebrow.

Catherine just glared at him and then smiled to let him know she was kidding. He moved around her to give Nick a pat on the back to let him know things were going to be okay. Catherine turned back to Grissom.

"So….?" Catherine asked expectantly raising her eyebrows. Grissom stared at her clueless. Catherine sighed and rolled her eyes, "The file Gil!" she stated, "What does it say?"

"Oh!" Grissom cried as he quickly opened the file folder, "Right, um….I didn't have time to look at it before so…." he trailed off mid-sentence looking very stunned for a moment before hiding it quickly, "Oh!" he said surprised.

"Oh?" Catherine repeated confused and glanced at Nick who shrugged his shoulders, "Oh what?" she asked Grissom facing him again, who remained silent, "Who is Warrick's Power Of Attorney Gil?" she demanded impatiently.

Grissom lifted his head slowly and looked at Catherine, "You." he stated plainly.

Catherine was frozen on the spot, "What? Me?" she asked in total disbelief. Grissom nodded, "Huh….you're wrong!" Catherine exclaimed as she grabbed the papers out of Grissom's hands, "It can't be me." she insisted adamantly, "Why in the world would Warrick choose me?" she muttered to herself asking no-one in particular.

But it was true. Right before her eyes was her name under 'POA' with Warrick's confirmation signature underneath, "Oh my god." Catherine whispered shaking her head, "Why? Why would he choose _me_?" she asked Grissom panic in her voice.

"Isn't it obvious?" Grissom asked her, "He trusts you. Warrick's known you a long time Catherine and there's always been a connection between you. Something I don't understand but it's there." he tried to explain to her.

"Kinda like us huh?" Catherine stated with a small smile. Grissom nodded his head and smiled back.

"Warrick saw it too and knew that he could trust you with anything and everything. So he trusted you with the biggest thing of all….his life. And he believes that you will know what to do and that you are strong enough to make the right decision that's best for him when the time come.! Whether it be good or bad Warrick believes in you Catherine. Now you have to believe in yourself. For him and you." he told her sincerely, "You can do this."

A smile graced Catherine's lips at Grissom's choice of words and she knew that he was telling the truth, "My, my." she muttered smiling, "You always have had a way with words. Haven't ya Gil Grissom?"

"Yes he has." a voice agreed, "And he's right Catherine. You can do this." the voice assured. A woman's voice. Familiar.

Everyone looked up at the sound of this familiar person. Lily and Lindsey smiled while Catherine and Nick gasped their mouths hanging open in complete shock and utter surprise. Catherine was speechless and that was rare.

A slightly tall woman, taller than Catherine anyway but not by much, with curly brown hair and deep hazel eyes was swaying nervously back and forth on the stop. Hands clasped in front of her.

"Oh….my….god." Nick whispered quietly wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him, "Sara?" he asked.

"Hey guys." Sara greeted with a small smile and a slight wave of her hand.

A huge smile spread across Nick's face at the confirmation, "Sara!" he exclaimed happily striding towards her and instantly pulling her into a very tight hug, "I can't believe you're here! When did you arrive?"

"A few hours ago." she answered much happier than before at the warm welcome from at least one of her friends, "I was waiting at home for Gil." Sara explained, "We were catching up when Catherine called." she answered sadly sneaking a glance at her still silent blond co-worker before returning her gaze to Nick.

"Do you know about Gedda and the framing?" Nick asked quietly so Lindsey didn't overhear.

"Yeah Gil told me all about that on the way here." Sara answered sadly, "God I can't believe that cop!" she exclaimed angrily and a little to loudly as Lindsey rose from her seat. Sara slapped a hand over he mouth and looked apologetically at Catherine saying a quiet sorry with her eyes.

"It's okay Sara." Catherine assured gently with a slight chuckle at the brunettes reaction, "I told Mom and Lindsey everything cause I knew one of you would let it slip but I was expecting it to be Greg." she admitted with another chuckle and one more look of reassurance to Sara, "Don't worry." she smiled.

Sara smiled back and mouthed 'I'm still really sorry' to her. Catherine just laughed.

"If your all talking about that Lewis Gedda guy or whatever." Lindsey said coming up behind her mother obviously not sure on his name but hatred still evident in her voice very clearly, the same with Catherine every time she mentioned the man's name, "You don't have to whisper." she continued, "Cause I know."

Catherine just smiled at her daughter and gave her a quick hug before turning back to Sara. Her expression turning very serious. She walked over to the taller brunette and stared her straight in the eyes. Sara flinched ever so slightly under the glare and braced herself for words of anger.

Catherine stared a little longer before she pulled Sara into a bone crushing hug, "I've missed you Sara." she admitted sincerely tears in her eyes but unknown to her friend.

Sara smiled back and returned the bone crushing hug with one of her own, "I've missed you too Catherine." she replied her own eyes filled with tears, squeezing her friend more tightly.

**~CSI~**

Almost 2 whole hours had passed and the corridor outside surgery was filled with anxious and scared people waiting for news on their loved ones. All of these people were waiting for news on one man. Warrick Brown had been in surgery for almost 4 hours and very few updates had been given. Greg had arrived an hour and a half ago and spent most of that time catching up with Sara and catching her up on the events since her departure. He had told her everything even if she had already heard it from Grissom or Nick or even Lindsey, he didn't care. If he was talking to her then he couldn't think about Warrick. Eventually he ran out of things to say and Greg moved on to Lindsey, who was glad for the company. Greg really loved that kid. She was a complete carbon copy of her mother and he enjoyed talking to her. She was like a little sister to him. Brass and Sofia had arrived not long after Greg with an update on Warrick's case. They said that Ecklie and his team were still at the scene collecting evidence, although there wasn't much, most of it was on Catherine and Nick, and Detective Vega was still taking statements.

"We will need to take yours too." Brass had told Nick and Catherine, "But not until later." he promised not ready to do it himself.

He and Sofia had booked the Sherriff and interrogated him. He hadn't given them anything, asking for a lawyer as soon as they sat down and of course his lawyer was advising him not to say a word anyway. All in all the interview had been a complete waste of time and gotten them nowhere.

"It's still a definite slam dunk though." Sofia had said reassuringly, "With the evidence at the scene and the eye-witness accounts from you two and the officers on the scene, there is no way Sherriff McKeen is getting away with this." she said with unwavering confidence that made you believe every single word that came out of her mouth. And she was right after all. There was no way the Sherriff was getting away with this. No way in hell.

Now everyone was sitting around in silence. Even Lindsey and Greg had succumbed to the silence. Each were lost in thought, wondering what was taking so long. All of them desperate to know anything they could about Warrick's condition but at the same time dreading everything in case it was bad news.

Grissom and Sara were sitting together with Brass to the left of Grissom and to the right of him was Sofia and Nick. Catherine was on Nick's left with Lily and Greg then Lindsey. The ever growing silence was becoming more and more uncomfortable and was beginning to make everyone a little crazy.

"So…." Nick started longing for some conversation, "Anyone want a coffee?" he asked pulling everyone from their thoughts, "Or a soda?" he added looking at Lindsey and grinning. She smiled back and giggled.

"Yeah sure." Brass replied with a small smile.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Sara nodded with a smile of her own, "Thanks Nick. Gil?" Sara asked looking at her fiancé. Gil nodded his head and smiled appreciatively.

"Greg? Lily?" Nick asked looking at them.

Greg shook his head sadly and Lindsey leaned into him comfortingly. He smiled at her and took her hand.

"No thanks dear." Lily replied with a smile, "I'm just fine."

"Okay." he grinned at her choice of words and turned his attention to the silent blonde staring into space.

"Catherine?" Nick called, "What about you?" he received no answer. It seemed as though she didn't even hear him. Cautiously he lowered his hand towards her shoulder, placed it gently and squeezed.

Catherine shrieked loudly and shot out of her seat, scaring Lindsey who jumped out of her skin and gripped Greg's arm tightly. Catherine spun around to face him, her eyes wide and scared. She was so lost in thought that she had forgotten where she was.

"Catherine?" Sofia questioned, standing up and walking towards her startled friend. Over the last few months Sofia and Catherine had become much closer after Sofia's move back to day shift. They would get together for coffee during their breaks and chat, catch up with each other and gossip.

Catherine eyes were scanning her surroundings wildly and her breathing was quick and sharp.

"Catherine?" Sofia asked again more slowly, placing her hand on Catherine's arm. This gesture seemed to snap Catherine back to reality and she turned to Sofia.

"I'm okay." she said quietly nodding her head.

"You sure?" Sofia asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm….I'm fine. I was just startled that's all." Catherine insisted with a pained smile, "I'm okay now." she added seeing the disbelieving looks on her friends faces.

Lindsey let go of Greg and walked over to her mother. Catherine had her back to Lindsey so she didn't see her coming. Lindsey wrapped her arms around her mom's waist from the back and felt Catherine's body stiffen in the embrace but relax again when she realised who it was.

"Hey baby girl." Catherine greeted quietly as Lindsey came around to the front.

"Hi." came Lindsey's muffled reply as she pressed her head into Catherine's chest and gripped her tight.

"I'm sorry if I scared you baby." Catherine apologized knowing this was exactly what Lindsey did when she was scared. Got as close to Catherine as she possibly could. Always had ever since she was a little girl.

"Mmm." Lindsey replied as she wrapped her arms even tighter around her mothers waist. Catherine just smiled and pulled her closer knowing that's what made her daughter feel better and started rocking side to side. Catherine always found it funny how Lindsey was only 12 years old yet she could act so grown up and mature sometimes and then revert back to a little girl once again, much younger than 12.

After a few minutes Lindsey pulled back a little and looked up at her mother. Catherine looked down at her daughter and chuckled at the cheeky grin on Lindsey's face. It was the first time mother and daughter had had a little moment together since all hell broke lose and they were enjoying it very much.

Of course it was in that moment that the surgeon decided to come out through those big white doors.

**~CSI~**

"Mrs Brown…?"

Catherine froze on the spot, her smile slowly fading from her face and her body visibly tensing. Lindsey's laughter died in her throat and she looked up at her mother. Grissom and Sara rose from their seats and walked towards the rest of the group. Jim and Lily ended their conversation abruptly and joined the rest. Greg stood up and walked to stand behind Lindsey while Sofia stepped closer to Nick but still staying near Catherine.

"May I speak with you alone please?" the doctor asked. Catherine stared at him for a few moments as recognition occurred that he was the same doctor as before.

"Um…" Catherine cleared her throat, "Dr Langdon isn't it?" she asked unsure.

"Yes" he confirmed, "Now if you will?" he gestured down the hall away from the group.

Catherine followed with her eyes and got very anxious. _'Why does he want to talk alone?' _she thought to herself, '_Oh god is it really that bad? No I can't go!' _she decided _'I'm not his wife I have no more of a right than they do!'_

Catherine shook her head, "No. Anything you have to say you can say in front of them." she stated gesturing to the equally anxious group around her.

Dr Langdon's gaze fell to Lindsey and he leaned forward closer to Catherine, "I really don't think your daughter should be hearing all the details of her father's condition until we know more about the outcome." he whispered quietly.

Catherine looked at him and then down at Lindsey and nodded slightly. She sneaked a glance at her mother and then at Lindsey hoping Lily would get the message. She did and Lily stepped forward casually.

"Uh Lindsey?" she asked getting her granddaughters attention, "Why don't we go get you that soda huh?"

Lindsey looked from her grandmother to her mother and back, "No!" she stated firmly, "I want to stay."

"It's okay sweetie." Catherine said gently, "Go on just now okay?" she asked giving her daughter the look that said 'Do as your told, it's not up for debate'.

Lindsey sighed, "Fine!" she huffed.

"Good girl." Catherine smiled, squeezed Lindsey's hand and kissed her head. Lindsey strode off and Catherine mouthed a silent 'Thank you' to Lily, who just smiled in return before mouthing 'I love you'.

Once they were out of earshot Catherine took a step forward and turned her attention back to the doctor.

Taking this as a cue to begin the doctor started, "Mr Brown suffered serious trauma. Two gunshot wounds to the chest, one of the bullets puncturing his left lung and the other missing his heart by mere inches."

Catherine shuddered and heard Sara and Sofia gasp slightly behind her. She took a deep breath and nodded for him to continue. He obeyed.

"Mr Brown lost a significant amount of blood at the scene and even more in surgery. We gave him multiple blood transfusions and worked as fast as we could to repair the damage but…." he paused to give them time to process and to prepare.

Catherine's heart stopped at the word 'but' and her blood ran cold once more. Sara who was already gripping Grissom's had like a life line squeezed harder and he moved closer to her. Jim placed a hand on Greg's shoulder for comfort and Sofia reached for Nick's hand who gladly took hers in his reaching with his other for Catherine's.

"Unfortunately.." he continued, "We couldn't get it into him fast enough and he flat lined."

Catherine lost her balance momentarily but Nick steadied her and she could feel the tears welling already. Sara gasped and Sofia shook her head a sob escaping her lips.

Catherine stared the doctor in the eyes begging him to tell her that he was still going to be okay.

"Luckily we managed to bring him back quickly but it put massive strain on his heart causing him to flat line twice more. These three along with the one in the ambulance is very damaging to his survival rate."

"So what does that mean?" Nick asked shakily, "Is he going to be okay?"

"We can't be certain at this moment. The loss of oxygen supply to his brain and the amount of blood loss along with the stress and trauma sustained he…." he trailed off not sure what to say.

"Well?" Grissom asked frustrated with the silence.

Dr Langdon held his gaze with Catherine's, his eyes full of sorrow and disappointment, he stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on her arm, "I'm sorry." he started, "Mr Brown has fallen into a coma."

"What?" Catherine asked not believing what she was hearing.

"I'm very sorry." Dr. Langdon said again removing his hand from her arm.

"But…but…he's gonna be okay right?" Catherine stuttered, "I mean, he'll wake up soon...right?" she asked desperately.

"We'll have to wait and see but there _is _a chance your husband may never wake up." the Dr revealed sadly.

Catherine's heart sank, "No." she whispered defiantly,"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" she muttered over and over again, shaking her head.

"I'm very sorry." The doctor repeated looking between the broken, defeated people in front of him. It was all he could say. There was nothing more he nor any of his colleagues could do. The rest was up to Mr Brown.

"It's still early days. We can't know anything for sure yet, Mr. Brown is still critical." Dr. Langdon slid in trying to give them at least some hope back.

"What's going to happen now?" Greg asked quietly.

"Well….we will monitor his condition and keep and eye on his brain activity." Dr Langdon replied."If the worst should happen and it seems that there is no possibility of Mr. Brown waking up you…." he indicated to Catherine "Will have a very big decision on your hands." he informed, "As your husbands power of attorney you will have to decide whether we pull the plug or not Mrs. Brown." he explained to the woman in front of him.

Catherine merely nodded her head in agreement. She wasn't ready or willing to think about that right now.

"Can we see him?" Jim asked, speaking up as everyone else seemed to have lost their voices.

"Of course but not for long." Dr. Langdon replied, "Visiting hours aren't actually for a few more hours."

"Thank you." Jim said with a nod knowing the doctor was going out of his way for them.

"Follow me." he said as he started walking down the corridor.

"But….but Lindsey." Catherine protested not quite sure if she was ready.

"I'll leave word with a nurse." Dr Langdon reassured, "It's just down the hall room 217. Don't worry."

The group followed him in silence. Catherine just behind the doctor followed by Nick and Sofia, Grissom and Sara and Greg and Brass. No-one dared to speak for some reason or another whether it being fear of breaking down or being at a loss for words, it didn't really matter. All that did was behind the door now directly in front of them.

**~CSI~**

The doctor opened the door and ushered the nurses out, each one giving the CSI's and Detectives a sorrowful look as they passed.

"Right in there." Dr. Langdon instructed with a nod towards the room, "I'll be back soon."

Catherine went to walk through but stopped. She couldn't do it. She wished her mother was there beside her. Nick, upon seeing Catherine's hesitation, walked forward and took her arm guiding her into the room followed by the rest.

Sofia, Catherine and Sara all gasped at the same time and Sara turned her back away and buried her face in Grissom's neck, shielding her eyes as the tears fell.

Sofia chocked back a sob and Nick pulled her into him as she cried. Greg was staring his eyes glazy and his hands shaking. He didn't know what to do.

Grissom closed his eyes and held Sara fighting back his tears. Brass stood still. His stoic expression on his face and his eyes filled with anger.

Catherine was surprisingly composed considering how she had been over the last few hours and that was without seeing him in front of her. She was observing Warrick's appearance and surrounding's.

He was hooked up to various machine's all bleeping at different times. His face was pale and he had a tube down his throat breathing for him. Bandages were wrapped around his middle hiding his wounds from site. That Catherine was grateful for, Lindsey did not need to see something like that. He looked peaceful. If it wasn't for the tubes, wires and machines it would look like he was merely sleeping. But he wasn't, the colour of his skin told you that.

If you took a closer look you could see how pale his skin really was and that his eyes were hollow and slightly sunken in his skull. His hair was flat and messed. He looked so weak and frail. Warrick didn't look like Warrick at all.

He was only being who he was. Looking out for others, putting them before himself. Putting _her _before himself like he always has. He was in here, in this condition because of her and that was what broke Catherine's heart.

She let out a long, shaky breath and approached his side. She sat on the edge of his bed and took his hand in hers. Her hand was so small in his and his was so cold.

"It shouldn't be cold." she mused quietly.

Catherine looked up at his face and wished she could see his beautiful green eyes staring back at her. She rose up slightly and leaned down to his head, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead and resting hers against his briefly before she sat down again.

"I'm sorry." she whispered before she broke down completely crying her heart out. Her body shook with sobs as she cried for the life of the man she loved hoping that one day she would  see him staring back.

**~CSI~**

'_This two parter has now become a saga and will follow the lives of Warrick and Catherine'_

'_What will happen now? Will Warrick ever wake up and if so what will become of them?'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Living With The Pain And Looking To The Future**_

'_What Will Happen Now'_

1 Months Later

"Lindsey hurry up!" Catherine shouted from the bottom of the stairs, "You're gonna be late for school!"

"I'm coming mom!" Lindsey shouted back, "Two more minutes?" she asked but wasn't really asking.

"You said that five minutes ago sweetie!" Catherine called back her hands on her hips.

"Yeah! But I mean it this time!" Lindsey said from the top of the stairs, "Please?" she asked sweetly.

Catherine sighed, "Fine! Two more minutes!" she caved, "And I'm counting so hurry!" she added.

Lindsey smiled, "Thank you!" and she was gone, racing back to her room as fast as she could.

Catherine laughed as she watched her daughter run off.

"Another thing she gets from you!" Lily stated from behind the kitchen counter.

Catherine turned to look at her mother, "Huh?" she asked confused.

"You did that all the time when you were her age and you still do now! Only worse!" she said with a smirk.

Catherine chuckled, "Well mother!" she started cockily, "That is something that I get from you!" she smirked back. CRASH! "Oops!" said a small voice.

"What the….?" Catherine trailed off looking towards the ceiling.

"Here have some tea!" Lily suggested passing Catherine a mug.

"Thanks mom!" Catherine replied gratefully and took a sip.

"Any news from the hospital?" Lily asked hopefully looking at her daughter.

Catherine shook her head, "No! Nothing since this morning" she replied her tone neutral.

Everyday for the past four weeks Catherine would go to the hospital in the morning before and after Lindsey went to school to check on Warrick as well as before her shift. Warrick woke up this morning and managed to stay conscious for over three minutes, which is an improvement on the last two times.

"But the doctors are still confident he will be among those of the successful statistics and I'll know more when I get back there so….just have to wait and see!" she finished with a sigh.

"You'll call and let me know?" Lily demanded and Catherine nodded, "Did you tell Lindsey?" she asked.

"Yup!" Catherine took another sip of her tea, "But as usual she avoided the topic completely!"

"She's just scared Catherine!" Lily reassured, taking Catherine's hand and looking into her eyes.

"I know! I know! It's just…." Catherine began but was cut off by…. CRASH!

"Crap!" they heard Lindsey curse faintly from upstairs.

Catherine placed her mug down and walked back towards the stairs asking, "Lindsey? Honey? You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" Lindsey replied weakly. Catherine frowned, shook her head and climbed the stairs.

_________________________________________________________________

Lindsey reached her room in record time and went straight back to tearing it apart desperately.

"Where is it?" she asked herself frantically, "Where is it?" she reached for another drawer and pulled but it didn't budge. "What the….?" Lindsey trailed off as she remembered that this drawer was sort of broken.

"Warrick was supposed to fix this!" Lindsey muttered to herself sadly as she pulled harder but still nothing. She tried again and again until she pulled to hard and yanked the drawer right out.

CRASH! "Oops!" Lindsey said to herself, "I should be more careful!" and carried on with her mission.

"Damn it!" she said angrily, "Where is it?" she asked getting more frustrated. She got to the last drawer it could be in, "Come on, come on, please!" she begged as she pulled and searched. Nothing.

"No!" Lindsey whispered as she felt the tears well up, "No!" she said again as she dug furiously through it.

"No!" she cried and through the drawer away in shear anger and frustration at herself.

CRASH! "Crap!" she cursed loudly. She went to pick it up when her mother called up to her.

"Lindsey? Honey? You okay!"

"Yeah I'm fine!" she replied weakly her tears starting to fall. Lindsey tried to wipe them away and begin tidying up the mess she made but they just kept falling and falling.

"Lindsey?" Catherine called coming down the hall, "Oh….my god!" she breathed when she reached the door to Lindsey's room Lily right behind her, "What the hell happened in here?" she asked as she made her way over to Lindsey and kneeled down beside her on the floor and brushed some of her blonde hair from her face. Lily stood at the door, leaning on the frame and watched the small interaction between the two.

"I can't find it!" Lindsey sobbed quietly.

"Can't find what baby?" Catherine asked placing a finger under Lindsey's chin and lifting her head.

"The necklace!" she stated looking up into her mother's worried, ice blue eyes with her own watery, slightly green ones, "The one he got me for my 12th birthday a few months ago!" she sobbed through the tears,

"I can't find it! I've looked everywhere mom!" she said glancing around her room.

_________________________________________________________________

"I can see that Linds!" Catherine stated to her, glancing around herself, "It looks like a bomb went off in here!" she said taking another look around, "No….wait….multiple bombs!" she said nodding her head and earning a small laugh from Lindsey, "Hey now! There we go!" she said with a smile, "That's more like my sweet girl!" Catherine tickled her and Lindsey giggled, "See!….Linds?" Catherine asked hesitantly playing with her hands in her lap.

Lindsey sniffed and looked up, "Yeah mom?" she asked playing with her own.

"Um….what….what necklace that who got you?" she asked quite embarrassed that she had no idea what the piece of jewellery that was making her daughter so distraught actually was.

Lindsey laughed again and then sighed sadly, "The one that matches this bracelet!" she held up her right wrist and showed Catherine a beautiful white gold bracelet with a diamante heart.

"Oh my….! " Catherine gasped as she took Lindsey's wrist and examined the bracelet, "Lindsey this is beautiful! I don't even remember you getting this! Who got you it?" she asked looking back at Lindsey.

"Warrick" Lindsey muttered quickly, her hands suddenly becoming very interesting.

"I'm sorry who?" Catherine asked again slightly confused but Lindsey continued to play with her hands.

"Lindsey!" Catherine commanded placing her hands on top of Lindsey's, "It's not a hard question sweetheart! You're not gonna get in trouble if you tell me!" she assured, "Unless there's a reason to be?"

"Warrick!" Lindsey answered looking at the bracelet, "Warrick got me them but we didn't tell you because they were kinda expensive and he didn't want to make you mad or anything so we kept them as out little secret!" she revealed in one long breath, "Are you mad? Please tell me your not mad?" she begged.

Catherine was stunned speechless, _'Why wouldn't Warrick tell me about it? It's just a jewellery set! And Lindsey obviously loves them! Why would I be angry? Wait how much did they cost him?'_ Catherine snapped her attention back to Lindsey, "No baby I'm not mad! Why would I be mad? I'm a little upset that you both felt you couldn't tell me but I'm not mad!" she assured stroking her daughters head.

Lindsey smiled at her, "I really need to find it mom!" she said desperately, "It was the last birthday present I have from him and I was wearing it yesterday! I don't know where it could be if it's not here!" she said the tears forming again as she stood up and began searching frantically once more.

_________________________________________________________________

"Lindsey, sweetie slow down!" Catherine tried to get her attention but went unheard. She was about to try again when she saw something out the corner of her eye. She walked over to Lindsey's bed and knelt down so she could see under it. Catherine smiled her victory smile because there it was lying there unknown to Lindsey all this time. She picked it up and stood, turning to face Lindsey. The necklace was the same as the bracelet, white gold with a diamante heart.

"Lind-sey!" she called in a sing-song voice, smiling to herself.

Lindsey turned to face her saying, "Mom I'm trying to find….!" but stopped short when she saw what was glistening in her mothers hand. Lindsey let out a very high-pitched girly squeal and raced forward.

"You found it!" she squealed again jumping up and down before turning her back to Catherine so she could put it on for her, "Thank you mom!" she said gratefully, "Thank you so much! I love you!"

"Well I love you too sweet girl! And I'm glad I could help!" Catherine replied giving Lindsey a hug, "Now! How about we get you too school huh?" she asked placing an arm around her daughters shoulders and leading her towards the bedroom door.

"But what about my room and breakfast?" Lindsey asked looking around at her mess.

"I have made you toast, it's downstairs butter and jam without the lumps, just the way you like it and I will tidy this up when you leave!" Lily answered from the door with a smile.

"Thanks grandma!" Lindsey grinned back and gave her a tight hug, "I love you!" and then a kiss before running off down the stairs. Catherine stopped in front of Lily and pulled her into a huge, suffocating hug.

"Thank you mom!" she said sincerely, "For everything! I couldn't have gotten through these past four weeks without you and I mean that! I love you so much!" Catherine blinked back her tears and smiled.

"Oh Catherine!" Lily started letting her own tears fall, "You're my daughter! I'm your mother! It's my job to look after you and support you through times like these alright!" she smiled "And I wouldn't trade it for the world remember that! Now, get that girl to school and then check on that handsome man for me!"

Catherine laughed and gave her another hug, "I'll give him a kiss from ya too!" she smirked.

"You do that kit-kat!" Lily replied laughing to herself and with that they were both out the door shouting 'goodbye' before slamming it shut and Lily went to work on her grandaughters disaster of a room.

_________________________________________________________________

Catherine arrived at the hospital a little later than usual because someone decided to start road works on the road, that took her from Lindsey's school, to the hospital in under 25 minutes.

'_Frickin road works!' _she thought to herself, _'Who's idea was that anyway? God I could kill them'_

Catherine decided to leave those dark thoughts in the car, for on the road where they belong and made her way calmly to Warrick's hospital room. Where she met Sara with…._'Sofia?' _Catherine thought stunned.

"Well, well, well!" she said walking up to the two woman, "There's a sight I never thought I'd see!"

"Ha! Ha!" Sara mocked not finding it very funny, "Very funny Catherine!"

Sofia laughed, "Ya know what Cath?" she asked as she walked towards her and put an arm around her shoulder, "Neither did I!" Catherine burst out laughing, while Sara slapped Sofia on the arm playfully and glared at Catherine before laughing herself.

"Okay! Now seriously!" Catherine said to them as the laughter ceased, "Am glad you two are making an effort because if I had to mediate between my two best friends all the time then….I couldn't be friends with either of you!" she revealed very serious. Sara and Sofia looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay! Now obviously you two haven't locked on to the fact that I'm being serious!" Catherine stressed using her hands and raising her eyebrows at them. Both of them stopped laughing instantly.

"Exactly!" Catherine said with a nod and walked into Warrick's room. She stopped at his side and gently kissed his cheek, "Hey there handsome!" she said with a sad smile. Sara and Sofia watched silently.

"So….!" Sofia began when they were all seated around the bed, "How's Lindsey doin?"

Catherine let out a heavy sigh, "Ugh! I don't know!" she admitted shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked sitting forward on her chair.

"She….she's just different!" she tried to explain, "I mean, whenever I want to talk to her about school or friends or something like that she, well you can't get her to shut up!" she laughed, the other two joining in knowing how bad Lindsey can get when she's excited, "But!" she stressed, "Whenever I try to talk about Warrick or what happened she doesn't wanna hear it!" she told with a sigh, "She really doesn't wanna talk about it! She clams up completely just at the mention of his name!" she said with worry.

Sara and Sofia traded looks, "She's probably just scared Catherine!" Sofia suggested, "That's all!"

Catherine laughed, "That's exactly what my mom said!" she told her.

" Yeah? Well….we all know your mother is a very smart woman!" Sofia reminded with a smirk.

"Uh-huh!" Catherine lied looking at Sofia sceptically. Sara laughed at them both.

"Hey!" Sofia whined pushing Catherine playfully, "Your mean!" she pouted childishly.

Sara leaned over and bumped her shoulder, "Yeah! Not so funny when it's you Sofia!" she stated smirking, "Is it?" she asked smirking even more. Sofia stuck her tongue out at her and at Catherine who just laughed.

"But seriously Cath!" Sara said, "Don't worry about Lindsey alright? She'll be okay in the end! Just make sure your there for her if she needs you and she'll be fine!" she said reassuringly, "She loves Warrick and she's just worried about him, like the rest of us!" Catherine nodded and looked over at Warrick's still form, her eyes welling up. Sara followed but then looked away while Sofia stared at the beeping, green lines on the monitors. The atmosphere in the room became tense and awkward. Sofia decided to change topic.

"Nick stayed at mine last night!" she revealed, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Sara's mouth dropped open and she turned in her seat to look at Sofia. Catherine froze and her eyes grew wide before she slowly turned her head in Sofia's direction, a cheeky grin spreading across her face.

"Really?" Catherine asked dying for some good gossip.

"Yup!" Sofia nodded and smiled looking between the two, "We were very busy! If you know what I mean?" she asked raising her eyebrows, the glint returning again.

"I think we can guess!" Sara replied and Catherine nodded in agreement.

"So….?" Catherine asked all serious, "....how good?"

Sofia's smile grew wider, "Amazing!" she revealed slyly, "All three times!" she added sneakily.

And with that statement the three woman erupted into fits of laughter and giggles as Sofia shared the details of her absolutely amazing night with Nick Stokes. Each one acting like their hidden teenage selves.

_________________________________________________________________

"Shit!" Catherine exclaimed as she pulled up in front of Butterfield Academy. Lindsey came striding over and opened the back, left hand side door and threw her backpack on the seat, before slamming the door and climbing in the front.

"Hey honey!" Catherine greeted as Lindsey closed the door.

"Hey mom!" Lindsey replied buckling her seatbelt.

"Sorry I'm late! Work got crazy and I lost track of time!" Catherine explained observing Lindsey closely.

"Work?" Lindsey questioned confused, "What were you doing at work during the day?" she asked.

"Oh! Sara got swamped, needed some extra bodies so she called me!" Catherine replied smiling.

"Oh! That was nice of you!" Lindsey said distractedly, staring out the window watching everything go by. Catherine sighed and shook her head then glanced at Lindsey.

"Best part is, Ecklie gave me the night off for the extra hours and I should still be there right now!" Catherine told her smiling cockily, hoping to get some sort of reaction from her daughter.

"Cool!" was all she got in reply.

"Okay!" Catherine exclaimed slamming the steering wheel lightly, "What is wrong with you?" she asked not taking her eyes off the road.

Lindsey looked over at Catherine, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong with me." Lindsey answered faking surprise.

Catherine looked at her quickly then shook her head sharply, "Don't lie to me!" she ordered.

Lindsey scoffed, "I'm not lying!" she exclaimed loudly her voice reaching a higher pitch with each word.

"I don't believe you!" Catherine countered, "Lindsey you're my daughter I know when something's wrong!"

Lindsey just sighed and continued to stare out the window, "Lindsey!" Catherine demanded but got nothing. "Fine! Don't talk to me!" she gave up and changed the subject, "Do you want to come visit Warrick with me?" she asked her still looking straight ahead. She heard Lindsey inhale sharply and turned in time to see Lindsey's body stiffen at the question. Catherine sighed, "Please talk to me?" she begged.

There was silence for a while, "I hate going there!" answered Lindsey's small, quiet voice, "Seeing him like that….it's scary!" She continued tears trickling down her cheeks, "I….I always thought that…."

"That what sweetheart?" Catherine asked tenderly.

"That he was invincible!" she said quietly, "Just like you!" she said barely above a whisper.

"What!" Catherine asked shocked at her daughters way of thinking.

"I know it's stupid and really childish to think that way cause it's not true but I can't help it!" she said in one long breath, "I've always thought that way ever since I was little and you've never given me a reason not too mom, neither has Warrick….until now!" she said sadly.

"Aww sweetheart!" Catherine said as she reached a hand out to Lindsey's.

"I really don't want to see him like that mom! Please don't make me!" she pleaded desperately.

"Of course I'm not gonna make you honey!" Catherine assured her, "You don't have to go until your ready!"

Lindsey smiled still holding Catherine's hand, "Thanks mom!" she said gratefully.

"Your welcome baby!" Catherine replied smiling and squeezed Lindsey's hand.

_________________________________________________________________

Catherine was sitting, alone in Warrick's room waiting for her friends to get off work. She had dropped Lindsey back home with her mother and changed her clothes before heading back to the hospital.

"Trial's almost over!" Catherine told him as she took his hand in her own, "Looks to be swaying in our favour!" she continued, "There's too much evidence stacked against the Sherriff for the jury to not vote guilty!" she said confidently, trusting the prosecutors and Brass' word, "And with all those charges on the table; murder in the first degree, conspiracy to commit murder in the first degree and attempted murder!" she counted them off on her fingers, "Well….I think we can safely say that he can kiss his freedom goodbye!" she said smiling and happy. Her eyes grew sad and her shoulders dropped, her smile disappearing, "Please wake up Warrick!" she begged, "I'm sick of doing all the talking!" she smiled slightly at her lame attempt to lighten her own mood, "What's the point?" she asked herself sounding utterly defeated, "You can't even hear me anyway!" she said sadly looking at their entwined hands,

"I miss you!" she stated quietly, rubbing small circles on the top of his hand with her thumb.

Tears welled up and began to fall from her eyes. Catherine didn't stop them, there was no-one here but her and Warrick and he couldn't see her, so she let them fall and cried silently, her head resting on top of her hands and Warrick's, tears soaking the crisp, white hospital sheets. With her head down Catherine couldn't see Warrick's eyelids slowly flutter open. He looked around curiously his eyes squinting against the bright lights. _'Son of a bitch! Ahhh!' _Warrick screamed in his head as he couldn't get any words out. His chest was seering and his lungs were burning. His vision blurry and his head spinning, Warrick tried to block out the pain and focus his mind, _'What the hell happened?' _he wondered, _'Where am I?"_

Warrick looked around the room; white walls, white sheets, antiseptic smell, _'Fuck I'm in hospital!' _he cursed, _'What the hell happened to me?' _Warrick wished he could find a way to talk but he didn't have the strength to open his mouth yet, _'Think Warrick! Think!….I was at that diner with the gang….we talked….ate terrible food….caught up then people started leaving….first Grissom, then Greg, then Catherine then….me!' _slowly the pieces of the puzzle were coming together in Warrick mind and he was remembering, _'Went to my car….Catherine called then the Sherriff showed up….we talked there was a….a….a gun and then….Catherine came! Oh god Catherine! The Sherriff fired I got shot! Catherine….then nothing!' 'Shit! I got shot!' _Warrick's head was thumping from thinking to hard and he tried to bring his hand up but something stopped it. Extra weight, _'What the hell….?' _he thought and looked down at his hand to find a head of blond hair on top of it crying into her hands, _'Catherine! She's okay!' _he sighed in relief but regretted it instantly as pain exploded inside his chest. Warrick opened his mouth and tried to talk, "Ca…." but it was barely above a whisper, he tried again, "Cath…." a little louder, _'One more time!' _"Catherine!" he called hoarsely, his throat dry and scratchy. Catherine's head shot up and her ice blue eyes met his emerald green ones.

"Warrick?" she chocked her face tearstained and pained with fresh ones running down her pale cheeks.

_________________________________________________________________

"Wa….Warrick?" Catherine asked again, rising from her seat and leaning in towards him.

Warrick blinked quickly attempting to get rid of the blurriness and opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. _'Oh crap!' _Warrick cursed as he felt the room spin and darkness consume him again.

"Warrick?" Catherine asked desperately, "War….Warrick no! Come on stay with me! Stay awake!" she demanded as his eyes began to close. Catherine placed her hands on the sides of his face, "Warrick look at me!" she commanded his eyes opened slightly and she caught his gaze, "That's it!" she encouraged, "Keep your eyes on me! Come on Warrick fight it! Please!" she begged desperation taking over.

Warrick struggled against the pain. It felt like his head was about to explode and all he wanted to do was sleep because when he slept everything was calm and peaceful. It was so tempting to give in and let the darkness win the only thing that was wrong with that, there was no Catherine amongst the darkness.

"Warrick please! Please don't leave me! Not again!" Catherine's trembling voice pulled him from the haze

"Catherine…." he whispered his voice still hoarse.

"Warrick?" she asked uncertain, "Oh thank god! I thought I'd lost you again!" she said fearfully.

"Leave you? Would never dream of it!" he told her sincerely, "Who would boss me around otherwise!" he said with the cheekiest grin he could muster.

Catherine let out a pained, tear filled laugh, "Exactly you cheeky son of a bitch!" she glared at him playfully but only half joking. Catherine features changed and she became very serious, "Do you remember what happened?" she asked sitting back down in her seat.

"Huh….yeah! Sherriff McKeen shot me!" he answered watching her reaction carefully.

Catherine tensed instantly and her face showed a mixture of emotions Warrick couldn't quite make out.

Silence fell between them for what felt like hours, "Are you okay?" Catherine asked suddenly.

Warrick looked at her, "Oh god!" she exclaimed, "Sorry that was a stupid question!" she said embarrassed.

Warrick laughed at her, "No!" he countered, "It wasn't stupid! Thank you for asking!" he said gratefully.

Catherine smiled at him, "Your welcome!" they got lost in each others eyes for a few moments before Catherine looked away and cleared her throat nervously, "Uh….so are you gonna answer my question or not?" she asked grinning at him but her eyes full of sadness.

Warrick chuckled, "Honestly?" he asked, she nodded, "I feel like I got shot in the chest twice with one big ass shot gun!" he chuckled again but Catherine did not join in she just glared at him.

"That's not funny!" Catherine hissed at him, "You died Warrick! That's as far away from funny as you can get!" she seethed angrily.

"Catherine….!" Warrick tried, feeling very guilty for making a joke about his current situation so soon.

"NO!" Catherine cut him off and a little louder than she had meant to, "I'm….I'm gonna go get the doctor!"

"Catherine wait!" Warrick called but she was gone and he was left alone, in pain and feeling very guilty.

_________________________________________________________________

Sara was walking through the halls of the Las Vegas Crime Lab heading for the break room to meet Sofia.

"Hey Sara!" someone called from behind. Sara stopped and turned to face them.

"Hey Greg!" she smiled, "Watcha doin here?" she asked suspiciously, "You work night shift remember!"

"Ha! Ha! Your sooooo funny Sara!" he shot back sticking out his tongue, "I was catching up on paperwork!"

"Oh?" she answered, "You? Doing paperwork?" she teased but he ignored her.

"Are you heading to the hospital any time soon?" Greg asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah! I'm actually on my way to meet Sofia now!" Sara replied, "Do you want a ride?" she asked him.

"Please! If you don't mind?" Sara nodded, Greg smiled, "Thank you Sara!"

The talked some more till they reached the break room and found Sofia….making out with Nick by the coffee machine.

"Hey! Love birds!" Greg called getting their attention, "Get a room!" he told them faking disgust.

Sara laughed while Nick and Sofia looked extremely embarrassed. Just then Grissom came barging in.

"Grab your stuff and let's go!" he ordered hurriedly.

"Where?" Nick asked, "Please don't tell me these two have a case and they need our help cause….!"

"No!" Grissom replied shortly, "The hospital! Catherine was just on the phone! Said we needed to get to the hospital right away!" he explained to them.

"Why?" Sofia asked hoping the answer wasn't what she feared.

"It's Warrick!" Grissom replied. Just like they thought only for an entirely different reason.

_________________________________________________________________

"Well Mr Brown….!" Dr Langdon began but Warrick interrupted him holding up a hand.

"Please! Call me Warrick!" he told him, "After all you did save my life!" he said smiling.

The doctor smiled half heartedly, "Not necessarily!" he corrected him looking over his shoulder at Catherine and nodding at her. She shook her head and Warrick smiled in understanding at the doctor.

"Warrick….!" Dr Langdon tried again, "You are doing very well!" he said gladly, "Your vitals are good, your BP is stable, your heart is strong, showing no more signs of stress and there appears to be no brain damage what so ever!" he said as he flipped pages of Warrick's chart, "Looks like the four weeks of rest did ya good!"

"Can't tell you how glad I am to hear that!" Warrick chuckled looking at the doctor hiding his confusion.

"Me too!" Catherine whispered quietly but both men heard it clearly and she was even more uncomfortable now than before. Warrick looked at her but she wouldn't look at him. The doctor switched between them both and sensing the awkwardness he decided that he should leave them to it.

He cleared his throught getting their attention, "Everything looks great here so I'm gonna leave you two alone!" he glanced knowingly at Warrick, "I'll send a nurse in later to redo those dressing!" and he left.

Warrick nodded at the doctor and thanked him, Catherine remained silent lost in thought.

Catherine turned to leave, "I'm gonna go see what's keeping everyone!" she announced quietly.

Warrick's eyes had never left her and had saw her turn to leave, "Catherine wait!" he called and sprang forward instantly regretting it as pain shot through his body, "Ah" he cried out.

Catherine stopped abruptly and spun around to see him hunched forward pain etched on his face. "Warrick?" she asked her voice full of worry, "You alright?" she asked rushing to his side.

"I'm fine!" he managed to get out through his clenched teeth, "Please don't go?" he begged her looking up into her eyes and once again blue met green and they locked. She couldn't say no so instead she placed her hands on his shoulders gently and eased him back down onto the bed. He caught a glimpse of the small scar on her left arm that he was sure wasn't there before.

"Something happen to your arm?" he asked her gesturing to the scar.

Catherine looked down, "Uh…." she hesitated not knowing what to say, "No! It was nothing!" she lied.

"Catherine!" he demanded seeing right through it and looked deep into her eyes.

"It doesn't matter!" she stressed tearing her eyes away from his and going to sit down.

Warrick reached out and grabbed her arm tightly, her head snapped round and she looked at him as if she wasn't sure what he was going to do. She looked like she thought he was going to hurt her. Warrick saw this and the fear in her eyes and released his grip on her arm. She stared at where his hand had been for a few seconds before returning, hesitantly, to his side.

She looked him in the eyes and said, "I got shot too!" and smiled wearily.

Warrick's eyes grew wide and he stared at her, "You what?" he asked worried, "When?"

"After you did!" she revealed sitting down on the chair beside the bed instead of the one by the window, "It was only a through and though to my upper left arm!" she continued, "No tissue damage and it missed the bone completely so don't make a big deal out of it okay!" she assured him.

Warrick stared at her and she stared back, "Is it alright? I mean there is no permanent damage is there?"

"No! There is no permenant damage! Weren't you listening?" Catherine replied, "Hurt like hell at the time and the loss of blood made me a little dizzy and I found standing on my own rather difficult but….apart from that I was perfectly normal, hardly felt it!" she smirked as it was his turn to be un amused by her attempt at making a joke. He realised this and laughed.

"Can't really comment can I?" he asked she shook her head, "Well I guess your lucky the Sherriff had such bad aim the third time!" he said trying again with the jokes. Catherine's feature darkened.

"No!" she corrected him, "I'm lucky Nick showed up when he did or it would have been very fatal!"

There was a strange look in Warrick's eyes that she couldn't quite understand, "Although there wouldn't have been anyone for Nicky to save if it hadn't been for you!" she said gratefully. Warrick smiled.

"So….?" Warrick started to ask but stopped and looked away.

"What?" Catherine asked alarmed at his sudden change of mood, "Come on Warrick! Spit it out!"

Warrick looked up at her "What did Dr Langdon mean by 'four weeks of rest?" he asked nervously.

Catherine's body stiffened and she looked away quickly before returning her gaze to his chest.

Warrick followed her eyes, "Catherine?" he asked, "Please tell me?" he begged.

Catherine sighed and closed her eyes, "You've been in a coma for over four weeks Warrick!" she revealed to him opening her eyes at the end to watch his reaction, "That's why he said that!"

Warrick was shocked to say the least, "Oh!" was all he could get out.

Catherine looked him over closely, "You alright?" she asked worried by his silence.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm okay!" Warrick lied, "No wonder I feel so well rested huh?" he said with a forced laugh.

Catherine was buying none of it but decided to leave for just now. Let it sink in and give him time to get his head around it. So they sat in a slightly awkward silence both with lots of things on their minds.

_________________________________________________________________

"Warrick!"

"Catherine!" they said in perfect unison. Warrick nodded at her to go first.

Catherine smiled, "I just wanted to say….thank you!" she said her voice full of gratitude, "You saved my life! You were my knight in shining armour!" she said the last part blushing slightly at her choice of words and looking down.

Warrick laughed, "And I'd do it again in a heart beat Catherine!" he told her for a second time but that being unknown to him. Catherine's head shot up and her eyes were wide once more her mouth open.

"What?" Warrick asked confused, "What'd I do?"

"Nothing!" Catherine replied, "It's just….that's what you said to me after…."

"Oh!" Warrick replied, "I don't remember anything after the gun went off!"

Catherine had a look of relief but also regret on her face at his statement.

'_What happened in that alley?'_ he asked himself, _'What did she say to me?' _he racked his brain trying to remember but nothing was there. It was all a blank. _'I'll remember eventually! I hope!'_

"I'm sorry!" Catherine apologised quietly looking playing with her hands.

"What?" Warrick asked confused.

"I'm sorry!" she repeated, "I feel like it's my fault!" she admitted.

"Why would you think that Catherine?" he asked trying to understand, "It is not your fault!" he insisted.

"I know that Warrick!" she told him, "But I still feel partly to blame because….because you risked your own life to save mine!" she continued, "And I haven't stopped feeling guilty since!"

Warrick took her hand and held it tightly, "Well you can stop now okay!" he assured her, "Cause I don't think it's your fault! I don't blame you and I don't want you feeling guilty Cat!" he said raising her head up so they were face to face, "But if it helps….!" he started, "Then….I forgive you Catherine!"

Catherine's eyes instantly filled with tears but she was smiling at him, "Thank you!" she said whispered. Warrick smiled back and nodded once and wiped away a falling tear from her cheek. Catherine closed her eyes at his touch and leaned into it. She opened them after a few seconds, "Come here!" Warrick ordered and she obeyed climbing onto the bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around him and she held onto him tightly. Soon the tears turned into quiet sobs and before Warrick or Catherine knew it, Catherine was crying and sobbing so hard that her small body shook with pain and she was gasping for breath. Warrick didn't know what to say so he pulled her closer to him and she let everything out in her tears. All her pain and guilt. Her worry, fear, anger. All the emotions she had locked up inside her since that first day at the hospital over four weeks ago, she let out in the arms of the man she thought she had lost forever.

When the racking sobs had subsided and turned to small sharp ones and Catherine's breathing had become more regular the room fell silent as they both lay there content with being close to one another.

_________________________________________________________________

"I was so scared Warrick!" Catherine's tiny voice broke the silence, "I thought I was gonna lose you!"

Warrick looked down at the beautiful strawberry blond in his arms and kissed the top of head and resting his chin on top while he listened, neither seemed to notice what he had just done.

"When he fired that gun….I thought it was over. That was it for me but you….you saved me. You took those bullets without a second thought or a moments hesitation and I….I don't understand why! Why would you do that for me?" she asked him, "Why would you so willingly sacrifice your life for mine?"

Warrick didn't answer straight away. He didn't know if he should say the real reason of just the one that was less complicated. _'I have to tell her!' _he told himself, _'Life's too short not too! Tell her!' _

Warrick took a deep breath and answered, "Because I love you that's why!"

_________________________________________________________________

Catherine's breath caught in her throat, her body tensed and her heart skipped a beat. She slowly pushed herself up and turned her head to look at him. Warrick's eyes never left her as he watched Catherine's every move and searched her eyes for her answer before she said it.

"What?" Catherine asked him shakily her heart racing.

"I. Love. You." Warrick answered every word separately so that she would get the message.

Catherine stared at him unblinkingly before a smile creped across her lips and she cocked her head to the right, "You do?" she asked her smile growing.

Warrick smiled back and nodded his head, "Yes! I do!" he confirmed, "For a very long time!"

Catherine's smile turned into a huge grin and her eyes sparkled again. They stared into each others eyes for a while before Catherine laughed and then bit her bottom lip looking at the floor and back to him.

"Good!" she asserted with a nod, "Cause I love you too!" and she smiled again.

It was Warrick's turn to stare and then grin, "You do?" he asked her to make sure he heard her right.

Catherine laughed at him and nodded her head, "Yes! I do!" she confirmed, "For a very long time!" she repeated his words to him.

Warrick grinned like a cheshire cat, he grabbed her chin with his right hand gently but firmly and pulled her towards him stopping their lips so close he could feel her warm breath on them, "May I?" he asked politely and so quietly that if he hadn't been so close she wouldn't of heard him. She nodded eagerly and he closed the remaining inches between them and their lips touched gently their eyes closing slowly. His hand previously on her chin moved round to the back of her neck pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss as Catherine moved to sit on top of him. Catherine's right hand travelled slowly up his arm and she rested it on his shoulder before snaking it around his neck. She pushed herself forward deepening the kiss further, parted her lips and granted his tongue entrance. With her other hand Catherine pushed Warrick down gently onto the bed, her smooth, silky hair falling down around them hiding their faces from view, and moving her arm from his neck back to his shoulder her left hand resting on his chest. Warrick let her push him down pulling her with him as he went making sure their lips never parted and his left hand making it's way down her back to rest on her hip.

Their kiss grew more and more passionate before they pulled apart slowly in desperate need for air. They licked their lips and smiled at each other.

_________________________________________________________________

"Well….!" Catherine said breathing heavily.

"Yeah….!" Warrick agreed breathing just as heavy. They stared into each others eyes for a long time lost in their thoughts of each other and replaying the last few minutes in their heads.

"I have waited a long time to do that!" Warrick informed her chuckling.

Catherine giggled, "Me too!" she told him biting her lip again, "I think we should do it again!"

Warrick smiled, "You read my mind!" he agreed and pulled her towards him. Catherine couldn't stop herself giggling again as he pulled her towards him and she smiled as their lips crashed into each others.

This carried on until they pulled apart again gasping for breath this time. They stared at each other not wanting the moment to ever end. Catherine laughed and tucked her hair behind her ears and sighed happily. Warrick reached up and tucked a stray stand behind her ear again. Their eyes locked once more and the world around them disappeared. Catherine leaned down for another kiss before swinging her leg back over and climbing, reluctantly, off the bed and sitting herself back on the chair beside it instead.

"You are one hell of a kisser Catherine Willows!" Warrick sighed looking up at the ceiling.

"You're not so bad yourself Warrick Brown!" Catherine replied smirking.

Just then the door to his room swung open, "Catherine!" and their moment was shattered.

_________________________________________________________________

Grissom, Sara, Nick, Sofia, Greg and Brass flew through the doors of Desert Palms Hospital and straight past the front desk and the nurses station to the elevators and up to their desired floor. All six of then sprinted down the corridor to Warrick's room. Number 217. Nick was at the front desperate to know what was happening with his best friend. They were all expecting to see Catherine standing outside it in hysterics or completely emotionless, alarms sounding from inside and echoing down the corridor informing the doctors and nurses that they were still needed but there was nothing. It was relatively quiet. No alarms, no doctors and Catherine wasn't outside. In fact the door was closed. Nick raced up to the door and yanked it open, "Catherine!" he exclaimed panicked. That panic disappeared however, when he saw the reason for Catherine's call.

Catherine turned in her chair to greet the new arrivals, "Hey guys!" she said with the biggest and most genuine smile they had seen in quite a while. No-one answered her though.

"Warrick?" Nick asked shakily in disbelief. _'Am I seeing right or….?" _Nick thought to himself as he stared.

"Hey bro!" Warrick answered his voice still hoarse which would unfortunately last a while.

Nick shook his head and grinned widely, "Warrick!" he exclaimed happily, with tears in his eyes, as he went to hug his best friend. Everyone's faces relaxed at the sound of Warrick's voice and they crowded into the room even though it was kinda huge and surrounded Warrick's bed.

Catherine rose off her chair and moved out of the way. She smiled as she watched Nick, Sofia and Greg hugged Warrick before Brass put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. _'Always got to be tough'_ Catherine thought to herself but was instantly corrected as Brass leaned down and gave Warrick a quick but meaningful hug.

'_Well….that is not something you see every day!' _she thought before she smiled once more and silently slipped out of the room to call her mother. The phone rang a couple of times before Lily picked up.

"Hey mom!" Catherine said happily the smile still plastered to her face since that wonderful kiss, "Guess who's awake!" she asked excitedly down the phone.

_________________________________________________________________

"Well, well, well!" Warrick shook his head thinking he was seeing things, "Look who it is….Miss Sara Sidle!" he announced with a grin, "Decided to come back to us did ya?" he asked with a smirk.

Sara smirked back, "Yeah and I could say the same to you….Warrick Brown!" her smirk grew.

Warrick laughed, "Welcome back!" he said happily and opened his arms. Sara's smirk turned into a smile and she walked into his arms.

"Welcome back yourself mister!" she replied, "And I'm glad to be back! I missed you guys!" she told him.

"Really?" Warrick questioned, "We hardly noticed you were gone!" he lied teasing her.

Sara gasped and pulled out of the embrace, "If you weren't injured I'd hit you!" Warrick laughed.

"Oh! And thanks for raining on my parade by the way!" she said, "Meant a lot!" she said sarcastically.

"Well I'm happy to disappoint!" Warrick replied with a grin. Sara made a face before joining Sofia on the small couch against the far wall. Grissom stepped forward next and smiled appreciatively at Warrick.

"Thank you for waking up Warrick!" Grissom said sincerely holding out his hand.

Warrick looked at it and smiled before shaking it, "Your welcome boss man!" he replied.

Grissom smiled at him before leaning down and hugging Warrick, surprising Warrick the way he had surprised him at the Station house along with everyone else. Warrick smiled and hugged him back.

Grissom pulled away and cleared his throat slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Gil!" Sara called, he turned to face her, "Come sit down!" she ordered and he did just that.

Warrick glanced around the room and smiled at everyone but then frowned upon noticing that someone was missing, "Where's Catherine?" he asked suddenly. Everyone looked around the room before shaking their heads.

"I'll go find her!" Nick volunteered, rising from his seat and walking to the door. He had his hand on the knob before he turned around again, "Hey! I'm really glad your okay Warrick!" he told him just like he had that night in the diner.

Warrick smiled and nodded, "Yeah me too Nick!" just like before and Nick exited the room with an obvious sense of déjà vu.

_________________________________________________________________

Nick closed the door shut behind him and went in search of his favourite strawberry blonde. Of course she was the only strawberry blonde he knew but she was still his favourite. He only got a few steps before he noticed her leaning against the wall with her head in her hands. Nick approached her and lent against the wall beside her.

"Hey Catherine!" he said as normal as possible.

She looked up at him and smiled through her tears, "Hey Nick!" she said with a sigh then laughed.

"Oh boy!" she exclaimed, "Do I feel silly!" she said as she leaned into him.

Nick put his arm around her and smiled, "Silly? You? No! I'll be the judge of that!" he grinned.

Catherine laughed, "I'm just so happy!" she told him with a huge smile, "I mean I was really close to giving up!" she admitted, "Really close! And I thought the next time we were all here and I was crying like this it would be for the opposite of what I'm feeling right now so….!" she took a deep breath, "I'm taking full advantage of being wrong and crying because I am happy!" she finished with a nod and a chuckle.

Nick pretended to be thinking that over, "Nah! Your not silly!" he concluded and they both laughed.

"It's all gonna be okay now!" Nick assured her pulling her into him for a proper hug, "Everything will be back to normal before ya know it Cath!" he said confidently.

Catherine exhaled slowly, closed her eyes and shook her head, "No Nicky!" she corrected, "It's gonna be better!"

"You really are a very smart woman aren't ya!" Nick told her.

Catherine chuckled, "Yeah I am!" came her muffled agreement. Silence fell as the two friends held each other contently.

"I have a confession to make….!" Nick admitted shakily, "I thought….for just a few seconds, when Gris told us we were headed to the hospital that….that maybe….maybe Warrick had given up! That he was dead!" he admitted tears forming. Catherine held him tighter and listened as he continued getting things off his chest.

"And in those few seconds I got angry!" Nick continued sounding ashamed.

"Well it's alright to get angry Nicky!" Catherine interjected, "Believe me!" she assured him, "I have too! It's normal"

"Yeah I know that it's just….!" Nick hesitated and seemed to cling to her desperately as if fearing she was gonna pull away suddenly, "I didn't get mad at the Sherriff! Or myself! Or even Warrick!" he explained sadly.

"I got mad at….at you!" he admitted painfully. Catherine's eyes shot open and her grip on him relaxed her body stiffened.

"I hated you Catherine!" Nick continued, "I blamed you for all of it! Everything!" Nick shook his head.

Catherine fought back her tears and pushed away from Nick to look him in the eye. A look of horror on her face.

Nick tried to stop her from pulling away but she fought him, "I'm sorry Catherine!" he apologised, "I was just upset that's all!" he defended himself, "I would never blame you for any of this ever! It wasn't your fault! It was never your fault! I'm really sorry! Please forgive me?" he begged.

Catherine stared at him blankly for a few minutes before pulling him into her arms again. Nick sighed in relief at the gesture. He had felt so horrible over it as Catherine had been his willing ear and shoulder to cry on for the past few weeks as he was to her and it killed him that he could think that way about her. Although she was trying to hide it, Nick knew he had hurt her. You could see it in her eyes.

"It's alright Nicky!" Catherine assured him trying to stop the hurt she was feeling becoming evident in her voice but was failing miserably because it had hurt. Badly. _'Damn it! Why am I so bad at hiding things lately?' _she asked herself silently as she felt Nick's body tense hearing her voice and cling to her tighter.

"I've thought the same things about myself but I know, now, that I'm not to blame so….no hard feelings!" Catherine assured him more sensing that he wasn't convinced, "Don't beat yourself up okay!"

Nick nodded not entirely convinced but going to let her believe he was for now and let her be happy again.

The two stood like that a little longer before pulling apart and walking back to the room, Nick leading the way. Catherine wiping away her tears behind Nick's back as they went.

_________________________________________________________________

Nick and Catherine re-entered the hospital room to the rest of the gang in fits of laughter and Warrick totally enjoying himself but clearly in pain from laughing too hard. Warrick looked towards the door.

"Hey there!" Warrick exclaimed happily, "We thought you two had gotten lost! Where ya been?" he asked.

"Oh! Nowhere really!" Nick brushed it off, "Just needed some air that's all!" he lied, "Right Cath!"

Catherine dabbed her eyes again quickly before turning to face everyone, "Yeah!" she forced a smile and glanced at Nick. _'Why are we lying? Why are things so uncomfortable between us! They shouldn't be!' _she thought to herself. Nick too.

"You alright Catherine?" Warrick asked not convinced by her smile.

Catherine looked at him confused, "Of course I am!" she replied, "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked him.

Warrick didn't answer he just looked between Catherine and Nick but decided to let it go.

"Mom's bringing Lindsey to visit!" Catherine informed him to change the subject, "She can't wait to see you!" she told him with a coy smile, right eyebrow raised.

Warrick smiled too, "Lindsey?" he asked just to make sure.

Catherine laughed, "No!" she stated simply, "My mother!" she revealed, "Lindsey doesn't know yet!"

Warrick laughed too, "Your mother can't wait to see me?" he asked in disbelief.

Catherine nodded, "Yup!" she smiled, "It seems, that all the Willows woman love ya!" she winked at him and sat on the chair by the bed. Lots of 'ooohs' sounded throughout the room followed by lots of laughter. Warrick just chuckled and shook his head at them, "Your all evil!" this just caused more laughter to erupt before Brass' cell phone chirped loudly interrupting the laughter, which ceased out of respect and manners.

Brass stood off to a corner of the room and listened intently to the caller, not saying a word.

He nodded his head, "Yes. Okay. Thank you. Yeah alright. Okay. Thanks a lot for letting me know!" and he hung up looking rather serious all of a sudden turning back to face his patient friends.

"That was Conrad Ecklie!" he announced to the group, "The jury has gone to deliberate!"

_________________________________________________________________

"How long does he think they'll take?" Sofia asked curiously.

"Not very long!" Brass replied, "Said they looked pretty convinced from where he's sitting!"

"Good!" Grissom joined in, "That's good! If they know justice they'll convict him!" he shared his opinion.

"Yeah! Gris is right!" Greg exclaimed, "They'll be crazy not to vote guilty!"

Warrick merely nodded his head and smiled ever so slightly then glanced at Catherine who offered him a reassuring smile not entirely convinced herself.

"Shouldn't one or more of us be there?" Sara asked the room, "That way Rick can find out directly, from a friend and in person not over the phone and from Ecklie!" she suggested a small amount of hatred apparent in her voice when mentioning 'Conrad Ecklie' She looked around the room and then at Warrick who shrugged his shoulders not really knowing how he would want to hear it.

Brass nodded his head once, "Great idea!" he agreed, "I'll go!" and he headed for the door.

"I'll join ya!" Greg announced rising from his chair and smiling at Warrick. Nick locked eyes with his best friend and read the silent favour being asked of him.

Nick nodded, "Me too!" and he walked over to Warrick and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It'll all work out for the best bro!" he assured, "Don't worry!"

Warrick nodded and smiled. Nick took Catherine's hand and gave it a squeeze before turning to Sofia and kissing her cheek, "See ya later babe!" he smiled and kissed her cheek again before following Brass and Greg who both called out their goodbyes and shut the door behind them.

_________________________________________________________________

Thirty minutes later the remaining friends were deep in conversation about Warrick's case and the Sherriff's pending verdict as well as filling Warrick in on all that he missed during his….slumber, when the door to room 217 swung open once again to reveal a very anxious but very excited Lindsey Willows with a relieved and very thankful looking Lily Flynn.

"WARRICK!" Lindsey squealed happily and raced over to him past her mother and her 'extended family' members to jump on the bed and throw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Ah!" Warrick cried as she flew into him but laughed anyway, "Hey there Linds!" he greeted happily hugging her back just as tight, "Long time no see!" he stated trying to make a joke.

Lindsey nodded, "Four weeks and twelve days actually!" she informed him, "But who's counting!" she added her voice muffled in the embrace. Warrick's smile faded and he suddenly felt guilty and looked it too. Catherine, who had stood up from her seat, sighed and rubbed her daughters back comfortingly.

"Yeah!" Warrick said sadly as he pushed her out to arms length so he could see her face, "Sorry bout that!" he apologised. Lindsey sniffed and smiled a little, "It's alright!" she said with a sigh, "Your awake now!" she stated the obvious and smirked smugly, "You can make it up too me when you get out of this depressing place!" she continued, inheriting her mothers dislike of hospitals, "By buying me ice-creams for four weeks!" she told him defiantly, "The same anount of time you were asleep! That way we're even!" she explained "And no arguing!" she warned pointing her finger at him.

Warrick laughed and so did Catherine. Lindsey smiled up at them before she hugged Warrick again and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for coming back to us!" Lindsey whispered in his ear so no-one would hear then she jumped off the bed and went and sat in between Sara and Sofia giving them both a hug.

Warrick smiled a real smile and winked at her, Lindsey giggled, Catherine frowned suspiciously.

Lily came over to the bed and hugged Warrick, "Nice to see you on the mend!" she said with a smile, "And I'm really glad your okay!" she whispered to him, "Catherine's been sick with worry over you!" she informed him quietly, "She was terrified you weren't going to make it!" Lily also gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled before glancing at Catherine and then winking at Warrick. He smiled and nodded she grinned back.

Catherine looked at them both quizzically. Warrick turned and smiled at her.

"What?" Catherine asked suspiciously, frowning, "What is it?" she asked again.

Sara, Sofia, Lindsey and Grissom watched the two wondering what was going on. Lily however knew exactly what.

Warrick smiled again, "C'mere!" he demanded and pulled her down so she was sitting on the bed.

Catherine feel onto it and into his open arms, "I love you!" he whispered in her ear.

Catherine smiled, "I love you too!" she replied just as quiet. The others looked at each other all wondering.

_________________________________________________________________

An hour later Nick, Greg and Brass came rushing through the room door, their expressions unreadable.

"What's the verdict?" Warrick asked dreading the answer. Catherine took his hand for support.

Nick stepped forward and took a deep breath looking directly at Warrick, "Guilty on all charges!" he announced happily. Catherine squealed in relief, jumping up from the bed and hugging Brass and then Greg as Nick hugged Warrick. Lindsey hugged Lily before rushing over and crashing into her mother. Catherine smiled happily and hugged Lindsey back feeling light and carefree again. Hugs and small kisses were shared and 'I told you so' was stated many times. Warrick was surrounded by his loved ones but the one person he was in love with was not by his side. She had slipped away again.

"Catherine?" Warrick called out scanning the room for her but he could not find her.

"Yes?" she answered appearing at his side, as if out of thin air, "What is it?" she asked him grinning widely.

"Where'd you go?" he asked her taking her hand and pulling her down on the bed.

"Receiving and giving out hugs!" Catherine replied smiling and looking down at their entwined fingers, "Why?" she asked, "Do you need me for something?"

"Yes I do!" Warrick answered and pulled her head towards his.

"Whoa!" Catherine exclaimed and pulled back, "Not here!" she told him looking around them.

"Why not?" Warrick questioned, "They're gonna find out eventually and I'd rather we were up front instead of keeping everything secret like Grissom and Sara!" he explained to her, "We'll just get into more trouble that way! It's better we be straight with everyone! Especially Ecklie!" he reminded her. Catherine still looked unsure, "Besides your mother already knows!" he informed her slyly. Catherine looked shocked, "Come on Cat!" he urged, "It's best for everyone! It's best for us!" Warrick insisted staring deep into her eyes.

Catherine looked at him for a few moments, contemplating her decision before she smiled and leaned down to him, closing the gap between her lips and his. They met in the middle for another passionate yet gentle kiss. Full of love and desire that sent shocks all through their bodies. Lindsey was the first to notice but soon all eyes were on them. Warrick and Catherine didn't notice. They only had eyes for each other.

_________________________________________________________________

'_Next fic will be set six months after the end of this one and Warrick has a very big question for Catherine!'_


	4. Chapter 4

_**When Happily Ever After Ends In Disaster**_

It has been 5 months since Warrick had been released from the hospital and moved in with Catherine. In that time Warrick and Lindsey had grown closer, Ecklie found out about their relationship and Catherine became dayshift supervisor, now working with Sofia, Sara joining them not long after. Ronnie also moved to dayshift with Sara. Grissom and Sara got married. Catherine was her maid of honour with Sofia, Ronnie and Lindsey as her bridesmaids, Lindsey was ecstatic. They got back from their honeymoon three months ago and could not be happier. Warrick and Catherine are loving every day they have together.

____________________________________________________________________

"WARRICK! LINDSEY! I'M HOME!" Catherine yelled as she closed her front door and threw her keys on the table just inside.

"HELLO!" she placed her purse on the couch, "ANYONE HERE?" Catherine was beginning to worry now. _'Why is no-one answering me?' _she thought to herself. _'Where the hell are they?' _"WARRICK?" she tried again, "LINDSEY?"

"Hello sweetheart!" Lily called brightly as Catherine walked by the kitchen.

"AHHHH!" Catherine screamed jumping out her skin, she whirled around to face her mother, "MOTHER!" she yelled, hand on her chest, "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Catherine! Language!" Lily reprimanded her daughter; Catherine rolled her eyes at her mother like a teenager would.

"And don't you roll your eyes at me Catherine Marie Flynn!" Lily warned even though she had her back to Catherine.

Catherine stared at her wide eyed, mouth open, "How, do you do that?" she asked exasperated, "You weren't even looking at me! How can you tell? I….have no idea how you do it!" she admitted, shaking her head in confusion and slumping down on one a stool at the counter. Lily looked at her pointedly, eyebrows raised. "What?" Catherine asked raising her own.

"Yes you do and you don't even realise it honey!" Lily told her taking her hand. Catherine looked at her questioningly, "You do the same thing with Lindsey!" she informed her as if it was obvious.

"No I don't!" Catherine replied, shaking her head again, "Do I?" she asked eagerly, her head snapping up a coy smile spreading across her face.

"Yes you do!" came the irritated voice of a very annoyed Lindsey Willows, "You always know!" she replied exasperated mimicking her mothers' actions just minutes before. Catherine couldn't help but smile to herself at this statement and was content to let a welcomed sense of pride wash over her. Lindsey plopped down on the stool next to her mother at the counter and leaned into her. Catherine smiled down at Lindsey and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer, "Hi!" Catherine said smiling, giving Lindsey a squeeze.

"Hi!" Lindsey answered quietly. She sighed and leaned in closer.

"Where's Warrick?" Catherine asked then kissed her daughter on the head.

"Right here!" Warrick answered before Lindsey could. Catherine turned her head slightly and he placed a soft kiss on her lips. They pulled apart and he stared into her eyes, "Hey!" he said his voice low and husky.

Catherine smiled again, "Hi!" she answered contentedly. They gazed at each other a few moments longer before Warrick walked around her and kissed Lindsey on the head before taking the stool next to her.

"Hey kiddo!" he greeted grinning at her. Lindsey grinned back and pushed herself off of her mother and hugged him tightly. Warrick smiled and wrapped his strong arms around her. Lindsey etched closer to him and held on tighter.

Catherine smiled at the scene before her; the love of her life and the most important thing in her life together. Lily smiled and turned to continue cleaning.

"What's this for?" Warrick asked looking down at Lindsey. Lindsey didn't reply just shrugged her shoulders. Warrick looked up at Catherine who frowned at him.

"Linds?" he tried again. Her reply was so quiet that he missed it completely, Catherine and Lily too, "What was that?"

Lindsey sighed quietly before she replied louder, "I just wanted a hug from my…. dad." she repeated sheepishly.

Warrick froze in surprise and Catherine stared at her daughter in shock. Lily just smiled and winked at her grandaughter. Lindsey winked back then sat up, "Okay! I'm hungry!" she announced, "What's for dinner grandma?" she asked curiously.

Lily, seeing what her grandaughter was trying to do, answered, "We are having spaghetti and garlic bread my dear!" she smiled.

Warrick snapped out of it and a huge smile appeared on his face, his green eyes shinning with happiness and Catherine shook herself out of the shock, "Watcha mean we?" she asked Lily raising an eyebrow, Lily just smiled and Lindsey giggled before they both turned to Warrick.

"Because we…." Warrick answered indicating Catherine and himself, "Are going out for dinner my love!" he finished with a sly, yet slightly nervous grin.

Catherine smiled, "Really?" he nodded, "Well….I better go get ready huh?" he nodded again, "Okay!" Catherine rose from her stool, kissed Lindsey's head again, smiled at her mother and planted a lingering kiss to Warrick's cheek before heading up the stairs to get ready, giving her hips an extra sway for Warrick's benefit as she went.

____________________________________________________________________

"CATHERINE!" Warrick yelled up the stairs, "HURRY UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"I'M COMING! I'M COMING!" Catherine yelled back down. She was putting the finishing touches to her make-up. Once she was finished, she looked herself over once more before heading for her bedroom door.

"OH!" Catherine cried as she bumped into a body on the way out, "Oh Lindsey, honey! You okay? I didn't see you!"

Lindsey laughed, "I'm fine mom!" she assured. Catherine smiled and stepped aside. Lindsey walked past and sat on the bed and started playing with her hands. Catherine sighed, checked her watch and then walked over to sit beside her daughter.

"So….?" Catherine began putting her purse down beside her, "What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked knowingly.

Lindsey looked at her, "How did you….?" she asked bewildered.

"I'm your mother!" Catherine answered, "I always know! So….?" she pushed knowing they were stretched for time already.

Lindsey sighed and looked at the floor, "Warrick." she answered bluntly.

Catherine looked confused, "What about him?" she asked frowning.

"Do you think he….minds that I called him….you know….dad earlier?" Lindsey asked quietly, looking down at her feet.

Catherine's frown disappeared and she smiled as she watched her daughter; Lindsey looked so worried and regretful. It was, in a way, quite funny, _'If only she knew!'_ Catherine thought to herself, _'Well she's about too!'_

"Oh Lindsey!" Catherine said as she put her arm around Lindsey's shoulders and pulled her close, "Honey Warrick is over the moon!" Lindsey looked up at her disbelievingly, "He really is! He loves you so much sweetheart! And when we first started dating….he was so worried that you weren't gonna like the idea of him being around so much!" Catherine revealed to her with an amused look on her face.

Lindsey looked at her mother surprised, "Seriously?" she asked still not convinced.

Catherine nodded her head, "Yeah! And then when he moved in with us after getting out of hospital….he really freaked out!" she said chuckling at the memory, "He just wants you too love him Linds! He thinks of you as his daughter!"

Lindsey perked up, "Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Really!" Catherine assured giving her a tight hug, "Now, I really gotta go before your dad kills me!" Catherine smiled and winked at her daughter before giving her a kiss, "I love you!" and heading down stairs. Lindsey right behind her.

"Finally!" Warrick breathed a huge, exaggerated sigh of relief when he heard Catherine coming down the stairs with Lindsey, who laughed amused as her mother scoffed loudly.

"Oh shush you!" Catherine said dismissively waving her hand. Warrick turned around armed with a sarcastic remark which was instantly forgotten when he laid eyes on Catherine. She was wearing a low cut, black cocktail dress that stopped just above the knee with black stilettos and a clutch bag in hand. Her hair was in loose ringlets which fell freely around her face framing it perfectly and reached her shoulders. Her make-up was flawless as always and she was wearing the necklace that Warrick had gotten her for her birthday. A diamond heart with the inscription; 'Forever And For Always That's You And Me' on the back with; 'Love Warrick' at the end.

"Catherine…." Warrick began speechless, "Baby you look amazing!" he finished grinning, looking her up and down.

Catherine smiled back and walked over to him, "Well….you look very dashing yourself handsome!" she replied with an approving once over.

Warrick was wearing his most expensive suite with the cufflinks Catherine had bought him for Grissom and Sara's wedding. He was also wearing her favourite cologne which turned out to be his too.

"Thank you but next to you….I'm a man in rags beautiful!" Warrick replied before kissing her on the lips.

"Okay! Okay!" Lindsey said clapping her hands together, "Stop it please! You're grossing me out! Now get out of here!" she ordered as she ushered them to the front door, Lily following behind her. Warrick and Catherine laughed as Warrick grabbed their coats from the rack at the door.

"Okay we're going!" Catherine said, "Be good for grandma Linds!" she warned her daughter with a stern look.

"Always am mom!" Lindsey replied as she pushed them over the threshold.

Catherine laughed again, "HA! I love you baby girl!" she kissed her on the head.

"Love you too mom!" Lindsey said back and hugged her tightly.

"Bye mom!" Catherine said turning to her mother and kissing her on the cheek. Lily smiled and hugged her.

"I love you too kido!" Warrick said and kissed her on the cheek before turning and walking out the door after Catherine.

Lindsey looked nervous for a second before shaking herself then smiling widely and running out after him and wrapped her arms around him in a very tight embrace, "I love you dad!" she said happily.

"Have fun you two!" Lily called from the door, "I love you! Be safe!"

____________________________________________________________________

Warrick and Catherine sat in a romantic restaurant bar directly across from each other at the table nearest the Jazz band that were playing that night. They had just finished their desserts and were sitting in silence listening to the band play.

"Thank you for this!" Catherine said to Warrick gratefully, gesturing around them and ending their comfortable and content silence.

Warrick smiled at her, "It was my pleasure! I think we needed it don't you?"

"Oh yeah! Work has been so crazy lately and with Gil and Sara's wedding everything was all….aahh!" she started laughing, "Not that I didn't enjoy being her maid of honour I mean I got to dress up, get ma hair done by a professional and then ya know there was the gifts for the bridesmaids, the bacholerette party before hand and the reception after, which both involved alcohol soooo….it wasn't bad at all!" she smirked.

"No it wasn't!" Warrick agreed. Their comfortable silence returned as the couple stared into one another's eyes. Catherine flicked her hair back over her shoulder and sipped her wine. Warrick just stared. He was mesmerised and couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across his face watching the woman he loved. Catherine looked up feeling his eyes on her, "Warrick?" she called pulling him back to reality, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Warrick answered, "Yeah I'm great!" he smiled at her again, "Really great!"

"Okay….what's going on? You're acting really weird. It's freakin' me out!" Catherine narrowed her eyes at him, trying to read him. She tried harder before deciding to leave it for now. She'd get it out of him back home.

"Well….this really has been a wonderful evening!" Catherine said sincerely deciding it best to change the subject.

"Oh no Ms Willows, this night is far from over!" Warrick corrected her smugly.

"Oh really!" she replied raising her eyebrows expectantly, "How exactly do you plan on ending it Mr Brown?" she asked intrigued by his secrecy.

Warrick just smiled and took her hand in his, "Like this." he answered sliding off his seat and moving infront of her. Catherine just stared at him suspiciously and waited for him to carry on.

"Here goes nothing" he mumbled as he got down on one knee and pulled out a black, velvet box from his suit pocket and opened it to reveal a gorgeous and most definitely very expensive diamond ring.

____________________________________________________________________

"Catherine I….!" Warrick began growing even more nervous by the second.

"Oh my god 'Rick'" Catherine cut in bringing her right hand up to her mouth.

"Catherine….I love you so much it scares the hell out of me! I wanted to tell you for so long but I didn't know if you felt the same way so I just….I shook it off and buried it as best I could hoping the love would go away but it didn't! I even married someone else but the whole time i wished it was you...." he paused to look her in the eyes. Catherine stared at him. Her hand was still covering her mouth and by now most of the people sitting near them were watching the scene before them unfold.

"....after everything that happened with Lou Gedda, the stripper and the murder I decided that I had wasted too much time already and after almost losing my freedom I knew I had to tell you. That night….in the diner I finally realised that you felt the same way and most likely had done for as long as me. That night I decided that I would tell you the next day but then McKeen screwed everything up! I was convinced I was gonna die right then and there….in that alley and I was instantly filled with this overwhelming sense of regret….and then you came around the corner. I swear to you Catherine I think my heart literally stopped beating. I was terrified that something was gonna happen to you. That I would lose you forever and I couldn't bare it. I wasn't about to let that happen. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you had died because of me and I certainly wasn't going to let Lindsey lose her mother. I made a choice when I took those bullets for you. I chose your life over mine….and I would do it again in a heartbeat! Because you are the most important thing in my life Catherine! You mean everything to me….you keep me sane Cath! Without you I don't know where I would be! I need you Catherine! I love you and I will continue to do so for the rest of my days because you're the one!" he concluded breathlessly.

Catherine was in complete and utter shock. She couldn't believe this was happening. It all felt so surreal. Warrick looked deep into her eyes and she could feel his love.

"I know this might seem sudden but I know for a fact that this is for life cause I'm never letting you go, not in this lifetime and not in the next....so I'm asking you Catherine Willows….will you make me the happiest man in Las Vegas Nevada and be my wife?" Warrick asked praying to god for the answer he desperately wanted.

Catherine was speechless. Did he just ask her to marry him?....he did! He really did. "Oh My God! I can't believe this!" Catherine muttered, "Are you....are you serious....I mean really serious....cause I don't...." she stuttered talking extremely fast.

"I'm serious! I love you Catherine Willows! Will you marry me?" he assured her asking again.  
Catherine looked deep into his eyes, searching for any uncertainty or doubt but found none. Not even a flicker. He meant every word. "Um….okay!" she answered finally.

"Okay?" Warrick asked a huge smile on his face.

"Okay! I mean yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you Warrick Brown!" Catherine confirmed smiling and he slipped the ring on her finger, "Oh my god!" she cried again before she leaped into his arms. He caught her and spun her around on the spot. Catherine couldn't stop the excited, teenage squeal that escaped her lips. The whole bar was clapping and cheering. Even the band had stopped playing. The couple came to a stop and Warrick placed Catherine on the ground but didn't let her go. He would never let go.  
"So….this is why you were acting so weird before huh?" Catherine asked holding up her left hand and staring at the beautiful ring on her ring finger.

"Yes it is, are you glad?" Warrick replied and asked but before Catherine could answer the Saxophone player spoke up.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" he asked the room, "Thank you. The boys and I would just like to congratulate the happy couple on their engagement!" the other costumers started clapping and cheering. Warrick and Catherine started laughing, "We would like to dedicate our next song to them as they have danced to almost all of our songs played tonight. I think they might be Jazz fans!" everyone laughed at that and the sax guy winked at Catherine, "Does the beautiful bride to be have a specific request?" he asked Catherine who blushed slightly. Warrick asked for his all time favourite Jazz song. The man nodded and turned to the rest of the players. A few moments later the music began and Warrick pulled Catherine close and they started swaying to the music.

"This is amazing!" Catherine stated feeling slightly overwhelmed at the nights events.

"Yeah it is!" Warrick agreed smiling gratefully at the band, "So….are you glad?" he asked again although he had a feeling that he knew the answer already.

"Definitely!" Catherine answered snaking her arms around his neck. Warrick's grip tightened around her waist as she laid her head on his chest.

"The rock is huge by the way!" Catherine stated as she admired her ring once again.

"Thought you might like it!" Warrick said smirking cockily.

"I do, well done!" she congratulated.

"Lily and Lindsey helped!" he admitted less cocky than before.

"I thought so" Catherine nodded with a chuckle.

"Yeah!" Warrick agreed also with a chuckle, "Thought it was safer that way!"

Catherine looked up at him happily and nodded, "I love you!" Catherine stated, her love for him shinning in her tear filled eyes.

"I love you too, Mrs Brown!" Warrick replied as he wiped a stray tear and then leaned down and kissed her passionately.

____________________________________________________________________

After the song Warrick paid the bill, shook hands with the saxophone player and thanked him again. Catherine did the same and he kissed her hand, she smiled then took Warrick's outstretched arm and they headed out of the restaurant doors.

"I think this has gotta be one of the best nights of my life!" Catherine beamed as they slowly headed to their car that was parked at the corner on the other side of the road.

Warrick chuckled, "I think this is the best night of my life!" he told her with a loving smile.

"Well….Mr Brown." Catherine began with a flirty smile, "The night is far from over." she finished as they came to a stop in the middle of the deserted road. Catherine tip-toed up and whispered in Warrick's ear, "Just wait till we get home!" she teased with a smirk.

"I like the sound of that!" Warrick answered leaning down and kissing her again. After a few minutes of this Warrick pulled back, "We need to go home now!" he ordered smiling. Catherine giggled and allowed him to pull her along.

"Ah!" Catherine cried out as her foot got caught in a hole in the road and she let go of Warrick's hand, "Oh ow!"" she moaned and examined her shoe, "Aww crap! My heel broke!" she exclaimed with a groan and a shake of the head.

"What?" Warrick asked walking back onto the road, "Lemme see!" he bent down and lifted her foot gently. Her heel was definitely broken, "Yep. It's broken alright." Warrick confirmed waving her completely detached heel up in the air laughing loudly.

"Waarrickk!" Catherine whined, "It's not funny!" she told him with a slap on the arm.

"Ow!" Warrick joked standing up again, "And it is kinda funny." he corrected her.

Catherine glared at him in reply before she started laughing too, "No! But these were really expensive shoes!" she informed him seriously, "Stupid road!" she muttered glaring down at it in a huff. This caused Warrick to laugh harder and Catherine to slap his arm again harder this time, "You got the keys mister?" Catherine asked her fiancé_, 'Hehe! He's my fiance now!' _she smiled to herself.

Warrick's laughter ceased and he looked at her, "I don't have the keys babe!" he answered grinning. Catherine looked at him confused, "You do!" he explained to her smugly. Catherine stared at him like he had just said the craziest thing in the world. Warrick raised his eyebrows at her and nodded towards her bag.

Catherine looked down at it then started digging through it, "Oh!" she exclaimed pulling them out, "So I do!" and she jingled them in front of his face. The two of them were so distracted by each other that neither of them noticed the speeding car heading right for them. Warrick had his back to it and Catherine was too small to see by Warrick. It wasn't until the headlights flashed in her eyes that she realised what was coming straight at them. Catherine knew the car was too close and there was no way they were both gonna get out of it's path in time so she did what her heart was screaming at her to do and her head advising her not too.

"Warrick!" Catherine gasped staring up at him before grabbing his arms and pushing him to safety just in time for the car to come ramming into her.

____________________________________________________________________

Warrick stopped laughing when Catherine said his name. He looked at her and saw the terror and panic in her eyes as she stared right into his. Next thing he knew she was gripping his arms and pushing him to the side. Warrick stumbled backwards but quickly found his footing looking up just in time to see Catherine turn her attention back to the road and the car right in front of her. Warrick leaped forward. "CATHERINE!" he screamed but it was too late the car hit Catherine with tremendous force. Her head smashed against the windscreen cracking it. She went right over the top, tumbling off the back and landed hard on the road. Her limp body rolled along the road before it finally came to a stop. Warrick froze, a look of horror on his face. His heart stopped dead and his blood ran cold. He couldn't breathe and his world was spinning yet not moving at all. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't move, he didn't want to in case….The last few minutes had gone in slow motion. Like he wasn't actually living it just watching and before Warrick realized exactly what was he was doing he could hear himself scream Catherine's name again as he ran as fast as he possibly could over to her, it seemed to take a lifetime as she was further away than she had been minutes before. Warrick barely register the screeching of car tyres, the honking of horns and the deafening sound only a head on car collision could be responsible for.

"Oh my god Catherine!" Warrick gasped as he reached her unmoving, lifeless body. She was lying on her right side with her left arm hanging over her back. Her dress was slightly torn and there were cuts, scraps and forming bruises all over her exposed skin. Her face was cut and full of glass, her left shoulder looked very out of place and her right leg was twisted at an unnatural and painful angle. Catherine's blonde hair was turning a dark shade of red as the blood seeped from the wounds to her head. "SOMEONE CALL 911!" Warrick yelled to the bystanders staring at the scene from behind him, "Catherine? Catherine babe, can you hear me?" Warrick asked frantically. Catherine didn't answer. She didn't even move, "Cath? Come on honey wake up!" Warrick ordered sternly, "Wake up right now Catherine! Catherine!" he tried desperately but it wasn't working. Catherine was unresponsive and barely breathing. She needed an ambulance and she needed one fast. Warrick couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't want to believe it and he definitely didn't want to see the love of his life like this. She had saved him without hesitation just like he had done for her. This was his fault and that was too much for him to bare. It was all too much so Warrick did the only thing he could to deal with it, he snapped into CSI mode and became instantly concerned about the other victims involved. He glanced around him searching for a familiar face and he found one, the saxophone player.

"HEY!" Warrick called over to him, "You're the sax player from the restaurant right?"

"Yeah! Names Leon!" he introduced himself. Warrick observed the guy who seemed very disturbed by the nights latest events and concerned too.

"Um….I have to go check on the other casualties could you?...." Warrick asked glancing down at Catherine. Leon followed his gaze and understood immediately.

"Yeah sure bro!" Leon replied, "I got her!" he assured moving towards Catherine.

Warrick smiled gratefully then kissed Catherine's head before moving off toward the first destroyed vehicle. This one happened to be the drivers. Warrick drew in a deep breath, his left hand clenched into a fist and his eyes filled with anger. He leaned in through the shattered window and felt for a pulse. There wasn't one. He was dead. Warrick didn't even bat an eyelid at this discovery as he felt nothing for the guy that had hit his fiancé with a car and moved quickly over to the second vehicle. He looked in the window and was shocked to find two terrified children staring back at him.

____________________________________________________________________

Warrick wasn't prepared for this and it took him a few seconds to push past the rage rising within him and regain his composure. He looked at the two terrified children in front of him, silently deciding how best to handle it, _'Catherine would be so much better at this!'_ he thought painfully feeling the tears well and the anger return but once again he pushed it back down and focused on the task at hand.

"Hey there." Warrick said gently so not to frighten them more, "My names Warrick." he introduced himself, "What's yours?" he asked the older boy, "It's okay buddy you can trust me." Warrick smiled warmly.

The boy looked at him fearfully, "Jackson! I'm Jackson!" he answered shakily.

"Nice to meet you Jackson how old are you?" Warrick asked wanting to distract the two children from their injured parents in the front of the car.

"I'm six!" Jackson answered no longer frightened of Warrick, "This is my sister!" he indicated to the small girl curled up beside him. Warrick looked down at her and smiled, _'I want one of those one day!' _Warrick realized as he stared at the two children before him, "What's your name sweetheart?" he asked his tone soft and gentle as the young girl was terrified.

The little girl snapped her eyes shut and hid further behind her brother shaking slightly. Warrick sighed and looked at her concerned, "It's okay sweetheart. I'm not gonna hurt you." he assured her, "I'm gonna get you out of here but I need to know your name first." he told her calmly with kind eyes, "I promise it's okay."

The little girl stared at him a few moments longer bofore she smiled sweetly up at Warrick, "Kaylee." she said quietly, "Mys names Kaylee ands I'm four!" she answered sweetly.

Warrick chuckled at the innocence in her voice then turned serious again, "Okay I need you two to do what I say okay?" he asked slowly and they nodded, "Alright. I want you both to get down on the floor and cover your heads okay?" again they nodded and then did what he told them. Warrick turned around and searched his surroundings and found a metal pole from a nearby building site. He picked it up and made sure the kids were still on the floor before he struck the window with the pole several times until the glass shattered inwards. Warrick heard the kids cry out in fright and winced. He threw the pole away and approached the car again, taking off his suite jacket and putting it over the jagged glass at the bottom rim of the window, "It's okay! It's okay! Come on." he instructed holding out his hands. Jackson helped his sister up and pushed her into Warrick's outstretched arms and he guided her out through the broken window. When she was out Warrick placed her on his right hip and helped Jackson climb out too. Once they were both safely out of the car he hoisted Jackson up onto his left hip and held them close. Kaylee clung to him tightly and buried her head in his neck while Jackson held on but stared sadly at the car his parents were in still.

Warrick noticed this and said, "Don't look over there buddy. The ambulance is on its way and they're gonna get your mommy and daddy out okay." Jackson nodded and also buried his head in Warrick's neck like his sister.

"Is dat lady okays?" Kaylee's scared and muffled voice asked him quietly, the concern shinning through even at her young age.

Warrick looked to where she was pointing and he had to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat as the little girl was pointing at Catherine. His Catherine, "No!" he answered her truthfully as he could tell she was smart and already knew that but just wanted confirmation. "No she's not okay! The bad man that hit your car hit her too!" he explained carefully, "But she's gonna be just fine! The doctors will make her better just like they'll make your mommy and daddy better!" Warrick finished kissing her forehead.

"I's hopes so!" Kaylee said quietly still staring at Catherine's body.

Warrick took a deep breath, "Me too sweetheart! Me too!" he said silent tears rolling down his cheeks as he also stared at Catherine's battered, broken and bruised body. He may not of been able to protect Catherine but he was gonna protect these children. They didn't have to know how cruel the world was. Not yet. They deserved to keep they're innocence. Their childhood wasn't going to end up like his....parentless.

____________________________________________________________________

Warrick stayed by Catherine's side as the paramedics wheeled her through the corridors of Desert Palms Hospital, holding her hand in his like his life depended on it.

He stayed with her whispering, "Your gonna be okay Cath! Just hold on!" over and over again. When the paramedics arrived at the scene they rushed straight to Catherine, turned her over, put a brace around her neck and placed her onto a stretcher. Once they were inside the ambulance they hooked her up to heart, pulse ox and BP monitors. Started a saline drip into her right arm and intubated as she was no longer breathing at all and needed help. Fortunately the heart monitor showed that Catherine was fighting and that she was fighting hard, "That's my girl!" Warrick had said proudly as he brushed hair from her face. Now he was watching helplessly as they rushed her through those huge white doors and into the surgical bay, leaving him behind to take a seat on the chairs outside and he wondered, _'Is this how she felt when it was me?' _Warrick sat in silence with his head in his hands as he tried to make sense of the what had just happened in his head and how their night had taken such a drastic turn for the worst so suddenly, without even a little warning. They were so happy, just engaged and now….now she was fighting for her life. Now he might lose her forever.

"Oh god!" Warrick cried suddenly lifting his head, "How am I gonna tell Lindsey?" he asked no-one as there was nobody around. Warrick sighed and stood up pulling out his cell phone and pressing 3; home. It rang and rang and rang until finally someone picked up, "Hello?" Lily's voice came down the other end, "Willows/Brown residence!" Warrick couldn't help but smile slightly at that until he remembered.

"Lily? It's Warrick!" he started but was cut off by his future mother-in-law, hopefully.

"Warrick!" Lily exclaimed her voice full of excitement, "Lindsey your father's on the phone!" he heard her shout over her shoulder and could hear the excited squeal of the 12 year old girl as she raced over to her grandmother, _'How the hell am I supposed to break this too them?' _Warrick thought defeatedly, shaking his head.

"Lily!" he called loudly pulling her attention back to him, "You….need to come to the….hospital!" he told her with a heavy sigh.

"The hospital?" Lily questioned and he could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Yes the hospital!" Warrick confirmed, "There's been an uh….accident!"

_____________________________________________________________________

As soon as Lily Flynn heard the word hospital an overwhelming sense of dread crept over her, "The hospital?" she asked glancing quickly at her granddaughter whose huge smile vanished, her face now full of fear.

"Yes the hospital!" she heard Warrick confirm, "There's been an uh….accident!"

And that was it. As soon as Warrick said there had been an accident Lily's heart sank. She knew instantly by the tone of his voice that it was her little girl, her baby. She turned to face Lindsey before saying, "We're on our way!" and hanging up the phone.

"Grandma?" Lindsey asked fearfully, "What's going on? Why are we going to the hospital?" she asked panic rising in her chest, her voice shaky, "Grandma!" she exclaimed loudly.

Lily took a deep breath, "Lindsey sweetheart." she started slowly, "Something bad happened." Lindsey just stared at her, eyes full of tears, "There's been an accident sweetheart...." Lily continued swallowing her own tears, "....it's your mother."

Lindsey shook her head fiercely, "No!" Lily nodded and Lindsey gasped her eyes darting around her nervously, "Is….is she okay?" Lindsey chocked out through tears.

Lily's eyes saddened and she sighed, "We don't know yet. Come on let's go." Lily ordered gently ushering Lindsey to the door, "Your father's waiting for us. Come on...." and with that grandmother and granddaughter took off in the direction of the hospital.

As Lily raced through the hospital doors with Lindsey right behind her, heading towards the front desk when a voice from behind her stopped her in her tracks "LILY!"

Lily turned around hearing her name and saw Gil and Sara Grissom coming her way.

"Lily!" Sara said breathlessly, "Warrick called! Told us to come down here!" she continued frantically.

"What is going on?" Grissom asked looking Lily in the eyes demandingly.

Lily shook her head sadly, "I really don't know." she admitted, "Where is everyone?" she asked looking around.

"Nick and Sofia are on their way." Sara informed her, "Brass is still working and Warrick asked Nick to try and get a hold of Greg cause he couldn't get through." she explained.

"She's up in surgery." Grissom informed walking back over to them, "Warrick's up there now." he finished and turned on his heels heading for the elevator.

Lily and Sara just nodded neither of them had noticed that he had left. Lindsey trailed behind the three adults not saying a word the whole way.

____________________________________________________________________

After making all the necessary phone calls Warrick sat back down again, his head falling into his hands once more. He couldn't keep the image of Catherine being struck by that car and her small scream on impact from flashing through his mind every five minutes. It was driving him crazy but then again so was the waiting.

DING! Warrick lifted his head at the sound of the elevator doors opening.

"Warrick?" he heard Lily ask her voice full of worry as she walked speedily over to him, Grissom, Sara and Lindsey beside her, "What happened? Is Catherine alright?"

Warrick didn't get the chance to answer as Lindsey came crashing into him, sobs racking her small body as she clung to him desperately.

"Hey! Hey kiddo." Warrick said gently wrapping his arms around her comfortingly.

Lindsey just gripped his shirt tighter crying harder than before. Warrick sighed and lifted Lindsey into his arms and sat down again, placing Lindsey on his lap.

"Ssshhh. Come on now. It's gonna be okay honey." Warrick soothed rubbing comforting circles on the poor girls back, "Don't cry. Your mom's gonna be just fine." Warrick continued this until he heard the sobs subside and her breathing even out again, "That's my girl." he said softly a sense of Déjà vu washing over him as he had said the exact same thing to her mother under an hour ago, "It's alright! I've got ya."

"What happened Rick?" Sara's concerned voice asked as she sat down next to him.

Warrick shook his head, "We had just left the restaurant." he answered quietly, "We were walking to the car when this Honda came out of nowhere and….hit her." he explained shivering at the memory. Sara racked a hand through her hair nervously.

"He was drunk!" Warrick seethed after a moment of silence. Grissom's head shot up.

"What?" Lily asked staring at him expectantly. Sara doing the same.

"You have gotta be kidden me!" Nick exclaimed angrily as he approached the group. Sofia's hand in his, Greg with them. Warrick looked up at his best friend and could tell Nick was just as pissed as he was. Sofia looked extremely worried and Greg looked anxious. Warrick looked away.

"You could tell by the way he was weaving." Warrick continued staring blankly ahead still holding onto Lindsey, "And if that's not bad enough….after he hit Catherine he crashed head on into another vehicle." Warrick told them, "There were children in it!"

At this statement Sofia, Sara and Lily gasped. Lily covering her mouth with her hand. Warrick felt Lindsey tense when he mentioned the car hitting Catherine and he held her closer to him as if to protect her.

"It all happened so fast." Warrick said shakily, "I tried to reach her but…." he trailed off knowing he didn't need to explain further. Everyone fell silent.

"How bad was she?" Sofia asked quietly lifting her gaze to meet Warrick's.

Warrick looked to the floor, "Bad!" he whispered. Sofia dropped her head and Lindsey whimpered softly in his arms, "But she was fighting!" Warrick told them proudly.

"Well of course she was!" Greg announced with an obvious tone, "It is Catherine we're talking about here. I mean seriously you guys come on....it's Catherine!" he exaggerated, attempting to lighten the mood and succeeding as everyone laughed.

"What do we do now?" Sara asked looking at everyone around her.

"The only thing we can do…." Grissom replied wisely, "We wait...." and that's exactly what they did for the next two hours. They waited and hoped to god that Catherine pulled through.

____________________________________________________________________

Lindsey fell asleep around 1 o'clock and had stayed asleep ever since. It was now going on 2:30 am and everyone was exhausted, but no-one could sleep. No-one except Lindsey that is but it didn't look like she was sleeping peacefully.

"Alright!" Brass announced getting to his feet, "This is getting ridiculous!" he vented pacing back and forth, he had arrived an hour after Nick. "We have been waiting here for hours and we still don't know what the hell is going on!" he yelled frustrated.

"Jim shush!" Sara reprimanded, "You're gonna wake Lindsey!" she glanced at the sleeping girl in her fathers arms. Jim looked down and sighed feeling slightly guilty.

"I'm sure they'll let us know when they can." Lily said calmly, "When it's safe."

Seconds later the huge white doors too surgery flew open and a tall man in dark blue scrubs emerged. Grissom saw him first and was on his feet in an instant. Warrick shook Lindsey awake and stood up beside his "father".

"Family of Catherine Willows?" the surgeon asked politely.

"Yes!" Grissom answered sharply, "How is she?" he demanded forcefully.

"I'm Dr Sloan." he introduced himself shaking Grissom, Brass and Warrick's hands. "I worked on Miss Willows." Dr Sloan confirmed with a small smile at Lindsey who managed an even smaller one back.

"Is….is my daughter going to be alright?" Lily asked him shakily with pleading eyes.

The doctor sighed, "Miss Willows suffered serious injuries in the accident." he began looking Lily in the eye, "She was left with severe internal bleeding. Bruised and broken ribs one punctured her left lung which caused the breathing difficulties. She has also fractured her right leg in two places and dislocated her left shoulder."

Dr Sloan paused for a few seconds and watched the people before him as they processed that information, "The injury that has me most concerned are the blows to the head she received from the windscreen and the ground. They are severe and I'm very concerned that they could've caused some long term damage."

Lily sat down again slowly, Sara helping her sit. Lindsey shook her head fiercely from side to side, Sofia waked over to her, "Come here sweetie." she said gently pulling the terrified girl into her arms and wrapping them around her tightly.

"We have run some tests and are waiting on the results." Dr Sloan continued knowing how anxious they all were, "They will tell us what damage has been done….if there's any at all." he added quickly knowing that Catherine could be one of the lucky ones.

"Putting all that aside Miss Willows is a lucky woman and we are fairly confident that she will make a full recovery." the doctor smiled at them, "She will need intense physical therapy for her leg and some mild sessions for her shoulder over a course of about 6 weeks at the least but her ribs and other contusions will heal perfectly on their own." he finished.

"Thank you doctor." Grissom said gratefully shaking his hand again.

Dr Sloan shook his head, "Don't thank me....thank Catherine when she wakes. She did do all the hard work after all. She's one strong lady!" he smiled sincerely.

"When will that be exactly?" Sara asked still sitting with Lily, "When will she wake up I mean?"

"That depends on Catherine." Dr Sloan answered, "It could be a few hours or it could be a few days....you can never really tell with head injuries. Everyone is different."

"Where is she?" Warrick asked speaking for the fist time, "Can we see her please?"

"Of course." Dr Sloan answered, "Follow me...." and he turned around heading towards the recovery bay, "....she's right in there." he pointed to the door up ahead, "Room 217."

A cold shiver ran through Warrick as this was the same room number he was given after his attempted murder.

"Oh Mr Brown!" Dr Sloan called before Warrick could enter, "I think….this is yours." and he handed Warrick, Catherine's engagement ring, "We had to remove it for surgery. The nurses have her other belongings but I….wanted to make sure you got that back." he grinned at Warrick, "You must be one hell of a guy for her to fight that hard to come back to you....she must really love you!" and with that he turned to walk away, "Oh! I almost forgot….Congratulations by the way!" he smirked happily.

"Thanks man!" Warrick replied with a nod, "I mean it….thank you!" he said sincerely.

Dr Sloan simply smiled and continued down the corridor.

Warrick chuckled before heading into Catherine's room with the rest of the family. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of his beloved Catherine. She was hooked up to a few machines that were monitoring her heart rate and her BP. She was also still on a ventilator, Warrick assumed, until her lung was strong enough again. Catherine's leg was in a cast, propped up on pillows and her arm bandaged and in a sling. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises along with the rest of her body he imagined and her head was wrapped in bandages. She looked so small in that huge bed.

"Congratulations on what?" Greg's question pulled Warrick from his thoughts and he turned to the youngest of the team smiling broadly.

"On our engagement!" Warrick answered walking over to Catherine and sliding the ring back onto her ring finger then kissing her forehead, "We're getting married!" he informed them with a smile.

____________________________________________________________________

It had been just over 12 hours, well into the next day, since Catherine had come out of surgery and she still hadn't woken up. No-one had been home for any longer than an hour just to shower and change. They were exhausted but not hungry and were sick of the hospital's horrid, sorry excuse for coffee. Lindsey and Lily had fallen asleep on the couch in Catherine's hospital room. Greg, Nick, Sara, Sophia and Brass had fallen asleep wherever they were seated around the room. The only two people still awake and who hadn't sleep were Warrick and Grissom. They were seated on either side of Catherine's bedside. Thankfully Catherine's condition had gotten much better in the past few hours than the doctors had expected. She was off the ventilator and now breathing completely on her own and the test results had shown no brain damage from the accident at all. Everything was looking good. All she had to do now was wake up. A knock on the door pulled Warrick and Grissom from their own thoughts and stirred the sleeping people around them. The door was pushed open slowly and Veronica 'Ronnie' Lake entered shyly, flask and bad in hand.

"Hey!" she said quietly with a small wave, "I just thought I would come by and see how she was." she told them studying their faces, "How all of you were holding up."

"Hi Ronnie!" Sara said moving over from her position on the other couch to make room for Ronnie to sit down, "We were wondering when you would stop by."

Ronnie laughed nervously and thanked Sara for the seat, "I um….wasn't sure you wanted me here ya know? I haven't been in the city or working with you all that long and you're all like this huge, slightly dysfunctional, big family." she explained glancing around the room but avoiding looking at the woman on the bed.

Lily picked up on this and smiled at her sympathetically, "I didn't want to impose on all of you right now...." Ronnie continued, "....especially not right now!" she smiled sweetly.

"Hey!" Nick spoke up, "You are part of the family! Cath would want you here!"

Ronnie smiled at him gratefully before clearing her throat, "I was gonna bring soup but I figured none of you would feel like eating very much, I know I don't, so I brought coffee instead." Ronnie informed them laughing slightly, "I used Greg's Blue Hawaiian from the lab so it should be good! But….then again I made it so….." Sara and Sofia laughed loudly at this knowing fine well how bad Ronnie's coffee was. The others joined in pleased with the change in atmosphere, "It's gotta be better than the crappy hospital coffee either way though. I mean come on….this place sucks!" Ronnie said seriously scrunching up her face for added affect. Lindsey burst out laughing at this, something she hadn't done for hours. Ronnie turned her attention to the young blonde and smiled broadly.

"Hey Linds!" she greeted, "Now I know for a fact that you don't drink coffee so I brought you lots of soda and sugar to keep you going!" she told her slyly glancing at the bag she brought with her that now sat at her feet, "And if you're really lucky there might, just, be some Cookie Dough ice-cream in here too!" Lindsey squealed happily, jumped off her seat, ran over and wrapped her arms tightly around Ronnie's neck.

"On my god! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lindsey cried happily, "Mom loves Cookie Dough too!" she said quietly before releasing Ronnie from the embrace, taking the bag from her hand and racing back over to her own seat excitedly. Warrick laughed loudly at this smiling at how much Lindsey reminded him of Catherine when she got excited over something. Especially Cookie Dough ice-cream.

"But don't tell your mother!" Ronnie added sounding quite scared, "Because she will and I mean literally, kill me for feeding you that much sugar!" the whole grouped laughed at this, all knowing it was true. Catherine was gonna kill her....if she found out.

An hour had passed since Ronnie had arrived and she, Lindsey and Greg were playing cards in the corner. Brass was reading todays newspaper, Nick was talking to Lily and Sara and Sofia were whispering on the couch by the door. Warrick and Grissom were still sitting on either side of Catherine's bed. Warrick holding her hand in his and staring at her face intently. Grissom's gaze was shifting from Catherine to the screens of the bleeping monitors behind her. Warrick was sitting completely still until his head snapped up and he rose from his seat, _'Did she just squeeze my hand?' _Warrick asked himself hope rising again in the pit of his stomach. All eyes were now on him but he was flicking between Catherine's still, peaceful face and her right hand, "Catherine?" he questioned quietly but got no reply, "Cath?" he asked again.

"Warrick what are you….?" Grissom began to ask but stopped when he saw Catherine's eyelids flutter slightly, "Catherine can you hear us?" he questioned too.

Warrick and Grissom looked at each other, "Catherine….!" Warrick called softly, "If you can hear me honey, squeeze my hand." he told her staring intently again. And squeeze his hand is exactly what she did. Warrick smiled widely, "Good baby now open your eyes." he ordered gently. Catherine's eyelids fluttered once more.

"Come on Catherine!" Grissom encouraged, "Open your eyes for us!"

Eyelids fluttered again and again until Warrick and Grissom were both staring into the confused and cloudy blue eyes of Catherine Willows.

"War….Warrick?" Catherine whispered hoarsely, "Gil?" she asked blinking furiously.

Warrick smiled and leaned down kissing her on the head, "Thank you for waking up."

Catherine looked at him in confusion, "Wh....what does he mean?" she asked Grissom who had his arm around Lindsey, "W....what happened?" she asked glancing at Lindsey.

"You don't remember?" Grissom asked looking towards Warrick. The doctor had told them to expect some memory loss but they thought she would remember something.

Catherine shook her head and winced, regretting it immediately, "No! Nothing!" she answered becoming very agitated and feeling very vulnerable, "What happened?"

"Tell us what you do remember Cath." Grissom told her frowning in concern.

Catherine closed her eyes in thought, "I um….I remember going out for dinner and…." she trailed off opening her eyes and looking down at her left hand, which was difficult as it was in a sling, "And you proposing...." she said to Warrick with a smile before it turned to a frown again, "....But after that it's only....pictures….flashes!"

"Of what Catherine?" Warrick asked squeezing her hand assuringly.

"Of….of you and um….a broken shoe?…." Catherine flashed him a confused look.

"I'll explain later." Warrick answered looking around the room at the equally confused expressions also showing slight amusement at that statement.

"Then a bright light." Catherine continued, "Kinda like headlights but after that….there's nothing! It's a complete blank Gil!" she finished looking towards her long time best friend, "I don't....I can't...." she stuttered and Grissom squeezed her hand tightly. Catherine closed her eyes and sighed before she opened them again and looked into the green eyes that she loved so much, "What happened to me Rick?" she asked turning to her fiancé, her voice quiet and fearful. Her eyes were beginning to well up in frustration.

Warrick closed his eyes for a brief moment and sighed, "You were in an accident Catherine!" he told her calmly. She looked up at him quizzically, "You were hit by a car…." he stopped at the shocked look on her face, "....outside the restaurant!"

Catherine shook her head slowly in disbelief, "I….I don't remember that."

"Well you wouldn't….it was pretty bad Catherine." Warrick told her, "Scared the shit out of me." he said quietly his thumb rubbing circles on her hand.

Catherine looked at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry!" she whispered, "Did they get him?" she asked suddenly, directing his attention away from her apology.

"It wasn't a hit and run Catherine." Grissom answered her this time, "He was drunk!"

Catherine's head snapped round to face him, "And he's dead!" Grissom informed her.

____________________________________________________________________

Catherine stared at him silently for a few minutes before averting her eyes from his gaze, looking down at her hands and taking a deep breath, "Oh!" she said calmly.

Warrick and Grissom traded concerned looks with each other, then Warrick with Lily.

Lindsey, who was becoming increasingly impatient, took this opportunity to run over to her mother, leap onto the bed beside her and carefully throw her arms around her.

Catherine gasped in surprise, her eyes growing wide but then smiled kissing her daughters head and wrapping her one good arm around her tightly, "Hi baby!"

"Hi!" came Lindsey's small, relieved reply, "I got tired of waiting for the stupid interrogation to end!" she pouted shooting Warrick and Grissom a glare each.

Catherine chuckled at her daughter's behavior and just pulled her closer not saying a word. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Catherine spoke up, "Was there anyone else injured in the uh…." she swallowed hard, anger rising, "…accident?"

"Some accident!" Greg muttered bitterly under his breath then looked up at Catherine who was staring back smiling, what looked to be, gratefully.

"Yes!" it was Nick who answered her, "A family of four. He crashed into them head on after he….um….hit you." he finished stoically, "Warrick saved the kids."

Catherine's eyes darted towards him at this revelation. Nick just nodded his head. Catherine turned to Warrick who looked slightly embarrassed, "You saved them?"

"Pulled them right out of the car." Lily told her with a hint of pride in her voice.

Catherine continued to stare at Warrick who smiled and said, "It was nothing really."

Catherine scoffed, "Warrick you pulled two children from a wrecked car!" she said shocked at his nonchalant attitude, "That is not nothing honey!" Warrick shrugged.

"Okay fine!" Catherine said mouthing 'later' to him, "If your not gonna tell me about it, then you can at least go get the doctor so that he can tell me when in the hell I'm getting out of this god forsaken place!" she ordered her future husband sternly but sweetly.

____________________________________________________________________

"Alright Catherine!" Dr Sloan announced looking over the papers in his hands, "Looks like you are good to go." he smiled at her, "Warrick has filled out all of the necessary paperwork and you have your prescription information, including pain dosage?" he asked her and Catherine nodded smiling, "Okay then! Get the hell outta here!" he smirked pointing towards the door.

Catherine and Warrick chuckled as Catherine pushed herself off of the bed and grabbed her crutches, "If you say so doc!"

It had been 4 weeks since Catherine had woke up. The doctor had wanted her to stay in the hospital for the first few weeks of her physical therapy, just to make sure it was working and to stop her from doing too much too fast at home. Catherine's shoulder was completely healed and her leg was well on it's way, she also had half of the wedding planned out already, with the help of her mother, her two bridesmaids; Lindsey and Ronnie and of course her two maids of honor; Sara and Sofia. Warrick had chosen Nick to be his best man, Greg and Archie from the lab along with Hodges to be the Ushers and Brass had agreed to take Lily and say a little something in place of Catherine's father Sam Braun who had passed away the year before. Grissom had also agreed to make a speech as the father of the groom, which Catherine found very appropriate as Grissom had always been the missing father figure in Warrick's life. The only thing missing was someone to walk Catherine down the aisle. She hadn't talked about it much to anyone other than her mother. Catherine had told Lily that 'Sam was gone and there was no-one else she could think of that could possible take the place of the man that would give her away on her wedding day and that was something she would just have to accept. Whether she liked it or not.'

"Yeah we just gotta wait on the daughter!" Warrick said as he lifted Catherine's bag off the bed and flung it over his shoulder, "Takes after her mother so we could be here a while!" he chuckled loudly, "A very long while!" he smirked at Catherine smugly.

Catherine glared at him, "Oh whatever Mr smart ass!" she hissed glaring at him again.

Warrick just laughed and Catherine threw a pillow at him as a smaller version of Catherine came through the door, "Hi mom! Hey dad!" Lindsey said laughing at the two of them, "And hey Dr Sloan!" she grinned widely at him, "Thanks for fixing mom!"

Dr Sloan smiled broadly, "It was my pleasure Lindsey!" he replied, "Take care you lot!"

"We will thank you!" Catherine called back at him as Warrick walked over and shook the good doctors hand 'thank you'. Once he had left, Warrick turned and silently watched the two most important people in his life laugh amongst themselves. His beautiful baby girl and his amazing wife to be. In another three months he was gonna be the happiest man in Las Vegas Nevada. In three months time, Catherine Willows would become Mrs Warrick Brown and he couldn't be happier. She was the one.

____________________________________________________________________

_'Awww so sweet ain't it?! Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story and i hope you will read the next one!'_

_Now like most writers i LOVE reviews and have been recieving a fair bit for this story but not as much as i would like so i will not update this story until i have at least 4 reviews!!!! So if you want another chapter soon then please get typing!!!!'_

_Love Rachel xo_


	5. Chapter 5

_**When Dreams Become Reality**_

_'Hey all!!!! Sorry i've been gone so long but my internet broke and then i was moving house (which is a huge PAIN in the ASS and takes FORVER) and then we had to wait for the internet/tv/phone line to be set up (which also takes FORVER) but i'm back now and i have another chapter for you and it is longer than the rest (that wasn't intentional it just kinda happened) Anyway i hope you enjoy reading this next installment so without further ado....start reading the bleeding chapter and stop reading this, i'm just rambling now!!!!_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_I now pronounce you Man and Wife'_

The morning sun streamed through the bedroom curtains, lighting the whole room with a yellow glow. Catherine Brown stirred, the morning light interrupting her memory filled dreams, she rolled over onto her left side and away from the blinding sunlight. Her eyes fluttered open and were greeted with the still face of her sleeping husband Warrick Brown. Catherine smiled contently, _'My life is perfect!' _she thought to herself smiling wider, _'I have a beautiful daughter, an amazing husband and friends that I consider family! My life couldn't be more complete!' _Her thoughts were interrupted by the small groan from the man beside her.

"Morning beautiful!" Warrick greeted smiling sleepily and stroking her cheek.

"Morning handsome!" Catherine replied smiling once again and kissing his lips.

"You sleep well?" Warrick asked as he pulled Catherine into his arms and kissed the top of her head. Catherine snuggled closer "Like a baby!" she replied closing her eyes and sighing happily. Warrick smiled to himself and held her tightly.

They had been married for over a year and a half now and had just celebrated their one year anniversary a few months ago. Almost every morning since returning from the honeymoon Catherine had been woken by the morning sun before 6:30 am, and before her alarm, after dreaming of their wedding day. Every morning she woke with a smile on her face and thoughts about how lucky she was. She was living her dream; she had a husband who loved and respected her, a daughter who looked up to her, family that meant the world to her and a job she loved and enjoyed doing. Yes life and everything in it was just the way it was supposed to be all along. It was perfect.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Morning mom! Morning dad!" Lindsey said tiredly as she came down the stairs and walked over to the counter. She slumped down on the seat to the right of her mother.

"Morning kiddo!" Warrick greeted winking and leaned over to kiss her head.

"Good morning sweetheart!" Catherine said brightly, "Aw you tired hun?" she asked.

Lindsey nodded silently, "I hate Monday mornings!" she moaned putting her head down on the counter. Warrick and Catherine laughed at her, "Aw sweetie we all hate Monday mornings!" she told her rubbing Lindsey's back, "It's like a rule or something!"

Lindsey just moaned and shook her head. Warrick chuckled to himself as he sat Lindsey's scrambled eggs on toast down in front of her, "Thanks dad!" she smiled for the first time that morning.

"How is it that food can always put a smile on your face?" Warrick asked shaking his head.

"Because it's food!" Lindsey and Catherine replied at the same time and then giggled.

"Women! I can never understand them!" Warrick muttered as he turned around to finish his and Catherine's breakfast, "Ya sure you only want toast Cath?" Warrick asked placing her plate down in front of her, "You usually want more!"

"Yeah I know. I've just been feelin' a little….off lately!" Catherine replied nonchalantly.

"Off?" Warrick asked coming around the counter to sit on the seat beside her, "Off how?" he asked eyeing her carefully, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" Catherine told him quickly before turning to Lindsey, "Hey Linds it's getting pretty late why don't you go get ready for school huh?" she ordered nicely.

Lindsey glanced at both her parents before nodding her head, "Sure! I'll be quick!" and she ran up the stairs.

Catherine smiled, "Well….she really wolfed that down quickly!" she pointed out hoping to change the subject, "Just goes to show how great a cook you really are!" Catherine turned her head and smiled quickly at Warrick before picking up the newspaper and scanning for anything interesting, "Your breakfast is gonna get cold!" she pointed out glancing at his plate.

Warrick didn't reply, he just picked up his fork silently and started eating his scrambled eggs, not once taking his eyes off his wife. Catherine shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. She cleared her throat and continued reading and Warrick continued watching. It was beginning to drive Catherine crazy.

"Alright!" she exclaimed loudly, slamming the paper down on the counter and then turning to glare at her husband, "What the hell are you staring at me for Warrick Brown?" she snapped clearly irritated.

Warrick shrugged his shoulders calmly, "I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with you, seen as how you….(pointing at her)….won't tell me yourself!" he said with an obvious and determined tone.

Catherine scowled at him before throwing her hands in the air frustratedly, "There is nothing wrong with me!" she insisted harshly, "I'm fine!"

"You're lying!" Warrick insisted just as harsh, "I heard you throwing up in the bathroom this morning!" he informed her worriedly, "That is not fine Catherine!" he told her sharply.

Catherine sighed loudly, "Okay! Okay! Alright so I'm not fine….!" she admitted defeat, "….but I'm not dying either! It's probably just a stomach bug or something! Nothing to worry about I promise!" she said sweetly standing up and pulling Warrick in for a kiss. She pulled away to look at him and saw that he wasn't convinced at all.

"You've been throwing up every morning for that past eight days!" he pointed out taking her hands in his, "And….I can't not worry about my wife's health!" he stated with a sly smile, _'I am gonna enjoy saying that for the rest of my life!' _he smiled to himself.

Catherine smiled gratefully, "I know!" and she kissed him again, "If it gets any worse, I promise I will go straight to my doctor okay?" she asked

hopefully. Warrick nodded his head accepting her compromise.

"Okay!" she repeated smiling and kissed him again, "Right! LINDSEY GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! COME ON! LET'S GO!" Catherine yelled up the stairs, "MOVE IT KID! WE'RE GOING!....NOW!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Morning Catherine!" Ronnie greeted cheerfully, walking into the break room at HQ and heading straight for the coffee machine.

"Good morning Ronnie!" Catherine replied not so cheerfully, glancing up from the magazine she was reading to look at the younger girl.

Ronnie turned her head and smiled at Catherine before looking over at Sara, "And good morning to you too Sara!" she smiled brightly.

Sara looked up from her own magazine and chuckled at Ronnie's 'oh so cheerful' manner, "Good morning Ronnie!" she smiled rolling her eyes and glancing at Catherine who just raised her eyebrows in response, "What's got you so happy this morning?" she asked.

Ronnie momentarily stopped what she was doing and smiled to herself, "I had a date last night!" she told them, her voice full of excitement. That got Catherine's attention and her head snapped up, "Oh?" she questioned turning in her chair so she was facing her friend. Even Sara was interested and threw her magazine down on the table, "Am guessing it went well then?" Sara stated knowingly.

Ronnie grinned once again as she walked over with her coffee and took a seat across from Catherine at the table, "Yes it did!" she answered carefully, "Very well actually!" she smiled again and her eyes sparkled with giddiness. Sara and Catherine traded glances.

"So?....!" Catherine began slowly, "This guy….anyone we know?" she asked dying for some gossip. Ronnie just smirked and took a sip of her coffee. Catherine sighed loudly and looked at Sara, who just shrugged and turned her attention back to Ronnie intent on staring her down. Catherine spun back around in her chair and stared at Ronnie too. "Okay!" she announced after it was clear that Ronnie wasn't going to break anytime soon, "Please tell me his name! Please!" she begged but Ronnie shock her head adamantly. Catherine sighed again and threw her hands in the air, "Please Ronnie! I'm begging you! It's Monday morning, I feel like crap and I'm very, very tired ….!" Catherine vented quickly, "You gotta give something….please!" she pleaded one last time, "I need some gossip!"

Ronnie sighed admitting defeat and looked at Sara and Catherine, "Okay! Okay! Fine I'll tell you!" she said trying to hide her excitement. Catherine smiled gratefully and made herself comfortable in her chair. Sara shook her head at Catherine in disbelief before giving Ronnie her full attention again, "Okay! Here goes….it was Greg!" she said quickly before squealing in excitement. Catherine and Sara just stared at her completely shocked before turning their heads to one another, the same bewildered expressions on the faces.

"Oh….my….god!" Catherine said slowly slouching down in her chair, "I did not see that one coming!" she admitted calmly.

"Nuh-uh!" Sara agreed shaking her head slowly, "You and Greg?" she asked just to be sure. Ronnie nodded her head excitedly. Sara turned to Catherine a smile making its way across her lips. Catherine looked up and smiled too, "Well good for you!" Sara said finally. Ronnie grinned at her and looked at Catherine expectantly. Catherine smiled, "Ya know….if I wasn't so god damn tired, I'd jump out my seat right now and give ya a hug!" she told her coyly, "But I am….so I'm not gonna!" Ronnie leaned across the table and smacked Catherine playfully on the arm. Catherine whacked her back and Sara started laughing causing Catherine to turn on her too, "Hey!" Sara complained rubbing her arm and scowling at Catherine, who childishly stuck her tongue out. That is when Sofia walked in the door.

"Uh….hey!" Sofia greeted walking over to the group slowly, "What's going on here?" she asked feeling slightly weird, "Whatcha doin?"

Catherine and Sara looked up at her like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar, while Ronnie giggled uncontrollably across from them, "Um….!" Sara stuttered looking at Catherine for some help,.

"We were just….uh…..!" Catherine tried but came up with nothing.

Sofia looked from one to the another before she burst out laughing along with Ronnie who could no longer contain it.

"Oh ha ha ha!" Catherine said clearly not amused by the situation, "Do you have a case for us or did ya just come here to laugh at us?"

Sofia looked at her and replied through her laughter, "No um….no I do actually have a case so um….lets move….children!" and with that her and Ronnie left the break room laughing hysterically at their friend's expense. Sara glared at their backs and Catherine scowled before they both headed after them and towards the locker room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay! Who in their right mind breaks into a house and leaves their prints….everywhere?" Sara asked while walking back into the break room and heading for the coffee machine, "I mean come on…..use your head!" she exclaimed pointing at her own.

"Uh….our perp!" Sofia answered, "To answer your previous question!" she continued turning and winking at Catherine who laughed out loud. Sara glared at Sofia who just laughed even more and then at Catherine but she just glared back.

"Whatever!" Sara dismissed acting like it didn't irritate her, "Who wants some coffee while we wait on the results?" she looked around.

"I do!" Ronnie replied eagerly. Sara nodded and looked at Sofia who raised her hand in the air as a reply. Sara nodded again and turned in Catherine's direction, "What about you Cath?" she asked her friend. Catherine, who was silently reading her magazine from this morning looked up, an expression of utter confusion on her face, "Coffee?" Sara asked again waving the coffee pot in the air.

Catherine smiled and nodded her head. Sara turned round and got out another mug for Catherine who went back to reading her magazine. A few seconds later Catherine's head shot up suddenly and she exclaimed, "NO!" a little more loudly than she had meant too.

Sara, Sofia and Ronnie jumped in surprise and looked at her quizzically. Catherine laughed slightly embarrassed, "Um….I mean no!" she repeated at a normal volume, "No Sara….I would not like a cup of coffee!" she corrected herself shaking her head, "But thanks anyway!"

Sara looked at her strangely, "Uh….okay then!" she replied, "No coffee for Catherine….which I don't understand by the way!" she continued as she lifted the three coffee mugs and carried them skillfully over to the table and handed them out.

"Yeah I know what you mean….!" Ronnie began, taking a sip of her coffee, "I can't get through one day without a cup of coffee and you haven't had one the past few days!" she admitted, "I don't know how you do it!" she told her honestly taking another sip. Sofia had been silent throughout the entire conversation. She had been sitting watching Catherine closely and had to admit she was looking a little paler these days, she wasn't eating very much and Sofia had caught Catherine throwing up in the bathroom a couple times last week.

Sofia was worried, she had to ask, "Catherine?...." she waited on Catherine giving her full attention, "….are you feeling okay?" she asked.

Catherine smiled at her before quickly answering, "Yeah I'm fine!" as cheerfully as she could, which wasn't very.

Sofia looked her over again, "Are you sure?" she asked uncertain, "Cause you've been really tired lately and you haven't eaten very much at all"

"Yeah I've noticed that to Cat!" Sara joined in the spontaneous intervention they had going, "You really sure?" she narrowed her eyes.

Catherine squinted back, "Yes I'm sure!" she said confidently but it was clear that her friends were not fully convinced. Just then all four women's pagers went off simultaneously, "Oh! Would ya look at that!" Catherine announced rising from her seat, "Wendy needs us!" she stated the obvious, thrilled to have a reason to put their conversation on hold, "Come on ladies! Let's go!" and with that she was out the door faster than any of the remaining woman could answer, 'Yes' or stop her for that matter.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well I think that was the easiest case I've had since I came to Vegas!" Ronnie announced as they walked into the locker room.

"Yeah well I'd say that was the easiest case I've had in like….a year!" Sara told her grimly, "Don't expect another till next year!"

"That maybe so, but I am taking full advantage of this one, this year and going home to my boyfriend!" Sofia informed them closing her locker door, "Catcha later ladies!" she said smiling and then disappeared out the door.

"That goes for me too to girls!" Sara announced gathering her things, "I'm off home to my husband!" and with that she was also gone.

"What about you Ronnie?" Catherine asked as she dug through her locker, "You heading over to Greg's!" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Ronnie turned to face her, "Yes! As a matter of fact I am!" she answered smirking and walking towards to door, "Bye Catherine!"

"Later Ronnie!" Catherine called over her shoulder, "Oh boy!" Catherine said quietly sitting down. She looked down at her hands and smiled when she saw her wedding rings. Warrick had done the sweetest thing after they had picked out the wedding bands;

"_Honey….I'm home!" Warrick Brown called as he walked through the front door of his house he shared with his fiancé._

"_Hey!" Catherine greeted from her place on the couch, "__You're back already?" she stated as he had only been gone a half hour, "Did you get them?" Catherine asked excitedly as Warrick bent over the couch and kissed her on the lips lovingly. He nodded his head and handed her a bag._

"_Oooh yay!" Catherine exclaimed taking the bag from him and pulling out two ring boxes from inside._

_She opened them both at the same time and smiled brightly, "Oh they're perfect!" she cried happily looking at__ their matching platinum bands._

"_Turn them over!" Warrick instructed with a gleam in his eyes. Catherine looked at him curiously, "Turn them!" he told her again._

_Catherine did as she was told and gasped at what she saw. She was silent for a few seconds as she read the inscription on the inside of both rings, which said 'Forever And For Always! That's You And Me!'._

"_Oh Warrick!" she whispered happily. Warrick watched her smile grow as she read the words again._

"_Do you like it?" he asked just to make sure that she really did like what he had done, after all he never asked and it is their wedding band._

"_Like it?" Catherine repeated, "I love it!" she exclaimed rising to her feet and throwing her arms around his neck._

"_Now they're perfect!" she whispered in his ear, "….thank you Warrick!" she said sincerely._

"_Only the best for my woman!" he told her as he leaned in for another kiss and then they headed up stairs to the bedroom._

Catherine was pulled from her thoughts by her cell phone ringing loudly on her hip, "Willows!" she answered distractedly.

"Hey beautiful!" his voice greeted down the phone, "How's your day going?" he asked her as usual.

"Hey handsome!" she returned, "My days over actually!" she informed him sounding surprised herself at the fact.

"Really?" he asked sounding just as surprised, "Does that mean you're on your way home? " he asked huskily, "Cause I'm all alone here!"

Catherine giggled, "Really? Well in that case….yes! I am on my way home….!" she told him seductively, "….but I do have some errands to run first!" Catherine could hear Warrick sigh on the other line and smiled to herself.

"If one of them is the grocery's….!" he started sounding disappointed, "….then you can cross it off cause it's already done!" he told her.

Catherine perked up at this revelation, "Thank god! I am so not in the mood to go grocery shopping right now!" she told him tiredly.

Warrick chuckled, "Just as well I went this afternoon then ain't it!…." he said pointedly, " ….or we'd all starve tonight if it was left to you!"

"Hey!" Catherine warned, "If we were face to face right now I'd smack you!" she informed him which just made them both laugh.

"Hurry home babe!" Warrick told her seriously, "I miss ya….and I'm bored!" he said laughing again.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Catherine dismissed his 'not so subtle hint,' "I'll see you soon! I love you!" she told him lovingly.

"Love you too Cath!" he replied and then hung up. Catherine smiled to herself and sighed happily before pushing herself to her feet and heading out to her car.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright Catherine! We're all done here!" Dr Sloan told her with a smile and handed Catherine some cotton wool, "Press down!" she instructed. Catherine smiled and took the pad from her, "Thanks Sandra! I didn't think you'd be able to fit me in so last minute!" Catherine thanked her gratefully. Sandra laughed, "Well if it was anyone else I might not have!" she answered laughing again. Catherine chuckled not quite sure if she was serious or not. "How are you doing?...." Sandra asked concerned, "….since the accident?" she elaborated.

Catherine sighed sitting down again, "I'm….I'm okay! A little sore sometimes but it's not very often and it's….not that bad!" she explained casually, "But….the fact that I do have some trouble sometimes worries me, when it comes to the results of that blood test!" Catherine told her, concern showing on her features. Sandra sat down in front of her, "Catherine...." she started seriously, "….your previous injuries from the accident should have no effect on you or cause any problems if you are, in fact pregnant!" she explained with a smile. Catherine smiled back and let out a sigh of relief, "Good!" she muttered relieved. Sandra smiled at her but her features then turned serious once more, "Catherine do you think you're pregnant?" she asked looking Catherine in the eyes, "How sure are you?"

Catherine looked at her, "Pretty sure I guess!" she answered slowly, "I mean, I recognize some of my symptoms as symptoms I had when I was pregnant with Lindsey so I decided….what the hell….it couldn't hurt!" Catherine told her shrugging her shoulders, "I went to the

store, I bought two tests!...." she held up two fingers, "….and I got a positive and a negative!" she informed Sandra, rolling her eyes. Sandra laughed and Catherine shook her head smiling, "Obviously!...." Catherine muttered.

Sandra smiled, "So you've got a 50/50 chance of being pregnant or not!" she told her stating the obvious. Catherine nodded her head.

"Well…." Sandra continued, "I promise to call you, with the results as soon as I get them!" she assured her with a nod of the head.

Catherine hopped off the exam table again and shook Sandra's hand, " Thank you!" she said gratefully.

"No problem!" Sandra replied happily, "It's my job!" she added with a shrug. Catherine smiled again and headed for the door, "Oh Catherine!" Sandra called suddenly. Catherine turned around again, "Mark says 'hi' to you and Warrick and wants to know when the two of you will grace us with your company again?" she asked sincerely, "We had a great time on Friday!" she told her honestly.

"Yes well so did we!" Catherine returned, "Hopefully soon, depending on those results, we can have a little dinner to celebrate….and I will cook this time!...." she insisted, "….give you a break….but dinner was fabulous!" she added quickly, " I'll call you! Thanks again!....later!"

And with that Catherine left the hospital leaving Sandra wondering if she wanted to be celebrating a pregnancy or a false alarm.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"WARRICK! I'M HOME!" Catherine called through the house as she closed the front door behind her and headed for the kitchen.

"Catherine?" Warrick questioned as he came down the stairs.

Catherine looked up at him and smiled, "Hey! I missed you!" she told him as he came around the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you too!" he replied as he slowly kissed her neck. Catherine relaxed for the first time that day and leaned into him. Warrick continued to make his way up her neck before taking her glass of water out of her hand and placing it on the counter. "Warrick!...." Catherine began as Warrick gripped her waist and spun her around to face him, "Warrick!...." she tried again but was silenced by his lips on hers. Catherine wrapped her arms around Warrick's neck, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Warrick expertly maneuvered them around the furniture, up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom with Catherine kicking the door closed behind them….

Catherine's eyes fluttered open and she smiled contently to herself. She stretched out and turned on her left side looking for her husband who wasn't there. Catherine frowned in confusion, "Warrick?" she called out sitting up in the bad, her eyes darting about the room. "Yeah?" Warrick replied coming out of their en-suit bathroom buttoning his shirt. Catherine turned to him, "Where'd you go ?…." she looked over at the alarm clock, "….and why are you dressed already?" she asked him still very confused. Warrick smiled at her, leaned down and kissed her lips, "I'm going in a little early!" he explained, "Nick and I wanna go over what we've got so far and see if we missed anything!" Warrick told her while handing Catherine her dressing gown. Catherine took it from him and put it on, "Is that the Sasha Wallace case?" she asked tenderly. Warrick sighed and nodded his head. Catherine crawled across to the end of the bed, watching Warrick carefully. "We've been working this for two days and we're no closer to catching the bastard!" he vented frustration filling his voice. Catherine sighed, pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around him from behind, "Hey! You're gonna get this guy Rick!" she told him firmly, "These things just take time….you know that!...." she finished calmly. Warrick nodded again, "Yeah I do but that….that little girl she's….she's the same age as Lindsey and the things that he did to her!…." he trailed off shaking his head, "I can't imagine what her parents are going through!...." Catherine smiled sadly and turned him around to face her, "Oh the joys of being a parent huh?" she said with a small smile. Warrick laughed, "Do you remember when she asked us?" he asked Catherine pulling her close to him, "Yeah! It was after our honeymoon! The night we returned actually!" she replied.

"_Hey M__om? Dad?" Lindsey called coming down the stairs, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"_

"_Sure honey!" Catherine replied pushing herself up on the couch. Warrick's arm around her._

_Lindsey smiled and sat down on the coffee table facing both of her parents, "I wanna ask you both something!" she informed them sounding nervous, "Well it's really you dad but mom has to agree!" she corrected looking from Warrick to Catherine._

"_What's up kiddo?" Warrick asked glancing at Catherine then looking back at the young girl._

_Lindsey smiled at the use of her nickname, "Okay….here goes…." She took a deep breath. _

"_What I'm about to ask is pretty big…." Lindsey began, "….huge actually and don't feel like you have to say yes or anything cause ya don't but….um…." she hesitated and looked at her mother who smiled reassuringly, even though she had no idea what Lindsey was getting at._

"_Um…." Lindsey looked at Warrick, "What would you say if I uh....asked you too adopt me?" she revealed shakily, snapping her eyes shut and holding her breath. Catherine froze, her eyes growing wide, her jaw on the floor and Warrick lurched forward. Silence filled the room as the two adults sat completely speechless. Catherine turned to Warrick who was staring at Lindsey._

_Catherine cleared her throat and addressed her daughter, "This…is a really big decision Lindsey!" Catherine told her speaking slowly, "Are you sure about this? I mean have you thought about it….carefully?" she asked worried._

_Lindsey opened her eyes and looked at her mother, "I know that mom…." She answered, "….grandma already explained that too me and I get it! It's a huge deal but I've thought about it for a while! Since you guys got engaged actually!" she said sheepishly, glancing at Warrick, "And it's what I want! Don't get me wrong I loved my father….but he wasn't ever gonna win 'Father Of The Year' or anything like that!" she took another deep breath, "Warrick?" she called his name, deciding it best not to call him dad right now, "You've been there my entire life, just like everyone else at the lab! You're all my family and I've called Nick and Greg and Grissom 'uncle' for as long as I can remember but I've never felt right calling you that cause, you've always been so much more than an 'uncle' to me…." Lindsey was beginning to get upset now and Catherine could feel the tears in her eyes, "....you always protected me and comforted me and treated me like I was your daughter! It's all I've ever felt with you and every birthday after my father died….I would wish for you to be my dad instead! Cause I didn't wanna grow up without one like my mom and I knew that you would never leave me and that you would never hurt us like my father did, especially mom…." At this confession Catherine closed her eyes and let a few tears fall, " I never really thought it would ever come true but now you've __married__ my mom so I thought….why couldn't I have what I've always wished for?...." Lindsey smiled at him, "So what do ya say? You wanna be my dad on paper too….and not just the guy who married my mom?...." Lindsey asked hopefully. Catherine looked at her daughter and then at her husband. Warrick hadn't moved since Lindsey had asked her question. Catherine nudged him, "Warrick?" she asked concerned. Warrick's attention darted to her and he looked at her face. Catherine could now see that Warrick's gorgeous green eyes were filled with unshed tears, she smiled at him and he squeezed her arm before turning back to Lindsey who had tears rolling down her cheeks as she had come to the conclusion that his answer was 'no' Warrick stared at her and a huge smile made it's way across his face, lighting up his features, "Lindsey…!" he called his voice full of emotion, "I would be honored to become your dad!" he told her proudly. Lindsey smiled brightly, "Of course I'll adopt you kiddo!" he said holding out his open arms too her. __Lindsey squealed happily and dived at him, "Oof!" Warrick grunted but wrapped his arms around Lindsey tightly, "I love you Lindsey Brown!" he said sincerely.__  
__"I love you too Daddy!" Lindsey replied through her 'happy' tears. Catherine smiled at her husband and daughter, tears of pure joy streaming down her cheeks._

"I've never been so happy than I was that night!" Warrick told her truthfully, "I love that girl so much!" he said smiling, "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her!" he admitted as he stroked Catherine's cheek.

Catherine nodded slowly, "I know what you mean….I can't imagine my life without her!" she told him staring into space.

"Hey!" Warrick brought her back to earth with a loving kiss. Catherine blinked and kissed him back, "You'll get the son of a bitch Warrick!" she told him again. Warrick nodded, "I know! I won't stop until I do!" he told her full of determination, "I gotta go…I'll see ya later….I love you Catherine!" he told her kissing her again more passionately this time.

Catherine smiled, "I love you too! Be safe!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Alright! You….are….ready….to go get married!" Sofia announced as she quickly fixed the train of Catherine's dress. Sara was standing at the dressing table pinning the last kirby in Lindsey's hair while Ronnie did the same for her, "Done!" Ronnie said cheerfully tapping Sara on the shoulder. "Me too!" Sara replied and squeezed Lindsey' shoulder, "Let's go sweetie!" she said pulling Lindsey's chair back. Lindsey stood and twirled around. Catherine smiled, "You look beautiful baby girl!" she told her holding out her hand. Lindsey walked over and hugged her mother, "All of you!" Catherine added looking at her two maids of honor and her second bridesmaid._

"_Not as good as you Cat!" Sofia stated lifting up three bouquets. One for her, one for Sara and then Catherine's. Ronnie lifted hers and Lindsey's ."Of course not!" Catherine replied frowning, "I'd __kill__ you __all__ if any of you upstaged me on my wedding day!" she informed, winking at Lindsey._

_The three woman laughed at her, "Alright people let's move!" Sara ordered bossily, "Now! Out the door! Let's go….come on!" and out they went. _

"_Ready to get married?" she whispered in her best friends ear. Catherine turned to Sara and nodded, "Well then….whatcha waiting for?"_

_Sara asked, "Let's go!" she cried and smacked Catherine's backside with her flowers. Catherine laughed loudly and followed Sara out the door to find Gill out there waiting. "Hi honey!" Sara greeted and kissed his cheek, "What are you doing here?" she asked him in a hushed tone, "You should be in your seat making god damn sure Warrick doesn't do a runner!" she reminded him with a wink__. Grissom chuckled, "I thought that was the best man's job Sara?" he asked with a wink of his own. Sara smiled and kissed his lips quickly, "Go back to your seat Gil!" she ordered and then joined the other three at the closed door. Gil watched her walk away before turning to Catherine and smiling down at her. Catherine smiled up at him and asked, "What are you doing here Gil?" raising her eyebrows and placing her hands on her hips. Grissom looked her up and down._

"_You look beautiful Catherine!" he told her sincerely, "You really do!" he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Catherine narrowed her eyes at him._

"_Okay that's it!" Catherine told him, "A sweet as that was….I'm sure you didn't come back her __just __to tell me how beautiful I look! Cause I already know that I look good I mean come on….this dress was practically made for me!" she smirked running her hands up and down it. Grissom laughed, "No! You're right I didn't! I came back here to check on you!" he surrendered, "See how you're doing! How are you doing?" he asked._

_Catherine smiled gratefully, "That's very sweet! I'm fine thank you!" she answered with a smile. Grissom gave her a look and Catherine sighed. "Okay so maybe I'm not fine!" she admitted with a sad smile. She looked to the floor and then back at Grissom, "I was __totally__ fine with the whole, walking down that aisle by myself thing, a week ago but now…" she took a deep breath, "…..it's just a little harder than I thought it would be I guess!" Catherine explained to him, her eyes filled with tears. Grissom looked at her sympathetically, "I….I just….just wish that my dad could be here…." she whispered shakily, "….too walk me down that aisle and….give me away to the man of my dreams!" she finished with a shrug. Catherine took a deep breath and blinked back her tears, refusing to let her make-up run there was no time for touch-ups now. Grissom watched her carefully trying to decide whether or not to offer his suggestion to her. Grissom took one last look at his long time friend and saw the sadness in her eyes, 'She shouldn't be sad on her wedding day!' Grissom thought to him self. "Hey Cat!" Sofia called over, Catherine looked up, "Where about to start so get yourself ready!" she told her smiling, "And you….!" She pointed a finger at Grissom, "Get back to your seat right now!" she ordered sharply and with a nod of her head before turning back to listen out for the music. Grissom smiled at the three women and winked at Lindsey who winked back. Just then the music started, Cannon in D played by a number of violins, and the first bridesmaid, Lindsey started off down the aisle. Grissom turned back to Catherine who was taking slow, deep breaths, "You should get back to your seat Gil!" she told him, reached up and kissed his cheek, "I'll see ya later okay? I'm fine Gil….don't worry!" Catherine assured him with a small smile, "Now go!" she ordered. ._

_Grissom stared at her intently as she went, "No!" he answered determined. Catherine stopped walking and turned round slowly raising her eyebrows at him, "No I won't go back to my seat!" he told her strongly. Sara, Sofia and Ronnie traded looks with each other before Sofia pushed Ronnie forward and she too started down the aisle. "And why not?" Catherine asked him slowly as she began walking back towards him again._

_Grissom was silent, "Because Catherine….you're sad!" he informed her, "I can see it in you're eyes….they always give you away, especially when your upset!" he told her looking in her eyes. Now it was Sofia's turn to walk, she looked back at Catherine and Grissom worriedly before turning round and striding forward. __Catherine stared Grissom in the eyes, gripping her flowers tightly, "What are you getting at Gil?" she asked shakily._

"_It's you're wedding day Catherine! You should be completely happy and you shouldn't have to walk alone!" Grissom paused and took a deep breath, "We have been friends for years, best friends! You mean a great deal to me Catherine….more than you know and I want this day to be perfect for you!" Catherine looked at him quizzically. "Gil I don't understand what you're trying to say…." She told him slowly._

"_Time's up guys!" Sara told them before disappearing down the aisle. Catherine watched her leave, "I've gotta go Gil!" she told him beginning to walk away but Grissom grabbed her arm, "I'm coming with you!" he told her firmly, "If you want me too Cat….I would be honored to walk you down that aisle and give you away to the man of your dreams!" he told her with the most sincere smile Catherine had seen him give her in a long time. Catherine couldn't speak, she was overwhelmed and touched so deeply all she could manage was a nod of the head as she concentrated on not crying. Grissom smiled happily and offered her his arm which she took gladly and together they walked down the aisle and towards her new life._

Catherine smiled to herself as she sat up in bed. Gilbert Grissom had shocked her to the core that day. He gave her the one thing she needed most; someone to lean on. Someone she could trust to take her safely down the aisle and hand her over to her new life. Catherine couldn't have asked for anything more and she couldn't think of anyone closer to her heart than Grissom to give her away. That day was truly perfect. Everything she had wished for and then so much more. Catherine threw back the covers, pulled on her sweats and a tank top then headed downstairs to try and eat something other than toast for once. She decided to make herself a sandwich but the smell of the tuna in the fridge put her right off so Catherine decided to play it safe and stick with her new best friend; toast. One it was buttered and jammed Catherine made herself comfortable on the couch and flicked on the television. After a few minutes of channel surfing Catherine came across one of Lindsey's favourite shows. Even though Lindsey was too young to watch it as it was rated a 15 she watched it anyway and was unhealthily obsessed. Catherine, being the curious woman that she is, decided to watch an episode and see what all the fuss was about. About an hour and a half later the phone rang and Catherine thanked god for inventing T-VO as the show was playing a marathon, all of season 1 back to back and Catherine was really getting into it. She paused the TV and raced over to the phone, which she had conveniently left on the kitchen counter, _'Typical!' _Catherine thought to herself as she snatched it up from the worktop.  
"Hello?" she asked politely and a little out of breath for some reason, "Oh Sandra hi....you've got the test results already?....that was really, very fast! I wasn't expecting them until later on ton….yeah, no I really appreciate it thank you….yes I would like to know now thanks…." Catherine laughed nervously, "….uh-huh….yeah okay….right….yeah I'm ready….shoot...." Catherine instructed biting her lip nervously, "….excuse me?...." Catherine asked suddenly, "….um…. no sorry can you repeat that please?...." Catherine asked, the colour draining from her face. There was silence for a few seconds before Catherine's heart, quite literally stopped beating, her eyes wide and her mouth in the shape of an 'o', "I'm….I'm what?...." she asked finding breathing suddenly a very difficult task to achieve, "….thanks…." Catherine said distantly, hanging up the phone and placing it back down on the kitchen counter. Catherine was breathing heavily and her heart was racing. She gripped onto the counter with one hand for support while the other was placed firmly over her chest. "….oh my god…." She gasped and with that Catherine lost her balance and fell to the floor unconscious and alone.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

'_Knock! Knock!'_ "Catherine? It's your mother! Are you home?" Lily Flynn called entering her daughter's house and placing her purse down on the table just inside the front door. "I came to see how you are!" she continued, taking off her coat, "Warrick is worried about you!" she informed as she hung her coat up on the rack. "Cather…." Lily fell silent as she took in the scene before her, "….oh my god…." She gasped and raced over to her daughter who was lying unconscious on the kitchen floor, "Catherine? Catherine? Honey can you hear me?" Lily called trying to remain calm. Lily hesitantly reached out and touched Catherine's neck, "Oh thank god!" she breathed a sigh of relief as she felt a very strong pulse, "Okay!" she said as she gently lifted Catherine's head onto her knees, "Catherine! Sweetheart wake up!" she called stroking Catherine's cheek lovingly, "Come on!" she begged beginning to worry.

Just then Catherine's eyelids began to flutter and they slowly opened. Catherine blinked rapidly trying to focus and get rid of the blurring. Soon enough her vision returned to normal and she slowly pushed herself up into the sitting position.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Lily asked brushing a lock of hair behind Catherine's ear. Catherine was silent and Lily frowned in concern, "Honey?" she called rubbing Catherine's cheek with her thumb.

Catherine turned to her, "Sorry!" she apologized, "Wha….what happened?" Catherine asked confused looking her mother in the eyes.

"That's what I was about to ask you sweetheart!" Lily answered gently, "I stopped by and found you unconscious on the floor!" she explained.

Catherine shook her head, "I don't…." she trailed off as she retraced her steps, "Wait….the phone call…."she said cryptically, "I must of fainted!" she said remembering the news she was given and the reaction it got from her.

Lily frowned once more, "Why would you have fainted?" Lily asked becoming confused now herself. Catherine looked away and bit her lip.

Lily narrowed her eyes at her daughter, "Alright….now I know you're hiding something!" Lily informed her, "Come on! Up you get!" she instructed and helped Catherine to her feet, "Couch….now!" she ordered and guided Catherine to the couch, "Sit! I'll be right back!" and she went to the kitchen and fetched Catherine a glass of water, "Here you go sweetie!" she handed her the glass, "Sip slowly!" she advised her.

"Better?" Lily asked rubbing Catherine's arm. Catherine nodded and put her glass down on the coffee table, "What phone call?" Lily asked.

Catherine sighed and closed her eyes, "Okay…." She whispered, "….I haven't been feeling very well lately…." She began to explain, "….dizzy spells, nausea, I've been…unable to keep anything down other than toast…." Catherine cleared her throat, "….I had a feeling I knew what was wrong….so one day after work….when Lindsey was at dance class and Warrick had gone in early….I went to the store, bought two tests and came home….I did the whole 'peeing on the stick thing' and then proceeded to wait the second longest two minutes of my life and got a positive!" she looked at Lily who's eyes began to light up and a smile started to form on her lips.

Catherine shook her head and held up her hand. "You know as well as I do that home pregnancy tests can be wrong….so I peed on the stick again, waiting another grueling two minutes and got a negative…." Catherine scoffed, "….just my luck right?....I knew I had to make an appointment with my OBGYN but I didn't....work got in the way and I put it off for a few days but….Warrick got really worried so I….made an appointment with Dr Sloan and…." Catherine stopped when Lily held up her hand. "Wait….isn't Dr Sloan the one who treated you after the accident?" Lily asked wondering why Catherine would call him.

Catherine smiled, "Yes he is!" she answered, "But the Dr Sloan I'm taking about is his wife….she's my OB!" Catherine explained. Lily nodded in understanding, "Okay then…." Catherine said and then continued, "….she took my blood early this afternoon and called me about…." Catherine glanced at the clock on the wall, "….a half hour ago and told me that….I am indeed pregnant!" Catherine revealed with a sigh, "8 weeks along!" she told her looking down at her stomach.

Lily's eyes did light up this time and she smiled brightly at Catherine, "Oh honey!" she cried happily, "Congratulations!" she said hugging Catherine tightly. When she pulled away she noticed the serious and concerned look on her daughters face, "Catherine….what's wrong?" Lily asked concerned herself, "Are you not happy about this pregnancy?" she asked her daughter tenderly. Catherine sighed and looked at Lily.

"To be honest….I don't know mom!" Catherine replied shaking her head, "I really don't know….I mean….I fainted!" she reminded her sounding fairly surprised at herself, "I fainted mother….that is not the normal reaction now is it?...." Catherine asked her frowning "I know it's not!" she insisted, "I didn't faint last time!....oh no there was no fainting then!....so why now huh? Why did I faint this time?....the last time that I found out I was pregnant; I freaked but I was happy about it!" she countered looking Lily in the eyes, "I mean I totally freaked out and I tried to reach you but you were on that cruise with your friends from Bingo so I called Gil….he came over, calmed me down and then I told him I was pregnant!" she ranted to her mother who sat and listened intently, "And you know what?....as soon as those words left my mouth and I saw how excited Gil was….I felt so happy!....incredibly happy but this time….for some reason….I am not happy!...." she admitted, "....and I should be happy….cause not only am I pregnant but I'm pregnant with Warricks baby! Warrick; my husband, the love of my life, the man of my dreams and I'm not happy!" she repeated tears filling her eyes, "What the hells wrong with me?" she asked her mother before burying her head in her hands.

Lily smiled sympathetically, "Aw Catherine!" she said rubbing her daughters back comfortingly, "There is nothing wrong with you!" she insisted, "You're just scared that's all! You're scared because you're pregnant, you're scared because you've only been married over a year and you're scared because you have no idea how Warrick is gonna react to this!" Lily explained to her, "Or Lindsey for that matter!" she added as an after thought. Catherine sighed loudly. "Hey!...." Lily called and Catherine looked up at her, a few tears rolling down her cheeks, "….you just have to talk to him!" she advised her, "Tell him the news and see what happens after! Once you know how he feels about it you can take it from there alright?" she asked gently.

Catherine nodded and leaned back against the couch, laying her head back and closing her eyes, "I'm just worried that he might not be very happy about it!" Catherine admitted keeping her eyes closed, "I'm worried he'll freak and run away and then I'll be left on my own…." Catherine opened her eyes and sat up to look at her mother, "….and I can't do this alone mom!" she admitted quietly, "I just can't and I'm terrified that I might have too!" she whispered fighting back more tears but she couldn't hold them and they slid slowly down her cheeks. Lily reached out and wiped them away lovingly. Catherine smiled sadly and a sobbed escaped her lips.

Lily felt tears spring to her eyes, she hated seeing her daughter upset and it broke her heart when she cried. "Oh come here baby!" Lily said quietly pulling Catherine into her arms. Lily wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly and Catherine cried harder. Lily could feel her body shaking with sobs as she held Catherine close to her.

"Shhhh!" Lily cooed, "It's all gonna be okay kit kat!" she assured using Catherine's nickname she gave her when she was a little girl, "It's gonna be okay!" she reassured. Catherine just cried, she didn't know what to believe right now. "Warrick is a great guy sweetheart! One of the best and I have no doubt that he'll be over the moon!" Lily gave her opinion strongly, "He is not Eddie Catherine! He's Warrick and he loves you! He's not gonna leave! He would never do that to you because you and Lindsey are the most important people in his life! He's gonna be happy, he's gonna be excited and he's gonna stay!" Lily told her firmly, "But most of all….he is going to love this baby unconditionally! Just like you!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"CATHERINE!" Warrick yelled through the house as he came bursting through the front door, "CATHERINE! YOU HERE?" he yelled again.

Catherine came rushing through the patio doors, "What? " she asked panicked, "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked him worriedly.

Warrick smiled widely at her, "We got him!" he announced triumphantly as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "We got the son of a bitch!" he elaborated, "It was her next door neighbour! The sick bastard was obsessed with her! Pictures everywhere! Said he was in love!" Warrick shivered at the memory of the look on the mans face.

Catherine scrunched her face up in disgust, "That is so wrong!" she muttered before kissing Warrick on the lips, "Told ya you'd get him!" she smirked. Warrick nodded his head, "Yes you did!" he agreed kissing her again, "Where's Lindsey?" he asked looking around them.

"She's staying at Amelia's!" Catherine informed him with a small smiled. Warrick frowned unhappily, "What?" Catherine asked him curious.

"On a school night?" Warrick questioned not happy at all, "You let her stay at a friends house on a school night?" he quizzed his wife.

Catherine laughed shortly, "It's an in-service day tomorrow Warrick!" she informed him trying not to laugh, "Remember? I told you last night!"

Warrick looked confused for a second and then remembered, "Oh yeah!" he nodded, "I remember now!" he nodded again. Catherine smiled and kissed his cheek before walking over to the couch. Warrick watched her go, "Hey!" he called catching her attention. Catherine turned round to him, "How you feeling now?" he asked looking her over, "Any better than this morning?" he asked sitting down beside her.

Catherine smiled nervously, "That all depends on the outcome of this next conversation!" she told him cryptically. Warrick frowned in confusion. Catherine sighed and looked at her hands, "I went to the doctor today!" She informed him, "That's what I had to do before I came home!"

"Okay!...." Warrick said slowly, "….what did she say?" he asked trying to make eye contact but Catherine wouldn't meet his gaze. Catherine remained silent biting her lip again. "Catherine?" he called her name, "What did the doctor say?" she asked more forcefully, "You're worrying me Cath!" he told her rubbing her arm, "Talk to me!" he told her gently.

Catherine closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant!" she revealed quietly. Warrick looked stunned but unsure that he had heard her right.

"What did you just say?" Warrick asked her calmly. Catherine looked up at him this time and met his eyes.

"I'm….pregnant!" she repeated her voice stronger this time. Warricks heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. He was silent and Catherine panicked, "Okay!" she announced rising to her feet, "I know this is unplanned and kinda sudden!" she ranted nervously, "And I know that we haven't really discussed kids in depth yet but….it's happening!" she stated obviously, "Whether we want it or not! Regardless of whether we're ready for it yet….it's happening! It's real and it's happening right now!" she told him forcefully in one breath. Warrick just stared at her silently. Catherine stared back at him biting her lip again, "Warrick?" she asked slowly, "Please say something?" she begged him.

Warrick continued to stare but could see the fear and panic in his wife's eyes and she was biting her lip nervously, "You're pregnant?" he asked again. Catherine nodded in confirmation. Warrick took a deep breath and lay back against the couch, "You're pregnant!" he repeated, "Whoa!" he exhaled loudly and Catherine nodded still standing, "This is….how far along are you?" he asked looking up at her.

"Uh….she said just over 8 weeks!" Catherine replied nodding her head and watching Warrick carefully. He nodded his head slowly.

"That's just over two months right?" he asked and Catherine confirmed with a nod, "And you're sure you pregnant?" he asked her accusingly.

Catherine scoffed loudly and raised both eyebrows at him. Warrick held up his hands, Sorry!" he apologized quickly, "I'm sorry! I just had to be sure before I…." he trailed off, stood up and stopped directly in front of Catherine. He looked at her face for a few seconds before his gaze slowly made it's way down to her still flat stomach, "You're pregnant!" he muttered again a small smiled gracing his lips, "You're pregnant!" he repeated a little louder becoming more excited. Catherine looked at him curiously, "You're pregnant!" he cried much louder. Warrick smiled brightly at her before pulling her into his arms, "We're having a baby!" he exclaimed loudly, lifting her up and spinning her around on the spot, "We're having a baby!" he repeated louder. Catherine squealed when he lifted her and again when he spun them around. "Oh my god!" he cried putting her back down again but not letting go. He beamed at her happily.

Catherine smiled and asked, "So….does this mean you're happy about it?" she asked just to make sure.

Warrick laughed loudly, "Happy?" he cried looking in her eyes, "I'm ecstatic!" he corrected, "Catherine this….this is amazing!" he told her shaking his head in disbelief, "We're having a baby!" he repeated his eyes sparkling. Catherine felt tears forming but she blinked them away, "Amazing!" he repeated, "Thank you!" he said gratefully, leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Catherine kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his love and overwhelming joy in the kiss. He really was happy and she was unbelievably relieved. When they broke apart, Warrick pulled her close to him and held her tight. Catherine sighed contently, her head against his chest.

"I have a confession!" Catherine admitted quietly and closing her eyes.

"Oh!" Warrick replied opening his eyes and kissing the top of her head and then resting his chin on it.

"Yeah….I was convinced that you were…." Catherine hesitated unsure whether she wanted to tell him the truth or not, "….um….that you were gonna freak out on me and run…." She laughed nervously and shook her head, "Stupid I know!" she added quietly.

Warrick frowned and pushed her away to arms length and looked her dead in the eyes, "You know that I would never do that to you Catherine!" he told her firmly, holding her arms tightly, "Don't ever think that again! I love you! I would never hurt you like that okay?" he asked clearly hurt that she would even consider that.

Catherine smiled at him and nodded her head, "Okay!" she whispered shakily, "I'm sorry!" she apologized. Warrick kissed her forehead and pulled her close again.

"I love you Warrick Brown!" Catherine whispered to him her voice full of love.

Warrick smiled, "I love you too Catherine Brown!" he replied kissing her head again, "Never forget that….no matter what happens!" he whispered in her ear.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Catherine? Honey are you awake?" Warrick asked kissing her shoulder. Catherine turned on her left side and smiled at him, "Did I wake you?"

Catherine shook her head, "No! I was already up" she told him warmly, "What time is it?" she asked trying to look over him to see the alarm clock.

Warrick turned his head, "Uh….it's 4:30!" he told her turning back and pulling her into his arms, "We've still got a few hours!" he informed her closing his eyes. Catherine smiled and snuggled up to him. They were both lying on their right side, Catherine pressed up against Warrick and his arm wrapped around her, his hand resting on her stomach. Catherine smiled widely and closed her eyes.

"Cath?" Warrick called his eyes still closed, "I know I'm happy about this baby!...." he told her smiling, "….but are you happy about it?" he asked seriously.

Catherine's eyes snapped open, "Course I am!" she replied forcing a smile even though Warrick couldn't see her face.

"Good!" he sighed contently, "I'm glad!....I can't wait until we tell the others!" he told her excitedly, squeezing her tightly.

Catherine bit her lip nervously, "Um….Rick?....I was kinda hoping that we could wait….just until after the first trimester....before we start telling people about the pregnancy….my mother and Lindsey not included of course….it's just that….if anything was to go wrong with this pregnancy it's….most likely to happen during the first trimester…." Catherine explained feeling a growing sense of dread, "….so until I'm past that 3 month mark, ya think we could keep this quiet?" she asked him hopefully.

Warrick nodded slowly and kissed her head, "Sounds like a plan!" he told her kissing her head again, "I love you!" he reminded.

Catherine closed her eyes tightly, "I love you too!" Catherine replied as a single tear rolled down her cheek. _'And I hate myself for feeling this way!' _she added silently in her head.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"MOM! DAD! I'M HOME!" Lindsey yelled coming through the front door, "BEYE AMEALIA! THANKS MRS DOURAN!" she yelled behind her, "HELLO!" Lindsey called again closing the door and walking into the living room.

"Hey kiddo!" Warrick greeted from the kitchen, "How was dance class?" he asked knowing how much dancing meant to Lindsey.

Lindsey smiled walking over and sitting herself down on a stool across from her dad, "It was good! The dances are coming along and I can bet ya, however much you want, that this years show….is gonna be the best one yet!" she said with a proud smile and a nod of the head.

"Is that so?...." Catherine asked coming down the stairs slowly. Lindsey turned to face her and Warrick looked over, "....well I can't wait to see it!" she told her daughter smiling. Catherine walked over to them, kissed Lindsey on the head and then sat down beside her. Catherine turned to face her daughter and looked at her pointedly, "I have a question to ask you!" she announced excitedly.

Lindsey looked at her and raised her right eyebrow just like her mother did when someone sparked her interest. "What's the question?" Lindsey asked moving closer to her.

Catherine looked at her seriously, "Do Haley and Nathan stay together?" she asked anxiously, "And does Lucas ever get with Peyton?....cause I don't like him and Brooke!" she stated with a frown, "She's not good for him and he is not good for her!" she insisted with a single nod.

Lindsey stared at her, wide eyed and open mouthed. "Uh….mom?...." she asked curiously, "….are you talking about One Tree Hill?" she asked feeling very excited, "The TV show?" she asked feeling the excitement grow.

Catherine looked at her, "Well duh!" Catherine exclaimed sounding like a child, "Of course I'm talking about One Tree Hill!" she stated, "What else would I be talking about Lindsey?" she asked her frustratedly, "Now tell me….do Naley stay together and do Leyton ever get together?" she asked for the second time.

Lindsey stared at her for a few seconds before she burst out laughing. Catherine folded her arms, raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side slightly. "Oh my god you're serious!" Lindsey exclaimed flabbergasted, recognizing her mothers 'I'm serious and growing very impatient' look. Lindsey squealed with excitement and clapped her hands, "Oh my god! Okay well….to answer you're first question….yes! Nathan and Haley do stay together…" Lindsey answered smiling happily. Catherine opened her mouth to say something but Lindsey held up her hand, "Not only do they stay together….they get married at the end of season 1" Lindsey told her even more excited than before.

Catherine looked at her shell shocked, "They get married!" she exclaimed, "Oh my god!" she cried happily, "It's reckless and stupid but I love those two!"

"I know me too! They're legendary I mean….they're Naley come on!" she stated firmly, "Anyway….Leyton! Believe it or not but it takes them years to get together….am talkin like four!" Lindsey told her mom while Warrick listened to the two of them highly amused. "He gets with Brooke, Anna, Brooke again before they finally hook up in season four but then they split up again and Lucas almost gets married to this annoyingly nice girl, Lindsey! Lindsey!" Lindsey cried disgusted, "How dare they use my name for someone like her!" she seethed through gritted teeth, "I mean she was totally in the way of the impending Leyton reunion and for that I so wanted to hate her but I couldn't! And you know why I couldn't? Cause she was so nice!" Lindsey cried pointing her finger at no-one in particular.

Warrick shook his head laughing to himself quietly.

"How dare they use you're name for such and incredibly nice girl!" Catherine nodded in agreement turning slightly and winking at Warrick but then frowned unhappily, "That sucks! I really like Lucas and Peyton! And I like them together even more!" Catherine said raising her eyebrows, "Don't get me wrong…." She held up her hands as if surrendering, "….I like Brooke!....I love Brooke!...." she defended truthfully, "….but like I said before, I just don't think they're right for each other!" Catherine repeated and Lindsey nodded her head in agreement. "Anyway!....did you enjoy your sleepover?" Catherine asked her daughter and changing the topic as she was feeling a tad silly.

Lindsey nodded, "Course I did! Our sleepovers always rock!" she told her obviously, "We had lots of fun! Watched some movies, ate loads of ice-cream and Mrs. Douran gave us manicure's…." Lindsey held out a hand to show her, "….see….aren't they pretty!" she sounded so girlie.

Catherine chuckled and nodded in agreement, taking Lindsey's hand and inspecting her nails, "They're very well done!" Catherine stated sounding impressed, "Alicia is clearly very good at manicures….maybe I should go to her from now on!" she thought out loud. Warrick and Lindsey laughed thinking she was joking but Catherine was seriously considering it. "How are Alicia and Taye anyway?" Catherine asked her daughter, "We haven't seen them in forever!" she stated looking to Warrick who nodded in agreement.

"That's what they said!" Lindsey gasped, "Oooh that's creepy!....they have actually invited you over for dinner next Friday night!" Lindsey informed her parents, looking from one to the other, " Alicia asked that you call her when you have the chance!" Lindsey said looking at her mother, "And Taye wants to know if you'll join him and the other guys at the b-ball court tomorrow morning!" Lindsey addressed her father, "You've to call him later tonight!" she added with a smiled.

Warrick and Catherine both nodded their heads, "We got it kiddo!" Warrick assured her, "Alright….who wants some breakfast?" he asked looking from mother to daughter.

Lindsey nodded her head enthusiastically but Catherine shook hers slowly, "None for me hon!" Catherine told him with a smile, "I'm not up to much this morning…." Warrick flashed he his 'are you okay' look and Catherine nodded, "….I'll eat something later!" and she pushed herself to her feet and headed for the stairs.

"Hey mom!" Lindsey called turning in her chair. Catherine stopped and looked at her, "Aren't you supposed be at work like….really soon?" she asked looking at the clock, "You're usually ready by now!" she stated looking her mother over, "Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

Catherine glanced at Warrick quickly and then smiled at Lindsey and came back to sit beside her again, "Okay sweetie! We actually wanted to talk to you about that…." Catherine started to explain but Lindsey cut in quickly.

"Are you sick?" Lindsey asked looking from Warrick to Catherine, her eyes full of dread and sounding incredibly scared.

Catherine shook her head quickly, "No! No I'm not sick honey!" she assured her taking Lindsey's hand and rubbing small circles on the top.

Warrick walked around the counter and kissed Lindsey's head, "You're mom's fine kiddo!" he reassured her firmly, "But that was my first thought also!" he said shooting Catherine a look.

Lindsey visibly relaxed and nodded her head, "Kay good!" she said relieved "You can't ever get sick! Either of you!" she told them sternly pointing her finger at them. Warrick and Catherine smiled and nodded. Lindsey nodded too, "What is it then?" she asked confused.

Catherine looked up at Warrick nervously biting her lip. Warrick placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly and smiled. Catherine turned back to Lindsey and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Okay….your dad and I have something to tell you!....some news….some good news....well I hope it's good news but if you're not happy about it that's perfectly alright….it is very sudden and it will be a huge change…." Catherine ranted trying to avoid actually telling her, "Okay….Lindsey sweetheart…." She glanced at Warrick again, "….I'm pregnant baby!" she told her then held her breath and waited for the tantrum she was sure would come momentarily.

Lindsey stared at her open mouthed, eyes wide and completely still, her eyes flicked between her mother and her father before they settled on Catherine's stomach just like Warricks had. Warrick and Catherine watched her closely, Catherine holding her breath the entire time.

Lindsey continued to stare at Catherine's still flat stomach until a huge grin spread across her face and her eyes lit up with excitement, "OH MY GOD!" Lindsey squealed loudly before launching herself at Catherine and wrapping her arms around her, "Oh my god!" she cried again and Warrick laughed loudly keeping his hand on Catherine's back to stop her from falling backwards from Lindsey's extra weight, "This is so….totally….awesome!....awesome!" she squealed loudly and squeezing her mother tighter, "Awesome!" she whispered again.

Catherine pushed Lindsey to arms length so she could look at her daughters face, "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Catherine asked still feeling pretty skeptical.

Lindsey stared at her like she had three heads and a tail, "Why wouldn't I be okay with it?" she asked frowning deeply, "This so totally what I've been wishing for sine you two got married and you…." She turned to Warrick, "….adopted me! I mean seriously, who doesn't want a baby brother or sister? All my friends have them and sure, Amelia's brothers and sister drive her crazy but she told me and I quote, "I love them anyway cause I know my life would be boring without them" unquote! This is so totally cool and have I told you I think it's awesome?" she asked both of them.

"Once or twice" Warrick muttered with a smirk, "I told you she'd be okay with it!" he boasted to Catherine who nodded her head and smiled.

Lindsey turned to her mother surprised, "You really didn't think I'd be okay with this?" she asked her sounding slightly hurt, "That I wouldn't be happy for you?" she asked her voice dropping, "That I wouldn't be excited about getting a brother or sister?" Lindsey plopped down on her chair feeling a little disappointed that her mother would feel that way.

"I was just worried how you would react that's all" Catherine told her brushing some hair from Lindsey's face, "It's a huge deal and it's really sudden!" she repeated with a sense of fear.

Lindsey looked up at her, "Well you can stop worrying now!" she told her bossily, "I am totally fine with this!" she reassured them firmly.

Warrick smiled, "I knew you would be kiddo!" he told her wrapping his arm around Lindsey, "But you know that you can't tell anyone yet!" he told her seriously, "Just incase something happens we wanna wait!" he explained. Lindsey looked disappointed but nodded anyway.

"Oh!" Lindsey exclaimed suddenly a sly smile on her face, "By the way….I can't decide whether I want the baby to be a boy or a girl so I think it would be better if you had twins!" she told them coyly. Catherine looked up not happy with that idea in the slightest, while Warrick just laughed and hugged Lindsey again. Lindsey smiled up at him before turning back to her mother and smirking, "Yeah so um….I'm gonna start wishing for twins and I'm fairly sure it's gonna happen seen as how everything else I've been wishing for lately has been coming true! I am gonna take full advantage of that and wish for more!" she said excitedly grinning widely.

Warrick laughed again and Catherine couldn't help but smile. Warrick kissed Catherine on the lips tenderly which made her smile more but then her smile turned into a frown. Warrick saw this and frowned too. Seconds later Catherine was out her chair, up the stairs and on her knees on the floor in the en-suit bathroom throwing up for the third time that morning and it was only 8:30.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

2 Months Later

"Morning dad!" Lindsey greeted coming down the stairs and plopping herself down on a stool.

"Good morning Lindsey!" Warrick returned with a smile, "Bacon and eggs?" he asked and Lindsey nodded eagerly.

"Good morning all!" Catherine greeted happily as she came bonding down the stairs already showered and dressed with her hair and make-up done.

Lindsey and Warrick glanced at each other and then Lindsey addressed her mother, "Uh….morning mom!" she said looking her mother up and down, "You're dressed already?....and you look strangely happy!...." she stared at Catherine for a few seconds, "….okay what's wrong!" she said smirking and then high-fiving her father.

"Oh hardy har har!" Catherine mocked rolling her eyes, "You're both so very funny!" she said sarcastically then sat down at the counter. "Why wouldn't I be happy?....my first trimester is officially over!...." she informed them sounding relieved, "….which means….no more morning sickness!...." she exclaimed happily and then her features turned dark, "….not that you could call it that seen as how it lasted all freakin' day!" Catherine seethed angrily, "….but that's all over now!" she said happy once again. Warrick and Lindsey exchanged looks.

"Uh….honey?" Warrick called grabbing Catherine's attention, "How are those mood swings going?" he asked looking at her cautiously.

Catherine glared at him and then opened her mouth to defend but just smirked at him instead, "I would love some of whatever you're making that's giving off that wonderful smell!" Catherine told him liking her lips and changing the subject.

Lindsey giggled and looked between her mother and father, "So are you guys gonna tell people now?" she asked looking at both of them pointedly, "Cause….incase you haven't noticed...." Lindsey looked at her mother, "….you're kinda starting to show…." She pointed out glancing at her mothers small but still very noticeable baby bump.

Catherine looked down at herself and laughed nervously, "Um….yeah….I guess I am getting a little bug huh?" Catherine replied slightly confused then a frown appeared, "Which is weird cause I'm only four months pregnant!" Catherine stated slowly, "When I was pregnant with Lindsey I didn't start to show until my fifth month!" Catherine exclaimed a small amount of panic evident in her voice as she stared Warrick in the eyes.

Lindsey looked at her mother's protruding stomach, "Maybe you are having twins after all!" she smirked as she took the plate of food from Warricks hands.

"Lindsey!" Catherine screeched her voice a very high pitch, "Don't say that! I am not having twins!" she insisted forcefully her voice rising higher with each word.

Warrick looked at Catherine strangely but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Here!" Warrick said to her holding out her plate

"Thanks!" Catherine replied taking it from him and smiling but still not meeting his gaze.

Warrick watched her for a few seconds and then shook his head and turned to Lindsey, "To answer your initial question Linds; yes we are telling everyone today!" Warrick said with a huge grin.

Catherine gave Lindsey a forced smile but the young girl didn't seem to notice her mothers discomfort, unfortunately for Catherine….Warrick did. " Yeah!...." Catherine continued, "….we're both going in and telling Ecklie this morning before my shift and then….well I'm having lunch with the girls later and your father is hanging with the guys so we asked them to meet us in my office just before 1 and we'll tell them all then!" Catherine finished with a nod and then continued to eat her breakfast.

Lindsey smiled and then her eyes sparkled and she looked at her parents eagerly, "If your telling all your friends, our family, does that mean that I can tell my friends too?" Lindsey asked pleading with her eyes for a yes. Warrick and Catherine exchanged looks silently discussing the question. Catherine nodded and Warrick smiled.

"Yes Lindsey! You can tell your friends!" Warrick told her happily. Lindsey squealed in excitement and dived at her father. Warrick laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm and hugged her back. Catherine watched the two with a smile and sighed contently. Lindsey pulled away and continued to eat her breakfast. Catherine frowned, "Hey!...." she exclaimed suddenly. Lindsey and Warrick looked at her, "….where's my hug?" Catherine pouted, her eyes filling with tears.

Lindsey rolled her eyes, _'Stupid hormones!' _she cursed in her head before reaching over and wrapping her mother in a hug muttering, "Sorry mom! I just didn't wanna crush the baby!" she said honestly.

Catherine smiled and blinked her tears back feeling happy again and very touched, "That's sweet honey but you don't have to worry about crushing the baby!" she assured her daughter with a smile, "Mother's are designed to protect their baby….that's what we're for!" she explained sweetly.

Lindsey nodded her head, "Cool! Breakfast was great dad as usual!" she complimented flashing Warrick a grin, "I'm gonna go change and grab my bag and then we can go!" she told them before disappearing up the stairs.

Catherine looked at Warrick right eyebrow raised, "Then we can go!" she quoted her daughter, "I though it was the parents job to decide when and where?" Catherine asked him seriously but with some humor, "Or have the rules changed on me?" she asked smiling.

Warrick chuckled, "Apparently so babe….but I guess we didn't get the memo!" he said playing along with their little banter.

Catherine laughed, "Yeah I guess so!" she agreed, "Well breakfast was great as usual!" she complimented leaning over the counter and kissing Warrick on the lips, "Thank you very much!" she said gratefully, "I've missed those breakfasts more than you could possibly know!"

Warrick smiled appreciatively, "You are very welcome my darling wife!" he replied bowing like a butler, "I live to please!" he continued with his role play.

Catherine watched him highly amused and burst out laughing, "Good to know kind sir!" she joined in with his childish games.

Warrick reached out, took her hand and kissed it, "Will I escort you upstairs my lady?" he asked glancing upwards.

Catherine giggled and then composed herself faking seriousness, "Why of course kind sir!" she replied and took Warricks outstretched arm and let him escort her upstairs both of them in comfortable and carefree hysterics.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Warrick and Catherine Brown walked hand in hand down, what felt too Catherine, like the longest corridor in history. They were on they're way to inform the head of the lad; Conrad Ecklie that Catherine was pregnant, if it was up to them Ecklie would never have to know but, unfortunately he did, it was protocol. If it was up too Catherine no-one would know about the baby yet, not until she gets past her anxiety and fear of actually having it. Warrick asked her if she was happy about it and Catherine said yes but that of course was a lie. Catherine Brown was not at all pleased about this pregnancy and pretending to everyone that she was, was increasingly exhausting. Warrick on the other hand couldn't be more thrilled at the prospect of becoming a father, sure he had Lindsey and he loved her to bits but this baby would be his flesh and blood and that in itself was different.

"You ready?" Warrick asked turning to face his wife. Catherine stared at him for a few seconds, took a deep breath and then nodded her head 'yes' _'Knock! Knock!' _Warrick rapped on the door to Ecklie's office lightly but confidently.

"Come in!" Ecklie called from the other side of the door. Warrick glanced at Catherine one more time and smiled at her, she smiled back and together they entered the office, closing the door behind them.

"Warrick, Catherine!" Ecklie greeted standing from his chair and shaking Warricks hand.

"Ecklie!" Warrick replied with a smile taking his hand politely, "Hope we're not interrupting?"

Ecklie shook his head and smiled at Catherine, "Of course not! My door is always open!" he told them and Catherine had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes as they both took a seat across from Ecklie. "What can I do for you both?" he asked sitting in his chair again.

Warrick glanced at Catherine who nodded at his silent question, she cleared her throat and sat more upright in her chair. "We uh….have discovered something that we have to inform you about…." She stared off repositioning herself in the chair in an attempt to hide her protruding stomach, "….protocol…." she muttered forcing a smile. Warrick moved his arm behind Catherine and rubbed her back to soothe her as it was clear to him that she was becoming increasingly worked up just in the presence of Conrad Ecklie. Catherine exhaled slowly before continuing, "....I'm pregnant!" she revealed quickly.

Ecklie stared at them blankly before it hit him and, surprisingly, he smiled at them, "Congratulations!" he told them sincerely as he stood up and shook Warricks hand again before turning to Catherine and kissing her cheek, "Really….this is wonderful news! I'm very happy for you!"

Warrick glanced at Catherine and he could see in her eyes that she was just as shocked by Ecklie's reaction as he was. "Uh….thank you Ecklie!" Warrick replied smiling at him.

Ecklie nodded and sat back down. "Yes well….of course there will have to be some adjustments to your working conditions in the lab…." Ecklie began, addressing Catherine who nodded her understanding, "….first of all you must stay away from the lab techs work stations when they are performing experiments with the more toxic chemicals, you are no longer allowed to perform these experiments yourself, you are always to be accompanied by a police officer at every scene…." He looked Catherine in the eyes for this one as he recalled the time when Catherine was attacked at a crime scene because the responding officer had left her alone, Warrick who was her partner on that case nodded as he recalled it also.

_'That is __never__ gonna happen again!'_ he thought determinedly.

Ecklie cleared his throat, "….you will have a consistent amount of two days off per week for the remaining duration of your pregnancy and if you are planning on continuing to work after your sixth month you will be removed from the field!" he explained clearly, "Understand?" he asked her pointedly hoping she would agree and not make things difficult for him.

"Perfectly!" Catherine replied not at all pleased with the restrictions given to her from now on.

Ecklie sighed in relief at her co-operation, "Alright then….that's it….congratulations again both of you!" Ecklie told them with a smile.

Warrick and Catherine rose to their feet and Ecklie's eyes darted to Catherine's stomach.

"How far along are you?" Ecklie asked her curiously, "If you don't mind me asking!" he added quickly.

Catherine smiled tightly, "No of course not….I'm just over four months!" she informed him somewhat reluctantly.

Ecklie frowned, "You're showing a fair bit for only four months!" he pointed out to them and Warrick grimaced shaking his head.

Catherine sighed and rolled her eyes, "Not this again!" she muttered through gritted teeth, "I guess it's a big baby!" she replied harshly.

"Catherine!" Warrick said sternly smiling apologetically at Ecklie. Catherine turned to him and folded her arms. Warrick shook his head and took hold of her arm, guiding her out of the office.

"Come on hormones…." Warrick instructed with a smirk, Catherine shot him her death glare. Warrick chuckled lightly and pulled her into him, "….let's get you to work huh!?" and he kissed her quickly on the lips.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Several hours later Grissom and Sara, Nick and Sofia, Greg and Ronnie along with Wendy and Brass sat patiently in Catherine's office, awaiting the arrival of Warrick and Catherine. Sara and Sofia were slightly distracted as they were unable to think of much other than their ongoing case they were on with Catherine. It was a child abduction, molestation and torture case, they had received it first thing and had discovered the girls body an hour later she was only six, since then they had been dealing with the family, suspects and evidence. They were about to head to Catherine's office when another child was snatched and they had to push back the meeting/gathering thing, send the men home for a few more hours and then skip lunch entirely to process the scene. The case was taking its toll on all three of them already and was extremely difficult to stomach. Catherine was taking it especially hard as she always did when it came to the child cases being a mother herself, Warrick was just as bad now. The mountain of emotions, stress and exhaustion was increased ten fold when the second child, another girl the same age was discovered, dead just like the first but had suffered far worse. Catherine, Sara and Sofia were exhausted, disgusted and severly pissed but most of all they were unbelievably emotionally, physically and mentally drained and the case was far from closed.

"Anyone have a clue why they wanted to meet here?" Greg asked the group momentarily turning his attention away from the chess game he was playing with Nick and unfortunately for Nick, Greg was winning.

"All they asked was that we gathered here before going our separate ways!" Grissom answered looking up from his crossword puzzle to look around the room, "Which was then put back until now due to a case!" he added as an after thought.

"Well whatever it is it better be good cause I am starving!" Greg complained loudly rubbing his stomach for added effect.

"When are you not starving?" Sara asked sarcastically flashing Greg a coy smile.

Greg huffed like a child, "Lunch was hours ago Sara!" he stated and turned back to his game.

Just then Warrick entered the office with a smiling but tired looking Catherine.

"Hey guys" Warrick greeted cheerfully, his left arm around Catherine's waist while his right held onto her arm, "Thanks for coming back here!"

"FINALLY!" Greg exclaimed loudly and exaggerated, "You're here!" he stated the obvious hastily putting the chess board and bits back into it's box and turning to face the two, "We've been here for hours and I'm starving!" he whined again.

Everyone shook their heads or rolled their eyes at him. Nick slapped him on the back of the head, "Shut up Greggo! We've been here for a half hour and you just started to get hungry!" he told him clearly irritated by his complaints, "Don't lie man! You're being really rude!"

Greg made a face and rubbed the back of his head gently, "Dude that hurt!" he whined frowning at Nick who shrugged.

Warrick shook his head smiling while Catherine laughed. Sara sat up properly in her seat and turned to them, Sofia and Wendy put down their magazines, Ronnie shut down her DS and Brass folded up his newspaper. Grissom had placed his crossword down on the table as soon as Warrick and Catherine had arrived.

"You look extremely happy Warrick!" Grissom stated watching the man, he considered a son, closely.

Warrick looked at him and smiled brightly, "That's cause I am Gris!" he answered honestly squeezing Catherine tightly.

Sofia looked Catherine up and down, "You look the same as I feel Cath…." She told her friend with an understanding sad smile, "….but then again you are kinda glowing!" she said eyeing her suspiciously.

Catherine smiled nervously at her before turning to Greg but addressing Warrick, "Are you gonna tell them or am I?" she asked him casually, "Either way I don't mind just as long as we do it before Greg throws a hissy fit!" she teased him lovingly. Greg mock glared at her. "Besides…." Catherine added, "….I'm getting this sudden craving for some cheesy nachos!" she smiled sweetly up at Warrick who nodded and kissed her head, "I also wanna get back to work quickly!" Catherine added her voice more serious now.

Warricks smile faded but he decided to ignore the last reason she stated and address the first instead, "Then we better get to it before you throw a hissy fit!" Catherine gasped and smacked him on the chest. Warrick chuckled, "You mind if I tell?...." he asked her hopefully.

Catherine shook her head, "No go ahead!" she assured him, "I told my mother and Lindsey so….it's your turn!" Warrick smiled broadly and kissed her on the lips before turning to the rest of the gang.

"We…" Warrick looked down at Catherine, "….have some very big news for you…." He said dragging the moment on and building suspense.

Wendy groaned loudly, "Come on Rick! You're killin' us here!" she told him pleading with her eyes, "Tell us already!" she ordered sharply.

Warrick looked from face to face before placing a hand on Catherine's stomach and saying, "We're having a baby!" he announced excitedly grinning widely.

Wendy and Ronnie squealed loudly shooting up out their seats in excitement. Sara and Sofia shot up too mouths wide open before all four of them ran at Warrick and Catherine enveloping them both in a group hug.

Warrick and Catherine both laughed at their excitement before Catherine's muffled voice said, "Uh….me and baby need oxygen!"

Sofia, Sara, Wendy and Ronnie all jumped back instantly and apologized as Ronnie rubbed Catherine's stomach saying, "Sorry baby Brown!" quietly but sincerely.

"We're sorry!" Wendy apologized smiling at Catherine, "It's just so exciting!" she said clapping her hands happily while Ronnie nodded eagerly. Catherine laughed at the two of them before pulling both of them into a hug.

"Well thank you for being so happy for us!" Catherine replied gratefully and then pulled back, "Really I mean that!" she insisted looking at them both and then turning to Sara and Sofia. The two women turned to each other before the both pulled Catherine into their arms.

"We are soooo happy for you!" Sara told her in assurance rubbing Catherine's back to help her relax suddenly becoming concerned about her.

"Soooo happy!" Sofia assured again squeezing Catherine tightly, "I can't wait to be an Aunt!" she whispered to Catherine quietly before she and Sara released her. Catherine smiled at them.

"Hey congrats man!" Nick said with a huge smile as he pulled Warrick in for a man hug, "I'm so happy for you guys!" he told him truthfully.

Warrick grinned, "Thanks bro!...." he replied patting Nick on the back, "….means a lot!" he told him before Nick moved to Catherine and hugged her gently.

"Congratulations Catherine!" Nick said sweetly and then kissed her on the cheek. Catherine smiled at him meaningfully.

"Thanks Nicky!" Catherine replied, "I'm just glad you all seen so happy about it!" she sighed in relief.

Nick frowned at her, "Why wouldn't we be?" he asked confused. Catherine shrugged her shoulders but Nick could work it out, "Hey! We all know this baby is gonna change things big time but…." He grinned at her, "….it's a new addition to the family which is just what we need!" he assured her rubbing her arm and smiling down at her, "Okay?" he asked and Catherine nodded, "Good now c'mere!" and he hugged her again.

"Congratulations Warrick!" Grissom said shaking his hand and smiling, "It's really great news!" he assured him.

Warrick nodded, "Yeah I know it is!" he agreed without hesitation, "I can't wait for this baby to come!" he admitted excitedly.

Grissom smiled, "You're gonna be a great father Warrick!" he told him confidently, "You already are!" he added proudly. Warrick smiled and pulled Grissom in for a hug. Grissom chuckled and hugged him back then pulled back and stood to the side as Warrick shook hands with Brass who then kissed Catherine on the cheek congratulating them.

Greg came after that hugging Warrick tightly and then lifting Catherine in the air and spinning her, he was very excited at the prospect of becoming an Uncle and then proceeded to introduce himself to Catherine's bump. When Greg was finished telling the baby he was going to be its favourite Uncle, Grissom approached his best friend of over twenty years.

Catherine looked up at him and smiled warmly, he smiled back. They both stood there for a few minutes just smiling at one another before Grissom cleared his throat and looked down at her stomach and then back up, "You are positively glowing Catherine!" he told her honestly.

Catherine followed his eyes and then laughed, "I knew you would be the one to say that Gilbert Grissom!" she told him with a smirk and glanced at Sofia, "After the fact of course!" she added and Sofia laughed.

Grissom smiled and nodded slightly before bending down and wrapping her in a friendly, loving embrace, "Congratulations Cath!" he told her.

Catherine smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you Gil!" she replied sweetly, "You alright with this?" she asked him concerned, knowing him all to well not to ask.

Grissom frowned slightly and then pulled back to look her in the eyes, "Of course I'm alright with this Catherine!" Grissom insisted strongly but Catherine gave him her 'I've known you for far too long now so don't lie to me' look and Grissom sighed, "I'm just worried about you that's all!" he admitted quietly.

Catherine chuckled and closed her eyes, "I knew it!" she muttered to herself, "I knew there was something?…." She asked looking up at him.

Grissom sighed gain, "Believe me when I say that I'm happy for you because I am it's just....pregnancies are risky….lots of things can go wrong and there are many possible complications that could arise!" he told her honestly.

Sara frowned unhappily at him and smacked him on the arm, "Gil!" she warned sternly with a disapproving look.

"No it's alright Sara!" Catherine assured her calmly, "He's only voicing his concerns….and mine!" she added looking to Warrick, "Go on!" she instructed and Grissom obeyed.

"It's just well…. your pregnancy with Lindsey wasn't exactly smooth sailing although that was greatly due to Eddie and his….actions but it was still bumpy wasn't it?...." Grissom stated and Catherine nodded her head, "….and, don't take this the wrong way Catherine…." He told her raising his eyebrows, "….but you were younger then and something still went wrong…." He reminded her worriedly and Catherine closed her eyes sighing, "….I just….the risks are even higher this time!" he informed grimly

Catherine stared at him, "I know! I know!" Catherine agreed holding up her hands, "You're absolutely right Gil and I've been having the exact same reservations!" she admitted and then looked too Warrick, "I'm sorry honey I'm just not overjoyed at the prospect of having another baby!" she told him gravely, "I mean before you and I…." she pointed to Warrick and herself, "….I'd already decided that I was never going to have any more children….it….it just wasn't an option really I….I just didn't want anymore!" she told him sadly and saw Warricks eyes fall to her stomach concerned, "Hey no!" she said sharply and he looked up at her, "No….don't think that!" she ordered him sternly, "I am going to love this baby and care for it no matter what my previous feelings towards the situation were Warrick!" she assured him firmly, "I am so happy to be having this baby with you I'm just…." Catherine looked down at her stomach and placed her hands on it, "….I'm just scared that something will go horribly wrong!" she admitted her voice and eyes showing the magnitude of her fear.

Warrick smiled sympathetically at her and walked over, "Catherine…." He started and reached out to her but she pulled back and held her hands out palms up.

"No! No Warrick!" she refused shaking her head and frowning, "No you can't hug me and make this all okay? It, it….it just doesn't work like that!" she told him becoming increasingly agitated and panicked. Warrick looked at her, his eyes full of concern and then glanced at Grissom and Brass who were both the same.

Catherine's eyes suddenly filled with tears and she ran a hand through her hair nervously, "You….you can't make this better for me! I….I'm terrified!....terrified and I have every right to be considering that the last time I had a baby I almost died!" she revealed to the room that was full of her friends, her family in one long breath and throwing up her hands.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The room was then filled with very small gasps and many stunned faces. Warrick looked at his wife who sighed loudly and placed a hand over her eyes cursing under her breath, he then turned to Grissom and Brass who, surprisingly to everyone else in the room, were not surprised by this revelation. Warrick shook his head and turned back to Catherine and asked, "What do you mean by that Catherine?"

Catherine shook her head still covering her eyes, "I….I….!" she looked up at Grissom will pleading eyes and he immediately stepped forward.

"What she means is that after Lindsey's birth….Catherine hemorrhaged!...." he explained grimly looking from face to face but then settling on Warrick, "....they rushed her off to the OR leaving me with a new born Lindsey in my arms just minutes old, watching helplessly as they wheeled her mother and my best friend behind those frickin white doors!" Grissom continued, showing more emotion in that one sentence than some had seen in the however many years they had known him. "They got her to the OR in time but she nearly bled out during the surgery….her uterus wouldn't contract fully and they almost performed a hysterectomy!" he told them looking at Catherine who visibly shuddered, "Luckily it did and she recovered fully and quickly but that was one of the worst hours of my life along with Jim and Lily!" he finished now looking at Warrick again.

Warrick processed that information as quickly as he possibly could and then looked at Catherine, "Catherine I…." he stopped short when he laid eyes on his wife. Catherine had her left hand on her chest and was breathing irregularly, her face was pale and etched with pain, she was frowning deeply and staring into space.

"Catherine baby you alright?" Warrick asked fear rising in the pit of his stomach which only heightened when Catherine didn't answer. Warrick walked closer to her and tried again, "Catherine? Honey are you okay? Talk to me Cat come on!" he pleaded taking hold of her arms, this time she looked up and directly into his eyes where Warrick could see fear and panic residing in those beautiful blue orbs.

Catherine was barely listening to Grissom explaining her experience with Lindsey as her world was beginning to spin. Catherine had this incredible pain in her stomach that was quickly making her feel nauseous and very faint. Her breathing was erratic, she could feel her heart racing and her vision was beginning to become blurred. She could hear Warrick calling her name back couldn't focus enough to answer him. Catherine could feel herself sway but then Warrick grabbed her arms. She looked up and focused on his face, looking deep into his eyes trying to tell him what she was feeling without words.

Another wave of pain hit her and she doubled over, "Ah!" she whimpered and then clutched her stomach tightly with both hands, "Oh no! God please not the baby!....Ah no no….no….oh god….no! Ah!" Catherine begged her voice shaky and full of pain as she felt her legs buckle under her and then her world went black as Catherine thought to herself, _'Oh god I'm losing the baby!' _

Warrick held Catherine's arms tightly and felt his stomach lurch when she cried out in pain, doubled over and then clutched her stomach pleading, "Oh no! God please not the baby!...Ah no no….no….oh god…no! Ah!" Warrick felt his heart break at the sound of her voice, it was so full of pain and desperation and fear, she was terrified and Warrick knew exactly why.

_'Oh god!' _he thought to himself, _'She thinks she's losing the baby! God please no!' _Warrick begged silently. Warrick was pulled from his desperate thought when he felt Catherine start to fall, he gripped her arms tighter attempting to help her stay on her feet but when he looked at her face, her eyes were rolling to the back of her head then her body went limp in his grasp. Catherine slipped to the floor but Warrick caught her and gently eased himself to the floor also, gathering Catherine in his arms and holding her close and tight.

Grissom and Nick were by his side in an instant as were Sara and Sofia. Warrick could hear them calling her name and assuring him that she was going to be fine, he was also aware of the fact that he could hear Brass calling for an ambulance shouting down his cell phone, " OFFICER DOWN! OFFICER DOWN! I NEED AN AMBULANCE AT THE LVPD CRIME LAB NOW!"

Yes Warrick Brown was well aware of what was going on around him but he just couldn't care. All he did care about was the woman lying unconscious in his arms on her office floor. His wife, the love of his life, mother of his daughter and unborn child, she was the only thing that Warrick Brown cared about. He just hoped to god he would still have her here to care about when he went to bed that night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_Oh no!!!!! Will Catherine and the baby survive or will Warrick lose his wife __and__ child? You'll have to stay tuned too find out!'_

_'Do you want a sneek peek?....I think you do!....alright...._

_Next time....You'll discover the fate of Catherine and her unborn baby, two surprises will be revealed and you will witness a very special moment'_

_'Sound good?....yes?....no?....maybe?....let me know and stay tuned!'_

_'Thanks a bunch...._

_Rachel xo'_

P.S _Please review! I need at least four before I update! So you better get typing!'_

,


	6. Chapter 6

_**Unexpected Surprises And New Arrivals**__** Part One**_

'_Sorry about the huge delay I just had a lot of stuff going on and with exams coming up, updates with be less frequent but I promise I won't forget about you cause I love you guys. If you have any questions at the end please ask and I will answer either by message or in the next update'_

_'Oh and also, if there is any character background information in these stories that you've never heard before it's becuase i made it up myself ;)'_

'_Now stop reading this and read the chapter please! :D :D :D :D ;D'_

Warrick Brown paced up and down the corridor in the Maternity wing of Desert Palms hospital. This day had started off as one of the best days of his life and now it could very well end up the worst day possible. Today was supposed to be the day he and his wife told their best friends, their family that they were having a baby and then they were all supposed to go out and celebrate but now, instead he was waiting to find out if his wife and unborn child were still alive. _'How the hell did this happen?' _Warrick asked himself as he sat down in one of the chairs and dropped his head into his hands. Catherine's voice kept repeating over and over in his head.

"_I'm sorry honey I'm just not overjoyed at the prospect of having another baby!"_

"_I've been ha__ving the exact same reservations."_

"…_.I'm just scared that something will go horribly wrong!"_

"_You….you can't make this better for me! I….I'm __terrified__!....__terrified__ and I have __every__ right to be considering that the last time I had a baby I almost __died__!"_

'_She was right….' _Warrick thought to himself bitterly, _'….something did go horribly wrong....' _Warrick sighed loudly and blinked back his building tears and swallowed the lump in his throat, _'….now I'm terrified cause she could be dying right now….'_ Warrick shook his head attempting to shake away his thoughts and shake off this ever growing feeling of dread that was building inside.

"_AH__!... Oh no! God please not the baby!...Ah no no….no….oh god…no!"_

Warrick felt a single tear roll down his cheek as he remembered how terrified Catherine had been at that moment, he could see it in her eyes and see it on her face. He remembered the amount of pain and desperation her voice had held when she had said that.

"Mr. Brown?" a voice asked from above him pulling Warrick from his painful memories.

Warricks head snapped up and he shot out his seat, "Yes." He answered looking at the man in the white coat.

"Hi I'm Dr Lake." The man introduced himself, sticking out his hand to Warrick, who took it and shook, "I know I'm not your wife's regular OB but Dr Sloan is away at a seminar, it's required every now and then." He explained informatively.

Warrick nodded his head slowly only hearing parts of the mans sentence, "Al....okay um….how….how is my wife?" he asked glancing over at the gang who were standing anxiously down the corridor a bit.

"Your wife is doing just fine Mr. Brown." Dr Lake informed him with a smile, "Her blood pressure was a little high which is what contributed to her collapse…." Warrick gave him a strange look so the doctor elaborated, "….what I mean is there is always more than one factor involved um….has your wife been under massive amounts of stress lately?" Dr Lake asked looking curious.

Warrick nodded, "Well yes….she's a crime scene investigator, we both are, it's a stressful job especially when children are involved, which they are in her ongoing case." Warrick explained distractedly.

Dr Lake nodded his head, "Well that would make sense….do you know if she has eaten anything today?" he asked another question.

"I uh….I don't think so no…." Warrick replied, "…I told her she had to but….but I guess she never got around to it…." Warrick frowned.

Dr Lake nodded again, "All that is very dangerous during a pregnancy, which is stressful in it's own right, for the mother….your wife will have to take better care of herself if…." The doctor trailed off and averted his eyes from Warricks.

Warrick saw this and panicked, "If what?….the baby is….is it okay?" he asked fearing the answer he so desperately did not want to hear.

Dr Lake looked at him, "I don't know yet….I'm preparing an ultra sound for your wife….everything should be ready in about five minutes or so, so why don't you tell the rest of the family what's happening and then go and sit with your wife, she should be awake." Dr Lake suggested not giving him a definite answer at that time, "I will be in shortly to perform the ultra sound and then we'll go from there okay?"

Warrick nodded his head and the doctor walked away. Warrick turned and headed over to the family.

"How is she? Is she okay? How's the baby?" Sara bombarded Warrick with questions as soon as he reached the group.

"Sara…." Sofia said gently placing a hand on her arm, "….let him talk sweetie." She then turned to Warrick and said, "What's happening?"

Warrick sighed and looked at them all his eyes resting on Grissom, "Catherine's okay….she's….her blood pressure is too high but they can fix that so she should be as good as new very soon." He told them with a small smile, "I think they wanna keep her in though, for a few hours at the least, just to make sure it returns to a safe and normal level and stays there." he continued with reassurance.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at each other.

"What about the baby?" Nick asked walking closer to his best friend.

Warrick cleared his throat and avoided Nick's eyes, "Did uh….did anyone call Lily?" he asked changing the subject, "I don't want her to know yet….she'll only worry about Catherine and….and about the baby so until we know for sure don't call her." He ordered firmly.

"What do you mean 'until we know for sure'?" Grissom questioned feeling frustrated, "Did something happen to the baby Warrick?"

"I….we….we don't know yet….they don't know yet, the doctors I mean…." Warrick replied feeling the tears well in his eyes, "Sandra, Catherine's OB, she's not here so we have a different doctor….Dr Lake and he is preparing for an ultra sound as we speak so….so I'm gonna go sit with Catherine until their ready….make sure she doesn't panic, work herself up…." He explained and then turned around.

Nick went after him, "Hey! Hey Warrick!" he called catching Warricks arm, "Hey Rick! Come on man talk to me." He pleaded knowing how Warrick tended to bottle his emotions up sometimes. Nick looked at Warrick with kind eyes for a few moments until he caved.

"I….I really want this baby Nick." Warrick told him honestly, "I want it so bad I….I don't know what I'll do if Catherine's lost it…." He admitted, the lump in his throat clearly noticeable in his voice, "I don't think I could handle it….I don't think Catherine could handle it…."

Nick gave him a sympathetic look, "Aw come on dude….that kids got you as a father and Cath as its mother. Its just gotta be a fighter with you two as parents right?" Nick asked with his million dollar Texan smile.

Warrick laughed and placed a hand on Nick's shoulder, "Yeah….yeah right….your right bro….thanks." he said sincerely.

Nick shrugged, "It's what friends are for man….give Cat my love will ya?" he asked and Warrick nodded, "Oh and that lots too." Nick added gesturing behind him. Warrick chuckled and nodded again, "We'll be waiting." Nick informed him before Warrick headed off down the corridor to Catherine's room.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Warrick reached her door and hesitantly took hold of the knob and twisted it open. He entered the dark room slowly and closed the door gently behind him. Warrick could see the outline of a figure lying in the bed with their back to him, he cautiously flicked on the light.

Warrick approached the bed slowly, "Catherine?" he called softly.

"Warrick?" her small voice replied quietly as she turned over in the bed to face him.

"Hey…." Warrick smiled lovingly at her as he sat down in the seat next to her bed, "….how you feelin' babe?" he asked taking her hand.

Catherine gave him a watery smile and shook her head as she silently placed her right hand over her slightly swollen stomach.

Warrick smiled back and squeezed her hand, "I know….I know…." He told her quietly then kissed her hand.

"I….I'm sorry…." Catherine whispered as the tears welled, Warrick looked at her confused, "….this is all my fault…." She explained.

Warrick shook his head, "No! No Catherine it is not." he told her firmly.

Catherine nodded hers, "Yes! Yes it is…." she pulled her hand out of his, "….I was….I was doing too much….I was working too hard….I was stressed and I didn't eat anything I…." Warrick cut her off with a kiss. Catherine looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"I love you." Was all Warrick said before he sat down next to her in the bed and pulled her into his arms, kissed her head and then resting his chin on top of it and closing his eyes.

Catherine closed her eyes tightly and gripped his hand with her left, her right hand still resting protectively across her stomach, "I….I want this baby Warrick…." Catherine informed him, her voice shaking from the lump in her throat.

Warrick smiled sadly and she continued, "….I know I wasn't sure before but I am now….I want this baby….I want it….I want it….I want it..I...."

Warrick held her tighter and soothed her as sobs shook her body and the tears fell slowly down her cheeks, "I know baby….I know…." He told her willing his own tears not to fall. _'I need to be strong for her!'_ he told himself sternly, _'She needs me to be strong incase….'_ Warrick couldn't even think it let alone say it out loud so instead he said, "It's gonna be okay babe….it's gonna be okay…."

Catherine continued to cry as Warrick rocked them from side to side, "Sshh honey….Dr Lake is gonna do an ultra sound and then we'll find out for sure that everything is just fine…." He told her as calmly as he could, "….cause it is ya know….it's gonna be fine…." He assured her.

Another sob escaped Catherine's lips and she gripped Warricks hand even tighter. Then she drew a long, deep breath and exhaled shakily, slowing her breathing and eventually her tears stopped and she wiped away the remaining ones.

"That's my girl." Warrick whispered and kissed her head, "That's my girl."

Just as Catherine calmed down completely Dr Lake entered the room with a nurse who was pushing the ultra sound machine.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brown." He greeted them politely with a nod. The nurse stationed the machine on the right hand side of Catherine's bed and set it up quickly and efficiently. Once she was done she nodded at Dr Lake and smiled reassuringly at Catherine and Warrick then left.

"Alright then…." Dr Lake said kindly, "….shall we begin?" he asked Catherine who glanced quickly at Warrick who smiled then nodded.

Warrick kissed Catherine's head again as he got up off the bed, so Catherine could lie down, and took up his seat beside her.

"Okay Catherine….this gel will be a little cold." Dr Lake warned her then squeezed the gel on her stomach.

Catherine tensed slightly at the sheer coldness of it and grabbed Warricks hand squeezing it tightly.

Dr Lake then placed the stick on her stomach and started moving it around slowly, "Let's see if we can locate a heart beat."

Catherine held her breath and closed her eyes gripping Warricks hand tightly while Warrick rubbed small, comforting circles on top of hers as he stared at the small screen intently looking and listening for any signs of life.

Minutes went by that felt like hours to both Warrick and Catherine before…._'Boom boom, boom boom, boom boom….' _Filled the room.

Warricks eyes lit up and Catherine's snapped open. Dr Lake smiled happily, "We have a heart beat mom and dad." He confirmed to them.

Catherine sighed loudly, "Oh thank god." She breathed full of relief, her head rolling backwards. Warricks smile grew and he kissed Catherine lovingly on the lips.

Dr Lake smiled and then moved the stick to the left ever so slightly, "And here…._'Boom boom, boom boom, boom boom….'_ is heart beat number two" he added with relieved smile.

Warrick and Catherine froze, looked at each other then slowly turned, at the exact same time, to face the doctor.

Dr Lake hit some buttons, freezing the picture, then turned the screen towards Warrick and Catherine, "Here are your babies Mr. and Mrs. Brown." He told them grinning widely then started writing things down in Catherine's chart.

Warrick and Catherine's jaws hit the floor, "Uh….I….we….our….our, our, our, our what now?" Catherine stuttered in disbelief.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dr Lake laughed lightly and stopped writing as he turned to face them answering, "Your son and dau…." He stopped short at the looks on their faces, "Oh crap…." He cursed under his breath.

"Son?" Warrick echoed feeling a huge smile spread across his face, "Daughter?" he finished the doctors sentence for him.

Dr Lake's eyes darted between the both of them, "….you didn't know….oh dear I'm so sorry….." he apologized but Warrick held up a hand.

"No....no don't apologize…." Warrick corrected him, "….this….this is good news, great news…." He clarified smiling more, "….thank you."

Dr Lake smiled sheepishly, "I'll….I'll just leave you four alone…." And with that he slipped quickly and quietly out of the room.

When Warrick heard the door click closed behind the doctor he turned to Catherine who had cleaned the gel from her stomach, sat upright in the bed and was now staring at the screen open mouthed and wide eyed, holding her breath.

Warrick tried not to smirk, "Catherine? Honey you okay?" he asked gently and when she didn't reply he moved onto the bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her backwards into him, "Honey you gotta breathe." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

Catherine exhaled sharply but kept her eyes fixed on the screen before her.

Warrick smiled thankfully, "Good girl…." He then sighed contently and pulled her closer, "….that's our babies." He reminded her, excitement filling his voice. Catherine laughed nervously and nodded her head slightly still not removing her eyes from the screen.

Warrick laughed at her reaction his eyes also never leaving the screen, "I told you everything would be fine." He boasted with an obvious tone to his voice, "It's doublely fine…." He joked amusing himself but also earning himself a small chuckle from Catherine.

Warrick grinned, "We're having twins!" he exclaimed sounding overjoyed, "Two babies and we're getting one of each, a boy and a girl….Lindsey is gonna be thrilled…." He added sounding more excited with every word, "….looks like her wish did come true after all…."

Catherine laughed wryly but didn't say anymore so Warrick continued, "….I should probably go get the others before they kill themselves with worry." He suggested not really wanting to leave just yet. Catherine nodded her head in agreement but tightened her grasp on his arms silently telling him that she wasn't ready for people yet.

Warrick kissed her head, "Yeah….I'm not ready to deal with them all either…." He agreed understanding her silent confession, "….we need to get our own heads around this one first….I'll go in a few minutes or so…." He decided firmly and the two expectant parents fell into a comfortable silence as they stared at the frozen picture of their unborn twins….their unborn son and daughter.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back outside the room and up the hall the rest of the family sat, or stood, or paced as they nervously awaited news of the fate of the new addition to their expanding family. Silence surrounded them, each lost in their own thoughts until….

"GILBERT!" the enraged voice of Lillian Flynn roared as she bounded up the corridor.

Grissom turned around slightly stunned at the use of his full name and in such a harsh manner, "Lily." He greeted warily.

Lily strode towards him, Lindsey behind her but keeping a noticeable distance away from her grandmother.

'_Smart girl'_ Gil thought to himself as he smiled sheepishly at Lily who looked well pass furious.

"Where is he?" Lily growled her voice dangerously low.

Grissom gulped along with everyone else as no-one had seen Lillian Flynn this angry before, "Where is who?" Grissom asked cautiously.

"That good for nothing son-in-law of mine." Lily replied sharply, "You know the one I'm talking about; tall, dark, handsome and clearly without a brain." She elaborated her eyes darting about wildly, "The one I am going to kill when I get my hands on him!" she growled.

"Uh grandma?" Lindsey called nervously, "Don't be mad at dad. You know he's just as worried as you are." She tried to reason.

Lily looked as if she was beginning to calm down at the sound of her granddaughters voice, just as Catherine did, until Greg muttered.

"At least now we know for sure, who Catherine gets her fiery temper from." He chuckled when he finished until he saw Lily's face, "Uh-oh"

Lily opened her mouth too, most likely, yell the face off of young Greg when Warrick appeared in front of her.

"Lily." Warrick said calmly, "Don't hurt the poor guy. You love Greg remember?" he asked and Greg nodded enthusiastically behind him.

Lily turned her death glare on her son-in-law, "You!" she seethed, "I have a bone to pick with you, you little…."

"GRANDMA!" Lindsey yelled sliding in between the two, "You love dad too remember?" she asked her grandmother sweetly.

Lily took a deep breath, "Yes Lindsey. Yes I do just not right now!" she took a step forward and Warrick took a step back, "Why the hell did you not call me?" Lily asked her voice rising with anger, "She is my daughter for Christ sake Warrick! Don't ya think I should have been your first call?" she asked him breathing heavily but Warrick could see the tears of worry clouding her eyes.

Warrick sighed, "I know Lily. I know and I'm sorry I just….I wanted to have something to tell you when I called." He explained.

Lily sighed too, "And I appreciate that but you still should have called me." She insisted stabbing him with her finger.

"Ow I know and again I'm sorry but you're here now that's what matters and so….is my 13 year old daughter who should be in school?"

Lindsey rolled her eyes at him, "Power cut." She told him matter-of-factly, "School called you and mom but couldn't get you so they called Grandma who then tried you and mom again as well as Uncle Gil and Grandpa Jim but no-one answered and now we know it was cause you are all here." She said in one long breath then took another, "We went to the lab and Judy told us what happened so we came here and is mom okay?" she asked her voice rising to a higher pitch at the end, "What about the baby?" she asked not waiting for a reply.

When Warrick didn't answer dread settled in and everyone assumed the worst.

"Oh no." Lily breathed her hand over her mouth.

"Warrick?" Grissom asked as he and Brass both took a step forward.

"Why don't you all just follow me then Catherine and I will explain everything alright?" he asked then turned around placing an arm protectively over Lindsey's shoulders as he led them all to Catherine's room.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_Knock! Knock!' _Warrick rapped his knuckles gently on the door before opening it slowly, "Cath? Babe we've got company." He told her gently. Warrick stepped inside closely followed by Lindsey, Lily and the rest of the gang and he wasn't surprised to find his wife sitting in the exact same position in which he had left her minutes before, _'She looks so beautiful.' _He thought to himself gazing at her lovingly.

Catherine heard Warrick knock to let her know everyone was coming but she couldn't move, she just sat there left hand resting on her stomach and her right placed over her mouth, _'I'm having twins.' _She thought to herself still unable to believe it.

Once everyone had entered Warrick closed the door firmly behind them before making his way back over to Catherine's side.

"Dad what's going on?" Lindsey asked her voice full of worry as she stared at her mother who had yet to acknowledge anyone's presence.

"Mom?" Lindsey tried again not waiting for a reply, "Mom are you alright? Is the baby?" she asked walking closer to her parents.

"Cath?" Warrick called squeezing her shoulder.

Catherine jumped slightly at his touch, "Oh sorry." She apologized and then peeled her eyes away from the picture of her babies to face her family, "Sorry um….hi." she muttered flashing a smile, her eyes flickering back to the screen every few seconds.

"Hello sweetheart." Lily greeted her daughter softly, "How are you darling?" she asked in a sympathetic tone as she took Catherine's hand and unconsciously blocked Catherine's view of the ultra sound screen.

"I uh….I'm….I'm I'm fine mother…." Catherine answered her distractedly only meeting her mothers gaze for a few seconds before attempting to see past her, scared that if she couldn't see the picture then her babies wouldn't be real.

"Catherine?" Lily called her name again giving her the 'I'm your mother you don't have to pretend' look.

Catherine frowned at her in confusion, "Mother? Why are you giving me that look?" Catherine asked keeping her focus on Lily this time.

Lily sighed and rubbed Catherine hand comfortingly. Catherine's frown deepened as she looked from her hand to her mother and then too Warrick glaring at him accusingly, "What the hell did you tell her?" she asked her glare staying put.

Warrick shrugged, "I didn't tell her anything." He defended holding up his hands in surrender.

Catherine shook her head then scanned all the faces in the room, "Well maybe you should have!" Catherine suggested sharply, "Look at them all….see how they're looking at us?" she asked her husband pointedly. Warrick made a face and Catherine gaped at him, "Warrick Brown you evil man!" she gasped smacking his arm quite hard, "How could you? Tell them right now!" she ordered stabbing him with her finger repeatedly earning many confused and concerned looks from her family.

Warrick put on an innocent face, "Well I thought you would wanna tell them together." He defended himself but Catherine only glared.

"Tell us what?" Nick asked sounding slightly frustrated.

Warrick turned to his best friend grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Two words bro….double trouble." He told him cryptically.

Nick looked at him quizzically turning to the others who looked equally confused.

"Oh for god sakes!" Catherine exclaimed throwing her hands in the air and giving them all a disappointed look, "You call yourselves scientists." She then looked at Sofia and Brass, "And detectives." She added her voice holding its frustration.

Warrick shook his head and then looked at his daughter, "Looks like you're gettin' your wish kiddo." He told her with a wink.

Lindsey's eyes bulged and she gasped loudly, "OH MY GOD! NO WAY!" she squealed then clamped her hand over her mouth tightly.

Catherine chuckled at her daughter relaxing slightly and Warrick nodded his head, "Yes way!" he corrected and confirmed.

Lindsey squealed again then jumped up and down excitedly, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU!" she pointed a finger at her parents.

Catherine nodded this time, "Yes you did baby." She told her happily then addressed the rest of the family, "We're having twins."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The whole room with filled with gasps and 'oh my gods' chatter picking up immediately. Lily grabbed Catherine's had in excitement and looked into her eyes in which Catherine could see; happiness, anxiousness, concern and uncertainty.

"I'm getting two grandbabies?" Lily asked looking at Catherine in shock and hope.

Catherine nodded her head and Lily smiled broadly, "OH MY WORD!" she exclaimed as she placed both her hands on either side of Catherine's face and kissed the top of her head, "Oh kit kat! I am so incredibly happy for you darling." She cried as she wrapped her arms around her daughter happily, "This is just wonderful! And here was me thinking the worst of the worst." She said pointedly looking at Warrick who shrugged and kissed her on the cheek, "You boy….are in my bad books today." She told him as she walked round and hugged him tightly, "Congratulations hon." She exclaimed gleefully.

Catherine smiled at her mother and then saw a flash of blonde hair before the body of her teenage daughter hit her like a ton of bricks.

"OH my god!" Catherine exclaimed as she fell back into her pillows, "God Lindsey." She muttered as she wrapped her daughter in a tight hug, "Hi honey are ya happy?" she asked her daughter although she already knew the answer.

Lindsey pushed back to face her mother eyebrows raised, "That is a stupid question mom." She replied pointing her finger, "I am so far passed happy right now I can't describe just how happy I actually am!" Lindsey told her mother giddily, "This is another wish come true."

Catherine smiled at her daughter and felt the tears well at just how happy Lindsey really was.

"You know…." Sara started as she and Sofia took a step forward, "….just exactly when are the best friends slash aunts slash godmothers gonna get to the new mom to be and their best friend?" she asked as they both approached the bed.

Lindsey turned and mock glared, "When the eldest daughter of the new mom to be and your best friend is finished as she was my mom before she was your best friend!" she replied sharply then smirked triumphantly at her snappy comeback.

Sara and Sofia traded looks with each other before Sofia raised her hand for a high five which she got, "Nice one Linds." She praised.

Lindsey smiled and nodded then jumped off the bed so her aunts could congratulate her mother.

Catherine chuckled as they leaned down to hug her, "You know….I think I liked you two better when you weren't friends at all never mind best friends, you're too much trouble now." She told them earning herself laughter from them both as well as Wendy and Ronnie who were in the middle on congratulating Warrick.

"So…." Sara began with a smirk, "….twins huh?...." she asked and stated then turned to Sofia, "How do ya think they're gonna handle this?"

Sofia shook her head, "You know I really don't have a clue." She answered smirking widely.

Catherine rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Oh you're both so unbelievably funny that I forgot to laugh." she glared at her friends.

Sara and Sofia laughed and then reached down for another hug, "Oh we're only messin' with ya." Sara told her rubbing her back.

Sofia nodded her head in agreement "Yeah!….you and Warrick are gonna be great at this sweetie." She assured her and kissed the side of her head, "Trust me. I was your maid of honor after all!" she added with a wink, "We both were so that's double the trust." She added.

"To go along with double the trouble." Sara added quietly with a smirk. Both Catherine and Sofia glared at her and Sofia smacked her on the arm. Sara held up her hands and bit her lip, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I just couldn't resist! I'm sorry! Sorry! Won't happen again I promise!" she assured with a smile the scowled at Sofia as she rubbed her soon to be bruised arm.

Next in line were Wendy and Ronnie who were doubly excited now than before at the discovery of two babies to dote on.

"I knew you two would be thrilled about this." Catherine stated at she was smothered by the over-excited aunts.

"Why the hell wouldn't we be?" Wendy asked frowning in confusion, "Two babies means we can have one each." She explained with a silly smile and a wink.

Catherine laughed but nodded, "Anytime you want them their yours." She told her only half joking.

"Congratulations you two!" Nick exclaimed happily as he hugged Warrick then kissed Catherine lightly, "So happy for ya both!"

"Thanks bro!" Warrick replied still grinning like a Cheshire cat, "I'm still in shock….we both are." He admitted honestly.

"I think we're all still in shock Rick." Nick corrected glancing at everyone and he was right, the shock was still evident on their faces.

Grissom walked over to Warrick as Greg attacked Catherine with hugs and kisses then proceeded to talk to the babies again apologizing for only addressing one of them before as he didn't know there were two while Catherine laughed hysterically at him.

Warrick smiled and Grissom smiled back patting him on the back and saying, "You're still gonna be fine Warrick. You can do this."

Warrick nodded his head in agreement but still looked overwhelmed and doubtful, "Yeah….I hope so Gris. I hope so."

Grissom turned to him, "Warrick." he said sternly, "You are going to be a wonderful father I have no doubt about it….and you shouldn't either alright?" he asked and Warrick nodded again, "Good….I'm glad we got that cleared up…."

Warrick merely chuckled and thought to himself, _'Thank god for Sara! She has really changed him for the better!'_

"Catherine." Grissom greeted as he approached her bed.

Catherine looked up at him and smiled, "Gil." She replied imitating his tone of voice.

Grissom smiled slightly, "I'm sorry." He apologized looking into her eyes.

Catherine sighed, "Don't be. This wasn't your fault Gil it was mine so please don't." she told him firmly.

Grissom nodded once and leaned in to kiss her cheek, "Congratulations Catherine…." He told her, "….and it's not your fault." He whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek again and walking away.

Catherine smiled feeling a little less guilty at his statement then turned back to face the screen. _'Which_ _no-one has commented on yet.'_

"Mom what's on the screen?" Lindsey's voice interrupted Catherine's thoughts.

Catherine turned to face her daughter slightly stunned, _'God now she's a mind reader too!' _Catherine thought shaking her head slightly.

Warrick wrapped his arm around Catherine pulling her close, "That Lindsey…." He began tugging her arm slightly so she would come closer to them, "….is a picture of your brother and sister." He told her excitedly smiling broadly again then kissed Catherine's head.

Lindsey's eyes bulged once again and her jaw hit the ground. She stared at the screen before turning to face her parents.

"Bro….brother and….and sister?" Lindsey asked them in a high pitched voice. Warrick and Catherine nodded their heads and watched as Lindsey's eyes lit up further with joy and a smile spread across her face before she once again squealed in delight jumping up and down.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Almost fifteen minutes later and the hype from the discovery of twins and of the sexes of the babies had died down and everyone was sitting in comfortably chatter about the impending arrival of the two newest members.

"My god." Lily breathed as she stared at the picture of her grandchildren, "Twins that's….you two are so very lucky." She told her daughter and her son-in-law with a smile and a look that said 'you better remember that'

Warrick nodded his head and smiled, although he hadn't really stopped smiling since they revealed the good news.

Catherine inhaled shakily and exhaled just the same, "Yeah we are." She almost whispered her voice wavering as she stared at the picture of her babies. Warrick looked at her concerned and moved back over to sit on the edge of his wife's bed.

"Catherine hon are you alright?" Warrick asked taking her hand and trying to pry her eyes from the screen.

Catherine nodded in reply but never took her eyes off the screen.

Warrick took hold of her chin gently and turned her head to face him, "Catherine…." He said her name and trailed off seeing the tears welled in her eyes and about to spill over, "….I thought I already told you that…." But Catherine cut in.

"We could have lost them Warrick." she reminded him her voice thick with emotion, "I could have lost them. I could have lost our children because I was so busy trying to get justice for someone else's." She elaborated, "How the hell is that fair? By trying to do good I almost killed our unborn children. How am I supposed to deal with that? What do I do with it? It's cruel and unfair and all my fault." She gasped as the damns burst and the salty tears cascaded down her cheeks. Catherine's blue eyes bore into Warricks emerald green ones as she desperately searched for an answer to her questions in her husbands loving and caring green orbs.

Lily watched her daughter in shock. Some tears of joy or relief maybe both but Lily had never expected this. Lily blinked rapidly then stood up and approached her daughters bedside, taking Catherine's hand in her own, "Kit kat." She called softly and Catherine turned to her.

'_This is not good.' _Lily thought to herself as she scanned her daughters face, _'Catherine hates to cry in front of people, especially Lindsey' _

"I don't understand mom." Catherine whimpered holding her mothers hand tightly, "I don't understand why I would be punished for trying to help another mother. Why I would be given such a scare when I was only trying to catch the monster who had been hurting those poor, innocent little girls. What if I had lost them?" she asked desperately, "I don't think I could've handled that….not again." She gasped for breath, finding it difficult to breathe she was crying so hard as she stared into her mothers kind eyes.

Lily blinked back her tears, "But you didn't lose them honey." She reminded her daughter with a soft smile, "You've still got them see." She told her gesturing to the screen, "They're still here. You didn't lose them. Your job didn't take them from you sweetheart. Not this time."

Catherine looked into her mothers eyes as she gripped Lily's arms for dear life, "I….I just…." She gasped for breath once more before chocking out, "….I could never have lived with myself if it had happened again mom." Catherine almost whispered her voice was so chocked up with emotion, "Not because of me. Not too Warrick….not too Warrick." she whispered as she repeated the last line.

"Oh baby." Lily cried as she pulled her hysterical daughter into her arms, "Come here. It's okay. It's okay. You're alright. Ssshh….I've got you. You're okay. Everything gonna be okay just….just let it out kit kat….let it out." Lily encouraged her daughter.

Catherine felt her mother pull her into a warm embrace and that's when Catherine felt her last resolve crumble. She gripped her mother tightly, wrapping her arms around her neck as Lily rubbed calming circles on her back. Catherine could hear her mother's soothing words in her ear and felt her sudden panic and fear of what could have been slowly begin to wash away. _'Oh no….'_ Catherine thought as she realized she was doing this in front of everyone. She knew that at the beginning but just couldn't stop herself. It had too come out and it has, _'….what am I going to tell everyone?' _she asked herself, _'I'm going to have to tell them the truth.' _She realized slowly, _'I never wanted them too know.'_ Catherine thought bitterly as she slowly succumbed to the sleep her body so desperately wanted and darkness took over.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The room was filled with a deafening silence that was almost unbearable but no-one could seem to break it. The whole room was still reeling from Catherine's sudden break down. _"I guess stress, exhaustion, the trauma and the hormones got the better of her huh?" _Greg had voiced once Catherine was out cold in her mothers arms. Everyone had either whispered their replies or stayed silent all together.

Now Warrick was lying on the bed with Catherine pulled close to him, resting her head on his chest as she slept deeply. Lindsey was cuddled up beside her grandmother fast asleep as Lily watched her daughter. Sara was leaning against Grissom, his arm wrapped around her waist as she slept soundly. Sofia lay against Nick with her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her shoulders as she 'rested her eyes' as she called it. Ronnie was sleeping with her head in Gregs lap as he stroked her hair and Wendy was resting her head against Brass' shoulder. All the women were exhausted from the cases they had been working before the scare and now that they were immobile, the sheer extent of their exhaustion had finally caught up with them. The men however were wide awake.

Warrick was too concerned for his wife to even consider getting some sleep, Nick was overcome with worry for his friend, Greg was still rattled by Catherine's outburst as he had never gotten used to her breaking down like that, in fact the first time he had ever saw her lose control was when Warrick was shot, before that Catherine had been the strongest and most capable woman he had ever met in his life, he admired her strength and of course he still did, he always would he just worried about her more than he used too. Grissom was sitting quietly replaying what Catherine had said to her mother over and over in his head hoping to god that the only conclusion he could come up with wasn't true, Brass was sitting next to him doing the exact same thing.

Warrick looked down when he felt Catherine shift beside him. He gazed at her lovingly as she slept, her face relaxed and her breathing steady. Warrick loved to watch her sleep as she looked so peaceful when she did. He only wished she could keep that peace when she awoke. As he continued to watch her, he was soon greeted with the shinning blue eyes, that belonged to the love of his life, gazing back up at him, "Hi there." He said softly his voice smooth and husky as he smiled down at her.

Catherine blinked her sight into focus then answered, "Hi." Her voice scratchy and hoarse from crying herself to total exhaustion.

"How you feeling?" Warrick asked as his eyes scanned over her features and searched her eyes for the real answer not the fake one she was bound to feed him.

"I'm fine." Catherine answered but saw the look in her husbands eyes, "Okay not so fine." She corrected herself without prodding, "Although I do feel a little better now it's out of my system." She told him truthfully, "God damn hormones." Catherine cursed glaring at nothing, "That would never have happened if it weren't for them." She huffed which made Warrick chuckle, _'She's so cute when she huffs'_

"Pregnancy is haarrdd." Catherine moaned drawing the last word out longer for added affect, "Can you do it for me?" she asked sweetly looking up at him with pleading eyes and batting her eyelids ever so subtly.

Warrick smiled sympathetically then kissed her head, "Wish I could babe….wish I could but I can't." he said kissing her head again.

Catherine groaned and buried her head in his chest and covered her face with her hand. Warrick chuckled once more, _'Again with the cuteness' _he thought with a smile as he rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the top of her head, "I promise to help as much as I can" he said sincerely with a small nod.

"Damn right you will." Came Catherine's muffled reply and although it was a strong statement Catherine voice was still sweet and childish.

Warrick laughed and pulled her closer and rubbed her arms up and down with his hands. Catherine sighed and snuggled closer to him.

Even though Grissom, Brass, Nick Greg and Lily were all well aware that Catherine was awake they pretended not to notice so the couple could talk to each other with as much privacy as possible.

Warrick took a deep breath and opened his mouth but then changed his mind closing it again. He glanced down at Catherine then hesitantly tried again. Once again his mouth opened, he changed his mind and closed it. Warrick shook his head at himself thinking, _'She's your wife god damn it! If I can't talk to her then our marriage has a serious problem!'_ this thought seemed to fill Warrick with a new kind of confidence and he tried again. "Cath?" he called her name and heard a small moan in reply, "Can you please explain what you and Lily were talking about?" he asked though he made it sound like more of an order than a request.

Catherine slowly opened her eyes again but instead of moving away so she could speak to him face to face she snuggled even closer to Warrick than before and closed her eyes again, "I….I lost a baby." She told him shakily, "When Lindsey was two. I had just found out, I was almost two months gone so it was too early to tell anyone which is why Gil and Jim never knew. Only my mother knew…. and Eddie oF course." She began to explain and Warrick felt her stiffen slightly when she mentioned her abusive ex-husbands name.

Warrick could sense her distress so he began rubbing her back soothingly once again just to let her know that he was there for her.

Grissom, Brass, Nick and Greg were not intentionally listening to Warrick and Catherine's conversation they just happened to overhear as the room was small and even if you whispered you would still be heard by someone across the room. When Catherine revealed to Warrick that she had lost a baby Nick's heart broke for her, Greg had to literally clamp his hand over his mouth to muffle his gasp, Grissom shook his head as his fear was confirmed and Brass closed his eyes feeling for his friend of many years.

Warrick kissed his wife's head encouraging her to continue which she did all be it hesitantly, "I….I was working a lot. Pulling too may doubles and racking in as much overtime as I could because we needed the money." Catherine took a breath as she remembered the painful events, "It was after I pulled my third double of the week. I finally got home at around two, maybe two thirty. Eddie was out with Lindsey, he had taken her to the park….thank god. Mom was there though, she had done the grocery shop for me and had decided that she might as well clean the house while she's there, which I was more than happy to allow." Catherine chuckled slightly glancing at her mother.

Warrick laughed along with her in an attempt to lighten the mood all the while continuing to rub his wife's back soothingly.

Catherine sighed, "Eddie, he kept telling me that I had to slow down, they both did and I knew they were right I did. I knew but I couldn't stop and I told him that. I told him that it wasn't my fault I was the only source of income we had at the time seen as how only one of us had a job." Catherine closed her eyes and sighed tiredly, "This, of course, caused an argument which only made everything worse." Catherine shook her head. "I went upstairs to take a shower. I had just turned on the water and I was reaching up to open the window when I got this agonizing pain in my stomach and I just….hit the floor." Catherine was staring into space when she said this, her eyes seeming a little vacant, "I tried calling out but I couldn't speak, the pain was so bad. It was exactly like today." She informed her husband fearfully, "Thankfully there were no fresh towels in the bathroom so mom came up to give me some and found me. I knew I was losing the baby…." Catherine told him staring up into his eyes, "….I just knew it…." She whispered as she moved even closer to Warrick seeking comfort in his strong and protective embrace, "….and I could tell by the look on my mothers face that she knew it too. When we got to the hospital Sandra only confirmed it…." She laid her head on his chest again, "….it happened the exact same way that it did today Rick. The doctor came in with the ultrasound machine, she put the gel on my stomach and moved her little stick around trying to locate a heartbeat only…." Catherine's voice cracked and she felt hot tears sting her eyes once more, "….only she never found one that time…."

Warrick closed his eyes and squeezed his wife tightly, "I'm so sorry babe." He whispered kissing her head, "So sorry."

Catherine drew in a shaky breath, "I felt so horrible. So guilty and when I told Eddie that I had lost our baby he….god he couldn't even look at me he was so angry. That was when the abuse got really bad for a while. He was….he was just so angry and I could tell that he blamed me hell I blamed me and every day the guilt got even worse." Catherine shook her head feeling the guilt and disappointment all over again. "Eddie hated me so much and he let me know it too. He hated me for a long time after that and I think….I think a part of him never really stopped. He may have been a monster to me but he really loved Lindsey and he wanted that baby just as much as you want these two." Catherine told Warrick, placing her hands on her stomach and looking up at him again. She could see the discontent in her husbands eyes at being compared to such a violent man that had hurt her in so many ways for years. "Ed resented me Warrick." Catherine told him matter-of-factly, "Which at the time hurt me but I learned to live with it. I could live with him resenting me….but I could never live with you resenting me." She whispered her voice sounding so small.

Warrick sighed and shook his head looking deep into her eyes, "I do not resent you Catherine and I don't hate you. I could never hate you cause I love you too god damn much." He assured her sincerely, "The circumstances back them were very different than they are now alright and I am not Eddie so you don't have to worry and you shouldn't still feel guilty about that baby…." He tried to tell her but she interrupted him still blaming and hating herself.

"I didn't want it Warrick!" Catherine exclaimed louder than she had intended but not loud enough to wake those who slept, "I didn't want it….at first just like I didn't want these two." Catherine looked at him with tear filled eyes, "I didn't want it until it was too late."

"Catherine…." Warrick breathed and pulled her into his arms again, "You gotta let it go babe….you gotta let it go." he told her and pulled her closer when he felt her body shake against his as she cried for the child she never wanted until it was taken away from her.

Warrick held her tightly thinking, _'Hopefully now she can move on and be truly happy about __this__ pregnancy! I need her to be happy!'_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Catherine? Catherine baby wake up." Warrick called softly shaking his wife slightly until she began to stir, "Come on. Up ya get."

Catherine heard Warrick calling her name through her slumbering haze. She attempted to ignore him and continue sleeping but he was a persistent son of a bitch. Catherine groaned and rolled into him, cracking one eye open slightly, "What?" she snapped harshly.

"Me and the guys gotta head to work now but I'll be back later to pick you up alright?" Warrick asked her as he stroked her hair, "The doctor said you can go home later tonight." He told her sounding relieved himself.

Catherine opened both eyes briefly before snapping them shut again, "Good. I hate hospitals." She replied with a resounding nod.

Warrick chuckled, "What even the maternity ward?" he asked still stroking her head.

Catherine nodded once but kept her eyes closed, "Yes. It's too noisy." She told him simply.

Warrick smiled down at his wife, "Well that's because babies are noisy Catherine." He smirked, stating the obvious causing Lindsey to giggle at her mother's expense along with a few others.

Catherine shook her head, eyes still closed, "Our babies won't be noisy." She told him matter-of-factly.

Warrick had to suppress a chuckle at how naive is wife was being, "Oh they won't?" he asked anticipating her answer.

Again Catherine shook her head, "Not if they know what's good for them they won't." she muttered against his chest and Warrick did chuckle this time only to earn himself a surprisingly hard smack from Catherine considering her semi-conscious state.

"Alright honey." Warrick relented and kissed her head, "Whatever you say beautiful." He kissed her again and tried to slide out of her hold saying, "I'll see ya later."

"NO!" Catherine barked loudly and held onto him tighter, "No. You're not going nowhere." She mumbled eyes still closed.

Warrick sighed, "Catherine I have to go to work." He told her his voice pleading.

"Well you're boss is standing in the room at this very moment." Catherine pointed out smugly, "Just ask him to give you the night off."

Warrick looked at Grissom who shook his head and Warrick nodded back in understanding. He already knew that they were swamped right now. His team couldn't afford him being off tonight, he had to go.

"Catherine you know I can't do that." Warrick told her calmly, "I have to go in. I'm sorry babe."

Catherine shook her head, "Nope. As your superior I am giving you permission to take the night off so there." And she stuck her tongue out, her eyes remaining closed the whole time.

Warrick sighed, "Catherine…." He breathed and then opened his mouth to continue but Catherine cut in.

Catherine's eyes snapped open and she glared at him, "Fine." She interrupted her voice harsh, "Go. You clearly don't wanna stay here with me so just go. You'd rather be at work." She spat coldly, "Go. Go on get outta here. Go to work. Go on." She told him spitefully then turned on her opposite side facing her back to him and closed her eyes again.

Warrick frowned at her sudden emotional switch, _'I guess I'm gonna have to get used to that.' _He thought to himself and a small smile played on his lips, "Catherine babe….I love you and I don't want to leave you but I have to and you know that." He told her simply.

Catherine opened her eyes again and sighed before turning back over to face him, "Yeah I know." She frowned, "But I don't have to like it."

Warrick smiled and shook his head, "No. No you don't have to like it. I don't even like it." And he gave her a soft, lingering kiss, "Love you."

Catherine closed her eyes at his touch and smiled, "I love you too. Be back soon." And then she watched her husband walk out the door.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The door to the Brown residence flew open and Warrick helped his wife inside, her bag in one arm and his wife on the other.

"Warrick I can walk by myself ya know." Catherine pointed out irritated as he closed the door behind them.

"I know that but I just wanna make sure you don't out do yourself." Warrick replied and guided her to the couch which she happily slumped down on with a tired sigh, "I'm gonna put this bag in our room and then I'll be right back and I'll make you something to eat."

Catherine pushed herself up calling after his retreating form, "No you don't have to….." but she trailed off as he was already gone, "….do that." She finished to herself before sighing once more and slumping back down on the couch, rubbing her stomach and smiling.

Warrick threw the bag on the floor at the foot of the bad then proceeded to pull back the bed sheets before heading back down stairs.

"Alright beautiful….." Warrick called out as he descended the stairs, careful not to be too loud as Lindsey was already sleeping and Lily was most likely doing the same in the guest bedroom, "….what you in the mood for?" he asked and frowned when he received no reply.

Warrick approached the couch and smiled at the sight before him, chuckling slightly. Catherine was fast asleep on the couch, her hands resting on her stomach and a smile gracing her lips.

Warrick stared at her for several long moments, _'She is so beautiful! How the hell did I get so lucky?'_ he thought to himself as he leaned down over her and placed a soft kiss to her lips then gently and very carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

Warrick tucked Catherine into bed, cupping her cheek with his hand saying, "I love you Catherine Brown." And kissing her lips once more.

After checking on Lindsey and making sure all lights were off and doors were locked, Warrick Brown climbed into bed beside his wife pulling her into him. Catherine snuggled closer to him as Warrick let his left hand fall onto her stomach. Catherine smiled to herself and placed her own hand on top of his on her stomach and slowly drifted back off to sleep. Warrick felt Catherine's hand on his and smiled to himself then kissed her cheek before closing his eyes and drifting off into unconsciousness, his thoughts only on his family.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**One Month Later**

Nick Stokes was sitting at the table in the break room table, although he wasn't even supposed to be in the lab today but Sofia had asked him to come by and he couldn't say 'no', finishing off some overdue paperwork and he wasn't happy at all.

'_I can't believe they __forgot__!'_ he thought bitterly and slightly astounded, _'All of them! Every single one! Family shouldn't forget!' _

Nick shook his head in disappointment and switched his focus away from his failure of a family and back to his paperwork.

Outside the break room; Warrick and Catherine, Grissom and Sara, Greg and Ronnie, Wendy and Hodges, Sofia and Brass were all huddled together whispering and giggling, Catherine never taking her eyes off what Sofia held in her hands.

Sofia was in front and spun round to them, "Alright there he is." she pointed out, "Everyone hush and follow me." She instructed

The ten of then proceeded to creep slowly into the break room singing loudly together in unison, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR NICK! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" then cheering and clapping at the end.

Nick dropped his pen when he heard the singing and a small smile graced his lips. He turned slowly in his chair and his smile grew at what he saw. His entire family were all walking towards him singing 'Happy Birthday' the love of his life at the front of the group, holding a huge chocolate cake in her hands and smiling broadly at him.

They all finished the song as Sofia placed the large cake down on the table in front of him, "Make a wish baby." She told him with a wink.

Nick grinned and did just that then blew out his candles. This incited more cheering from the group of ten as the all stood around him.

"Happy birthday Nick!" Sara and Grissom said in perfect unison followed y a kiss from Sara.

Ronnie and Wendy were next, "Happy birthday Texan!" Wendy exclaimed and then wrapped him in a hug and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and Ronnie did the same, "Happy birthday!" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Happy birthday Nick!" Brass greeted with a shake of the hand and pat on the back.

"Thanks Jim." Nick replied with a smile, "I really wasn't expecting this." He admitted feeling foolish.

"Like we would ever forget your birthday man." Greg told him as he gave him a manly hug, "That would make us a terrible family."

"Yeah bro! Happy birthday!" Warrick told him with a grin, "Hope you like the cake." He told him with a quick glace at the mountain of chocolate sitting on the table.

"Well I do love chocolate cake." Nick replied with a smile then turned to the cake with a daunting look, "Did ya have to get one so big?" he asked directing the question at Sofia who held her hands up in surrender and shook her head.

"Don't look at me babe…." Sofia leaned over and kissed him, "….happy birthday!...." Nick smiled at her then Sofia continued turning to Catherine and shooting her a pointed look, "….Catherine over there was the one in charge of buying the cake." She informed him, hands on her hips.

Nick smiled and turned to Catherine who had her mouth open and was staring at Sofia incredulously.

"What?" Catherine asked shrugging her shoulder and raising her eyebrows in confusion, "You told me to get a cake so I got a cake."

"Yeah the largest one they had in the store." Greg pointed at the cake and raised his eyebrows, "Look at it."

"And it's probably the chocolatiest one you could find." Ronnie added and then smiled up at her boyfriend.

Catherine rolled her eyes at them along with Sara, "I still don't see your point." She told them with a frown and she leaned over to Nick and kissed his cheek, "Happy birthday Nicky!" she told him enthusiastically.

Nick made sure he had a firm grip on her then kissed her back, "Thanks Cath." He told her sincerely.

Catherine pulled back, Nick still holding onto her, and smiled at him, "You like your cake don't you Nicky?" she asked innocently.

Nick chuckled at her, "Yes Catherine I do and I'm sure those two will love it as well." He added with a pointed look at her now five month pregnant stomach, to let her know he knows she bought that specific cake because of her seriously bad craving for chocolate she's had since she hit her five month mark but he didn't mind, "You're getting bigger." He stated with a smirk.

Catherine sighed, "Tell me about it." She said wryly as she eased herself, with the help of Nick, down into one of the chairs, "Uh I swear to god I am getting bigger by the second…." She stated in disbelief, "….and I still have four more months to go." she added then snapped her head round to Warrick and glared, "Which is all your fault by the way." She huffed then turned back to Nick and smiled.

Greg started laughing to himself then decided to share his amusement with everyone, "Hey Cath!" he called her name and she turned to him, "Maybe you're having triplets." And he stared laughing again along with the other men, the women however stayed silent.

Catherine stared for a few seconds before she stared laughing too. Greg turned back to her and they locked eyes and Catherine abruptly stopped laughing and her smile evaporated being replaced by a death glare in Greg's direction. Seeing her expession Gregs laughed died and he gulped in fear.

Catherine scowled, "Say that again and I'll rip your balls off with my bare hands and stick them in a blender." She seethed through gritted teeth, "Understand." Catherine asked Greg who nodded mutely, "Good." She said happily them turned to Sofia, "I think its cake time."

Sofia nodded and went to fetch a knife whacking Greg on the back of the head as she passed and muttering, "That was stupid."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once everyone had eaten their piece or multiple pieces of cake they were gathered at the lounge area of the break room opening presents. Nick was on his second last one which was from Grissom and Sara, "Aw cool guys! Thanks!" he told them with a smile and held up his free car detail voucher, "I was just saying to Sofia that I needed to get that done." He shared with a smile and a quick kiss to Sara.

"Okay ours now!" Catherine said forcefully shoving the envelope into his hands.

"Alright then…." Nick trailed off as he opened the present and pulled out to tickets to the next big Nicks game, "Aw man! This is awesome!" he told them flashing his Texan grin.

Catherine clapped her hands excitedly and Warrick nodded, "See how there's two tickets there bro…." he raised an eyebrow and Nick caught the hint and laughed.

"Of course man." Nick nodded and handed Warrick a ticket, "Wouldn't take anyone else." He added.

"Okay!" Sofia exclaimed standing up, "Now we have some news for you guys." She told them excitedly and brought her left hand round in front of her, "We're getting married!" she squealed in a girlie high pitched voice.

"OH MY GOD!" Wendy and Ronnie screamed at the same time and both lunged for her, "CONGRATUALTIONS!" they exclaimed.

"NO WAY!" Sara exclaimed loudly and wrapped her best friend on a bone crushing hug, "I'm so happy for you guys!" she told them sincerely, "Nice rock by the way." She added winking at Nick.

Catherine's eyes bulged and she leaped up a little too fast, "Whoa….head rush…." She muttered as she ran at her best friend and hugged her as tight as she could with a baby bump in between them, "This is so wonderful!" she exclaimed happily.

Sofia smiled and they stayed in the embrace for several moments before pulling away, that's when Sofia noticed Catherine's watery eyes, "Catherine sweetie….are you crying?" she asked taking her hand.

Catherine shook her head abruptly, "No." she insisted then a sob escaped her lips and she nodded, "Yes….but they're happy tears…." She told them her voice all chocked up with emotion, "Oh don't mind me I'm an emotional wreck right now….come here Nicky." And she pulled him into a tight hug, "Well done Nicky….you got yourself a great woman. You deserve to be happy….both of you." she whispered.

"So when's the wedding?" Wendy asked giddily, "I love weddings." She informed them all.

Sofia looked between her friends, "We want to get married next month." She revealed and all the women gasped.

Catherine lost her footing for a second but caught herself quickly, "Next month?" she parroted.

"You are kidding right?" Sara asked raising her eyebrows at her now deranged friend, "That's impossible." She stated matter-of-factly.

Sofia shook her head, "No it's not. We already have a venue and a band. Dresses won't very hard and a month and a bit isn't too short notice for guests and besides….we only want a small wedding. Family, friends, just like Gil and Sara's. Nothing huge like the two of you." she defended looking at Catherine and Warrick.

"It wasn't that big…." Catherine denied, "….not really….it was a decent sized wedding." She defended herself.

"A hell of an expensive wedding." Warrick muttered from behind her and Catherine elbowed him in the ribs, "Ow." He mumbled, "It was."

"Anyway…." Sofia continued silently ending the couples small argument, "We really only want something small and intimate and we want to do it as soon as possible and it we wait any longer, not that this is the reason…."Sofia added as she looked at Catherine, "….but I really want you to be my maid of honor and I can't have that if your like seven months pregnant or about to pop." Sofia pointed out.

Catherine felt tears spring to her eyes again, "You want me to be your maid of honor?" she asked stunned.

Sofia nodded, "I really do." She confirmed in an almost pleading voice which Catherine picked up on.

"Alright then. Next month it is." Catherine announced, "We can do that right Sara?" she asked flashing her a look and Sara nodded, "See."

Sofia smiled gratefully then received the rest of the congratulations from the family.

"Nick?" Catherine called sweetly when they were all settled again.

"Yes Catherine?" Nick answered knowing what she was about to ask him.

"Can I have another piece of you cake?" Catherine asked subtly batting her eyelids at him and Nick nodded, "Yay….Warrick could you?"

"Of course beautiful." Warrick replied and went to cut her another piece.

"Catherine you had three bits already!" Hodges exclaimed in astonishment, "Aren't ya full yet?" he asked.

Catherine shook her head, "Nope. I'm eating for three now remember." She told him with a smile.

"Here ya go babe." Warrick said as he handed her the cake.

Catherine smiled broadly, "Oooh yay! Thank you hon….OH OW!" she exclaimed and shot forward her hand moving to her stomach.

Warrick let the cake fall out her hand to the floor and instead grabbed her hand, "What?" he asked panic taking over.

The rest of the room turned to them with concern and worry plastered on their faces, each one sitting forward in their seat.

Catherine's eyes were huge and her mouth was in the shape of an 'o' but not due to fear only surprise, "Oh….oh my god." She repeated as she slowly leaned back against Warrick who held her steady, "Th….their….their kicking!" Catherine exclaimed ecstatically, pointing at her stomach as her mouth curled into a smile, "Feel." She ordered as she grabbed Warricks hand and placed it on her stomach. As soon as his hand made contact they kicked again and Catherine jumped and laughed, "Hi daddy." Catherine chuckled.

Warrick kissed her lips and laughed happily, "Oh my god that's….that's amazing." He smiled.

Nick, Sofia, Grissom and Sara made their way over along with the others, "Lemme feel. Lemme feel!" Greg begged like a child.

Catherine smiled, "Nuh-uh….birthday boy first….if he wants too?" Catherine asked Nick who nodded and placed his hand on her stomach. The twins instantly started kicking again and Catherine jumped once more "OH! Oooh ow!" she exclaimed then smiled but was cleary still in some discomfort, "Hi Uncle Nicky." she said chuckling then grinned at Nick and winked at him, " Happy birthday."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_Alright then….how was it? Let me know by clicking that button over there and reviewing please. You know how happy it makes me._

_But seriously you're comments really help make my stories better and I want them to be the best they can so please review?!' _

'_I'll post the second part of this chapter soon. It was just gonna be too long to post as one so….but soon though. :D'_

_Rachel....xo :) :D ;) _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Unexpected Surprises And New Arrivals Part **__**Two**_

'_Hey guys! Sorry for the extremely long wait! Life just got REALLY busy BUT I have given you an extra long chapter to make up for it so I hope that will make you all like me again? :D Hopefully? Are you ready to welcome the Brown twins into the world? If you are then read on and if not….then get yourselves ready and read too! Jeez! Lol sorry I'm ranting and a little insane right now. Just ignore me and read the chapter please? __Lol DC: I don't own CSI (I've kinda been forgetting to put that in! oops! :S)_

**Two Months Later**

"Good morning beautiful." Warrick greeted his heavily pregnant wife as she waddled down the stairs and over to the kitchen counter.

"Morning." Catherine grumbled as she eased herself down on one of the stools, "Hey here's a thought….I think that we should totally reconsider getting one of those chair lift thingies that we talked about before." She suggested with an innocent smile.

Warrick smirked, "Oh you mean the 'chair lift thingy' that I suggested to you, who then proceeded to dismiss stating that it was, and I quote, 'the most ridiculous and unnecessary idea I have ever heard Warrick'" he mocked as he attempted to impersonate her.

Catherine glared, "I do not sound like that…." She insisted squinting her eyes, pointing at herself and then him, "….and I felt that it was a bad idea at the time." She corrected with a regretful expression.

Warrick nodded slowly as he flipped a pancake, "And now?...." he asked as he placed a plate down in front of her, flipped the pancake out of the pan and onto her plate followed by two others and then handed her a fork.

Catherine took the fork from him and sighed, "Now….I feel that it was a very reasonable and extremely sensible idea as I now know….what it feels like….to be seven months pregnant and have to….climb up and down stairs." She admitted in between mouthfuls.

Warrick nodded and smirked knowingly as he dished a plate of pancakes for Lindsey and himself, "LINDSEY BREAKFAST IS READY!" he yelled up the stairs then turned back to his wife, "Well maybe this'll teach ya to listen to me in the future." He sated as he took a seat next to her on the right.

Catherine glared and stabbed a piece of pancake violently with her fork before placing it in her mouth, "I hate you." she muttered.

"No you don't you love me." He corrected, flashing her that smile that she loved so very much and took a bite of his own pancake. Warrick chuckled and rubbed her back, "Aw hon it's only two more months and then this will all be over." He reminded her with a sympathetic smile and a kiss to the temple.

"Yeah! Only two more months until I get to meet my new baby brother and sister." Lindsey added as she came bounding down the stairs and over to her parents.

Warrick and Catherine turned to her and said, "Morning Linds." At the very same time.

Lindsey plopped down on the stool next to her dad and replied, "Moring to you too." And grinned happily before digging in.

The three ate in silence for several minutes before Lindsey stated a very important fact, "Hey shouldn't you start decorating the nursery soon seen as how, like you said yourselves, there's only two months left until the babies come?"

Warrick froze, fork in mid-air, mouth wide open and Catherine dropped her fork onto her plate, turning to her husband, "Oh my god…."

"….we forgot about the nursery." Warrick finished for her, his own panicked expression matching hers.

Catherine scoffed, "I cannot believe we forgot the nursery." She exclaimed, "How the hell do you forget your children's nursery?" she asked Warrick incredulously, "How do you do that?" she asked again her voice extremely high-pitched.

Warrick shook his head slowly, "I have no idea babe." He replied shaking his head again.

Catherine ran a hand through her strawberry blond hair, "We are terrible parents." She stated hurt, "The kids aren't even out yet and we're already screwing up." She added tears springing to her eyes.

Lindsey shook her head, "No mom. You haven't screwed up you just….forgot and that's okay." She attempted to stop the tears before they fell but Catherine shook her head.

"Catherine…." Warrick began turning her head to face him, "….it's just a nursery. We can start rectifying this mistake right now." He explained stressing the word 'mistake'

Catherine looked in his eyes and nodded slightly, "Okay." She answered her voice small and emotional, "Now. We start right now."

"Actually…." Lindsey spoke up grabbing her parents attention who turned to face her, "….I already kinda did." She said slightly embarrassed then ran off up the stairs to her room. Warrick and Catherine traded looks before Lindsey reappeared in front of them with a catalogue book in hand, opened at a specific page. "I found this in here the other day." She told them handing over the book.

Catherine took it from her and looked at the circled item on the page, a smile instantly spreading across her face, Warricks too.

Lindsey smiled nervously, "I just thought it was cute ya know….with the little bears, boys and girls both like bears, some with a basket ball…." She looked at her father pointedly, "….and some wearing ballet shoes and a tutu…." She looked at her mother pointedly, "….and also how the ones with the basket balls have the little strips on….and then there's the teddy bears playing with trucks and the teddy bears playing with the baby doll…." She looked between both her parents who were too busy looking down at the wallpaper to look at her, "….I just thought it was perfect. We're getting a boy and a girl. Dad plays basket ball." She looks at Warrick again and then Catherine when she says, "Mom used to dance….and I do dance. Also the trucks and the baby doll…." She trails off deciding that she has made her point efficiently enough, "Whatcha think?" she asks expectantly.

Warrick and Catherine look at each other with huge smiles on the faces before Catherine looks at Lindsey with grateful tears in her eyes, "Oh sweetheart it's perfect." And pulls Lindsey in for a hug, "Thank you baby."

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
****Stokes Residence**

"Hey man! Sorry I'm late." Warrick apologized slightly flustered as he barged through the front door of his best friends home.

Nick rose to his feet upon hearing his best friends entrance and was there to greet him, "Hey no problem man!" Nick assured as he and Warrick hugged, "Don't sweat it. It's no big deal. What was the hold up anyway?" he asked as he and Warrick joined Greg, Grissom, Brass and Hodges in the living room and sat with the rest around the flat screen T.V.

Warrick sighed and shook his head, gratefully accepting the beer being offered by Hodges, "Thanks man uh….Catherine and I completely spaced on the nursery." He informed his friends then took a swig of his beer, "Catherine started freaking out and doing the crying thing, not the one she does when she's upset with me, the one when she's upset generally." Warrick clarified to the five men who all nodded in understanding, "Anyway….we started planning stuff and ended up losing track of time. Welcome back bro!" Warrick said with a large smile taking the focus away from him and onto Nick where it should be, "How was the honeymoon?"

Nick chuckled and looked to the floor, "It was….it was awesome man!" he replied nodding his head, "So awesome!" he repeated.

Grissom and Warrick both nodded in agreement, "They always are." Grissom stated with a sly smile.

Greg looked between the three men wondering who to ask before deciding to ask them all, "So….is it true what they say about honeymoons?" he asked vaguely. Grissom, Nick and Warrick looked at him in confusion.

Hodges rolled his eyes at them, "He's asking if there really is lots of sex." He elaborated and the three men all laughed loudly.

Warrick, Nick and Grissom traded glances before turning to Greg and saying in unison, "Hell yeah!"

Nick took another swig before adding, "But it's not just about all the sex I mean, the sex is totally hot but it's also really….romantic."

Warrick laughed and gave Nick a playful yet rough punch to the upper arm, "Aw bro you're such a hopeless romantic man." He teased.

Nick laughed before answering smugly, "It's why the ladies love me dude." And downing his beer.

"Lady." Hodges stressed as he handed him another from the cooler, "Lady. Singular now man. You married." He pointed out and reminded.

Nick nodded, "And I'm lovin' every minute Hodges." He answered sincerely, meaning every word.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
****Las Vegas Nevada Crime Lab **

Sara, Ronnie and Wendy were seated around the break room table listening intently to Sofia as she retold the events of her honeymoon, including every juicy little detail. Sara, Ronnie and Wendy burst into hysterics as Sofia told them the story of how Nick put, what he thought was a dead crab on his head and started dancing about on the beach laughing until he realized that the crab was not dead but was in fact, very much alive and his little dance turned into a mad and extremely comical attempt at getting the crab out of his hair without losing his fingers to it's claws.

"Alright alright…." Wendy began as she regained her ability to breath while Ronnie still struggled for breath and Sara wiped the tears from her eyes, "….the two most important questions now wa…." But was abruptly cut off by a very familiar voice finishing her sentence for her.

"….was the sex amazing and if so, how often did ya do it?" Catherine asked as she appeared at the break room door.

Sofia turned in her seat and smiled at her maid of honor, "Catherine!" She said happily as she walked towards her best friend.

Catherine smiled back, "Sofia!" she exclaimed clearly very happy to see her as she pulled her in for a hug, "Oh I missed you so much. How was it and please answer my questions?!" she asked and demanded in the same sentence.

Sofia laughed as she pulled back, "I missed you too and it was fabulous!" she told her wistfully as she returned to her chair, "You're getting so big!" she gushed as she looked at Catherine's stomach.

Catherine groaned in reply as she eased down into the unoccupied chair beside Wendy, with a little help from Wendy herself who Catherine smiled gratefully at, "I'm glad to hear it." Catherine said quickly, "And we really did miss you a lot." She repeated with a sincere smile, her statement was backed up with several nods from the three other women at the table. "Now answer my questions like….now." Catherine ordered looking very eager and intrigued.

Sara turned to Catherine and frowned, holding up her left hand, "Wait a second, sorry Sofia." She apologized glancing at her friend with an apologetic look. Sofia shook her head in dismissal. Sara turned back to Catherine, "What are you doing here?" she asked her.

Catherine flashed her a confused frown, "I don't….what do you mean? I work here Sara you know that." She reminded her.

Sara rolled her eyes, "Well duh! I know that Cat but you only work three times a week now and today is Thursday. You don't work on a Thursday." She stated matter-of-factly and Catherine suddenly sat up very straight and bit her lip, "Catherine." Sara warned.

"Well….I knew that Nick and Sofia got home last night and I knew that they would be at work today and tonight so I came by to see Sofia." She explained nonchalantly smiling innocently. Then grew nervous and begged, "Please don't tell Warrick. He'll kill me."

Sofia looked at her confused, "Why would he kill you?" she asked feeling very puzzled.

Sara glared at Catherine, "Because she is not supposed to be driving anymore." She exclaimed and slapped Catherine on the arm, "Bad girl." She told her sternly, "You know what the doctor said. No more five day work weeks, no more going out to crime scenes, no more conducting of experiments, no more interviewing suspects and no more driving!" she reminded with another slap.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! Lay off the arm Sidle!" Catherine cried in pain as she rubbed her now sore arm, "That hurts ya know."

"Good!" Sara retorted, "Serves you right. You shouldn't even be working anymore. You should be on maternity leave but we all know how staying at home all day with nothing to do drives you crazy so Warrick made you a deal and you just broke a part of that deal." Sara explained clearly very pissed at her friend saying, "If I told him about this he would so ground you missy." in all seriousness.

Catherine couldn't stop the laughter, "Do you have any idea how silly that sounded Sara?" she asked in between gasps.

Sara only glared even more and gave Catherine her 'I'm serious don't screw with me' look and Catherine sighed.

"I'm sorry." She apologized holding her hands up in defeat, "I'm sorry I won't do it again, I promise!" she swore honestly.

Sara eyed her for some time then relented, "Alright but I'm driving you home." Catherine rolled her eyes at her friend who, lucky for Catherine, wasn't looking at her as she had turned to Sofia and said, "Please answer now."

Sofia smiled coyly, "Yes the sex was amazing and we did it….a lot!" Sofia exclaimed sounding completely satisfied. This statement sparked a different kind of conversation which stopped when Sofia refused to go into any further detail than she already had.

"Fine!" Catherine exclaimed relenting in her attempts to coax more details out of her friend, "We'll stop talking about it. Allow me to give us something else to talk about." She looked at her friends, "You'll never guess…." But was cut off by Sara's very hasty revelation.

"I'm pregnant!" she cried holding her breath and waiting for their reactions.

Catherine froze mid-speech, mouth wide open, Ronnie chocked on her coffee, Wendy dropped her lipstick and Sofia, who was leaning over to pick up her fallen newspaper, almost fell out her chair.

Catherine turned to her best friend slowly, excitement slowly creeping across her face, "Your….your what now?" she asked eyes wide.

Sara smiled shyly feeling slightly uncomfortable under all their stares, "I'm pregnant." She repeated sheepishly with a shrug of her shoulders. Catherine's creeping smile broke out from ear to ear, Sofia's eyes lit up with joy, Ronnie squealed giddily stamping her feet and Wendy clapped her hands excitedly, "Yay! Another kid to spoil." She stated with a mischievous smile.

Sara laughed and then gasped as she was engulfed in many bone crushing hugs by her very best friends, "Oh! Oxygen required." She gasped out and all four women leaped back, one a little slower than the rest, apologizing profusely.

Sara smiled gratefully, "Thank you." then laughed loudly, "You should have seen Gil's reaction when I told him." She laughed again.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________  
****Stokes Residence**

"AW COME ON!" Nick exclaimed loudly throwing a cushion at the T.V, "I could've played that better than him come on!"

Warrick laughed at his friends' enthusiasm and frustration for the game he loved so much. Football wasn't Warricks favored game, he loved basketball but did enjoy a good footy game with the guys. The game came to an end, thankfully with Nick's team taking the victory or they would have had one very grumpy Texan on their hands.

Grissom looked around the room and smiled at his family all laughing, joking, messing around and figured now was as good a time as any to share his happy news with them, _'They'll be just as thrilled as we are! I know it!' _he assured himself with growing anticipation.

"Gris? Hey Grissom!" Greg called loudly waving a hand in front of his friends' face, "Hey boss man!" he tried again.

"Huh? What?" Grissom asked slightly confused as he pulled himself from his thoughts and looked around, "Oh sorry." He apologized.

Warrick shook his head, "It's cool. What ya thinkin' so hard about Gris?" Warrick asked feeling concern for him.

Grissom chuckled lightly, "Uh….Sara's pregnant." He told them calmly yet unable to stop the wide grin from appearing on his face.

Warrick smiled widely, "What?" he asked already sounding very happy.

Grissom smiled more at the looks on the other five men's faces, "Sara's pregnant. Four months along." He told them happily.

"No. Way." Greg replied saying each word separately, "She can't be four months preggers!" he exclaimed with a shocked expression.

Grissom frowned in confusion, "Why not Greg?" he asked staring at the younger man intently.

Greg shot him a 'well duh' look, "You can't tell! She's not even showing yet Gris! How the hell can she be four months gone?" he asked incredulously, "When Catherine was four months along…." He started but was cut off by Warrick.

"Cat's having twins Greggo." He reminded him with a pointed look, "That's the only reason you could tell. Sara is obviously not."

Grissom nodded in agreement, "Precisely. When Catherine was expecting Lindsey she didn't start to show until her fifth month." He informed his friend, "And she didn't really start to show until her seventh month….Lindsey was a small baby. Healthy and absolutely perfect but small." He elaborated, "Catherine wouldn't let the nurses take her at first, just in case they held her too tightly as she was so tiny, especially when she was first born." Grissom explained with a wistful smile on his lips, eyes clouded over slightly as he remembered that magical time that he had the honor of sharing with his best friend of many years now.

Warrick smiled but on the inside he felt a hint of jealousy rising to the surface that he could not stop. He just couldn't help thinking that it should have been him that shared those moments with Catherine. It should have been their memories together. He should have been the one to hold her hand, tell her to keep breathing, to push one last time. It should have been him.

"Well congratulations Gil!" Brass said happily as he patted his best friend on the back and smiled.

"Thanks Jim!" Grissom replied and smiled back.

"Just what you've always wanted." Jim stated with a smile and Grissom nodded and laughed nervously.

"Yeah but….now it's happening…." Grissom began but trailed off not knowing how to say what he was feeling.

"You're scared?" Nick asked with his flashy Texan smile, "Nervous? Anxious? Down right terrified?" he listed off possible emotions and Grissom nodded his head at every one.

Warrick took at step towards his 'father figure' and placed a reassuring hand on the mans shoulder, "Most of all….you're terrified of failing as a father." He stated instead of asking already knowing he was right, "Of letting Sara down. Letting your child down. Disappointing the woman you love more than anything in this world." Grissom nodded at him and Warrick chuckled, "I know the feeling….I'm gonna say the same to you as you did to me Gris….you're gonna be a great father Grissom." And he smiled genuinely.

"Alright!" Nick exclaimed clapping his hands together, "Now we have a reason to break out another 12 pack." He told them happily.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
****Las Vegas Nevada**** Crime Lab**

The five friends were in hysterics, "He actually fainted!?" Ronnie asked as she finally caught her breath and stopped laughing only to start again when Sara nodded in response, "OH MY GOD!" Ronnie gasped, "That's freakin' hilarious!"

Sara nodded once again, "Yeah it was….believe me. When he finally came around again he was speechless for like a half hour! It really took him by surprise. I've never seen him like that before." She told them as laughter over took once more.

Catherine nodded unable to speak right away and when she finally could she replied, "Yeah um….Gil doesn't respond well to surprises." She informed them all, "He never has. I thought he reacted badly when I told him I was pregnant with Lindsey. Although I did wonder, at the time, how he would react if it were his own child….I personally thought it would be worse." She began laughing again. All five women were although their conversation wasn't that funny they just couldn't help it. Sara laughed along with her friends but she was silently trying to bury the jealousy that was working its way to the surface.

She knew Catherine and Grissom were only friends, she also knew that she was the woman Gilbert Grissom loved, he had married her after all and she also knew that Lindsey was not Grissom's, yet she couldn't help thinking that, even though this baby was her and Grissom's first child together it was not Grissom's first child. He had already had that with Catherine. All the little things like; the first time you see a picture of the baby on the ultra sound screen, the first time the baby moves, the first time it kicks, picking baby names, decorating the nursery, buying and assembling the crib, seeing a new life come into the world, hearing its cries as it adjusts to its new and unfamiliar surroundings, when it opens its eyes for the first time and looks at you, its first smile, its first night at home, he had already experienced this with Catherine and that took a little of the magic away for Sara and she knew it did for Warrick too. I guess in some way she sort of resented Catherine as Warrick did Grissom she assumed. _"Maybe I should talk to Gil about this?' _she asked herself then quickly decided against it, _'No! I'll talk to Rick!'_ she decided finally.

"So….how far along are you?" Sofia asks when the laughter had finally died out. When Sara didn't reply she asked again.

"Huh? What?" Sara stutters as Sofia's voice pulls her from her thoughts, "Sorry what did you say?" she asked feeling suddenly uncomfortable in the presence of one of her best friends.

Sofia looked at her frowning, "I asked how far along you are." She replied as she looked her friend up and down.

"Oh uh….I'm about four months." Sara stated with a wide smile and placed a hand on her stomach.

"No. Way." Ronnie gasped, "You cannot be four months! You're not even showing yet!" she exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

Sara nodded, "Well I am!" she confirmed cheerfully, "I'm just not having twins." She stated and shot Catherine a cocky grin.

"Oh you…." Catherine trailed off and smacked her friends on the arm lightly, "Not funny." She told her pointing a finger.

Sara smiled, "A little funny." She said making an example with her fingers, "Just a little bit." She said in a slightly babyish voice.

Catherine mock glared at her, "Your mean." And then stuck out her tongue childishly, "Humph!" and folded her arms tightly.

"Oh very mature Catherine!" Sofia cried highly amused.

Catherine turned on her and stuck out her tongue again, "I like being immature sometimes. It's fun." And she stuck out her tongue again to prove her point. Sofia laughed at her and shook her head.

"What were you gonna tell us Cath?" Wendy asked suddenly remembering that Catherine was mid-sentence when Sara had revealed her wonderful news.

Catherine looked at her blankly for a few moments before she remembered, "Oh yeah right uh….Warrick and I kinda, sort a….forget about the nursery." She told them biting her lip in embarrassment.

Sara frowned, "Whatcha mean?" she asked not understanding.

"I mean we forgot about it. We haven't decorated it yet. We haven't bought any furniture, nothing!" she exclaimed with drastic and overdramatic hand gestures, "We forgot! Can you believe that?" she asked.

Wendy shook her head, "Nope!" and took a bit of Ronnie's bagel.

"HEY!" Ronnie cried loudly swatting her hand away, "Get your own thief!"

Wendy rolled her eyes and ignored Ronnie's reprimand, keeping 'her' half of the bagel, "Well at least we now have something to do at the weekend." She pointed out with a shrug of her shoulders and an excited smile before taking another bite of her bagel and smirking cockily at a scowling Ronnie, "Any reason for a shopping trip!"

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
****Brown Residence**

The door to the house flew open and Catherine, Lindsey, Lily, Sara, Sofia, Wendy and Ronnie all bundled in bags in hand.

"GUYS! WE'RE HOME!" Catherine hollered up the stairs where she was hoping Warrick, Grissom, Nick, Brass, Greg and Hodges were.

'_For their sakes they better be!' _Catherine thought to herself glaring at nothing in particular, "WARRICK!" she yelled his name as she almost dropped her bags.

"COMING BABE!" Warrick yelled back and Catherine rolled her eyes as she attempted to get a better hold on her things.

"THE SAFTEY OF YOUR UNBORN CHILDREN ARE AT STAKE HERE WARRICK!" Catherine hollered back at his reply. Instantly she heard something falling to the ground and heavy footsteps up above as Warrick bounded down the stairs in a panic only to appear at Catherine's side seconds later.

Catherine attempted to see above the bags in her arms but as they were higher up due to her huge baby bump that only caused her to lose her balance, "OH! Help! Help! Help!" she cried as she felt herself falling backwards. Warrick reacted to her cries and caught her before she fell. He balanced her before placing the bags on the floor and pulling her close.

Catherine relaxed in his embrace feeling completely safe in his strong arms, nothing could happen to her there, "Hi." She greeted quietly her voice slightly muffled.

"Hi." Warrick replied and kissed her head, "You'll be happy to know that the nursery is well on its way." He told her proudly.

Catherine pulled back and smiled at him, "Really?" she asked sounding like a very excited child who had just been told that she was getting a puppy. Warrick nodded and kissed her lips lovingly. "YAY!" Catherine exclaimed happily, "You'll be happy to know that the nursery will be fully furnished when your finished." She told him pointing a finger at him.

"Really?" he asked attempting to mimic her voice from before.

Catherine smacked him and rolled her eyes, "Yes. The basic stuff is all here in these bags but the big stuff will arrive in two to three weeks I think?" she faulted and turned back to the rest of them.

Wendy nodded and said, "That's what the store guy told us." As she placed her bags on the floor and sighed, "God they were heavy!" she cried as she dusted herself off and shook her body to loosen up while making silly faces.

Lindsey giggled as she put her own bags down, "Your funny Aunt Wendy." She told her with a smile.

Wendy smiled back and threw an arm over Lindsey's shoulders and gave them a squeeze, "Thanks kid." She replied and pulled her close whispering, "I love it when you call me 'Aunt Wendy'" she informed, "No-ones ever called me that but you." she smiled.

Lindsey grinned back, "Well soon enough you'll have two more kids callin' ya 'Aunt Wendy' Aunt Wendy" she replied with a wink.

Wendy laughed and hugged Lindsey tight, "I love you, you know that?" she asked and felt Lindsey nod in their embrace.

"Love you too Aunt Wendy." She replied sincerely and hugged her Aunt tighter.

Warrick and Catherine smiled at each other then Warrick leaned down for another kiss. Seconds later Catherine pulled back sharply.

"Ow!" She cried out, one hand on her stomach. Catherine frowned a little before her eyes grew wide, "OW!" she cried again and grabbed Warricks hand, "OW! OW! OW! OW!" she exclaimed gripping his hand tighter with each cry, "That hurts!" she growled.

Nick, Grissom, Greg, Brass and Hodges came downstairs, "What's going on down here?" Brass asked as he gave Warrick and Catherine the once over.

Lily sighed a little and walked towards him, "The babies are kicking." She told him matter-of-factly.

Brass nodded, "Oh." Before he hugged her and kissed her cheek, "I get it."

"OW!" Catherine exclaimed again before she glared furiously. "THAT'S IT!" she cried when they finally settled down and Warrick walked her to the couch and sat her down slowly, "I want them out." She announced determinedly, "I. Want. Them. Out. NOW!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was sitting in the living room around the coffee table going through the baby stuff that the girls had bought that day when Warrick came back downstairs shaking his head, his brow creased in worry.

Lily looked up first her face matching his expression, "How is she?" she asked walking back into the kitchen to re-fill the coffee pot.

Warrick sighed, "She's resting but…." He trailed off shaking his head again.

Lily looked up at him, "But what Warrick?" she asked getting the feeling that she knew what was bothering him.

Warrick slumped onto one of the stools at the counter, "I….I guess I didn't realize just how much this pregnancy was affecting her." He admitted to his mother-in-law sadly, "She's tired all the time, she's uncomfortable, she's in pain and it's only gonna get worse as time goes on, especially during the birth." He continued and gladly accepted the cup of coffee Lily shoved in his face, "Thanks."

Lily smiled at him sympathetically, "You men never really know until you see it hon." She told him as she took a seat next to him, "Catherine on the other hand….she knew exactly what was coming. She has done this before ya know." Lily pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah I know." Warrick agreed and smiled back at her weakly, "It's just….harder this time I guess. It's really taking a toll on her Lily." He said turning his head to look his mother-in-law in the eyes, "I'm worried about her."

Lily smiled again and rubbed his back comfortingly, "I know you are but don't be Rick. Catherine's a strong woman and she knows this will all be over soon. She knows it's worth it and in a few months time you'll both see just how worth it, it really is. Trust me hon."

Warrick smiled at her, this time a real smile, "I can't wait Lily. I really can't wait." He told her his voice filled with excitement and anticipation, his eyes sparkling.

Lily gave him a tight one-armed hug, "Me neither Rick. Me neither." She agreed with growing excitement of her own. Lily then turned her head a little and said loud enough for the rest to hear, "And now we've got another little ones arrival to look forward too." Then winked at Sara and smiled at Grissom. They both smiled back and Grissom wrapped an arm around Sara's shoulders and kissed her.

"OH MY GOD! SERIOUSLY?" Lindsey's shock filled squeal vibrated through the room as she leaped to her feet. The girls hadn't gotten around to telling Lindsey yet as she had been staying at her best friend Amelia's house the last few days so they hadn't seen her until today. Grissom and Sara both nodded their heads with a smile. Lindsey gawked at them, eyes huge, "How….how far along?"

Sara answered this time, "Uh….four months." She informed the teen with smile, patting her stomach.

Lindsey froze as she did the math in her head. Seconds later she gasped dramatically, "Oh my god! That means that when the twins are…..3 months old you'll have your baby!" she pointed out sounding extremely ecstatic at that small fact.

Sara nodded as she did the math in her own head quickly, "Yes. That is correct. Well done." She praised proudly, "You're so smart."

"Yeah thanks." Lindsey replied dismissively, "That's not why I'm happy. They're gonna be so close in age. They'll be like….best friends!" she pointed out happily, "That is so cute!" she cried giddily.

Ronnie nodded in agreement, "That is cute!" she cried as she wrapped an arm around Lindsey's waist and smiled.

Lindsey smiled back before she turned to Grissom and Sara smiling slyly.

Grissom and Sara exchanged wary glances before settling back on the teenager in front of them, "What?" Grissom asked nervously.

Lindsey jumped in the air squealing, "YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!" then dived at them both, wrapping them in a huge, bone crushing hug, "This is so awesome! I'm getting a little cousin!" she voiced as if just realizing this fact, "YAY!"

Warrick chuckled at his daughters excitement but as he turned back to his coffee Lily noticed his smile fade. She frowned and put a hand over his and gave it a small squeeze, "What else?" she asked knowing there was more on his mind.

Warrick continued to stare into his coffee and sighed, "I know she told me not to, said it would only make me paranoid cause she done the exact same thing with Lindsey and it made her crazy but….I couldn't help it." He admitted finally looking up at her.

Lily nodded her head in understanding, knowing exactly what he was talking about as she had been doing the same, "You looked up what could go wrong." She stated and sighed herself, "I've done it too." And took a sip of her own coffee, "Did it before."

"Then you've read all of the things." Warrick stated sounding fearful, "There so many possible disasters Lily; Bleeding during the late stages due to infection or early labor, it can cause miscarriage or still birth. Then there's placental abruption, placenta previa, placenta accrete, preeclampsia, depression. Then you have postpartum depression, postpartum hemorrhaging, either in the first 24 hours; early postpartum hemorrhaging or in the 6 weeks after; late postpartum hemorrhaging." He listed off the numerous complications which could occur and by the end Warrick sounded extremely panicked, "Catherine is at an increased risk for this as she experienced it before with Lindsey and she is enduring a multiple pregnancy."

Lily frowned in concern for her son-in-law and took both of his hands in her own, "Warrick…." she began but was interrupted by the voice of her slightly scared granddaughter.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Lindsey's small voice asked hesitantly, "Is something going to happen to mom?" the fear in his daughters voice seemed to snap Warrick out of his panic induced trance.

He turned to Lindsey and smiled, pulling her onto his lap, "No kiddo. Nothing's gonna happen to your mom." He told her hoping his voice did not betray him. Lindsey studied her fathers face intently before she nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

Lily leaned down and whispered quietly in Warricks ear, "You can't think about the bad stuff too much Warrick. If you do you'll only worry yourself sick while missing out on all the good stuff. You just gotta believe that Catherine will be more lucky this time around." And she kissed his cheek flashing a reassuring smile while thinking to herself, _"Please god let this time be different!'_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A little under an hour later and everyone had either finished or was finishing off their lunch. Warrick was taking his own plate and the plates of those finished into the kitchen, all the while fighting the urge to go and check on Catherine who was still sleeping.

"She's fine Warrick." a voice stated from behind but Warrick didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Sara Sidle." Warrick stated with a smile, "Ever observant." He said with a chuckle as she placed a hand in his arm.

"Yes I am." Sara agreed with a smirk then frowned, "Which means that I know you're standing in here deciding whether or not to check on your wife again." She stated matter-of-factly.

Warrick sighed, "I'm just worried." He admitted shaking his head.

"I know you are Rick….but she's not gonna be any different then the last time you checked on her, oh say like….5 minutes ago." She pointed out her smirk returning.

Warrick smiled and turned to face her, "Wipe that smirk off your face Sidle." He ordered mockingly.

Sara smirked wider, "Only if you wipe that frown, you've been wearing for over an hour, off yours." She said in all seriousness, "Or it'll stay like that." She added for some humor.

Warrick laughed, "Alright. You got yourself a deal." And they shook hands before laughing again.

Warrick turned back to the task at hand; washing the dirty dishes.

Sara hovered behind him nervously before hesitantly asking, "Need some help?"

Warrick turned fully intending to say 'no' when he saw the pleading look in her eyes, "Uh sure….I'd love some….sexy mama." He added with a wink hoping to lighten the mood.

Sara laughed and stepped up beside him, "Isn't that whatcha call Catherine?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"It sure is so don't tell her I called ya it." He replied with another wink, "We'll have one very unhappy pregnant lady on our hands."

Sara nodded chuckling lightly, "My lips are sealed." She promised as she took the plate from his hand and dried it.

Warrick eyed the woman beside him curiously, "Sara?" he called waiting for her to give him her full attention, "What's up?"

Sara took a deep breath then sighed, "Ugh I….I've had this feeling ever since a found out that I'm pregnant and I feel awful about it and….was sorta wondering if you were having it too?" she asked not meeting his gaze.

"Well….I can't exactly answer if I don't know what the feelin' is now can I?" Warrick countered raising an eyebrow.

Sara shook her head then closed her eyes before answering, "Resentment." Causing Warrick to frown in confusion at her one word answer and with his eyes prompting her to elaborate which she did hesitantly, "Resentment towards….Catherine." she stated wincing in fear of offending him as she was his wife. "I don't mean to offend you or anything but….I didn't know who else to talk to." She admitted looking at the dishes in the sink instead of her friend.

Warrick sighed heavily, drying his hands on the spare towel before placing them on Sara's shoulders and turning her to face him. When she finally met his gaze he asked, "The resentment doesn't have anything to do with her and Gris does it?" and raised an eyebrow knowingly. Sara nodded in reply, "Thought so." Warrick muttered then waited for her to talk to him.

"Okay I know that they're just friends and that, as far as we know, they have always been just friends and that Catherine didn't really have anyone else back then I mean, she wasn't as close to her mother and Eddie well…." She looked at Warrick with a slight look of anger on her face, "….he was an evil, abusive, good for nothing son of a bitch that I would've really like to pummel." She exclaimed near furious, her eyes sending a death glare at the counter as she imagined what she would do to that man if she had the chance.

'_Hormones!' _Warrick thought to himself as he looked her over warily, _'Just what we need! Another hormonally wacked woman!' _

Sara pulled herself from her dark thoughts and continued, "I just….I feel a little jealous. I feel as if Gil has already experienced all….this…." she pointed to her stomach, "….with Catherine you know what I mean? All the little firsts." She asked Warrick who nodded silently. "I hate feeling this way towards her…." Sara continued, "….but I can't help it."

Warrick nodded again, "I know exactly how you feel Sar. I've felt the same resentment towards Gris for the last 7 months." He admitted shaking his head in disappointment.

Sara smiled at him and rubbed his arm, "At least now we can feel bad together." She pointed out and Warrick laughed.

"Yeah….c'mere girl." He instructed and pulled her into a comforting embrace, "Let me tell ya somethin' I realized a few months back…." He said still holding her into him. Sara perked up with intrigue and listened intently, "….all the thoughts you've been havin', all the feelings, all of it don't matter. Sure Cath and Gris have already done this and yeah, they did it together but….they're doin' it with us now. This is your baby with Grissom and they're my babies with Cath. It's completely different this time around and…." Warrick paused and laughed a little at his own stupid and entirely false thoughts that he was positive Sara had been having too, "….no matter how much ya think they're makin' comparisons Sar, they ain't. Trust me they ain't." he repeated for assurance sake.

Sara laughed loudly at the fact he, at some point, had thought the same. She closed her eyes and hugged him tighter, "Thanks Rick."

Warrick smiled and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head, "Anytime Sara anytime. I'll always be here." He promise and kissed her head again glad that he was able to help his friend when she needed him and even more glad that she had come to him in the first place. Yes, Sara Sidle has come a very long way. _'That time away definitely did her the world of good!' _Warrick thought happily.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**One Month, Three Weeks and 4 Days Later**

Warrick and Lindsey Brown were sitting at the kitchen counter on Thursday morning eating the usual pancakes of many kinds for breakfast, while Lindsey told her dad all about her school's musical that she is just dying to get into.

"I so totally have to get in dad!" Lindsey stressed as she took a bite of her last pancake, "If I don't….I think I'll just die!" she exclaimed dramatically clutching her chest, hand over her heart, "I just have to!"

Warrick laughed loudly at his daughters over-exaggerated actions and the fact that she was deadly serious just made it all the more amusing, "I'm sure you'll do great kiddo!" he assured her enthusiastically, "They'd be crazy not to let you in."

Lindsey nodded a she took another bite of her pancake, "Yeah….that's what mom said too." She informed with a smile.

Warrick nodded, "Well your mother is one extremely smart woman." He reminded her with a wink.

"Uh-huh…..and don't you ever forget it!" a voice added on from behind. Warrick and Lindsey turned in their seats to see an extremely pregnant and tired looking Catherine walking towards them.

"Morning mom!" Lindsey greeted brightly then finished off the last of her pancake.

Catherine smiled and bent over slightly to kiss her daughter on the head, "Good morning baby."

Lindsey grinned up at her mom cheekily then put a hand on her mother's very large, eight month and a bit pregnant stomach, "And good morning to you two little brother…." Lindsey cried rubbing Catherine's stomach gently, "….and little sister!" she almost squealed with delight as she loved saying that before she jumped up, kissed her dad on the cheek, kissed her mom's cheek and her stomach before bounding up the stairs calling down, "I'm gonna get ready for school!" then disappearing.

Catherine and Warrick chuckled at their daughters' antics as Catherine slowly eased herself into the seat, only moments before being occupied by her daughter and sighed contently.

Warrick smiled and ran his hand through Catherine's long, strawberry blonde waves, "How's my beautiful wife this morning?" he asked as he leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

Catherine scoffed, "Beautiful?" she asked incredulously, "More like fat, swollen and down right disgusting!" she corrected with a shake of her head and laughing disheartenedly, "I'm as big as an elephant!" she said quietly tears springing to her eyes.

Warrick sighed and shook his head, "You are not disgusting Cat." He told her sternly, "You're beautiful, amazing and in under a month's time you're going to give me the greatest gift a woman can ever give a man. How could I possible find you anything but beautiful?" he asked looking deep into her shinning blue orbs while stroking her cheek lovingly, "You're so beautiful." He whispered.

A small sob escaped Catherine's lips as she looked up into his deep emerald eyes, "I don't feel very beautiful." She muttered bitterly.

Warrick chuckled and pulled her close to him, her head resting heavily on his shoulder, "That's because you're pregnant…." He pointed out with a smile, "….but you are and I love you." he told her sincerely.

Catherine lifted her head and caught his eye with a disbelieving look in her eyes, "You're just saying that to stop the….crying thing!" she exclaimed gesturing to the salty tears falling slowly down her cheeks, "You don't actually mean it." She persisted.

Warrick nodded, "Of course I am." He agreed and Catherine's eyes flicked to his hurt swirling within them.

'_Just because __I__ say it, doesn't mean __he__ can!'_ she thought to herself, anger rising in her throat begging to be released. Catherine opened her mouth, fully intending on giving him hell, but was stopped by his finger on her lips.

"I'm also saying it because it's the truth." Warrick added with a warm smile and a kiss on the nose.

Catherine narrowed her eyes, closed her mouth and frowned before opening it again saying, "Oh…." Eyebrows raised, "I love you too."

**1:00 am**

Warrick opened his front door slowly, careful not to make anymore noise than necessary, as he creped through his darkened and silent house as it was after one in the morning. Warrick made his way cautiously up the stairs towards his bedroom, making a quick pit stop at his daughters' to check on her, thankfully he found her sleeping soundly safe and sound under her comforter. Warrick pushed his bedroom door open and walked in to find his wife also sleeping soundly safe and sound under her own comforter. Warrick grinned at the scene. _'She always looks so peaceful when she sleeps!' _he thought to himself elatedly as he changed into his night clothes and climbed into bed beside his sleeping wife.

**2:30 am**

Catherine Brown shifted uncomfortably in her sleep, moaning softly as she turned. After several more minutes of this unrest Catherine reluctantly forced her blue eyes opened. After her eyes had adjusted to the darkness Catherine squinted at the alarm clock on her bedside table _'02:31' _Catherine sighed then turned her head to the left and smiled blissfully upon seeing her husbands sleeping form next to her. _'I wonder what time he got home at?'_ she wondered silently as she tangled her fingers in her husbands hair.

Catherines blissful smile slowly turned into a apprehensively anxious frown. She shifted uncomfortably again bringing her left hand up to rest on her stomach. "Ah!" she hissed into the darkness, "Ah!" she seethed again bolting upright as fast as it was possible in her current condition clutching her stomach tighter, "Ah! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! AHH!" she cried out panic filling her chest, "Oh no AHHHH! OW!" she almost screamed. "Warrick!" she gasped panic now gripping her heart, "Warrick wake up!" she ordered as she shook him roughly. Warrick stirred slightly moaning incoherently before turning onto his other side his back to her.

Catherine bit her lip as pain shot through her entire body, "Warrick wake up please! AHHHH!" she cried again doubling over, "Help!"

Warrick shot up at her cry for help and flipped round to face her, "What? What is it Cath? What's wrong?" he asked blinking furiously willing his eyes to adjust faster holding his wife's upper arm tightly.

"Owwww!" was all Catherine could manage as a reply.

Warricks eyed widened in realization his heart racing, "Alright it's okay." He assured rubbing her arm soothingly as he desperately tried to gather his thoughts. _'This shouldn't be happening!' _he thought confusedly, _'It's too early!'_ a pained whimper from Catherine brought Warrick back to reality, "It's okay babe. You're okay." He assured again also trying to convince himself.

Catherine shook her head and grasped his hand tightly, "No! No it's….it's too early Warrick! It's too early!" she countered through gritted teeth.

Warrick stroked her hair and planted a soft kiss on her temple, "C'mon baby. We gotta get ya too the hospital."

**4:05 am**

"Braxton Hicks…..of course." Catherine muttered to herself as she and Warrick entered their house again just now returning from their emergency early morning hospital trip.

"MOM!" Lindsey Brown cried as she ran towards her mother hugging her tight, "What happened? Yous were gone for hours." She said frantically, worry dripping from her voice while her eyes searched her mothers.

Catherine chuckled and placed both her hands on either side of her daughters face, "Lindsey….honey calm down." She instructed, her voice gentle, "Everything's fine. I'm fine, the babies are fine, everything's….fine. It was a false alarm okay?" she asked with a smile.

"Braxton Hicks?" Lily questioned as she walked towards then handing Warrick a cup of coffee, knowing he would not be sleeping again tonight anyway and Catherine a cup of chamomile tea to help her sleep.

Catherine scoffed irritantly as she took the cup from her mother while Warrick shook his head laughing silently as he sipped his coffee.

"What?" Lily asked as she fetched coffee for herself. "Am I wrong?" she asked confused by their reactions to her simple question.

Catherine shook her head, "No. No you're….you're exactly right." She told her mother attempting to hold back her laughter, "You're exactly right." She repeated again as she and Warrick could no longer hold it in.

Grandmother and granddaughter exchange wary looks of concern and confusion before turning their attention back to the giggling adults in front of them.

Warrick cleared his throat then said, "It was Braxton Hicks Lily." He confirmed with a nod biting back more laughter while Catherine was giggling uncontrollable beside him, holding onto his arm tightly and hiding her face behind it, "We….you thought of it and we didn't." he continued with a shake of the head, "You….I bet it was the first explanation that came to mind am I right?" he asked and Lily nodded causing Catherine to laugh harder while Warrick held it back, "Well we didn't and it's….it's really…." He and Catherine looked at each other and laughed again. Warrick turned back to face his daughter and mother-in-law and upon seeing the strange looks the were throwing his way he cleared his throat once more and stopped laughing, well he tried, and said, "We….we're tired."

He stated as if that would explain they're behavior while Catherine nodded enthusiastically in agreement still giggling silently.

"Okay, okay." Catherine announced once she had recovered, "Off to bed missy." She instructed turning Lindsey by the shoulders and pushing her gently in the direction of the stairs. Lindsey flashed her a 'what's the point' look and Catherine replied simply, "School."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was nearing midday and Warrick Brown was in his unborn childrens' nursery putting the finishing touches to the border.

"Hey." The quiet voice of his wife greeted from behind.

Warrick turned and found her leaning against the door frame, both hands resting on her stomach protectively a huge smile on her face. Warrick smiled back and stepped down from the ladder asking, "Whatcha think?" while gesturing to the blue and pink stripes.

Catherine laughed lightly and replied, "It looks great hon." As he approached her with a proud smile across his face that reached his eyes. She grinned as he kissed her deeply placing his hands on top of hers on her stomach. As soon as they touched Catherine felt the familiar jolt of electricity spread like wild fire through her entire body, from her head down to her toes and back into her fingertips causing her heart to flip in her chest. She gasped unintentionally at the sensation, this caused Warrick to retract his touch in surprise.

"You okay?" he asked searching her eyes for any signs to tell him otherwise. When she nodded her head 'yes' he released the breath he never knew he was holding. Warricks eyes trailed all over her body, resting on her stomach where he unconsciously smiled at what was inside before making his way back up to her face where he found her deep, dark, entrancing blue eyes gazing deeply into his.

That familiar tinkling sensation made its way through his body filling his heart with so much love and desire he felt that it would explode in his chest at any given second. They seemed to get lost in each others eyes for what felt like an eternity before Catherine ended the moment giggling at something, a look of nostalgia in her eyes.

"What?" Warrick asked flashing her a confused smile.

Catherine giggled again before flashing him the smile she only saved for him.

'_That!....'_ Warrick thought to himself elatedly, _'….that right there! That smile is what gets me through the day….every day!'_

"Hello?" Catherines voice pulled Warrick from his thoughts as she waved a hand in front of his face, "Earth to Rick. You in there?"

"Huh? What? Sorry babe, what did ya say?" he asked shaking his head clear of all previous thoughts to concentrate on his gorgeous wife standing in front of him.

Catherine smirked, "I said; I was thinking about our wedding day." She repeated with a wistful smile.

"Mmmm….what part exactly?" Warrick asked pulling her closer.

"Our first dance." She replied simply, "You remember that right? The song, the feelings….all of it."

Warrick nodded his head, "I do, how could I not? I also remember getting lost in a certain set of ocean blue eyes that sparkled the entire day." He added leaning to kiss her.

Catherine smiled and leaned back, "Well I remember a certain pair of emerald green eyes that I just couldn't stop gazing at the entire day." She matched wearing a sly smile, "In fact, if I remember correctly, those emerald greens were the reason my ocean blues sparkled so much…." She informed leaning back into him and whispering, "….and they still are." Before closing the gap between them, trapping his lips with hers in a passion filled kiss.

When they finally separated they rested their foreheads together, getting lost in each others' eyes once again as they both remembered the first dance they shared as husband and wife over a year ago, a year that felt like yesterday yet an entire lifetime ago;

"_Ladies and gentlemen if I could interrupt for just a moment. It is time for the first dance. If they would kindly take to the floor for their first dance as husband and wife; Mr. and Mrs. Warrick Brown"_

_Warrick smiled widely as he reached for the hand of his new wife. Catherine giggled as she placed her hand in his and let him lead her onto the dance floor. They stopped in the very centre, the music already filling the room__._

'_Is it obvious to you, when you walk into a room, your face is all I see?'_

'_And my heart races so fast, I never knew a rush to feel like that, every time you're touching me'_

_Catherines breath hitched in her throat and her heart raced faster than any previous occasion when Warrick placed his hands on her hips, drawing her closer to him so their bodies were pressed together tightly, her arms snaked around his neck. She looked up into his emerald green __eyes and could feel the heat and passion swirling within burning her skin. They were so mesmerizing that they literally took her breath away. She had never seen anything like them in her life and never would again. Whenever they were together, no matter how many people surrounded them, he was all that she could see….and the only one she would ever want to see for the rest of her life._

_I never did believe in anything, I couldn't hold between my fingers._

_But the way you make me feel, it's just so real the way it lingers._

_Warrick stared at the woman before him, the woman in his arms and could not believe that she was now his wife. The thought felt so surreal, almost like a dream which is why he was scared to let go. He had to feel her, touch her, taste her, hold her just to be sure that it __was__ real, to assure himself that it was __actually__ happening and he wasn't imagining things. He feared that, if he let her go, she would disappear before his eyes. He had wanted this, wanted her, for __so__ long ad now he __had__ her; the woman of his dreams, the love of his life and the __only__ woman who had __ever__ managed to gain the key to his heart and he was __never__ letting her go for the way she made him feel….was so very, very __real__._

_I get lost inside your stare, lost when you're not there._

_When everything I have doesn't mean a thing, if it's without you._

_If it's a dream, don't wake me up, I'll scream if this isn't love._

_If being lost means never knowing how it feels without you._

_I wanna stay lost forever, I wanna stay lost forever with you._

_The world and everything in it melted away around them. Nothing and no-one else mattered to that man and that woman, in the middle of the dance floor, more than the person they were holding in their grasp. Neither had felt anything like this before, the love they had for one another was all consuming. The spark that's always there in the beginning of a relationship never seemed to die between them, the fire never burned out. Life itself could not compare to whatever it was they were both feeling in this very moment. What they shared was nothing closer to perfection. They were lost. Lost in their love, lost in their dreams, in their thoughts, their feelings….lost in each other and if being lost meant that they __never__ had to know what it felt like to be without the other then….they would willingly stay lost forever….Forever And For Always with each other.'_

Warrick grinned at her and kissed her lips the same way he had at the end of their first dance and she kissed him back the exact same. "I love you Catherine Brown." He told her, his voice low and husky, breath hot on her skin forming goose bumps all over and sending shivers up and down her spine.

Catherine felt her body tremble. She pulled back to look him in the eyes, "I'm quite found of you too Warrick Brown." She smirked.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Las Vegas Nevada Crime Lab**

Catherine walked down the corridor towards the break room and saw Sara heading her way. Catherine stopped dead in her tracks and winced, "Oh crap." She muttered under her breath then turned on her heels and headed in the opposite direction.

"Catherine?" Sara question speeding up, "Catherine!" she said again and easily caught up to her friend, "Catherine Brown what the hell are you doing here?" she asked a frown on her face and hands on her hips.

Catherine bit her lip, "Uh….I came to check on you." She replied with a smirk thinking fast.

Sara's frown deepened, "Me?" she questioned clearly confused.

Catherine nodded, "Yes. I'm not the only one who's pregnant now remember." She answered glancing at Sara's stomach.

Sara smiled, "Well thank you but I'm fine." She assured with another smile, hand on Catherine's arm.

"You sure?" Catherine question with genuine concern and Sara nodded, "Good." Catherine smiled and saw Sara glance at her watch, "Oh. Am I keeping you from something?" she asked feeling dejected at the prospect of being alone.

Sara smiled weakly, "I'm supposed to be meeting Ronnie and Doc Robbins in Autopsy like now." She replied regretfully.

Catherine looked stunned. "What?" Sara asked concerned and a little wary.

Catherine frowned and shook her head, "Nothing it's just….you can't go to Autopsy anymore." Catherine told her simply.

Sara frowned, "And why not?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't go getting defensive Sara." Catherine warned knowing what pregnancy hormones can do to the most reasonable of people, her and Sara not one of them, "I'm just saying that, it's very hard to stomach when you're pregnant. Trust me." She shared with a friendly smile giving Sara's arm a squeeze, "But if you think you can still handle it then….go ahead." She signalled in the direction of Autopsy, "But be warned, if you can't, I will say 'I told you so'….so be prepared." And with that Sara smirked cockily at Catherine who raised her eyebrows knowingly in return before she stalked off towards Autopsy.

Catherine shook her head at the brunettes stubbornness and muttered, "You'll be sorry." Under her breath before heading towards the break room again.

"Catherine?" a different, male voice called from behind and Catherine smiled at the sound knowing exactly who it was.

She turned and greeted him with a huge smile, "Hey there Greg!"

Greg returned her smile with a grin of his own, "Hey. Whatcha doing here Cath?" he asked as he kissed her on the cheek.

Catherine smirked, "I could ask you the very same thing Mr. Saunders." She replied before adding, "You do know that you still work nights right?" she asked with a wink.

Greg laughed and feigned surprise, "Really? I had no idea!" he answered and Catherine chuckled, "I had some stuff to do." He told her in all seriousness, "What about you?"

Catherine sighed, "I was bored." She replied simply, with a shrug of her shoulders, "Gil, Nick and Hodges are helping Warrick rearrange the nursery furniture." She told him with a smile, "And they better do it right this time." She huffed and then frowned at the expression on Gregs face, "What?" she asked him concerned.

Greg shrugged, "Nothing…..why didn't you ask me to help?" he huffed childishly.

Catherine smiled, "Aw Greg. I was going to but Ronnie told me you had things to do here today." She explained patting his hand.

"So?" Greg replied unsatisfied with her reason, "This could have waited another day or too for my niece and nephew." He insisted.

"Well I'm very sorry Greggo." Catherine said sincerely, "You can come help now if you like?" she asked raising an eyebrow, "I mean, I'm kinda stranded here cause I got a lift from my mother who will be at her bingo thing by now and I'm starving so…."

Greg smiled suddenly and Catherine couldn't help but be afraid, "I'm kinda starving too actually." He informed her smiling thoughtfully.

"Really?" Catherine asked knowing there was more, "Whatcha getting at Greg?" she demanded impatiently.

"Would you; Catherine Brown, like to have lunch with me; Greg Saunders before I take you home and get to work?" he asked with a smile holding out his hand.

Catherine chuckled at him and rolled her eyes, "I would love too Greg." She replied placing her hand in his and smiling, "As long as you're buying." She smirked and he nodded. "Good. Let's g….OW!" she cried gripping Greg's had tightly.

"What?" Greg asked worry plastered on his face.

"Ahhhh nothing." Catherine replied gritting her teeth, "They're just kicking me that's all." She informed him then felt Gregs had join hers on her stomach.

"That is amazing." Greg muttered quietly a gleam in his eyes. Catherine smiled at him realising that his hand was still on her stomach even though the babies had stopped kicking and were only moving about. Usually people placing their hands on her stomach without permission would enrage Catherine severely but today, for some reason it didn't. Maybe it was the fact that it was Greg, who never asked anyway.

"Alright?" Catherine said after a few more minutes, "Where ya taking me?" she asked looking up at him expectantly.

Greg smiled rubbing her stomach unconsciously, "That, my friend, is a surprise." He told her smirking, "C'mon."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________-  
**Café Nero**

Greg and Catherine had just finished their lunch and were now waiting on their dessert to come.

Catherine smiled at Greg, "This place is very nice Greg." She told him glancing around, "How'd you find it?"

Greg shrugged, "I just stumbled upon it on my way home from work last week and I've been waiting for an opportunity to come check it out." He told her with a grin, "I knew you'd like it." He smirked triumphantly.

Catherine laughed and nodded, "Well your were right….I do like it." She smiled him and leaned her elbows on the table, "Thank you."

Greg opened his mouth to question her last statement when their waitress appeared and placed a very large, very delicious looking slice of chocolate cake down in front of Catherine.

"Sorry hon." The waitress apologized to Greg, "Your girl here got the last piece." She informed him.

Greg huffed and Catherine laughed, "It's alright." She said with a smile, "He can share mine." She added winking at Greg who smiled thankfully. The waitress nodded and left them alone.

Catherine pushed the plate to the middle of the table and nodded at Gregs fork as she took a bite herself, "Oh my god!" she exclaimed closing her eyes briefly, "That…." She pointed at the cake, "….is amazing!" and she took another bite.

Greg nodded in agreement then said, "Hey Cath?" she looked up at him, "Why'd you thank me?" he asked curiously.

Catherine smiled, "I just….well I needed something like this after last night that's all." She told him with a shrug.

Greg nodded, "Why? What happened last night?" he asked her, "Was it a bad night? No sleep for the mom-to-be?" he asked chuckling.

Catherine shook her head, "No last night was fine actually." She corrected herself, "It was this morning that sucked." She stated with a sigh, "Warrick and I spent like….2 and a half hours in the hospital." At this little revelation Gregs head shot up.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed loudly, "What happened? Are you alright?" he asked in a panic.

"I'm fine Greg calm down." Catherine assured him with a smile, "The babies too." She added as her hand unconsciously came to rest on her stomach.

Greg sighed in relief, "Jesus Catherine!" he breathed shaking his head at her, "You gotta add that in at the beginning….." he told her with a frown, "….you can give someone a heart attack if ya don't!" he pointed out with another sigh.

Catherine stretched her hand across the table and took his, "I'm sorry Greg…..I thought I was in labor but I was wrong." She explained.

"Braxton Hicks?" Greg asked while nodding, still holding her hand tightly. Catherine raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I did some research." Greg shrugged nonchalantly.

Catherine smiled warmly at him and felt tears spring to her eyes at how caring that was, "Awww Greg." She whispered, "I miss you." she said quietly and Greg looked at her strangely. _'Did I hear her right?'_ he asked himself silently.

"What?" he questioned looking at her quizzically.

Catherine shrugged, "I just feel….I feel like we've drifted apart over the years." She told him sadly, "Ever since the lab explosion." She added quietly averting her eyes. Greg sighed, he remembered that all to well. He was in hospital for a week and Catherine had caused it, unintentionally of course, but she still caused it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered looking at their hands, "I know I said numerous times back then but I'm still really sorry." She repeated.

Greg smiled softly at her and squeezed her hand and waited until she looked up at him, "Like I said before; you don't have to be 'sorry' Catherine. You didn't do it on purpose." He reminded her and then looked into her eyes and suddenly realized what she needed.

Greg squeezed her hand again and said gently, "I forgive you."

Catherine gasped and sat up straight, a lone tear slipping down her cheek, "Thank you." she whispered back with a weak smile.

Greg beamed at her not letting go of her hand which she was extremely grateful for and gestured to the cake, "You finish it." He said and she did in a matter of seconds which he found hysterical.

Catherine laughed along with him but stopped when the twins starting kicking her again. She winced in pain and gripped his hand.

"The twins?" he asked and she nodded mutely unable to speak at that moment, "Alright." He announced rising to his feet, "Let's get you home." He said as he threw some money on the table and helped Catherine to her feet carefully, "But we must do this again." He added forcefully.

Catherine smiled at him and nodded, "I'd like that." then winced once more, "Ow….!"

"Yeah….let's get you home." Greg repeated and kissed the side of her head leading her towards the door.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**The Brown Residence**

"WARRICK?" Greg called as he and Catherine entered her home, "DUDE I GOT YOUR WIFE!" he yelled again. They closed the door and saw the four men lounging lazily on the couch watching a basket ball game, they clearly couldn't hear Greg over all the noise they were making.

"AW MAN! C'MON!" Warrick yelled in frustration then sighed, "Alright who wants another beer?" he asked rising to his feet.

This is when Catherine decided to make her presence known, "You have gotta be kidding me!" she exclaimed hands on her hips.

Warrick, Nick, Grissom and Hodges all froze falling into an extremely awkward silence. Warrick turned his head and grinned.

"Oh no!" Catherine cried shaking her head, "Don't you use that smile on me Warrick Brown! Nuh-uh! I'm not gonna fall for it!" she told him sternly shooting each man her very famous, 'Catherine Willows death glare' "You better have finished that nursery or I'm gonna…." Catherine ranted angrily, her voice dangerously low as she strode forwards fully intent on killing all of them if they hadn't.

"It's done." Warrick stated calmly, placing both hands on his wife's shoulders firmly, "It's done. I promise." He repeated with a smile.

Catherine eyes him skeptically, "Show me." She demanded sternly and Warrick nodded before leading her up the stairs.

"Close your eyes." Warrick instructed as they approached the closed door. Catherine sighed and reluctantly did as he asked. Warrick reached out and pushed open the door, "Keep them closed." He said as he led her inside, "Now….open them!" he ordered enthusiastically. Catherine slowly opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. The wallpaper Lindsey had picked out before was covering the walls, the blue and pink border flowed around the whole room. The two extremely expensive cribs were adorned with blue or pink throws, a blue or pink teddy bear, a basket ball or tiny ballet shoes. There was a rocking chair in the far corner nearest the cribs, two changing tables; one with a blue mat and a cute little onsie with 'Mamma's Boy' on the front; the other with a pink mat and another onsie with 'Daddy's Girl' on the front.

Catherine felt the tears sting her eyes, "Oh Warrick…." she whispered one hand over her heart as she walked to the blue changing table and lifted the onsie up, holding it to her chest, "….it's….this is perfect…." She told him happily and Warrick smiled proudly.

"Thank you." he replied walking up behind her and snaking his arms around her expanded waist line, "The guys helped a little…." He shrugged nonchalantly, "….but I did most of the work." He finished with a smirk.

Catherine laughed through her now falling tears of joy, "Yeah I bet you did." She agreed sarcastically. She sighed contently and placed the onsie back down then spun around in his arms and kissed his lips tenderly, "It really is beautiful….thank you." she said sincerely and kissed him again, "I love it."

"Your very welcome." Warrick relied as he wiped away her tears, "Anything for you baby. I just love to see you smile." And smile she did. "Let's go." he said taking her hand in his and heading for the door, "You need to tell the other three that you like it, let them relax." He reasoned with a pleading look although he could already see the mischief in her eyes.

Catherine stomped her foot and pouted, "Awww can't I let them squirm a little longer? Pleeaassee honey please!" she begged.

Warrick shook his head, "That would be mean Catherine." He pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Catherine shrugged, "So?" she asked seriously, "I'm mean. Everyone knows that." She reminded him with an innocent smile but again he shook his head 'no'. Catherine sighed dramatically, "Fiiinnnee…..I'll go be nice." She huffed and led him down the stairs.

"That's ma girl!" Warrick whispered with a lingering smile and kissed her head.

Catherine plastered on a genuine smile as she walked down the stairs, "I love it!" she exclaimed happily, "Thank you very much."

Nick grinned back, "It was our pleasure. I'm glad you like it." He told her with a kiss on the cheek.

"I more than like it remember?" she replied coyly with a wink, "I really mean it though thank you. It's exactly how I envisioned it."

"Who wants coffee?" Warrick asked heading for the kitchen.

Catherine answered instantly, "Oh me! I….I do!" and raised her hand right in the air, beaming at him hopefully.

Warrick smiled at her, "Anyone apart from the sexy mama, who knows she can't have it, want some?" he asked looking from face to face. He received three nods from Hodges, Nick and Grissom but Greg shook his head. He tried not to drink it in front of Catherine.

Catherines hand dropped to her side as she glared at Warrick and the others but smiled appreciatively at Greg who winked back.

Seconds later Warrick returned with three cups of coffee and handed one to Grissom, Nick and Hodges. He then returned to the kitchen bringing back with him another two and handed one to Catherine who's eyes lit up instantly. Warrick shook his head and said plainly, "Herbal tea." with a pointed look at her stomach.

Catherine pulled a disgusted face and drew back from the mug like it were diseased, "That's disgusting." She muttered, "I hate you ."

"I love you too beautiful." Warrick smiled at her as he sipped his own.

Catherine rolled her eyes and scoffed then proceeded to glare endlessly at Warrick who merely smirked back, "You're mean." She spat and stuck her tongue out at him, "Humph! I hate being pregnant." She pouted childishly.

"Aw babe." Warrick soothed feeling guilty again, "Soon." He reminded simply and Catherine nodded still huffing.

Warrick turned back to the guys who were deep in conversation about one of their latest cases, which Catherine was now listening intently too as she missed work terribly and was insanely jealous of all of them. All discussion was dropped at the sharp and pain filled gasp of the only woman involved and the room was filled with the sound of china shattering.

Warrick handed his mug to Nick who set it, along with his own, down on the coffee table and went to his wife's side.

"Catherine? Honey what is it?" Warrick asked panicked by the expression on his wife's face.

Catherine shakily brought her head up to meet his and gasped out through ragged breath, "My water just broke!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Desert Palms Hospital – 1:15pm**

"Easy, easy." Warrick said cautiously as he helped Catherine ease down into the bed, already hospital gown clad.

"I'm good." Catherine assured as she relaxed against the pillows, "Awww god! I cannot believe this is happening! This should not be happening Warrick!" she cried feeling panicked, "This it….it isn't safe." She whispered and Warrick cupped her cheek lovingly.

"Hey!" he called gently, "Look at me." He ordered and she did. Warrick smiled, "Everything is going to be just fine." He assured her looking deep into her eyes and Catherine really did feel reassured. Something about the way he said it just made her believe him.

"How's mommy doing?" Dr. Sloan asked as she entered the room breaking the small moment between the couple.

Catherine sighed a little, "Well….mommy's scared." She replied simply.

Sandra smiled softly, "I thought you would say that." She told her as she sat down on the stool beside her and in front of a ultra sound machine, "Let us see how baby boy and baby girl are doing shall we?" she asked as she placed the stick on Catherine's stomach and moved it about to locate the heartbeats.

"Better than mommy." Catherine muttered under her breath and Warrick stroked her hair as he listened and watched.

'_Boom, boom! Boom, boom! Boom, boom! Boom, boom!' _filled the room and Warrick and Catherine visibly relaxed a little.

Sandra smiled widely at the parents, "Well….looks like baby boy Brown is doing just fine." She stated then began moving the stick once more, searching for heartbeat number two, "And so…._'boom, boom! Boom, boom! Boom, boom! Boom, boom!'…._is baby girl Brown too." She smiled wider this time and saw both Warrick and Catherin relax completely.

"Are you sure they're okay?" Catherine asked skeptically staring at the picture of her babies.

Sandra nodded, "Yes, I'm certain. They're both perfectly fine, strong heartbeats, steady rhythm, good size, they're perfect and they're ready to come out." She told Catherine firmly, "They're just being impatient and nosey but I will monitor their heartbeats throughout the labor just to make sure." She added as she strapped a monitor , which is attached to the heart machine, around Catherine's stomach, "All we have to do is wait now." She looked at Catherine and pointed, "You relax and don't worry alright?" she then turned to Warrick and pointed, "You make sure she stays calm….or you'll have me to deal with." She told him with a smirk.

Warrick chuckled and nodded, "Yes ma'am!"

Sandra smiled, "Good….and don't call me ma'am ever again." She ordered seriously before heading out calling, "I'll be back soon."

Catherine tied her hair up in a bobble, exhaled deeply and lay back, closing her eyes while Warrick pulled up a chair.

"Where is everyone?" Catherine asked, eyes remaining closed.

"Uh….they guys are down in the café I assume, you're mother's on her way, Lindsey is still in school, where she's gonna stay until it's over…." Warrick added and Catherine nodded, "….and the girls are still at work. I'm sure they know by now but they can't exactly leave." He pointed out, "They'll be here after shift."

"Yeah….they're not gonna miss much anyway." Catherine said bitterly, "This is obviously gonna take a while."

Warrick frowned, "Ya don't think they'll take longer than Lindsey do ya?" he asked warily, "Cause she was almost what?....48 hours?"

"37 hours, 45 minutes and something seconds." Catherine sighed and shuddered just thinking about it, "That was pure hell."

"These two won't take that long." Warrick assured as he rubbed her stomach smiling, "Your first baby always takes the longest."

Catherine sighed again, "Yeah I hope so." She muttered then placed her hand over his on top of her stomach.

Warrick leaned over and kissed her lips, "Get some rest while you still can Cath. You're gonna need all your strength." She nodded.

"Hey Warrick?" Catherine called turning her head to look at him, eyes now open.

"Yeah beautiful?" he replied looking into her sparkling blue eyes.

Catherine grinned at him widely, "We're having our babies!" she squealed giddily.

Warrick laughed before leaning down and planting another kiss on her soft lips, "Yes we are. Now rest." He ordered sternly.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**1****:40 pm**

'_Knock! Knock!' _Warrick and Catherine turned towards the door and Catherine smiled in relief at the person entering.

"Hey there." Lily greeted tenderly, "How we doing in here?" she asked closing the door behind her and walking to the other side of the bed, across from Warrick.

"Mom!" Catherine said enthusiastically, "Hi mom." She grinned from ear to ear as she returned her mothers hug.

"How you doin' kit kat?" Lily asked tucking her daughters hair behind her ears.

Catherine smiled, "I'm good so far. Only 2 centimeters dilated so….we've got a while yet." She sighed pushing herself up more.

Lily smiled back, "Well let's just hope that these two…." She rubbed Catherine's stomach gently, "….don't take as long as Lindsey."

Catherine shook her head, "Oh god! I get tired just thinking about that!" she groaned, "The little horror. I knew from that day on that Lindsey was gonna be a handful….and she was!....still is!" Catherine chuckled as she stroked her stomach lovingly.

Lily looked shocked, "What are you talking about dear? That girl is an angel." She stated with a smirk.

Catherine scoffed, "Yeah….in front of you maybe. She just loves her grandmother." And she rolled her eyes before going rigid, "Oh!" Catherine muttered frowning deeply and shifting in the bed.

"Contraction?" Warrick asked suddenly on alert.

Catherine nodded, "Ohhhh….OW! OW! OW! OW!" she cried leaning forward and clutching her stomach, "OWWWW!"

It was in that moment that the guys chose to walk into the room, "How are the parents to be!" Greg asked loudly smiling wide which soon faded when he saw his friend doubled over breathing hard.

Catherine looked up at him and replied; "In pain AHHHH!" she cried squeezing her eyes closed, seconds later the pain had passed. "Ugh….." Catherine moaned leaning back into her pillows again, "….and this is just the beginning."

"Hey is that their heartbeats?" Hodges asked, referring to the constant _'boom, boom! Boom, boom! Boom, boom!'_ sounding throughout the room mere seconds apart.

Warrick nodded, "It sure is bro!" he gleamed; just listening to the sound filled his heart with unbelievable happiness.

"That's cool!" Greg chimed in with a nod, "Don't cha think that's cool?" he asked the rest of the room who all nodded.

Catherine rolled her eyes, "Personally I just find it annoying!" she seethed turning to glare at the monitor as if it was doing it on purpose just to irritate the hell out of her.

Warrick raised his eyebrows at the guys while rubbing calming circles on the top of Catherine's hand.

"We called the girls at work…." Grissom began looking at Catherine with a slightly confused expression, "….but they already knew because their 'baby pagers' went off?" he asked for confirmation which he got by a nod from Catherine.

"Oh yeah…." She smiled, "….I forgot about them. I don't even remember paging them." She mused with a frown, "I was kinda on automatic cause of the whole ya know….freaking out thing I had going on." She said somewhat sarcastically.

Grissom smiled weakly not entirely sure how to reply to that, "Well Sara uh….she said that they would all be here fairly soon as the work load is smaller than usual. They did a lot of catching up and closed a lot of cases so….they'll be joining us soon." He assured.

Catherine again rolled here eyes, "Well they don't need to hurry!" she said spitefully, "I'm still gonna be pregnant this time tomorrow!" she assumed bitterly.

Warrick kissed her on the head, "No you won't babe." He countered with a promising look, "This will be over before ya know it."

Catherine looked skeptical, "Right, okay sure. If you say so." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm right!" Warrick insisted, "I know I am." He then turned to the rest of the present family, "I'm right, right?" he asked giving them all a pointed stare silently hoping the got the message to just agree with him for their own sakes.

"Of course." Lily replied as she stroked her daughters head, "You'll see!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**3:00 pm**

"MOM!" Lindsey cried as she burst through the door and ran to the bed.

Catherine smiled at her daughter and hugged her tight, "Hi baby." She said gently as Lindsey perched herself on the bed.

Lindsey beamed at her, "Hi!" she said back then leaned down and talked to her mom's stomach, "And 'hi' to you too little babies." She said in a baby voice as she rubbed Catherine's stomach. "Hey daddy." She grinned and he kissed her on the head.

"Hey kiddo." Warrick returned, "How was school?" he asked sitting back down and flashing Grissom a grateful smile.

"It was kinda boring." Lindsey informed him flatly, "Me and Amelia were totally like, dying of bordem and then, after what felt like forever, the bell rang." She then turned to her mother, "There was like no gossip whatsoever!" she exclaimed in disgust, "Absolutely none! Nothing happened today at all, it was so boring…." She paused and grinned at Catherine, "….until, I walked out of school and saw Uncle Gil waiting for me. Not you, not dad, not grandma but Uncle Gil." She explained while nodding slowly, "I just knew that something had happen and at first we panicked cause we thought it was bad but Uncle Gil looked….." she paused as she remembered his face, "….excited! That's when we knew that these two were coming!" she concluded happily rubbing her mom's stomach again. "Oh and Amelia says 'hi' and 'good luck'" Lindsey informed Catherine distractedly, "She's totally excited, almost as much as I am actually and she's demanded that I call her with updates every hour and if this carries into the early hours of morning…." Lindsey stopped to look at her mother sympathetically, "….which I think it might by the way, sorry mom…." She revealed.

Catherine scrunched her face in fear and looked down her baby bump warily.

"….then I've to text her instead." Lindsey carried on with her informed rant, "Oh and she wants to know if it's okay for her to stop in and see them once they're born?" she asked pleadingly. Catherine nodded and Lindsey smiled, "Yay!"

"She is gonna see them like….practically every day anyway Linds." Catherine pointed out referring to the fact that Lindsey and Amelia spend all their time together, like most best friends do.

"Yeah we know that mom!" Lindsey replied pulling her 'duh' face, "But seeing them right after their born, when they're like only a few hours old, a day at the most will be so cool! She'll bond with them straight away and they'll totally love her I mean they have to right?" she asked sounding a little unsure, "They will love Amelia right? She's my best friend they have to love her!" she insisted.

"Of course they'll love her kiddo." Warrick assured with a smile as he threw his arm over Lindsey shoulders, "She's a lot like you."

Lindsey smiled brightly at that, liking the fact that she and her best friend were very similar and that her father was answering her unasked question; if her baby brother and sister will like her?

Catherine smiled at her husband and daughter knowing exactly why he said that herself but once again her smile only made a quick appearance before it was replaced once more by pain. "OH NO!" Catherine cried suddenly, "Oh Warrick!" she called throwing out her hand which was instantly taken by his and she squeezed hard, "Owwwww! Ahhhh! Oh my god AH!" she yelled lurching forwards.

Lindsey was slightly taken aback by this very different turn of events; one moment her mother was smiling and talking away happily and the next she's bent double screaming in pain. Lindsey couldn't help being afraid and she knew it was obvious when her Uncle Hodges wrapped an arm around her with a smile as her dad and grandma were helping her mom.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OWWWW!" Catherine gritted her teeth together in an attempt to muffle her cries which, of course, failed miserably. Eventually the pain subsided and the contraction was over….for now.

"Better?" Warrick asked as he rubbed her back trying to relax her a little. Catherine nodded mutely and closed her eyes.

"Mom?" Lindsey piped up uncertainly staying in her uncles' embrace.

Catherine opened her eyes and raised her head to look at her daughter quickly flashing Hodges a thankful smile.

Lindsey took a hesitant step forward asking, "Are you okay?" while looking her mother up and down.

Catherine smiled weakly at her, "Yeah baby." She assured, "I'm okay now…." She replied holding out her hand signaling for Lindsey to come closer, "….just a contraction. Now sit." She instructed patting the bad beside her.

Lindsey regarded her mother warily, "I don't kn…." She began but was silenced by her mother's hand.

"No!" Catherine said adamantly holding up her left hand, "Don't say it. You're not gonna break me so sit!" she persisted more sternly.

Lindsey smiled a little then hoped up onto the bed and leaned into her mom, "It sounded like it hurt." She observed absently.

Catherine nodded, a genuinely amused smile playing on her lips, "That's because it did." She whispered then sighed, "But….it's all part of the process." Catherine continued as she wrapped her arm around Lindsey and dew her close, "It's unavoidable." She stated.

Lindsey nodded in understanding then perked up suddenly, a curious look on her face, "Mom?....how long did I take?" she asked and Catherine shot her a quizzical look, "How long were you in labor with me for?" she asked again a little different.

Catherine's confusion turned into a frown, "You…." she said narrowing her eyes, "….put me through hell you little devil child!" she informed flashing her daughter a smirk so Lindsey would know that she was kidding…well partially.

"How?" Lindsey asked giving her mom her 'I'm so innocent' smile and snuggling closer.

"Two words….well two numbers and two words…." Catherine corrected herself then continued, "….37 hours, 45 minutes."

Lindsey shirked down in guilt as the room filled with 'ooohs' and 'ahhhs' "Oops?" she muttered with an innocent shrug.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**3:30 pm**

'_Knock! Knock!'_ "We're here!" Sara's voice announced as she, Wendy, Ronnie and Sofia filed into the room.

"Hi mommy!" Wendy said giddily as she hugged Catherine tight.

"Hi babies!" Ronnie said at the same time rubbing Catherine's stomach gently, "Oh my god! Is that they're heartbeats?" she asked the sound only then registering in her head.

Catherine nodded, "Yep! They're doing just fine." she sounded extremely relieved.

Sara smiled, "What about mommy?" she asked taking Catherine's hand.

"I think we're invisible." Warrick whispered to the other guys in a hushed tone, who nodded their heads in agreement.

Catherine sighed, "Mommy's….impatient." she said after a few moments of thought, "She wants to meet her babies now."

"Oh don't we all!" Sofia added from Catherines left, "I can't wait to meet them never mind you!" she stated slyly.

Catherine chuckled a little and rubbed her stomach, "You two hear that? Everyone can't wait to meet you both so you better come out now!" she said in an almost pleading voice, "Please?" she tried again feeling a little silly but she couldn't stop herself.

"How far along are ya?" Wendy asked as she perched on the edge of Catherine's bed.

"Uh…." Catherine glanced at the ceiling, "….last time the doctor checked I was….3 centimeters I think?" she turned to Warrick for confirmation which she got, "Yep, 3 centimeters…..so very much farther to go." she added bitterly.

"Oh honey." Sofia sympathized as she pushed a strand of Catherine's hair out of her face, "I'm sure it won't take much longer." And she smiled reassuringly. Catherine attempted to smile back but, as the one actually in labor, she couldn't _feel_ it yet. She knew it was going to take a while, she just hoped it wasn't too long.

Catherine caught Sara's eye and smirked at the look on her friends face, "You threw up didn't you?" she asked already knowing the anwer.

Sara huffed scowling at her friend and nodded, "Yes!" she spat bitterly, "Yes I did! You were right okay sos ay it! Go on!"

Catherine grinned, "I told ya so!" she exclaimed cockily.

Sara rolled her eyes, "Feel better?" she asked with a small smile.

Catherine nodded enthusiastically, "I do! Very much thank you!" she said gratefully.

"So…." Ronnie piped up, her voice sounding curious, "….how long did Lindsey take?" she asked looking at the young girl beside her.

Catherine and Lindsey looked to each other and both mother and daughter groaned loudly. "Not this again!" Lindsey moaned.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**14 Hours Later**

"How are we doing in here?" Dr. Sloan asked as she took a seat at the foot of Catherine's bed.

"Why don't you tell us?" Warrick suggested politely as he stroked Catherine hair.

Catherine shook her head, "No! I….I've been at this for 18 hours you….you gotta give me some good news! Please!" she begged raising her head up to look at Dr. Sloan who remained silent as she examined her and then after. "Sandra?" Catherine questioned desperately, "How….many centimeters dilated am I?" Catherine asked hopefully, "9?...." silence, "8?...." silence, "7?...." she tried once more her hope slowly dying.

Sandra took a deep breath, "5." She announced with a sigh, giving Catherine a sympathetic look.

"What?" Warrick questioned before Catherine could open her mouth, "5? Are ya kiddin' me? You gotta be kiddin' me. 5!"

Sandra nodded, "I'm sorry at least you're half way there." She opted to point out the bright side to this new information.

Catherine scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah and it took me 18 hours to get there!" she exclaimed followed by a deep and heavy sigh, "It's probably gonna take me another 18 hours to get to the freakin' end!" she finished throwing her hands up and groaning loudly.

Sandra smiled sympathetically knowing exactly how Catherine was feeling as neither of her own two children had been easy to bring into the world, "I'll be back later." She told them heading for the door, "Hang in there." She directed to Catherine before leaving.

Seconds later and the rest of the family were flooding back into the room again, all smiling brightly looking hopeful.

"Well?...." Lily asked approaching the bed with a smile but the looks on both her daughters and her son-in-laws faces told her that she wouldn't be smiling for long.

Catherine groaned before raising her head and scowling, "5!" she seethed her voice low, "18 HOURS and I'm only dilated 5!"

"Oh god!" Sara's face fell along with the rest of them, "These kids really don't wanna come out do they?" she asked looking around.

"I think they may have changed their minds?" Ronnie suggested glancing at Catherine's stomach and then the clock.

"Well they can't 'change their minds'!" Catherine raised her voice incredulously, "They were the ones that wanted out early! They were the ones that couldn't wait a few more weeks! They are the ones that put me in this position right now and they are the only ones who can make it stop!" she cried throwing her hands in the air for emphasis and her head back in frustration. When she raised Catherine raised her head once more everyone could see the tears in her eyes, "I'm tired! I'm uncomfortable! I'm in pain and I just want it all to stop! I want it to be over! I wanna hold my little boy and my little girl!" she ranted the tears rolling down her cheeks, "I wanna sleep! I wanna eat and god damn it I want coffee!" Catherine pouted as a sob escaped her lips. She shook her head vigorously and buried her face in her hands, "Ugghh….I could really use a drink right now." She muttered into her hands, referring to something a lot stronger than the cold water that was on offer.

The room fell silent, no-one exactly sure what to say to her. It was clearly obvious that Catherine was struggling but most mothers did if the labor was long and there was nothing any of them could do for her anyway.

Sara traded a questioning look with Grissom who looked momentarily confused before he finally caught on and nodded his permission. Sara nodded back then turned to Catherine, _'Maybe this will cheer her up? Or at least distract her for a minute!'_ she thought before taking a breath and blurting out excitedly, "We're having a boy!"

Everyone in the room turned to her. Catherine lifted her head from her hands and stared, "You're what?" she asked sounding confused.

"We're having a boy!" Grissom repeated stepping forward and snaking his arm around Sara's waist, "It's a boy!" he said and patted Sara's stomach.

"Oh congratulations!" Lily beamed happily as she wrapped Sara in a huge hug, "That baby is one lucky little boy." She told Sara quietly.

Sara frowned as Lily pulled back, "Why?" she asked not fully understanding her.

Lily smiled, "Because he's got you…." she pointed her forefinger at Sara, "….as a mother." She explained with a wink.

Sara looked shocked for a second but quickly recovered and pulled Lily back in for a hug, "Thank you." she said from the heart, her voice full of gratitude and thanks, "You have no idea what that means to me." She told her truthfully, her eyes glistening.

"Oh my god you're having a boy!" Ronnie repeated hugging Sara tight, "That is awesome!"

"Congrats Sara!" Warrick smiled and hugged her close.

"Thanks." Sara smiled at him before she was pulled into Sofia's arms while the guys all congratulated Grissom and then swapped.

Catherine smiled as she watched her family interact. She couldn't be happier for Grissom and Sara than she was right then. _'Gil has __always__ wanted a son!'_ she smiled at the fact that Sara would be the one to give him his dream.

"C'mere you!" Catherine ordered opening her arms to her best friend, "Awwww congratulations sweetie! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Sara smiled widely, "Thank you Cat! I couldn't be happier either." She agreed with an even bigger smile, if that was possible.

"Gil!" she said as her oldest friend leaned down for a hug, "Oh you're finally getting your dream Gil." Catherine told him with a smile, her eyes closed as she could feel the tears of joy coming, "You're finally getting your son." She whispered her voice cracking.

Grissom nodded and squeezed her tighter, "I am." was all he said but it was all he had to say for Catherine knew just how overjoyed he really was without him even having to utter a word.

"Oh no!" Catherine whispered pulling away.

"Catherine?" Grissom questioned both confused and concerned.

Warrick turned just as Catherine's hand shot out, "Ah! Rick!" she cried and he was at her side in an instant, "Oh no contraction!" she voiced although it was obvious. Shifting in the bed and sitting more forward Catherine gripped Warricks hand with all her might and gritted her teeth together closing her eyes tightly but it didn't work. The contractions were getting stronger and more painful, "AHHHHHH!" Catherine screamed her other hand placed firmly on her stomach, "AHHH! OH MY GOD THIS HURTS!" she blurted through the pain as the contraction intensified.

"I know. I know just breathe." Warrick encouraged his voice soft and reassuring, "Just breathe."

"Uggghhh I am breathing Warrick!" Catherine snapped in return, "OHHHH GOD!!!!! MOTHERF….!" Catherine started but Warrick clamped his hand over her moth to muffle the sound of her voice as Lindsey was back in the room.

"Thank you." Catherine managed, "AH!" she cried one more time before falling back into her pillows breathing hard.

"Alright you're okay." Warrick whispered as he helped her sit forwards and then massaged her back, "It's over."

Catherine groaned closing her eyes and breathing deeply, "This has gotta stop soon Warrick." she murmured sounding exhausted, "I don't think I can take much more." She added sounding desperate, "This is gonna kill me!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**9 Hours Later**

"ALRIGHT!" Wendy yelled shooting up out her seat, "This is getting ridiculous!" she announced as she took to pacing the floor in front of everyone, "It's been god knows how long and there are still no babies! What the hell are they doing in there anyway!" she cried throwing her hands up in the air in added frustration, "I wanna meet them!" she whined sounding like a small child.

Hodges sighed and walked towards her, placing his hands on her upper arms, "Wen relax." He told her soothingly, "You getting all worked up isn't gonna help matters move along any faster now is it? This is gonna take as long as it takes." He reminded her calmly.

Wendy sighed and dropped her head, "But David!" she protested, "You didn't see Catherine. I was just in there and she looks like…." She trailed off briefly glancing at the sleeping girl curled up against her grandmother, "….like she's gonna drop dead from exhaustion any second!" she whispered her voice strained, "I'm exhausted and I'm not the one who has to push two people outta me!"

"Wendy baby there's nothing we can do but wait." Hodges replied and planted a loving kiss on her lips, "It's up to them when they are ready to come out, no-one else alright? I'm sure it will be very soon now." He added with a reassuring smile and pulled her into his arms, "Don't worry too much okay."

"Wendy's right ya know." Ronnie agreed quietly as leaned against Gregs shoulder, "They're taking too long Greg. What if something's wrong and the doctors just don't know it yet?" she asked fearfully.

Greg shook his head and kissed her forehead, "Nothing's wrong they're just….they're just taking their time that's all. Don't fret babe."

Ronnie sighed, closing her eyes and leaning heavily into him, "I can't help it. I care too much." She murmured sleepily.

"How was Catherine exactly?" Nick asked Sofia quietly.

Sofia sighed and pushed herself up to look at her husband, "I….she wasn't looking her best I can tell ya that." She attempted a chuckle trying to lighten the somehow darkened mood around them but it ended up a heavy sigh. She shook her head and then looked up into the caring and concern filled eyes of the man she loved, "I've never seen her like that before Nicky….and Warrick is beside himself with worry for all three of them, his blood pressure must be through the roof."

Nick could only nod his acknowledgement as Brass and Grissom returned with several cups of coffee and handed one to each minus Sara of course, which she was not at all pleased about.

"Oh thank god!" Ronnie exclaimed pushing herself off of Greg and outstretching her hands excitedly, inciting laughter from all and causing Lindsey to stir from her slumber due to all the commotion.

Sofia regarded her husband warily while blowing on her coffee, "Nick?" she called and he looked up from staring aimlessly into his coffee cup. Sofia smiled gently and said, "If you're that worried why don't ya just go in there and check on her yourself?" she asked taking one of his hands in hers and holding it tightly.

Nick shook his head, "I've known Catherine a long time and she hates feeling and seeming weak to others so I know for a fact that she'll hate us seeing her like this, the way she is now; in pain and struggling. It's best for her if I stay out here." He decided decisively.

Sofia nodded, "Yeah….and besides if something was wrong Warrick would let us know." she hoped. Meanwhile behind closed doors….

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Catherine gasped as she fell forcefully back into her pillows breathing extremely hard.

"27 hours!" Dr. Sloan informed with an admiring smile, "You're definitely a hero surviving this long."

Catherine groaned, "I don't feel like a hero." She countered with a single shake of her head, "I feel like crying….and I have."

"Well it's okay too cry sometimes." Dr. Sloan pointed out, "But…." She added with a coy smile, "….I have a feeling that the next time you shed any tears will be for an entirely different reason."

Catherine frowned and traded a 'what the hell' look with Warrick before saying, "Huh? What do mean by that Sandra?"

Sandra smiled, "It's time." She stated simply with a wide smile.

Warricks face broke out into a grin and his eyes lit up with excitement.

Catherine felt her breathe hitch in her throat, "You mean?...." she rasped and Sandra nodded.

"You're 10 centimeters." Sandra revealed finishing her exam, "It's time to meet your babies."

Catherine laughed nervously, "Oh god!" she muttered looking to Warrick and smiling at the look of anticipation on his face but then she frowned and pulled at Warricks shirt, "I'm scared, I don't want to." She whimpered suddenly very daunted by her next task.

Warrick smiled his smile he saved only for her and kissed her lips, "You can do this and I am gonna be there the whole time." He assured and Catherine nodded forcing a smile.

"Alright then." Sandra cut their moment short, "Let's get you to delivery shall we?" and with that the wheeled Catherine out the door.

Everyone was suddenly on alert when they saw the door open and the doctor exit along with Catherine and Warrick.

"What's happening?" Brass questioned walking towards Warrick.

"We're having our babies." Warrick told him with the biggest grin, "They're moving her to delivery now." He said excitedly before

walking off after his wife. The others grinned before following behind and parking themselves outside of the delivery suite.

"GOOD LUCK MOM!" Lindsey yelled before the doors closed behind her parents, "WE LOVE YOU!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Delivery Suite  
**

"That's it Catherine! You're doing great!" Dr. Sloan encouraged enthusiastically as Catherine pushed and Warrick counted.

"6….5….4….3….2….1" Warrick counted down slowly.

"Ugh!" Catherine gasped as she fell back against Warrick who sat behind her on the bed for support, "Oh my god." She muttered.

"Alright! That's good Catherine. You're doing good." Dr. Sloan assured, "Get your breath back while you can."

Warrick kissed the top of Catherine's head, "You're doing great Cath! Really great keep it up babe!"

Catherine shook her head, "I can't." she cried with a sob, "I can't do it I'm too tired Rick. I just can't." she whimpered.

"Yes you can." Warrick insisted firmly, "You can do this Catherine! You have to honey you don't really have a choice."

"Well….can you…." she turned her head to look at him with pleading eyes, "….can you do it?" she asked so helplessly that Warrick actually felt his heart melt, "Please?" she whispered desperately.

"I'm sorry baby I can't." he refused shaking his head, "You know I can't, it's all up to you." he told her with a kiss.

Catherine sobbed and dropped her head, "I really wish you could do it for me." She murmured almost incoherently.

Warrick was about to reply but before he could open his mouth another contraction hit and they were back in business.

"AHHHH!" Catherine screamed as she gripped Warrick hands and pushed.

"That's it I can see the head! Keep going Catherine!" Dr. Sloan smiled, "That's it, keep pushing till I say you can stop." She ordered.

"C'mon honey! You can do it!" Warrick repeated as Catherine pushed with all her might.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed again, "OH MY GOOOOOD!"

"Heads out!" Dr. Sloan announced and Catherine once again collapsed against Warrick, "Okay we're nearly there. Baby number one is almost out I just need one more big push Catherine. One really big push alright?" she asked glancing up at her exhausted patient.

Catherine nodded and pushed herself up feeling a contraction coming, "Oh god! Waaarrriiiccckk!" she screamed and pushed one last time bringing her baby into the world, "AAAAAHHHHHH!" she yelled throwing her head back.

"That's it keep going!" Dr. Sloan encouraged as she positioned herself in the best way to support the incoming baby, "There we go!"

"Uuuugggghhhh!" Catherine gasped and fell back, "Oh my god!" she whispered breathing heavily and gripped Warricks hands.

Right away the room was filled with the welcomed sound of a screaming newborn, "It's a boy!" Dr. Sloan announced as she cut the umbilical cord and lifted him up to show the proud parents.

Catherine and Warrick both laughed happily, "Oh my god look!" Catherine cried joyfully.

"He's beautiful!" Warrick observed an unbelievably huge smile on his face, "Thank you!" he cried happily kissing Catherine deeply.

Catherine laughed lightly, "Oh my…..he's so tiny." She whispered staring at her beautiful son, "What are you doing?" she snapped seeing Dr. Sloan passing him off to one of the two waiting nurses.

"Nurse Rose is going to clean him up and then take him to the NICU." Dr. Sloan replied calmly.

Catherine looked at Warrick in a panic. He squeezed her shoulders and addressed their doctor, "Why? Is something wrong?"

Dr. Sloan shook her head, "No, not that I can see. He looks perfect to me." She told them with a smile.

"Then wh….why?" Catherine questioned not taking her eyes off of her son.

"It's just to be on the safe side." Dr. Sloan explained, "Because he's early we just wanna make sure that he's as perfect on the inside as he is on the outside." She said with a reassuring smile, "You understand?"

Both mother and father nodded and watched their son wheeled out of the room, "Alright but….but please be gentle!" Catherine called after the nurse, "He's so tiny." She pointed out with a sigh. "I….I didn't even get to hold him." She whispered sounding heartbroken at the fact. Warrick kissed her head pulling her into him. Catherine drew in a deep, shaky breath then cocked her head awkwardly to look into her husbands eyes, "I need you to go outside." She informed him plainly.

Warrick frowned, "Why?" he asked very confused by her request.

"Because you need to tell the others what's going on." She replied like it was obvious, "They be panicking because of the incubator."

Warrick shook his head, "No I….I can't leave you Cat." He said sternly, "We're not done yet." He reminded her.

"Well…." Dr. Sloan chimed in from the foot of the bed, "….I don't see anything happening down here. What about you?" she asked looking to Catherine, "You feeling anything?" she elaborated and Catherine shook her head 'no'. "Then I'd say that we've got a little time." She smiled at them both, "You can muster whatever strength you have while you…." she looked pointedly at Warrick, "….can let the family know what's going on. Reassure them, ease their minds." She told him with a nod in the direction of the door but Warrick still looked unsure. "Alright what about I leave the door open?" she asked, "That way Catherine can yell if she needs you."

Catherine raised her eyebrows and nodded her head looking at Warrick expectantly.

Warrick sighed, "Alright….but I'll be right outside." He assured and kissed her head before slipping off the bed and out the door.

"DAD!" Lindsey yelled seeing her father exit the delivery room and ran to meet him, alerting everyone else to his presence.

Warrick beamed at them, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "I have a son!" he exclaimed completely overjoyed.

The woman and Lindsey squealed in delight and hugs and handshakes were exchanged.

"Oooh I've got a grandson!" Lily cried happily and pulled Warrick down for a hug almost crushing Lindsey who was glued to him.

"How is he?" Sara asked smiling brightly just like everyone else.

Warrick shrugged at a loss for words, "He's….he's perfect." He told her simply.

"And Catherine?" Grissom asked before Brass, Nick or Greg had the chance.

Warrick inhaled slowly, "Uh….she's exhausted but hangin' in there." He assured with a smile.

"That's my girl!" Greg exclaimed and Warrick shot him a warning look and he cringed, "Sorry your girl." He apologized and corrected himself immediately.

Just then all 12 of them were alerted to a sudden commotion from inside Catherine's room.

"MOM!" Lindsey beamed when her mother's head appeared in their view from her bed.

Catherine flashed her a pained smile, "Hi honey!" she said brightly then her eyes darted to Warrick and her expression changed drastically, "Warrick get your ass in here!" she seethed through gritted teeth, breathing heavily.

Warrick smiled at the gang, kissed Lily on the head and Lily on the cheek then raced back to his wife, closing the door behind him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Catherine screamed pushing as hard as she could while holding Warricks hands in a death drip, "AAHHH!"

"Alright, heads out." Dr. Sloan informed as she once again repositioned herself in the best way to support the baby.

"Oh my god!" Catherine gasped her whole body melting into Warricks.

"You're almost there baby." Warrick soothed and kissed her several times on the side of the head, "You're doin' so great beautiful."

Catherine opened her mouth but all that came out was a pained sob. "I can't." she whimpered, "No more." And then she was full out sobbing, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. Warrick sat in shock for a moment then snapped back into action and wrapped his arms around her, careful not to move her in fear of hurting their daughter.

"It's alright baby." He soothed, "It's okay you doin' great, amazingly so and it's almost over. Just one more push and we'll have our daughter." He reminded her hoping to give some motivation. "She needs you Catherine. Bring our baby girl into the world." And that seemed to do the trick as Catherine stopped her tears, wiped the fallen ones away and braced herself against Warrick.

Dr. Sloan looked at Warrick with admiration, flashing him a surprised and impressed smirk along with a wink then focusing back on her patient and friend, "Alright Catherine you ready?" she asked and Catherine nodded, "Alright….push!"

"UUUURRRGGGHHH!" Catherine groaned as she pushed with ever ounce of strength left in her body.

"That's it baby keep goin'!" Warrick encouraged with a proud smile, "That's it you're doin' it! You're doin' it!"

"One more big push Catherine!" Dr. Sloan asked demandingly, "Harder! That's it that's….you did it! You're done!"

"UUUUGGGGHHHH!" Catherine's strength was now completely gone and her body crashed back into Warricks, her eyes closed and her breathing ragged.

Warrick kissed her cheek, "You did it! It's over Cat! It's over!" he told her sounding relieved himself, "You were amazing." He said sincerely. Catherine opened her eyes and smiled at him weakly but both parents moods were short lived as they realized that something was missing; the shrill cries of their newborn daughter. They both looked over at Dr. Sloan.

"Come on baby!" Dr. Sloan pleaded from her seat at the foot of the bed, "Come on baby girl breathe!" she begged.

Catherine and Warricks hearts stopped dead and their blood ran ice cold. Catherine grabbed her husbands' hand, fear gripping her entire body. Warrick looked down at his wife, indescribable terror filling his heart.

Then to their delight the room was once again filled with the welcomed sound of a screaming newborn.

"Oh thank god!" Catherine chocked out, her head rolling back to rest of Warricks shoulder, who sighed heavily in relief.

"Good girl!" Dr. Sloan praised the tiny baby as she held her up to her parents, "Here she is….your little drama queen." She joked.

Catherine and Warrick laughed bitterly, "Oh my lord she's even tinier." Catherine gushed unable to believe how beautiful her daughter was.

Warrick laughed loudly, "Tinier." He repeated shaking his head in amusement, "God I love you." he whispered kissing her lips.

Catherine smiled into the kiss and then replied, "God I love you too." and they watched their baby girl be taken off to join her brother.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Recovery Room 314**** – 1 Hour Later**

'_Knock! Knock!' _"Can we come in?" a voice asked as they already began opening the door, "Hey!" Lily grinned as she entered the room, the rest of the family clambering in behind her, "Well?...." she asked excitedly approaching the bed.

Warrick was sitting on the bed next to Catherine holding a small bundle wrapped in blue while Catherine held one wrapped in pink.

Catherine smiled brightly but still looked unbelievably tired, "Here they are." She said as she and Warrick shifted the bundles in their arms for everyone to see.

"Everyone….we'd like you to meet…." Catherine looked at the baby in Warricks arms as she said, "….Samuel James Brown. Sam….this is your family." She said happily looking at the happy faces before her.

"Oh my god…." Sara, Sofia, Wendy and Ronnie all cooed at the same time, "He's adorable!" Sara exclaimed.

"And that…." Warrick looked at the tiny form in Catherines arms, "….is Maya Elizabeth Brown. Maya….meet your family."

"Oh my…." Lily trailed off placing a hand over her mouth, "….I can't…." she shook her head as tears of joy burned her eyes.

"Oh mom…." Catherine said softly smiling at her mother, "….don't…..you'll get me….oh too late!" she cried as tears slipped down her cheeks and she laughed weakly. "C'mere." She instructed then passed her new daughter into her mothers arms.

Lily gasped at the small life she now cradled, "Catherine….darling she's beautiful." She gushed.

Warrick smiled and turned to his eldest daughter, "C'mere Lindsey." He ordered and she obeyed and took his place on the bed next to her mother. "Careful and support his head….there ya go." he smiled down at his son.

"Wow!...." Lindsey gasped as she stared at his brother, "Oh my god he's so cute I could eat him!" she exclaimed as he clasped her finger tightly, "Oh my god! He….he looks just like dad but with moms eyes." She informed the room.

Lily nodded, "And this little angel looks just like her mother but she's got her fathers eyes." She smiled down at her granddaughter.

They newborns were then passed from person to person, aunt to uncle, making sure everyone had a hold of each until the finally made it back to their parents. Catherine with Samuel and Warrick with Maya.

"Alright!" Greg exclaimed, "The names. Is there a reason you chose them?" he asked flashing Catherine a knowing smile as she had previously discussed Sam's name with him prior to his birth.

Warrick chuckled as he settled down next to his wife and son, his baby girl in his arms, "Yes there is."

"Samuel here…." Catherine indicated to the boy in her arms, "….is named after…." She took a deep breath her eyes filling with tears and looked her mother directly in the eyes, "….my dad; Sam…." Lily smiled a watery smile and felt Brass give her arm a comforting squeeze, "….because he was a good man." She insisted firmly, "I don't care what anyone says he was a good man!" she repeated feeling her emotions take over. Warrick kissed her head and she took a deep calming breath, "He loved his family with all his heart and he protected us and I am gonna honor that because it's a great quality to have." She finished shedding a few stray tears.

Catherine cleared her throat and continued, "As for the 'James' part of his name; Warrick and I both decided that we wanted to honor this man the best way we could because he has been there for both of us when we needed him, whether it was a shoulder to cry on a stern voice of reason to get us back on track, it's not important…..he was just there. You don't mind do ya Jim?" she asked turning to the man to her left.

Brass looked up in shock and surprise, staring at them like they were the strangest things he had ever seen, "Me?" he asked.

Lindsey rolled her eyes, "Yes you Grandpa." She replied pulling a 'duh' face, "Jeez weren't you listening?" she asked with a wink.

Brass chuckled and felt the tears sting his eyes at what the two had done as well as what Lindsey had called him, "I'd be honored." He managed to chock out.

Catherine smiled gratefully at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"What about that little cutie?" Ronnie asked pointing to the girl snoozing in her fathers arms.

"This little one gets her first name from my great aunt, my grandmothers sister. That woman was the complete opposite from my Grams. She was doting, soft and an absolute push over." Warrick chuckled at the memory of her, "She gave me whatever I wanted and made sure I was alright after my grams died. She was always around when I needed her to be, without fail." He said with a wistful smile.

Warrick cleared his throat before continuing, "She gets her middle name from my grandmother as she told me once that she never wanted anyone named after her cause they would then be burdened with the task of living up to the name….which was impossible in her opinion." He laughed once more at her memory but this time it held more sorrow and hurt.

Catherine leaned into him resting her hand on his arm. Warrick smiled down at her gratefully and Catherine could see the unshed tears in his eyes so she smiled back blinking away her own.

"I felt that this was the perfect way to honor her memory and not burden my child with such an impossible task." He concluded and incited laughter from all. The room grew silent as everyone mulled over what the two new parents had said until the quiet was broken by quiet sobs.

Warrick turned to his right and saw his wife sobbing on his shoulder, "Hey now." He called shifting a little, "Catherine?"

Catherine shook her head then raised it slowly, "Just ignore me." She said dismissively, "I'm a blubbering wreck who's hormones are all wacked so just….ignore me." She repeated and buried her face in her free hand.

"Aw baby." Warrick whispered and pulled her onto his side wrapping one arm around her.

"I'll be okay." Catherines muffled assurance was heard quietly, "Just give me a minute." She added then pulled herself together and looked down at the baby in her arms and the one in her husbands, "Look what we did." She whispered softly as she stared at their babies with love in her eyes, "We made them." She looked up into his gorgeous green eyes then back down at her babies who were staring up at her, "Hi there." She cooed, "You're both so perfect and so loved you're just….perfect."

"Yes they are." Warrick agreed smiling then kissed her lips tenderly, "Thank you." he muttered quietly.

"Mmmmm….I love you Warrick Brown." She whispered back.

"I love you Catherine Brown. I love you with all my heart." He told her and sealed it with a kiss.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**2 Hours Later**

Warrick creeped back into the room in an attempt to not disturb his sleeping wife but failed, "Oh sorry Cat. I didn't mean to wake you." he apologized as he made his way over to her.

"It's okay I….I wasn't really sleeping." She murmured back, "How are my three babies?" she asked with a ghost of a smile.

Warrick chuckled, "They're all fine. Two of them are asleep in the nursery not NICU and the other is about to head home with the rest of the gang." He informed her with a smile.

Catherine nodded, "What about you?" she asked tiredly, "You should head home…." But she stopped when Warrick shook his head.

"I'm not leaving until I can take my wife and newborns home with me." He decided with a firm nod, "No arguments."

Catherine pouted, "But I love to argue!" she smirked and giggled a little when he kissed her nose.

"How are you feeling sexy mama?" He asked a sparkle in his eyes that only came from pure happiness.

Catherine scoffed or tried to, "Not sexy that's for sure." She muttered then smiled weakly at her husband, "I'm tired." She sighed and closed her eyes. Warrick frowned in concern when she opened them again with some difficulty.

"Catherine are you sure you're alright?" he asked again his concern taking over, "Apart from being tired."

Catherine stared at him blankly for several moments before she frowned deeply, "I….I feel strange." She whispered, "Bad strange I….I feel drained. Everything's so heavy and….you sound so….far away I….I can't focus and…." She pushed herself up and Warrick watched on not knowing what she was doing. Catherine braced herself and then threw the covers from over her legs.

Warrick leaped out his chair in fear at the sight, "Oh my god Catherine!" he cried panic rising.

Catherine stared a blood on her bed sheets watching the stain grow before she realized what was happening and what the blood meant, "Oh god!" she gasped before the world disappeared and everything went black.

"CATHERINE!" Warrick yelled and eased back onto the bed, "Oh my god!" he muttered before slamming the emergency button on the wall and rushing to the door. He pulled it open with such force that it banged off the wall. The sound caught the attention of his retreating family members who turned to him in shock, dread and fear quickly taking it's place when they saw his face.

"Warrick?" Lily questioned stepping forward and pulling Lindsey close to her.

Warrick was about to reply but he saw Dr. Sloan running towards him, "SANDRA!" He yelled in a panic, "You gotta help her!" he begged when she was closer to him.

"What happened?" Sandra asked as she observed then approached an unconscious Catherine.

"We were talking. I asked her how she was feeling, she listed off all these things, she pulled the sheets back and then collapsed!" he spoke quickly running a hand over his face, "She's hemorrhaging Sandra." He told her matter-of-factly.

Sandra nodded, "Yes she is!" then turned to one of the nurses, "Call OR 2, tell them we're our way and explain our situation. We're gonna need a lot of blood." She then turned back to Catherine and started wheeling her out with the help of another nurse.

"Alright Catherine! You hang in there okay? I'm gonna fix this you're gonna be okay." She assured as they wheeled her down the corridor towards surgery.

"SANDRA?" Warrick called after her as Lindsey came flying at him.

Sandra looked up, "We knew this could happen Warrick." she reminded him, "I'll do everything I can." And with that she disappeared down the corridor. Warrick was left standing feeling helpless and utterly useless. He held Lindsey tight and prayed everything would end well. What he feared most was now happening; History was repeating itself.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_Soooo? Whatcha think? Huh? Was it good?....bad?....great?....terrible?....Let me know please. Like I've already said I gave you a long and juicy chapter to make up for the wait and the wait to come as my exams have now started so I need to focus on them. That means, unfortunately, that my writing will have to take a back seat for now. Just until they're over then I'll write like mad for ya'll! ;D_

_PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!!! But exams and life in general have to come first so PLEASE bare with me and wait? Please? :S_

_Review and let me know what you think along with any questions or ideas you may have! :D'_

_Thanks again for your patience you're all rock stars! Lol :D :D :D :D _

_Rachel….xo_

_P.S the song i used was 'Lost' by Fith Hill which i don't own either!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Okay……firstly: I apologize for getting your hopes up, maybe making you think that this was a new chapter, unfortunately it's not.

I'm afraid I have to put **ALL**my ongoing projects on **HIATUS**for the time being as school is **REALLY** crazy right now and it's my senior year so I really can't afford to give anything less than 100% **ALL ** of the time! 

I absolutely **HATE **doing this too you guys because you are all so awesome and have stuck by me thus far, I just hope that you will be patient and when my life settles down a little and I manage to start uploading again, you will all come back and continue to read because I **LOVE **doing this but without readers….what's the point?

I am currently still writing one more chapter of this story but I seem to have lost **ALL** inspiration for this piece of work and I have **NO****IDEA WHY**?!?!?!?!?! I think it may be because I'm losing my faith in CSI the show right now since the stupid writer's seem to be putting **ALL **of the focus onto the new character of Ray Langston which to be perfectly honest is **REALLY **pissing me off! : I'm like WTF?! Who gives a shit about the new character? Not me, not that much anyway cause he's a real nice guy and all but…..I'd much rather the focus be on Catherine and Nick and Greg than him.

I will try and complete it so you're not all left with that god awful cliff hanger that I dumped on you, sorry bout that by the way :S, and give you a nice temporary ending for right now. I am not ceasing all my writing completely. I **WILL** still be working on my fanfics but I just can't do it very often so updates will be scarce and I apologize for that a million times over and I beg you not to hate me? :( :'( I don't want you all to hate me…..:(:'(

Anyway……I should probably stop ranting now and just end this mile long AN before you all smother me with a pillow to get me to stop lol :D hehe

If you're really mad, I hope your not, but if you are feel free to send me a threatening PM and shout, yell, curse whatever at me as long as it ends nicely cause if it doesn't then I might just cry :'( lol But really only be mean if you'll end nice……I'm so sorry again and I promise I'll continue working on that last chapter for you……

All my love you **MEGA ROCKSTARS! **

Rachel xo


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bringing Home Babies**_

_'HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D And i really hope that 2010 is lucky for all of you! :) I apologise profusely for the lack of updates on my end and especially for this story. To be honest i've kinda lost all inspiration for it. I think it has something to do with my wavering faith in the actual show but i'm trying to get over it :( PLEASE enjoy and review at the end cause although you may all be mad at me right no....we both know that you love me really! :D lol Enjoy!'_

**The Brown Residence  
**

Warrick Brown groaned loudly as the piercing screams of a distressed newborn assaulted his senses. He glanced at the clock and groaned again. _2:00 am!_ Warrick rolled onto his right side, fully intending to pass this shift onto his beautiful wife, muttering; "Cath, it's your turn…." But as his palm came down on her cold, empty side of the bed he remembered. Warrick closed his eyes for a brief second before throwing off the comforter and pushing himself out of bed. He trailed down the hall to the bedroom where his two youngest children slept, or were supposed to be sleeping.

"Hey there buddy." Warrick cooed as he leaned over his 3 day old son's crib, "C'mere….there you go." he sighed as he rested Samuel's small head on his left shoulder and rubbed his back in soothing motions until he settled down. When Warrick was sure that Samuel was once again sleeping soundly, he placed him back in his crib gently. Just as Warrick turned to leave he heard soft stirring whimpers from his daughter. Warrick sighed again and walked over to her just as she began to cry. Little Maya was never as loud as her big brother, no matter how hard she tried and for that Warrick was eternally grateful.

"C'mere sweetheart." He whispered softly as he lifted her tiny form into his arms. He rocked her and cooed at her, holding the little girl close to him but she wouldn't stop. Warrick exhaled loudly and dropped his head.

"Tired hon?" a gentle voice whispered as familiar arms snaked their way around his waist. Warrick nodded in reply, eyes closed sleepily. A soft chuckle tickled his bare arm, "Hand her over….it's my turn anyway." And the small bundle was lifted from his embrace cautiously and the crying, to Warricks relief, ceased instantly.

Warrick chuckled shaking his head, "Guess she just wanted her mom." He stated as he leaned down and placed a light kiss to his daughter's soft dark hair.

"Oh she's still a daddy's girl Rick….don't you worry."

"Yeah…." Warrick whispered stroking Maya's caramel cheek, "Love you princess." He told the sleeping child in her mother's arms.

"You too….sexy mama." He added with a smirk and kissed his wife deeply, "Don't stay on your feet too long." He warned and she nodded her eyes never leaving her peaceful daughters face.

Warrick smiled not sure if she had even heard what he said then glanced at his happily dreaming son before heading to the door. Once he reached the doorway Warrick looked back into the room and watched the most important person in his world as she placed their daughter safely in her crib and tucked her in before moving over to their son. Warrick shuddered at how close he had come to losing that person. It caused an ache in his heart, unlike any other, just at the thought. Life without his Catherine would not be living, only existing and he thanked the Lord every day that his life had not become that. She was here. They were happy. His world was still intact.

* * *

Catherine pulled her dressing gown tighter around her body as she moved slowly down the stairs, one hand gripping the banister tightly and she felt her heart swell as her eyes fell on her gorgeous husband and beautiful eldest daughter laughing and joking at the kitchen counter.

"Morning sweet girl." She greeted placing a soft kiss to Lindsey's hair. "Moring handsome." She added placing a chaste kiss to her husband's lips, only to have him crash his lips on hers the second she pulled away.

"Okay….uh can you say 'ew'?" Lindsey piped up from behind her parents, "As much as I love you both and as cute as that is….you are my parents and I'm trying to eat." She muttered shooting them a stern glare.

"Sorry honey." Catherine apologized pushing Warrick away from her body and moving to sit down next to her eldest child.

"How're the twins this morning?" Warrick asked as he plated their waffles.

Catherine smiled and her eyes sparkled at the thought of her precious babies upstairs, "They're good. Changed, fed, cuddled, contented." She assured taking a bite of her breakfast then frowned, concern shinning in her electric blue eyes.

"Something wrong?" Warrick asked, his tone making it more of a statement than a question.

Catherine looked up at him, flicked a subtle glance at Lindsey before shaking her head, "No. Nothing's wrong." and smiling widely.

Warrick remained silent but shot her a knowing look before sitting down and eating his own breakfast.

* * *

"CATH?" Warrick called through the strangely quiet house. With new born twins and a teenager it was rarely quiet in the Brown Household.

"NURSERY!" she called back and he could hear the underlining concern in her voice and that worried him.

Taking the stairs two at a time he made it to the nursery in under thirty seconds. Walking into the room he saw Catherine standing over their daughters crib, staring at the tiny baby intently with arms folded across her chest.

"Hey." He whispered kissing her cheek and looping his arms around her waist.

Catherine smiled slightly and lent back into him, "Lindsey get off to school okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, it was fine. She's good." Warrick could feel the stiffness of her body and see the deep frown painted across her face. "What's wrong?" he asked holding onto her tighter.

Catherine sighed laying her head back against his chest, "I….I don't know." She answered with a sigh, shaking her head slowly, "Something just….doesn't feel right."

Warrick suppressed the deep chuckle rising in his throat and kissed her head, "You worry too much Cat."

Catherine jabbed him lightly in the side with her elbow, "Yeah well, I'm a mother." She replied simply.

"It's your job to worry." Warrick finished for her nodding his head and rolling his eyes, "Yeah, yeah I know."

This time Catherine turned in his arms and slapped him hard on the chest.

"Ow!" Warrick yelped taking a step back, "That hurt." He whined.

Catherine glared, "It was supposed to." She stated tersely then smirked.

Warrick opened his mouth armed with a smart ass reply but Catherine stood her ground face on, arms folded, eyebrow raised, smirk firmly in place just daring him with her eyes to try it. Warrick continued to stand his own ground for several minutes, holding eye contact unwaveringly before backing down and shifting his gaze to the sleeping baby boy on her right. He flicked his eyes back to his wife just in time to see her smirk widen considerably and hear her contented sigh clearly very pleased with herself. Catherine likes to win, especially when it comes to a battle of the wills with her husband. She turned back to Maya's crib that frown making a reappearance, "Something is wrong Warrick….I can feel it." She insisted strongly.

* * *

'_Knock! Knock!' _"Catherine?" Sara Sidle-Grissom called as she walked through the front door of her best friend's home, "CATHERINE!" she called again, louder when she received no reply.

"SARA?" Catherine's voice called back, flowing from somewhere in the seemingly deserted house, that Sara couldn't quite locate.

"YEAH!" Sara answered spinning in a slow circle a perplexed look on her face, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" she cried throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Right here." Catherine replied sweetly from directly behind.

Sara jumped a mile yelping in surprise as she spun around to face the smaller blonde woman who was ginning widely, "Jesus Catherine!" Sara hissed placing a hand on her chest, over her now pounding heart.

Catherine's grin only grew, "Hello to you too Sara." She answered even sweeter than before as she turned and headed for the kitchen.

Sara secretly scowled at Catherine's back, "Forgive me for not greeting someone who just tried to give me a _heart attack!_" she cried still trying to calm her racing pulse.

Catherine laughed lightly, "Oh come on Sar, it _was_ kinda funny. Admit it." She replied throwing her friend an amused smile.

Sara glared at her as she took a seat at the kitchen counter, "Thank you." she huffed accepting the steaming cup of chamomile tea being offered.

Catherine smiled warmly at her and took up her seat next to Sara, "Sorry I can't give you anything else." She said apologetically then nodded towards her cup, "Chamomile and Herbal is all I got, well….that's not exactly true, there's coffee in the cupboard but that's off limits to us." She explained dryly, "So not fair." She huffed taking a sip from her cup and grimacing, "Ew!"

"Uh-huh!" Sara agreed placing the cup back down and pushing it away as if it were diseased, "That stuff is fowl."

Catherine chuckled, "How you doin'?" she asked looking Sara over, her eyes resting on her small bump.

Sara smiled brightly, "I'm good, really good!" she replied nodding her head, "I feel good, I'm healthy and so is he." She smiled rubbing her stomach lovingly.

Catherine smiled, "He kicked yet?" she asked and Sara shook her head 'no' "I'm sure he will soon."

"Yeah I hope so." Sara took another sip of her tea and grimaced, "Oh ew! I forgot that was chamomile."

Catherine laughed and she wordlessly finished her own, "Thank god you came over I'm going crazy here." She whined.

"Yeah I bet." Sara nodded in understanding, "I don't know how I'm gonna cope with the maternity leave."

Catherine smiled softly, "It's not so bad when the baby isn't asleep. When the twins are down I get so bored!"

Sara squinted her eyes at Catherine, "How are you doing?" she asked in concern, "After….everything? That was really close there, too close. You almost didn't…." she trailed off knowing she didn't need to continue.

"Yeah I know." Catherine cut in looking down at her hands, "I'm not surprised it happened though. Did with Lindsey so my chances were increased considerably and the fact I was having multiples only increased the risks even more." When Catherine turned back to face Sara she frowned, "Hey!" Catherine called gently, placing her hand over Sara's, "That's not going to happen to you Sara." She told her firmly, "This is your first pregnancy, your healthy, there's been no complications so far." She smiled warmly at her and squeezed her hand, "Everything's fine and it's gonna stay that way….okay?"

Sara nodded slightly and smiled gratefully at Catherine, "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Catherine grinned widely but frowned when she noticed Sara staring at her intently, "What?"

Sara narrowed her eyes, "You're in pain." She stated plainly, "Aren't you?" her eyes demanded confirmation.

Catherine grimaced, "Yeah but it's manageable. I can't take anything for it cause I'm breast feeding." She explained.

Sara's eyebrows hit her hairline, "You are?" she asked surprised, "With twins?"

Catherine chuckled, "I'm giving them bottles but using my breast milk."

Sara laughed, "Oh! Yeah, that makes sense."

"It was the easiest way to do it. This way Warrick can help when he's here, it's not just on me….urgh!" Catherine sighed heavily as shrill cries echoed throughout the house, "Sammy's up….and so is Maya." Catherine shook her head tiredly, "She is such a daddy's girl." She mused as she pushed herself slowly up off her seat, "Can you?" she asked gesturing upstairs.

Sara followed her gaze and nodded enthusiastically, "I'd love too and I could use the practice."

"Thanks…." Catherine smiled then looked her up and down with a raised eyebrow, "….and your gonna need it."

Sara scowled, "Ha! Ha! Where is your husband anyway?" she asked just realizing that Warrick was not actually there.

"Work." Catherine breathed, "Getting some extra overtime, not that he wants to leave them and we don't exactly need the money but his case load is huge and the stress is not good for him."

Sara nodded, "Gil's exactly the same."

Catherine rolled her eyes shaking her head, "Men."

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
****Las Vegas Nevada Crime Lab HQ**

Warrick was sitting at the break room table, surrounded by crime scene photos and witness statements along with his own notes, when Nick came strolling through the door.

"Hey man!" He greeted with a smile as he made his way to their treasured coffee machine, hoping to god that he found Greg's Blue Hawaiian in the pot waiting for him.

"Hey." Warrick replied with a sigh.

Nick gave his best friend the once over, the same tired and frustrated yet determined look gracing his own features. Nick turned back to the coffee machine and poured another cup, "Here, you look like you could use one." He observed with an understanding and sympathetic smile.

Warrick looked up and smiled gratefully, "Thanks bro."

Nick nodded once, "How long you been here?" he gestured around them.

Warrick glanced at his watch and sighed, "Almost two hours." He replied grimly.

Nick made a face then gestured at the mess on the table in front of them, "How long you been at that?"

Warrick closed his eyes and sighed tiredly, "Almost two hours." He repeated and Nick laughed. Warrick chuckled too then groaned, "Aw man! Cath is gonna kill me." He cursed irritantly.

Nick nodded, "She sure is dude." He sipped his coffee, laughing at his best friends expense, "How's she doin' by the way?" he asked curiously.

Warrick shrugged, "She's alive." He answered cryptically.

Nick frowned deeply, showing his dislike towards the answer he had been given.

"She's sore and uncomfortable." Warrick elaborated, "Doctor can't give her anythin' cause we're using breast milk so…." He shrugged again, "Basically she ain't sleepin' at all. She can't get comfortable, in too much pain to do so but she ain't complaining." He concluded and smiled in admiration.

Nick smiled too, "Yeah, she's one tough lady."

Warrick nodded his agreement as he stared back down at the photos.

Nick nudged him with his foot, "Wanna talk it through with me?" he asked pointing to the case notes.

Warrick looked up, "You don't mind?" he asked not wanting to put Nick out.

Nick shook his head, "No way man. We've done it hundreds of times before." He reminded him, "Just another hour though." He advised raising an eyebrow, "Then we better get our sorry backsides' back home."

Warrick nodded with a chuckle, "Yeah, thanks Nick."

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
****The Brown Residence**

Catherine and Sara were sat in the nursery both in rocking chairs. Sara held Samuel in her arms while Catherine held Maya; both infants were suckling on a bottle contently.

"Thank you Sara." Catherine said softly as she gazed down at her baby girl intently.

Sara smiled, "Oh it's my pleasure." She replied not taking her eyes off of the little boy in her arms.

Catherine looked over at her and smiled. She watched Sara silently for a few minutes before speaking again, "You're going to be a wonderful mother Sara." She informed her confidently.

Sara looked up at her, "You think so?" she asked looking back down at Samuel.

"I know so." Catherine grinned.

Sara smiled thankfully at her, "Well, here's hoping." She muttered quietly.

Catherine narrowed her eyes at her best friend, "Sara?" she called with an air of excitement to her tone.

Sara never looked up, simply replied with a, "Hmmm?"

Catherine took a deep breath, "How would you feel about being Samuel's godmother?" she asked quickly.

Sara froze mid-movement; the baby in question's tiny foot halfway up to her lips. She slowly turned her head to Catherine, "You want me to be his godmother?" she asked completely dumbfounded. Catherine nodded eagerly. Sara frowned, "Why?"

Catherine gave her a pointed look, "Because I love you and you love him and I know that you'll take great care of him if, god forbid, anything should ever happen to Warrick and I." Catherine explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sara stared at her open mouthed and wide eyed, completely and utterly gob smacked.

Catherine looked Sara dead in the eyes, "I trust you and I know Samuel would be safe with you." she told her simply.

Sara stared a moment longer then broke out into the widest smile Catherine had ever seen on her best friends face, "I'd be honored." She whispered, tears glistening in her eyes.

Catherine smiled widely, "Yay!" she celebrated, eyes sparkling, "I was hoping you'd say 'yes'"

Sara laughed, "How could I not?" she questioned seriously, "Who's his godfather?" she asked curiously.

Catherine grinned, "Greggo." She replied happily.

Sara smiled, "Brilliant! But what about that one?" she gestured towards the beautiful baby girl on Catherine's lap.

Catherine grinned again, "Nick and Sofia." She answered excitedly.

Sara grinned too, "Perfect. Who picked who?" she asked out of curiosity.

Catherine frowned in thought, "Uh….we each picked one for each baby um….I chose Sofia and you and Warrick chose Nick and Greg." She explained, hesitated then nodded, "Yeah that's right. We would've asked Gil but he's already Lindsey's godfather so…." She shrugged and Sara nodded.

Sara looked down at the now sleeping baby boy in her arms and squealed quietly, "This is so exciting!"

Catherine laughed overjoyed that her friend was so delighted to be asked of something this important.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
****Las Vegas Nevada Crime Lab HQ**

"Hey Nick." Warrick called as he poured another cup of coffee for them both.

"Yeah?" Nick asked keeping his eyes on the photos.

Warrick walked back over to the table and sat Nick's cup mug down in front of him, "Cath and I were wonderin' if you'd be Maya's godfather?" he asked his friend casually then taking a gulp of his coffee.

Nick froze, coffee cup mid-way to his mouth, "What?" he asked completely taken aback.

Warrick smiled and repeated slowly, "Will. You. Be. Maya's. Godfather."

Nick broke out into his infamous Texan grin, "Hell yeah man!" he exclaimed shaking Warricks hand.

"Yeah?" Warrick echoed shaking back.

Nick nodded, "Rick I'd be honored."

Warrick nodded with a smile and gulped down his coffee.

"Hey Rick?" Nick called looking up with interest, "Who's her godmother?"

Warrick grinned, "Your wife." He answered then added, "Hopefully, Catherine's gonna ask her this afternoon."

Nick smiled happily, "What about Sam?"

"Uh…." Warrick laughed "….Sara and Greg."

Nick laughed too, "No way! Greg?"

Warrick nodded, "Yeah, I picked him. Greg's a good man, he's grown up a lot over the years and he's done a lot of brave, all be it stupid, things." He chuckled, "But I trust him and I'm proud of him and I know I'm not the only one." He raised his eyebrows.

Nick nodded slowly, "You asked Greg yet?"

"Asked Greg what?" Greg's voiced flowed in the room as he appeared at the doorway.

Warrick looked over and opened his mouth to answer when his cell phone began to vibrate on his hip before it chirped loudly.

"Brown." He answered out of habit holding one finger up to Greg then frowned deeply at the voice on the other end, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Cath slow down I can't….Cath!" Warrick said firmly the fear he was hearing in his wife's voice making his blood run cold.

Nick placed his coffee cup down and focused his attention on Warrick who was growing more and more concerned. Greg walked into the room and over to them.

"Cat I can't under…..Catherine!" Warrick called sternly and shook his head, "Cath! CATHERINE!" he yelled down the phone startling his friends and getting the unwanted attention from others in the lab. "I don't understand what you're…..what!?" Warrick visibly paled and he felt his hands start to tremble uncontrollably, "Where are you?" he almost whispered then nodded, "On my way." He replied tensely before snapping his cell phone closed, racing to the locker room and snatching his keys from inside then running wordlessly down the hall and out the door. Nick and Greg followed him, jumping into Nick's car and peeling out of the car park after a speeding Warrick Brown.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
****The Brown Residence**

"What's wrong?" Sara asked knowingly as she placed little Samuel in his Moses Basket carefully.

Catherine looked up at her and frowned, "What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" she asked keeping her eyes on Sara for mere seconds before they flicked back to baby Maya.

"That!" Sara exclaimed pointing her finger at Catherine, "You can't—or won't— keep your eyes off Maya for more than a couple seconds." She pointed out, her gaze scrutinizing, "And it's not just because you're a new mother who is completely in love with her new baby, it's more than that….." Sara narrowed her eyes at her best friend, "….your worried." She announced confidently.

Catherine pursed her lips together tightly, as she gingerly placed Maya in her own Moses Basket which was laced with pink ribbon.

"I….I just have a bad feeling that's all." She replied with a shake of her head. Catherine gazed down at her squirming daughter, "Something feels a little….off with her I, I can't really explain it." She looked up at Sara frowning at her silence, "I'm not being paranoid Sara." She insisted sternly.

Sara nodded her head quickly, "Oh no, I know that. I've learned never to doubt your instincts Cath." She agreed quickly as to not anger her friend, "If your gut tells you that something's not right then….it's probably not right."

Catherine bit her lip nervously watching Maya again, "I just wish I knew what it was." She muttered her tone frustrated.

Sara smiled sympathetically at her, placing a comforting hand on Catherine's knee, "Want some tea?" she asked kindly.

Catherine shook her head 'no' still gazing at her daughter, sometimes flicking her attention to her son.

"You sure?" Sara persisted with narrowing eyes and a titled head, "Might calm some of those nerves of yours."

Catherine smiled at her, "Thanks." She said quietly as Sara walked away.

Sara entered the kitchen knowing exactly where to find what she was looking for. She flicked on the kettle and lifted down two mugs from the cupboard sneaking a glance at Catherine every now and again. Sara couldn't help but frown when she saw the concerned look that was gracing Catherine's features. _'She really does believe that something's wrong!'_ Sara thought to herself then observed the baby girl causing all this worry. Sara smiled; she looked perfectly fine, like any other new bon: normal. Sara sighed shaking her head lightly. She hoped to God that Catherine was only being paranoid but Sara had a sinking feeling that something horrible was about to happen it's like they always say; a mother just knows.

Sara lifted the cups from the counter top and headed back into the sitting room, "Listen Cat, if you're that worried then maybe you should just…." Sara let the rest die in her throat as she watched Catherine's face drain of all color until she was so white she was almost transparent, "Catherine?" she called walking slowly towards her friend, "Are you alright?" she asked growing increasingly agitated by Catherine's silence. Sara came to a stop beside Catherine who was staring blankly down at her daughter.

"Catherine honey what's…" Sara choked on her words as she too looked down at the baby girl. The two cups slipped from her grasp, falling to the floor and shattering loudly, sending shards of china in every direction.

"Oh god." Sara whispered, one hand over her mouth, as the shock wore off and her rational thinking kicked in Sara shook her head, clearing her mind, "Oh god!" she cried louder whirling around and snatching up the house phone as Catherine continued to stare down, unblinking and motionless, at her baby girl.

"_911 operator. How may I direct your call?" _the soft female voice asked from down the line.

Sara opened her mouth to reply but the words were lost before they reached her lips. She took a deep calming breath before she tried again, "Uh….yes I need, I need an ambulance please. Now!" Sara all but yelled down the phone as Samuels startled screams filled the dead silence of the now cold room.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
****Desert Palm Hospital**

Warrick Brown rushed down the corridor of the 6th floor children's ward with numerous scenarios racing through his mind, each one more terrifying than the last. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that it hurt, his mouth was dry and his breathing heavy.

"CATHERINE!" He yelled spotting his wife up ahead, although this did nothing to calm is nerves as she looked worse than he felt.

Catherine spun on her heels upon hearing her name and sighed in relief at the sight of her husband, "Warrick." she whimpered throwing herself into his arms and he, of course, caught her easily.

"Catherine." He breathed holding her close to him, their contact a much needed comfort, "What's going on?" he questioned warily, "You call me in hysterics, telling me to meet you at Desert Palm children's' ward and I…." he shook his head, "Is it Lindsey?" he asked swallowing the lump in his throat just at the thought of it.

Catherine pulled back shaking her head, "No." she replied quietly, "And we're on the wrong floor, I thought it would be this one but…." She rambled shaking her head sharply at her mistake then looked up at him, "We need to go up to maternity." She stated simply then turned in the direction of the elevators without another word.

Warrick stared at her quizzically then shook himself from his stupor, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to him, "What the hell are you talkin' about Cat?" he demanded growing impatient in his panic, "You're not makin' sense!"

Catherine stared at him blankly, flicking from his face to his hand around her wrist before she answered, "NICU." her voice steady and void of any kind of emotion. Catherine contemplated her answer for a moment before she nodded once and headed back to the elevator, Warrick's grasp on her loosening.

Warricks frown deepened as his confusion regarding the situation increased ten-fold, "What the….?" He whispered to himself.

"Neonatal Intensive Care Unit." Sara said calmly, placing a comforting hand on Warricks back, "Remember? They went there after they were born." She prodded.

"Yeah." Warrick nodded slowly, "Yeah, I remember uh…." He looked over at her, "….which one?" he asked, his voice catching at the end, referring to his two new babies.

Sara pursed her lips together in a thin line and squeezed his hand then side stepped. Warrick stared at his beautiful, happy and very obviously healthy baby boy who was squirming around in his mosses basket, his face portraying no emotion.

"Maya." He whispered a petrified look crossing his features.

Sara jerked her head in the direction of the elevator where Catherine's was currently having an increasingly frustrating battle with it, "Go." she ordered her voice soft and kind, "I'll watch him." She assured then gave Warrick a promising look, "He's fine. Go."

Warrick nodded, gazing at his son for the longest time, before reluctantly tearing himself away to join Catherine in the elevator.

Sara sighed heavily and closed her eyes. Samuel released a sharp cry for attention which Sara gladly offered to him, delaying her trip to the NICU section for as long as possible. "Hey there, little boy." She cooed gently tickling his cheek, "How you doin' huh?" she asked and he whimpered, his tiny hand curling around her finger. "I know." Sara nodded a pained smile gracing her saddened features as she carefully lifted him into her arms, "I'm worried too but your sister's gonna be okay." She said determinedly, "The doctors are going to make her all better and she'll be back home with you before you know it." She assured the small infant then laughed at herself, "I feel silly." She told him with a lopsided grin, "You don't understand a word I'm saying do you?" she asked and Samuel stayed quiet, gazing up at her intently. Sara wrinkled her nose, "I didn't think so."

"Sara?" Nick's voice called out to her as he and Greg approached her looking tense and confused.

"What the hell is going on?" Greg asked with a deep frown, "Warricks end of the conversation made no sense. We just followed him here." He explained hurriedly, "Almost died doin' so." He complained quietly.

"Lucky we didn't lose him, at the speed he was goin'." Nick added looking less than impressed.

Sara stared somberly at them, "Maya's sick." She said bluntly and both men froze.

"What?" Nick questioned, "Sick how?"

Sara shrugged, "I have no idea." She admitted looking grim, "One minute she was fine and the next….she wasn't breathing."

"What!?" Greg spun on his heels to face her, "She stopped….?"

Sara nodded, "Rick and Cath are up in the NICU ward as we speak but I'm…." Sara laughed bitterly feeling slightly ashamed, "I'm too afraid to go up." She looked at them with tears in her eyes, silently cursing the pregnancy hormones for turning her into a blubbering wreck compared the normally calm and composed façade she put on.

Nick sighed and sat beside her, "C'mere." He pulled her into his arms making sure he didn't crush the baby boy resting against her chest, although Sara refused to let her tears fall. "We need to." Nick pointed out calmly, "They're gonna need us if….." he trailed off looking at Greg who nodded.

"I'll call Grissom and Brass." He told them moving back out towards the doors, "I'm sure they'll let the girls know and I'm gonna go wait at the entrance." He said walking away then turned back sharply, "NICU is up in Maternity right?"

Nick and Sara both nodded and watched him walk away before Sara looked up at Nick and asked, "Can we wait here for the others?" she asked with a hint of pleading in her voice, "Before we go up…."

Nick clenched his jaw and nodded, "Sure." then looked down at his nephew who was now snoozing soundly in Sara's arms.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
****Desert**** Palm Hospital - NICU Ward**

"Warrick please sit down." Catherine asked calmly from her seat across from the doors that held the room in which her baby girl was being treated in.

Warrick shook his head and continued to pace up and down the corridor, "Can't." he replied shortly then went silent again.

Catherine sighed heavily and dropped her head, picking at her cuticles nervously. She sneaked a sideways glance at Warrick, clenched her fists irritantly and shot him a dirty look, "Will you please sit down." She repeated through gritted teeth looking straight ahead.

Warrick turned to face his wife and saw her clenched fists and set jaw, he knew she was irritated by his pacing but didn't really care and continued on as if she hadn't said a word, this of course would shift her irritation into anger but Warrick didn't care about that either.

Catherine clenched her fists tighter and took a calming deep breath as Warrick continued with his irritating pacing and tried to ignore him the way he was so obviously ignoring her. That fact made Catherine even angrier. _'He's mad at me!'_ Catherine thought to herself and she had no idea why he would be but she knew that he was. Warrick never looked her in the eyes when he was angry with her and he hadn't since they left the elevator, _'In fact, he hasn't looked at me at all!'_ Catherine's anger continued to build with every step he took as they seemed to be getting louder and louder.

"What the hell is taking them so long!?" Warrick snapped suddenly jolting Catherine from her thoughts.

"They're trying to help Maya, Warrick." Catherine replied swallowing the new wave of anger that coursed through her at the sound of his voice.

Warrick spun, "I know that Catherine." He replied tersely, looking past her not at her, "You would think they'd send _someone_ out to explain to the parents what the hell is going on!" he stated voice rising with each word.

"Yelling about it is not going to change anything Warrick!" Catherine snapped back, some of her well contained anger seeping through. "Just sit down already!"

Warricks features hardened, jaw set and muscles tense as a thought occurred to him, "What happened Catherine?" he commanded darkly.

Catherine shivered involuntarily at the tone of his voice, "What do you mean 'what happened'?" she answered his question with one of her own first, "One minute she was fine, the next she stopped breathing, I've told you this already."

Warrick continued to stare past her head, "Were you watching her?" he asked coolly.

Catherine's mouth dropped and she slowly turned her head in his direction, "What the hell do you mean by _that_ Warrick?"

Anger flashed in Warricks eyes as he answered, "Babies don't just 'stop' breathing Catherine." He replied simply but his tone held nothing but accusation.

Catherine scoffed and rose from her seat, slowly making her way over to stand in front of him. Her eyes hardened, growing darker and more guarded. She looked up at his now cold eyes and forced him to meet her stony gaze, "Are you blaming me for this?" she questioned incredulously yet her voice remained dangerously low.

Warrick held her gaze strong and steady, "You were the only one with her Catherine." He replied his voice just as cold as his eyes.

Catherine eyes narrowed instantly and she glared at him hard, if looks could kill Warrick would have dropped dead at her feet, "How. Dare. You." she growled an unbelievable anger overtaking her, "How dare you put this on me!" she exclaimed the anger slowly giving way to the hurt, the remainder of her pregnancy hormones making it near impossible to hold onto any form of anger for very long.

Warrick looked unfazed, "What the hell else am I supposed to think Catherine?" he asked her, anger dripping from his voice as that seemed to be his only emotion as of now.

Catherine inhaled sharply and felt tears spring to her eyes, "You really…..have that little faith in me?" she asked him quietly, the sheer amount on hurt in her voice immeasurable. Warrick remained silent and Catherine choked back a sob, determined not to let him see her cry, see that he had made her cry. "You son of a bitch." She snarled glaring at him with a shocking amount of hate, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled this time taking a huge step forward so she invaded his personal space and was pressed up against him, "I am a good mother! How dare you try to make me think otherwise!" she cried pointing a finger at him accusingly, "You have no right to accuse me of hurting our child and that is EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" she screamed before he could deny it slamming her hands against his solid chest as she did. "You better stay the hell away from me do you hear? I will not stand by and let you disrespect me like that. I am your wife! Not some suspect to interrogate and accuse." She seethed, her voice shaking with anger.

Warrick stared at his wife in astonishment which quickly moved onto fury, "How dare you speak to me that way!" he reprimanded loudly, his voice full of authority.

Catherine stared at him in disbelief, "Seriously? SERIOUSLY!" she exclaimed, "How dare _I _speak to _you_….." she trailed off laughing bitterly looking around her then drawing her gaze back to his saying, her voice venomous, "You have got to be kidding me."

Warrick took a deep breath and folded his arms across his chest defensively, "You should have been watching her." He insisted firmly, "If you had been, you would have noticed that something was wrong and she wouldn't be in there FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE!"

Catherine jumped back slightly at his volume. Her hands were shaking and her heart broke at the cold and callous look in her once loving husband's eyes. _'He really blames me for this!'_ she thought brokenly and the thought shattered her heart, knowing now that her own husband didn't trust her, for whatever reason, with their children just about destroyed her.

Catherine looked into his eyes, her own filled with unshed tears ready to overflow, "You really don't trust me with them….do you?"

Warrick remained silent, but his stance wavered when he looked into her eyes and saw the hurt and tears within them, both of which he had caused. Warricks heart constricted as he realized the gravity of his accusations and the pain his words had inflicted upon the best thing that had ever happened to him. He knew he hadn't meant a single word: he was just scared, the fear causing him to lash out at the one he loved the most. "Catherine." He almost whispered, his voice suddenly hoarse and shaky.

Catherine shook her head and took a step back, hands held up in front of her with a look of complete and utter despair.

The damaged couple stared at each other, both reeling from the previous events and hurtful words said between them, both so consumed by their own thoughts and feelings that neither one noticed their family members approaching from behind Warrick, neither of them hearing their names being called. All they could hear were the words the other had spoken and all they could do was stare.

Warrick stepped towards Catherine who immediately stepped back, he reached out to touch her and she shook her head.

"Don't touch me." She ordered, her voice cracking. Warrick could see that she was shaking and her eyes were wide in fear, fear of him. He tried again but this time didn't give her a chance to resist. He grabbed her left arm, pulling her closer to him and opened his mouth to speak but she got there first.

"I told you not to touch me." Catherine growled as she struggled to free herself from his grasp, "Let go." but he didn't. Catherine jerked her arm but he was considerably stronger than she was, "Get your hands off me. Warrick…..let go!" Catherine hadn't even realized she had raised her hand until it connected with his face, making the most painful sounding smack she had ever heard.

Warrick froze as Catherine's right hand made contact with the left side of his face but it wasn't until he looked at her horror stricken face that he realized she had slapped him….and hard. Catherine was rigid in his hold and her breath had caught in her throat, where she let it stay, her right hand now covering her mouth in shock at her own actions. Warrick clenched his jaw against the searing pain that had engulfed the left side of his face.

Sara, Grissom, Nick, Greg, Sofia and Brass stared at the couple in stunned silence as they tried to swallow what had just played out in front of them. They continued to stare as Catherine stumbled out of Warricks hold and backed away from him, as Warrick himself brought a hand up to his burning cheek that was visibly red now, their eyes locked on one another, the silence deafening.

* * *

Sofia leaned closer to Sara and asked, "What the _hell_ was that?!" her voice hushed.

Sara shook her head slowly, still staring in disbelief at the couple now standing feet apart, backs turned to each other.

"What in the world was that about?" Grissom asked, voice demanding as he switched his gaze from one to the other.

Warrick remained silent, staring at the door and making no attempt at explaining himself.

Catherine on the other hand was much more verbal, "Oh that?" she questioned, voice dripping with sarcasm and false cheer as the anger resurfaced, "That was nothing, Warrick was just ever so kindly putting me in my place." She answered cattily, "He decided that now, while we're waiting to find out if our baby is dead, was the time to let me know _exactly_ how he really feels about me." She turned to face her long-time friend with a fake smile, "Don't worry about it." Catherine muttered walking towards Sara and taking her son, smiling gratefully at her best friend, "Thank you Sara." She said quietly but the sincerity was evident in her eyes.

Sara smiled back, "It was my pleasure. That boy is an angel."

Catherine forced a small chuckle, "Let's just hope he stays that way."

Sara decided to test the waters, "Well, if he's anything like his father…." She stopped mid-speech as Catherine's whole body visibly tensed just at the mention of Warrick and Sara hadn't even said his name.

Sara and Sofia traded worried glances before Sofia cleared her throat purposefully, "What the hell happened between the two of

you?!" she asked bluntly looking Catherine in the eye.

Catherine shrugged and Sofia could see the tears threatening to overflow as she whispered, "I really don't know."

Sofia frowned in concern and wrapped her arms around Catherine's shoulders tightly, Catherine instantly leaning into her and resting her head against Sofia's while Sara reached out and squeezed her arm.

"Rick?" Nick called gently patting his best friend on the shoulder lightly. Warrick turned to him slightly. "You alright?"

Warrick shook his head dejectedly, looking ashamed. "I really messed up Nick." He admitted quietly.

Nick frowned, "What you do Rick?"

Warrick looked over at Catherine, Nick followed his gaze, and sighed heavily, "I don't know what came over me man." Warrick continued, "It was like I, I lost control of myself or somethin'." He sighed again with a shake of his head, "I hurt her bad Nick." He told him looking up to meet Nick's curious gaze, "I hurt her and I don't know if I can fix it."

Nick studied his friend closely noticing the despair that washed over him and the pain and regret in his eyes. Nick placed a hand on his shoulder, "You never know until you try." He told him encouragingly.

Warrick nodded but remained unconvinced. His eyes travelled to his wife and felt a stab of pain in his heart. Warrick took a deep breath, steeling himself then walked towards her. He cleared his throat and Catherine's eyes snapped open, meeting his with a hard look. Warrick exhaled sharply, feeling his own anger resurface, "How is he?" he forced out and Catherine smiled against her will.

"He's perfect." She replied, her voice soft and gentle as she gazed down at her baby boy. Warrick smiled too and stroked his cheek. Catherine looked up at her husband inconspicuously and felt an overwhelming need to be wrapped in his arms. "Here." She said quietly passing her gargling son to his father.

Warrick smiled at her, "Thank you." he searched for her eyes again but she refused to look at him, instead kept her eyes fixed on their son. Warrick sighed and looked down at his beautiful boy, a sad smile gracing his features. He looked at Catherine, her features the same and he knew they were both thinking about the same thing: Maya.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brown?" a kind female voice asked from behind them.

Warrick and Catherine turned slowly to face it, "Yes." Warrick answered warily.

The woman, in dark blue scrubs with deep red hair twisted up into a bun, smiled pleasantly at them, "Hi. My name is Dr. Ronston." She stuck out her hand, which Catherine shook politely, "I'm treating your daughter."

Catherine forced a smile but she was sure it came out as more of a grimace, "Hi. I'm Catherine and this is my husband Warrick." she indicated to him and he nodded as a greeting.

Dr. Ronston smiled again, "Nice to meet you. I'm happy to say that we have managed to stabilize your daughter for the moment." She told them happily and both Warrick and Catherine released a breath both were fully aware they had been holding.

"What's wrong with her?" Warrick asked, seeing the question in his wife's eyes.

Dr. Ronston's lips formed a tight line and she paused, "Well, when you're daughter was born she had difficulty breathing on her own correct?" she asked and they both nodded, "That was because she had a very mild case of Respiratory Distress Syndrome or RDS. Your doctor at the time was, luckily, able to stimulate her lungs enough for her to breathe sufficiently on her own until they transferred her to the NICU where they treated her for a short period of time." Dr. Ronston explained slowly so they would understand.

Catherine shook her head, "I'm, I'm not sure I understand uh….are you telling us that Maya has this….RDS thing again?" she asked.

Dr. Ronston nodded, "Yes, only a more severe case than it was before." She informed them neutrally.

Warrick and Catherine's hearts sank. Warrick clutched it son tighter and unconsciously wrapped a supportive arm around his wife's waist, who in turn lent into him as close as she could, taking her son's tiny hand into her own.

"We are currently running various test to determine the real severity of her condition and are assisting your daughter through supplemental oxygen until, the results come back." Dr. Ronston paused to observe the parents in front of her. She could clearly see the fear written all over their faces, "Maya is doing her very best to breathe without any assistance but her lungs just aren't strong enough to withstand such a demanding activity as of right now." She explained further hoping to quash at least some of their fears by letting them know how hard their baby was fighting.

Warrick cleared his throat looking up from the baby boy in his arms, "Is this condition…..can it, can it be fatal?" he forced himself to asked the lingering question, the most terrifying. Catherine gripped his hand that rested on her hip tightly, digging her nails in.

Dr. Ronston looked at them both sympathetically, "Yes, I'm afraid it can." She answered honestly and Catherine whimpered, closing her eyes tightly. Warrick's eyes too slipped closed and his throat went painfully dry. Dr. Ronston saw these reactions and immediately offered some much needed reassurance, "That is only in extreme cases, which I do not believe that your daughter is." she told them confidently, "If she had been more pre-mature than I would be advising you to prepare for that particular outcome but she was not, so her chances of survival drastically increase. I am confident that she will recover fully from this with the right course of treatment but…" she paused to make sure they had absorbed that information, "….again, I cannot be certain until her results are back."

"When, when will that be?" Grissom asked stepping forward as his friends seemed to be frozen in unimaginable fear.

Dr. Ronston sighed quietly, "As soon as possible." She answered vaguely.

Anticipating this answer, Grissom nodded and smiled at her gratefully.

"I should get back now." Dr. Ronston signaled behind her, "I will inform you of the results as soon as I know them myself and we will discuss the best course of treatment for little Maya from there." She added with a kind smile.

Warrick nodded and she turned back in the direction of the unit until Catherine stopped her. "Can we see her?" she pleaded.

Dr. Ronston sent her a regretful smile, "I'm sorry." She replied shaking her head, "Not yet….for right now, all you can do is sit tight and hope for the best." She advised them gently, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you doctor." Grissom spoke up again, shaking her hand before she retreated back behind the double doors.

Catherine sighed heavily and looked down at her and Warrick's entwined hands resting on her waist. She stared at them for several long seconds before she pulled herself from him and walked several feet away, arms folded tightly across her chest.

Warrick sighed, his shoulders sagging and his head dropping to his chest, he had never felt so distanced from Catherine in all the years he had known her, well maybe when she discovered his marriage to Tina could rival this but that didn't matter right then, what did matter was that it was all his fault.

* * *

"How long has it been?" Catherine asked Nick for the hundredth time.

"An hour." He replied with a kind smile, "Ya know, if you pace any longer your gonna fall through the floor." He told her lightly.

Catherine stopped, turned to him and laughed loudly, "Thank you Nicky." She said laughing still, "I don't really know why I'm laughing though. I mean, this isn't really the sort of situation that calls for laughter of any kind…" she trailed off laughing harder than before.

Nick watched her in concern, giving her the strangest look Catherine had ever received from him, which of course made her laugh even harder. Nick turned to Warrick who was watching his wife with furrowed eyebrows. Warrick stood slowly, recognizing that specific laugh and walked towards her. Catherine watched him come closer and tried to stop so she could remain angry at him but the closer he got the harder that became. Warrick came to a stop in front of her and just stood there, waiting. Catherine looked him in the eyes until her laughter eventually turned into fitful sobs. Warrick closed his eyes, and having anticipated this reached out and pulled her into his chest. Catherine clung to him tightly, their previous fight temporarily forgotten in the face of possible tragedy. Warrick stroked her hair in a soothing motion and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry baby." He whispered against her head and Catherine cried harder, "I am so sorry. I was a jerk, worse than a jerk I was a total ass and I didn't mean a single word." He assured her firmly, "I'm scared, as much as I hate to admit it, and for some reason that fear made me lash out at you. I, I can't explain it and I don't know why but….but what I do know is that I love you honey, so much and you are not to blame here. I can't stand fighting with you, this distance I….I need you. Please forgive me?" he begged, his own tears building behind his eyelids.

Catherine nodded her head against his chest, pushed herself back, placed her hands on either side of his face and brought his mouth down to hers desperately for a long kiss. "You hurt me Warrick." she whispered against his lips, tears still falling, "You really hurt me." She repeated her voice breaking at the end.

Warrick nodded this time, "I know." He whispered back, "It hurt me too." He told her quietly.

Catherine kissed him again, "I love you too." She told him shakily, "But if you ever do that to me again….." she trailed off letting the threat hand in the air heavily.

Warrick shook his head, "I won't" he promised then pulled her back into his arms, holding her close and tight.

Sara smiled from her seat beside Grissom. He drew her closer and kissed the side of her head. Sara leaned into him and sighed.

"I can't even begin to imagine what they're going through." She whispered, hands resting protectively across her stomach.

Grissom said nothing, merely kissed her head again and placed his own hands on her stomach, "She'll be fine. You heard the doctor."

Sara nodded once, "Yes but that doesn't make the suffocating fear go away Gil. Can you imagine if that was _our_ son in there?"

Gil chuckled despite himself, "Well, considering we haven't met him yet, no I cannot."

Sara whacked his arm, "This is no time for jokes Gil!" she scolded in disappointment.

Grissom swallowed another chuckled, "I know, I'm sorry." He apologized quickly searching her eyes for forgiveness. Sara watched him closely, nodded once and rested her head on his shoulder. Grissom smiled, his eyes travelling to the distraught face of his best friend. Grissom sighed, he wanted to comfort Catherine but he wasn't really sure how to do that, he was never the best when it came to dealing with emotions, recognizing them? Yes but not acting on them, Catherine had always teased him about that but he could tell that she really hated that specific character flaw of his at certain times…..times like these.

Catherine wrapped her arms tightly around her husband's waist and laid her head against his chest. She closed his eyes and breathed in his scent contently. The voice in the back of her mind whispering quietly, reminding her of the words he had said out of anger and the ones she had fired right back. Catherine squeezed her eyes tight at the memory, banishing it from her mind. They hardly ever fought with one another, the odd disagreement every now and again, an argument here and there but they were always about the stupidest of

things but this…..this one was huge, it was painful and it was damaging. Scares were definitely left in its wake, that couldn't be denied.

"Warrick?" Catherine called quietly, not lifting her head from its current position.

"Yeah?" he answered voice husky and deep and she felt it judder through his chest.

Catherine hesitated, listening to his heart beat loudly in her ear, in time with her own. She bit her lip and took a breath, "What if…..what if she….?" She shook her head against him unable to say the words aloud, thinking them proving painful enough.

Warrick shook his head, knowing where this was headed, "She won't." he told her firmly, his arms tightening unconsciously around her.

Catherine frowned trying to pull back but his hold was too strong and his arms tightened further, rendering her immobile, "But she might Warrick." she insisted, tears welling in her eyes, her heart aching at the thought of losing her baby girl so soon. Catherine sighed shaking her head slowly, "It's not fair Warrick." she whispered.

Warrick closed her eyes and kissed her forehead, "No, it's really not." His eyes snapped open as a sudden thought came to him, "This isn't our fault Catherine." He said calmly loosening his hold in order to look into her eyes, what he found there enough to spark the need to enforce it. "Hey?" Warrick called taking her face in his hands, "This is not _your_ fault Catherine." He said firmly, "You understand me? This is not _your_ fault." He repeated his voice stern and full of conviction. "Do not blame yourself."

Catherine avoided his eyes as the tears fell and bit down on her lip to keep the sobs at bay. She drew in a shuddering breath before even attempting to reply, "Then, then why do I feel so guilty?" she choked out looking over at the doors keeping her daughter from her.

"Oh baby." Warrick breathed, his hand snaking around the back of her neck and pulling her against him as heart wrenching sobs shook her small frame. "I don't know why you feel guilty honey but I do know that it's misplaced guilt." He explained to her slowly, his voice holding a certain quiver as he spoke, "You did not cause this. You did everything right. This is just….well, it's just bad luck." He said helplessly as she cried into his shirt, "Ssshh. It's gonna be okay. Maya's gonna be okay. Ssshh…."

* * *

Catherine and Warrick were seated together on the highly uncomfortable plastic chairs along with the remainder of the family. Sara had left and gone home to rest as she needed to take care of herself and her own baby. Sara, of course, had objected loudly to the idea after her husband had suggested it but had been ordered sternly by her best friend to go home and get some sleep. Sara, being as stubborn as she is, had entered into a staring competition with Catherine, who was in no mood to lose, and had eventually caved under her friends steely glare. Catherine promised to call as soon as they had any news. The men, minus Warrick, had been forced to leave in order to start their shifts at PD and the Lab, Ronnie going to fill in for an extremely grateful Warrick. The remaining congregation consisted of: Warrick, Catherine, Lily, Lindsey, Sofia, Wendy and of course baby Samuel. Lindsey was currently lying across several chairs, her head on Wendy's lap, while Sofia sat close to a clearly troubled Lily and Warrick and Catherine sat lost in their own thoughts, allowing the panic and fear to render them both mute.

Lily looked over at her sleeping granddaughter then down at her slumbering grandson, "Maybe I should take them home?" Lily questioned turning to Sofia for her opinion. Sofia jerked slightly at the sound of the older woman's voice, her eyes darted between the two in question before she nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, that might be a good idea."

Lily nodded once and opened her mouth to speak when the doctor from earlier came into sight and she froze. Sofia turned her head and sucked in a sharp breath.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brown?" Dr. Ronston called for their attention as she walked down the corridor towards them. Warrick and Catherine instantly shot out of their seats, striding forwards to meet her. Wendy gently and slowly attempted to rouse Lindsey from her sleep as Lily and Sofia, who had hoisted a slumbering Samuel onto her shoulder, followed Warrick and Catherine hesitantly.

"Is she okay?" Catherine asked desperately as soon as the doctor was within earshot, "Is my baby okay?" she asked again and Warrick would have been slightly troubled by her use of the word 'my' if it weren't for the hand that clung to his painfully tight.

Warrick gave it a gentle squeeze signaling to Catherine that she should back off and allow the doctor to speak. Catherine sucked in a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly then looked back at the doctor, eyes pleading for answers: good or bad.

Dr. Ronston smiled gratefully at Warrick but her eyes held nothing but understanding, "I have your daughters test results." She informed them getting straight to the point, "They show that Maya has an insufficient amount of surfactant in her lungs. Surfactant is the substance that coats the air sacs in the lungs, preventing them from becoming stiff." She paused to make sure that all

persons present were following what she was saying and was pleased to find that they were, even the young girl looked as if she understood somewhat. Dr. Ronston turned her attention to Catherine.

Warrick glanced down at his wife and found her gazing up at him with increasing concern etched into her features, something he was certain was mirrored on his own. He tugged on her hand, pulling her closer and kissed the top of her head as they waited for the doctor to continue.

"Catherine…." Dr. Ronston continued and Catherine jumped slightly at the sound of her name, "….from your medical history I can see that your OBGYN administered a dose of corticosteroid in an attempt to speed up Maya's production of surfactant while she was still in the womb." She looked at Catherine for an answer.

Catherine blinked and shook her head sharply, "I don't, I don't really remember I was, in a lot of pain so I…." She trailed off and the other woman nodded her understanding.

"Well, she did and it worked a little just not enough which is why your daughter was unable to breathe on her own upon exiting the womb. Maya's blood work also shows a very low level of oxygen in the blood stream and her chest x-rays were abnormal, which are consistent symptoms of her condition, it also explains the blue tinge to her skin." She informed them clearly.

"So….what does that mean?" Sofia asked from behind Catherine before either of her friends could get the words out.

"Yeah um….how, how do you treat this?" Wendy joined in from her spot next to Sofia, one arm wrapped around Lindsey's shoulders, the young girl chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

Warrick frowned and his heart faltered as an unwanted possibility entered his mind, "You _are_ able to do something right?" he asked cautiously, Catherine's hand tightening further around his at the question. "It's not too late to….save her is it?" Warrick forced out.

Dr. Ronston shook her head, "No, no it's not too late." She assured them with a pleased smile.

Wendy sighed in relief and squeezed Warricks arm comfortingly then wrapped her arms around Lindsey as the young girl buried her head in her Aunt's chest, crying softly out of happiness and exhaustion.

Sofia smiled brightly and rubbed a comforting hand down Catherine's back and planted a kiss to Samuels head before throwing one arm around an extremely relieved Lily.

Warrick and Catherine merely continued to stare intently at the doctor, hanging onto her every word.

"We have started a course of treatments: a direct line of surfactant into her windpipe is being administered, which will replace what surfactant she is missing and she has also been placed on a ventilator to feed oxygen to her lungs while they recover. The discoloration to the skin is decreasing rapidly already." Dr. Ronston explained slowly and carefully. She smiled at the parents and concluded with a promise, "I do believe that within a day or two at the least little Maya will be as good as new and you can take her home again."

Warrick looked to the floor as he released a long and shaky breath, his lips turning up at the corners, relief washing over him slowly.

Catherine exhaled sharply, her head falling forwards, hands on her hips as she bit her lip in an attempt to stop the tears while she shook her head slowly. Warrick scrubbed a hand over his face then shot a forced smile at the doctor while he shook her hand, "Thank you, thank you so much." his voice dripping with gratitude and thanks.

Dr. Ronston smiled pleasantly at him as she returned the gesture, "It was my pleasure Mr. Brown. I'll send a nurse for you as soon as you are able to see her." She promised, nodded at the remaining women and squeezed Catherine's arm before she strode off in the direction that she came from.

Warrick closed his eyes and dropped his head back to the ceiling with a heavy sigh. He took a calming breath as he fought against the tyrant of emotions coursing through his veins at that moment in time ranging from relief to pure exhaustion. He forced his eyes open and looked down at his wife whose eyes were clamped tightly shut, head still down and moving from side to side and Warrick was slightly concerned that she might draw blood from how hard she was biting down on her lip. He opened his mouth to call her name but his voice failed him so instead he rubbed his hand across her back up to her neck and twisted her body into his, holding her.

Catherine squeezed her eyes shut fighting against the avalanche of emotions that threatened to bury her as she listened to Warrick thank the doctor. She knew that she probably should too but just couldn't bring herself to move, to even breathe so she just stood there shaking her head and biting her lip so hard she was certain she could taste the metallic tang of blood. Catherine felt Warrick's eyes on her, then his strong touch stretch across her back to her neck and the next thing she was pulled flush against his chest. Catherine's faced collided with his solid muscles and she pushed herself into him further, attempting to escape. His hand stayed at her neck while his other moved over her lower back to wrap around her waist and hold her firm. When she felt completely secure in his embrace the sobs that had been building in her chest exploded out and engulfed her already sore and exhausted body as she gripped onto him tightly.

Warrick closed his eyes and buried his face in his wife's hair when her small and fragile frame began to shake violently in his arms, her own arms tightening around his waist as she cried into his chest, he allowed his own tears to fall slowly, hidden in her golden locks.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
****3 Months Later**

Catherine Willows-Brown groaned loudly as the she was pulled from a peaceful sleep by the violent chirp of their house phone. She nudged Warrick who merely grunted and rolled over muttering something unintelligible. Catherine sighed, elbowed her husband sharply, then rolled over and snatched the phone from its cradle.

"Hello?" she greeted, voice heavy and hoarse from sleep. Catherine yawned quietly as she attempted to focus on the voice on the other line and frowned when she was unable to make out a single word. Catherine squinted her eyes as she enhanced her level of concentration, "Gil?" she questioned after several seconds, "Gil is that you I….I don't understand what you're…." Catherine fell silent as her friend took a breath and started all over again. "She's what?!" Catherine exclaimed a little too loudly, eyes bulging, "Oh, okay….Yes that—GIL!" she hissed, "You need to calm down!" she ordered slowly, "Take a deep breath, grab her bag from the top shelf of your closet, get Sara to the car and take her to the hospital okay?" she asked and received silence in return, "Gil are you nodding?" she questioned as Warrick stirred beside her, propping himself up on his elbows and looking at her with a mixture of confusion and intrigue. Catherine bit back a chuckle, "Okay….No I, I don't mind….Gil _it's fine_, now stop talking to me and get your wife to the hospita before she gives birth right there in your living room…..Yes I'll meet you there….I already said I don't mind…..Yeah, see you soon…." Catherine rolled her eyes and laughed, "You're welcome Gil." She responded then hung up.

Warrick rubbed his face to clear the cobwebs and ran his other hand up and down Catherine's back, "What's goin' on babe?"

Catherine sighed, threw off the covers and pushed herself out of bed, "Sara's in labor." She replied before disappearing into the on suite, leaving a smiling Warrick behind her.

"Finally." He cried, flopping back down onto the bed, "What is she now? 10 days overdue?" he asked uncertain.

Catherine nodded her head, "Yup. Poor thing." She replied from inside the bathroom, "Any longer and she would have lost her mind." Catherine poked her head out the door, a sly smirk plastered across her face, "You…." She pointed at him, "…..owe me 50 bucks."

Warrick chuckled, shaking his head, "Yeah." He agreed begrudgingly, "Damn."

"Damn right." Catherine chuckled as she sauntered back into their bedroom in her bra and panties. She threw open the closet and pulled out her comfiest pair of hip-hugging jeans and a white tank top. Pulling on her jeans she glanced at her husband who was watching her intently from the bed. Catherine smirked as she pulled on the top and walked back over to him. "He asked me to meet them there since I don't gotta work." She informed him, "Can you handle the kids?" she asked and he nodded his head, "Alright." She smiled and leaned down, planting a soft yet lingering kiss to his lips, "I love you and I promise to keep you well informed."

Warrick nodded, "Tell Sara good luck, Gris too," he added with an amused yet sympathetic smile and kissed her again.

"Will do." Catherine promised as she slipped out of the room and quietly down the stairs, grabbing her cell phone, purse, jacket, keys, and slipped quietly out the door.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
****Desert Palm Hospital**

'_Knock! Knock!' _The door to room 118 opened slowly and Catherine entered as quietly as she could, "Hi!" she grinned over at the smiling couple sitting on the bed.

"Hi" Sara whispered back as she cradled a bundle of blue in her arms, "Come in. Come in."

Catherine slipped in the rest of the way and closed the door gently behind her, "Hi. Is this him?" she asked walking towards the bed, her eyes on the blue bundle. Sara nodded slowly as she passed it over to her best friend. Catherine gasped at the sight, "Oh my god. He's, he's beautiful." She cooed smiling down at the sleeping baby in her arms, "How much?" she asked looking up at the proud parents.

Grissom smiled, "A healthy 8 pounds and 4 ounces." He proclaimed and Sara groaned.

Catherine smiled sympathetically at her, "Aw, you poor thing sweetie but….." she gleamed at her friend knowingly, "….it was totally worth it right?" she asked nodding down at the beautiful baby boy in her arms.

Sara followed her gaze and nodded, "Oh yeah." She answered with a contented sigh.

Catherine jerked her head in the direction of the door, "Everyone is waiting outside." She informed the glowing couple, "They respected your privacy by staying outside and by _'they'_ I mean the men but they are now officially fed-up." She chuckled, "They wanna meet him."

Sara sighed tiredly but still smiling and nodded her head, "Let 'em in."

Catherine smiled passing her baby boy back to her and Sara swore she heard Catherine squeal with excitement before dashing out of the room, kissing Gil's cheek as she passed.

Sara leaned back against her husband, who etched closer to her on the bed and stroked his sons' cheek in awe. Sara allowed her head to fall back against his chest and giggled, "Look what we did." She whispered gazing at her son with such love and fascination that it warmed Grissom's heart, "We made him." Sara continued, her smile widening.

Grissom nodded, "Yes we did."

Sara cocked her head to look at him, "We did good." She boasted proudly.

Grissom laughed and kissed her lips, "Yes we did." He repeated then kissed her again.

"Where is he?" an extremely excited and hyper sounding Lindsey cried as soon as she was in the door, "Oh my god!" she gasped as she caught sight of her new baby cousin snoozing in her Aunt's arms. "Oh." Lindsey smiled as she approached the bed her voice dropping several octaves as she reached them. "He is so cute!" she cooed, "Can I hold him?" she asked eagerly and Sara nodded as Grissom left the bed and she shifted slightly on it. Lindsey jumped up beside her and held out her hands. Sara placed her baby carefully in her niece's arms, "Mind his head." She warned reflexively.

Lindsey beamed down at him and giggled, "I love him already!" she cried happily and all adults present laughed, "Hi." She whispered when he blinked his eyes open and stared at her.

"Does he have a name yet?" Lily asked gazing down at what she considered to be her grandson.

Grissom and Sara nodded, "Alexander Frances Grissom." Grissom announced with a proud glimmer in his eyes, "After my father and grandfather." He elaborated while Catherine nodding knowingly.

"Okay! My turn." Wendy demanded impatiently and Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"Jeeze." She muttered looking back down at her baby cousin, "Aunt Wendy's impatience is kinda annoying sometimes Alex." She informed him, presenting him with a nickname already then passed him over to his Aunt.

Wendy grinned down at the small boy in her arms, "I'm your Aunt Wendy." She told him quietly.

"Me now." Ronnie demanded after several minutes, "Hey baby boy." She cooed giddily.

Grissom and Sara watched silently as their family met the new addition, patiently awaiting his return to them. Lily was the last to receive him and she smiled down at the baby in her arms, "Oh, you are much bigger than your cousins were." She told him with a chuckle which turned into a frown, "And much heavier too." She grunted shifting him in her arms and inciting laughter from all. Lily turned to the parents, "Does this one have a grandma?" she asked them knowingly.

Both parents shook their heads, "Not one that he'll ever meet." Sara replied sadly.

Lily nodded, "Any chance you'd mind if I filled in?" she asked quietly not taking her eyes off the baby in her arms.

Grissom smiled gratefully while Sara gawked, "You really mean that?" she asked quietly.

Lily nodded, "Well, of course dear. Every child should have a grandmother." She told them matter-of-factly.

Grissom and Sara chuckled, "We would be honored." Grissom replied, "Couldn't ask for a better one."

"Warrick?" Sara called his name and he looked up from his son's sleeping face.

"Yeah?" he replied with a smile.

Sara bit her lip nervously unsure of whether she should wait until they were alone, "How would you feel about….." she glanced at her husband who nodded encouragingly, "….about being Alexander's godfather?" she asked sheepishly.

Warrick's mouth fell open in surprise which slowly made way for pride, "I would be honored." He grinned at them and Sara sighed in relief.

"Yes. Thank you." She said sincerely just as a nurse popped her head in the door.

"Hi there." She smiled at them all.

"Hi, Tracey." Sara greeted, "What can we do for you?"

"Have you done the meet and greet yet?" Tracey asked looking at the baby in his mothers' arm. Sara nodded. "Good, cause baby G has gotta go back to the nursery now." She said regretfully, "I know it sucks but visiting hours are over and Mamma needs her rest."

Sara sighed but kissed her sons cheek, then held him out for Grissom to kiss his head before she reluctantly passed him over to the nurse who placed him in his little portable cot and headed for the door.

"Bye Alex." Lindsey called after him.

Sara turned to her husband and put her hand on his chest, "Go with him." She instructed pleadingly. Grissom looked puzzled. "Please Gil, just go with him. Make sure he gets there okay then come back." She begged.

Grissom chuckled and kissed her head, "Of course dear." He relented then made his way to the door, "Catherine?" he turned and called her name.

Catherine looked up, surprised by the sound of her name, "Yes Gil?" she asked and he gestured to the door. Catherine frowned narrowing her eyes at him curiously, "Alright." She said a little warily passing her baby girl to her godmother, kissing her husband on the lips then quickly following her best friend out of the door, closing it gently behind her.

* * *

Grissom and Catherine walked side by side behind the newest addition to their slightly unorthodox and unconventional family in a comfortable and familiar silence. The two friends watched as the small baby was placed carefully back into his cot amongst the other newborns and went quickly off to sleep.

Catherine smiled at the sleeping boy, sneaking a sideways glance at her friend to find him gazing down at his new son, the most genuine smile she had ever witnessed gracing his features and the most intense look of love in his eyes.

"You did good Gil." She praised quietly, a smirk firmly in place.

Grissom turned to his friend, not failing to notice the teasing glint in her sparkling blue eyes, "Oh really?" he asked almost warily.

Catherine nodded, "Yeah...." she asserted slowly her smirk widening as she said, "…..but mine are cuter."

Grissom laughed, shaking his head, "Of course they are." He agreed humoring her biased opinion.

Catherine laughed with him, "Naturally." She added cocking her head to the right grinning. She stared at the baby for a moment before saying, "He is _so _beautiful Gil." She cooed smiling softly at the infant.

Grissom nodded his head, "Yes he is."

"He's got your eyes." Catherine pointed out, nudging her friends shoulder.

Grissom shrugged, "Most babies are born with blue eyes." He informed her and she rolled her eyes at his factual nature, "They'll most likely turn brown, like Sara's."

Catherine shook her head, "Nu-uh, no way. That boys eyes are blue and they're staying blue." She countered firmly.

Grissom turned to her fully with a frown, "What makes you so sure of that Catherine?"

Catherine turned to him fully with a sincere smile, "Because his eyes are exactly the same shade of blue as yours." She told him softly, "And your eyes are beautiful…..why wouldn't he want the same?" she asked with a one shouldered shrug.

Grissom blinked in surprise at her less than subtle compliment, never one to give or receive such things well, "Thank you." He replied after several moments of silence.

Catherine smirked again, "Your welcome." and winked.

Grissom chuckled, "You know….I always get scared when I see that smirk." He informed her randomly.

Catherine raised her eyebrows as they turned back to the baby, "Oh really?" she asked and he nodded, "Why's that?"

Grissom smirked himself turning ever so slightly in her direction, "Troubles never too far behind."

Catherine laughed as he pulled her into a one armed hug, "I resent that." She exclaimed pointing a finger, "But your safe…..for now." She added with another wink and silence fell once again.

Grissom took a breath and called her name calmly, "Catherine?" unconsciously tightening his hold on her, betraying his calm façade.

Catherine blinked once looking down at his arm then back up into his eyes through his reflection in the glass window in front of them.

"Will you be—" He began but was cut off by her quick and sharp answer.

"Yes." Catherine answered immediately, grinning to herself when he smirked at her.

"You didn't even let me finish." He pointed out, "How do you know what I was going to say?" he asked turned to her intently.

Catherine smirked at him, "You were about to ask me to be Alexander's godmother, correct?" she asked smugly and Grissom blinked in surprise. Catherine chuckled, "Marriage of the minds remember." She said gesturing between them both.

Grissom chuckled with her pulling her closer and kissed her on the head in a very open act of affection.

Catherine smiled and leaned into him as silence fell once again. Catherine looked up at her best friend after several minutes, "Are you happy Gil?" she asked suddenly, the conversation taking a very serious turn.

Grissom looked down into her eyes, "Extremely." He assured her without hesitation.

Catherine smiled, "Good." She replied with a knowing glint.

"Are _you_ happy, Catherine?" Grissom asked never breaking eye contact.

Catherine nodded once, "Extremely." She assured him then laughed.

Grissom chuckled nodding once, "Good."

* * *

'_Well, was it any good? Worth the wait? Probably not lol But please review anyway, it might give me some motivation…..I hope :S_

_As always, your all rock stars! ;)_

_Rachel xo_


End file.
